


Cinderella is a Size 9

by Mei_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Japan, BAMF!Yamaguchi, Cameo Characters, Cinderella Elements, Drama, Dubious Economy, Dubious Science, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Modern Royalty, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Peerage, Romance, Slow Burn, University, occasional crossdressing, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_kun/pseuds/Mei_kun
Summary: In the Prince's chase for his fairy tale ending, Kei only played a minor role. A background for when the Prince and Cinderella danced at the ball. Part of the many hopefuls that failed to fit her glass slipper. One of the many well wishers when they married.Only, someone messed up with the props because the glass slipper should have only fitted Cinderella, not anybody else and certainly not Kei.  UNDER REVISIONProgress Status: Rewrite: Part 1 - chapter 6 (02/26/'18)  Beta reading/Copyreading: Part 1 - ch 1 to 4 Editing/Revision - n/a  Final Draft - n/a





	1. Primer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not chapter one and this is only a good-to-know thing, there’s no need to read it but it will help you understand the story universe more. This got ridiculously long that it's already not appropriate to site this in the end notes.
> 
> Proceed to next page for the beginning of the story.

 

**_ The Political Structure: In a Nutshell _ **

  
Supposedly I’m using Japanese/eastern monarchy system, in reality I’m using the western system and only use the corresponding Japanese translation of the titles plus tweaking it a little to suit my needs.

 

Court Ranks According to political power:

Emperor - head of the country

Shogun - head of whole military forces; acting daimyo of Kanto Region

Queen Consort/King Consort- the wife of the Emperor, doesn’t have government powers but has second highest authority in royal household.

Crown Prince/Crown Princess - heir to the emperor

Prince/Princess Consort – wife to the Crown Prince/Princess. 

Prince/Princess - other members of the immediate royal family

Daimyo - 7 in total; rank equivalent to dukes; governs regions - Hokkaido, Tohoku, Chubu, Kinki, Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu-Okinawa; Marquis, (courtesy) title awarded to heir apparent.

Count - 47 in total; governs prefectures in their respective regions; Viscount/Viscountess, (courtesy) title awarded to heir apparent.

Baron - governs sub prefectures.

Samurai - holds the highest law enforcing offices in cities.

 

*Only Alphas and Beta Males can become head of a household, ergo heir apparent

*Only Alphas may become Emperor or Shogun

*The Shogun rank is non hereditary; the heir apparent for the rank is the next viable heir of the current Emperor, the progeny of the current Shogun is given second priority.

*The 'Count' of Tokyo is a Prince/Princess; Tokyo is technically a prefecture (23 wards, 26 cities; 1 commandery, 3 towns and 1 village).

*The peerage (nobility) only take retainers from Samurai families; the royal household attendants come from the peerage.

*The order of birth is only a secondary consideration to secondary gender. If two consecutive children are both Alphas, the eldest will be given priority.

*Special Ward/City/Village Mayors are from the commons and are elected by the people.

 

*National Diet - added 10/19/2016

Refers to the Japanese bicameral legislature, however in this story Japan will have a tricameral legislature -  Lower House - House of Representatives (Barons); Upper House - House of Councillors (Counts); House of Lords (Daimyo and Shogun)

 

*Ladies in Waiting - added 11/20/2016

Ladies in Waiting are female attendants of the Omega and Beta female members of the Royal family. Only beta females may be Ladies in Waiting.

*Samurai - added 12/14/2016

The Samurais are a special case of nobles in a sense that a person from a common root/civilian may be awarded with the title/rank by the Emperor (usually via recommendation or if said person accomplished an exemplary deed that doesn't necessarily have to be militaristic/combat in nature). The Samurais even have their own caste, with the oldest families heading it. The clan heads of said families are the ones to occupy the post for the highest law enforcing offices in the cities.

Newly herald Samurais are the lowest in the caste and their titles are more decorative than anything but still their title affords them to be considered as nobles.  

Currently the last to be awarded the title of Samurai was Aeolia Schenberg, a German scientist who had been naturalized as a Japanese citizen. He was awarded by the title after his death for his discovery and earlier works on Sakuradite twenty years prior to the story.  

 

* * *

**_ The Secondary Gender – The A/B/O in this Universe _ **

 

**_I . The Basics_ **

**  
** The Primary Gender

The primary gender classifies whether an individual is male or female. The gender is dependent on the external genitalia a person is born with.

 

The Secondary Gender

Alphas  - can impregnate Beta Females and Omegas; naturally more physically capable than Beta and Omegas, instinctively proud and territorial ; Alpha Females are incapable of pregnancy. Male Alphas comprises 12% of the population – generally has 5% chance of siring Alpha offspring; Female Alphas comprises 8% of the population – generally has 20% chance of siring Alpha offspring.

Betas - male and female as you know it. Comprises 70% of the whole population.

Omegas – capable of pregnancy; naturally less physically capable than Alphas and Betas. Female Omegas comprise 7% of the population – generally has 70% chance of birthing Alpha offspring; Male Omegas comprise 3% of the population – 100% chance of birthing Alpha offspring across; Male Omegas can only give birth via C-section.

 

Physical Prowess

At **_optimal_** physical fitness, physical prowess between genders are as follows:

Alpha Male > Alpha Female = Beta Male > Beta Female = Omega Male > Omega Female

 

_**II. Heat** _

Omega specific. A natural occurrence of the body priming itself for mating, bringing it to a state of highest fertility – generally has 90% chance of successful impregnation. Have three stages – Nesting, Mating, and Hibernation. Comprehension gradually wanes; during nesting the Omega is characterized to surround themselves with smells that the brain recognizes as safe—the nest. Omegas also store food within easy reach during nesting. At the Mating stage Omega is completely incomprehensive except to body’s basal needs with the prioritization of the sexual need. Hibernation stage is characterized by deep sleep to prepare the body to normalization, during this period it is up to the guardian to keep the Omega sufficiently nourished until he/she wakes up.

Female Omega – heat cycles is every month, lasts 3-5 days.

Male Omega – heat cycle is every 3 months, lasts 10-15 days.

The first heat of an Omega is termed as 'Presenting'

 

**_III. Haze/Rut_ **

Alpha specific, term describing the strong need to mate when there is a Beta Female or Omega in heat nearby, severity depends on the individual. It becomes more manageable until it becomes a non issue as the Alpha exits puberty and enters body maturity. In rare cases, Alphas experiencing haze can become violently territorial.

 

**_IV. Menstruation_ **

Beta female specific. Body preparing itself for pregnancy. At the end of a menstrual cycle, body emits smell similar to Omegas in heat, indication that the female Beta is primed for mating. The smell gradually lessens as the Beta Female’s progresses into her fertility cycle. Other than that it’s no different than your real life period.

*Fact: Women have lowest fertility during Menstruation, highest at the end of it.

 

**_V. Reproductive Physiology (warning detailed sex ed)_ **

Alphas Male – has an erectile tissue at the base of their penis, the bulbus glandis or commonly the knot. The knot gradually swells after penetration of the vagina (females) or anus (males), locking them in place. The knot is also found in canids but unlike canids Human Alpha Males do not have a baculum (a narrow bone found in the penis). Alpha Males and Beta Males need to be erect to be able to perform penetrative sex.

Alpha Female ( **warning may break your brain)** – does not have a penis but their vaginal wall has hair thin penile spines that can penetrate beyond the epidermis (outer skin) and locks the Omega Male’s penis in the vagina. These penile spines will gradually stiffen to allow penetration and secretes the Alpha Female’s sperm. Mating with Beta Female and Omega Female requires external mating tools.

Beta Male and Beta Female – As they are (irl humans), no add ons, no nothing.

Omega Female – Similar to Beta Females, only that their vaginal wall is lined with an extra muscle called musculi cincinno (fictious) or commonly the tie. The tie contracts intermittently during intercourse to stimulate the penis in addition to the muscles under it which tightens when approaching orgasm. Their anus does not lubricate.

Omega Males – their anuses are the same as their female counterpart’s vagina. Instead of seminal fluid their penis ejaculates the same prostatic fluid (clear to opaque in color) secreted inside their anus. The epidermis of their penis is thinner than their Alpha and Beta counterparts.

Eros Gland – Omega specific. During heats, this gland secretes hormones in the blood stream and also mixes with the Omega’s natural sexual fluid which stimulates and encourages the erection and swelling of the knot. Hormone secreted by this gland elevates sensitivity and body heat. The sexual fluid secreted during heat is the main component for Aphrodisiacs (illegal drug).

 

**_VI. Scents and Scent Glands_ **

The scents of Alphas, Betas and Omegas are different per individual but generally, Alphas have a natural musky smell, Betas have a muted vanilla smell, and Omegas have sweet to floral smells. In the instinctual level, the human brain considers Alphas as predators/superior, Beta as non threat, Omega as inferior. This however can be trained out from an individual’s **automatic** response.  At present times, this training is compulsory and is considered as part of PE starting Elementary to Middleschool, during Highschool it's an extra coarse work if the student still needs it.

Scent glands (fictious) are located at the juncture of the neck and shoulder. When threatened, the scent glands also secrete secondary gender specific hormones that affects them differently: heightened aggression with Alphas; Flight and Fight response for Betas depending on the threat, if it's an Alpha their instinct will prioritize Flight; subservience/panic with Omegas. Betas are unique. The hormones released by their scent gland also intensifies the calming quality of their scent.  

 

_**VII. Bonding and Consent** _

Consent concerns everybody but Omegas are given special consideration during their heats. Decision Making regarding the Omega during heat is only awarded to primary guardian or spouse.

Bonding is the act of biting the location of your partner’s scent gland. To successfully bond, enough pressure must be applied to break the skin, this pressure causes the scent gland to secrete hormone that will discolour it for a long amount of years. This is how people can tell if someone is marked/bond marked. This is typically only done between married couples.  

 

_**VIII. Scent Blockers and Suppressants** _

Scent blockers come in scent patches and masks. Scent Patches are directly put on top of the scent gland to block the smell, while scent masks are worn over the nose to prevent an individual from smelling anything. Scent patches are cold to the skin, most find it uncomfortable. During formal events, Alphas are expected to wear scent patches.

Suppressants are ingested drugs meant to inhibit the hormone secretion of the scent gland. However, taking suppressants are inadvisable as the main ingredient for it is toxic and could give rise to severe complications. No alternative ingredient has been discovered as of yet.

De-scenter  –  is a type of ventilation system that eliminates the smell/deodorizes an enclosed space. Normally the deodorizing intensity is fixed but may be made adjustable. De-Scenters are extremely expensive and typically only installed in special establishments. The important buildings in the Imperial Palace are installed with adjustable de-scenter.

 

_**VIII. Non Gendered Terms, The Six Genders into Binary and Dress Codes** _

Familial designations:

Mother/Aunt/Grandmother - will refer to the person who is able to carry an offspring into term.

Father/Uncle/Grandfather – will refer to the person capable of siring an offspring.

Brother/Sister/Wife/Husband - as is/depends on primary gender. 

 

In Noble Rank:

Will follow the proper titles in consideration to the primary gender. There is only one exception: for a country under Imperial rule the wife is referred to as King Consort/Queen Consort. If a country is under a monarchy, the wife is still referred to as King Consort/Queen Consort. 

 

Back into the Binary

Note that this just to categorize them into two classifications to simplify social nuances and for an individual to know how they should behave in public setting, formal or otherwise. Gentlemen still refers to males and Ladies still refer to females.

Gentlemen – Alphas and Beta Males

Ladies – Beta Females and Omegas

 

Dress Code

In everyday wear, the clothes people wear are in consideration of their primary gender (or how they wish to dress). In Formal events, primary gender is still considered with the exception of Alpha Females and Omega Males. Alpha females are expected to wear gentlemen suits just with the consideration of their female measurements. Omega Males are expected to wear gowns, either full skirted or the combination of dress pants and skirt. In Japan, Omega males wear female kimono, either full or with hakama.  

School Uniform/Job uniforms/Corporate attire - attires are dependent to primary gender. 

 

**IX. Homosexuality**

Homosexuality exists. Homosexuals are individuals who are attracted to someone that they cannot procreate with. Alpha-Alpha, Alpha-Beta Male. Omega-Omega, Omega-Beta Female. They are met with the same prejudice as you see today.

Humans are instinctively attracted to the smell of an individual who can bear/sire children. The secondary gender of a child is already known upon birth via smell.  

 

**X. Myths Debunked.**

_Alphas are natural at leading_ – false. Just because an individual is an Alpha it doesn’t mean they’re a good leader. The reason they’re so good a leading is because of their natural scent. The brain instinctually identifies their smell as superior (though this is the reason why the Country’s leaders must be an Alpha, else there is a chance of being overwhelmed by other leaders) so Betas and Omegas naturally follow them in the past.

 _Alphas have superior physical prowess_ – true, but any beta or omega can out power them physically with enough fitness training. Alphas who do not keep fit can be just as weak as an Omega.

 _Alphas are smarter –_ false. Smarts depends per individual, secondary gender has nothing to do with it.

 _Betas are common grass_ (average) – false. They can be just as smart, handsome or pretty like any other Alpha or Omega. If anything, Betas are more successful in medical care, diplomatic positions, and liaison jobs. The attending assistant or diplomat of a King/Emperor is strictly a Beta position.

 _Omegas are useless_ _aside from popping babies_ _and good sex_ – first part false. Their heats are inconvenient and force them to stay at home during it, but they can just be as capable as Betas and Alphas. Second part true – their bodies are naturally equipped to pleasure their partners.

 _Adonis is an Alpha, Aphrodite is an Omega –_ false. Physical appearance depends on your genes.

 

_*Alphas’ superiority complex stems from history._

 

* * *

 

Subsequent very minor changes to chapters are made in consideration of the above information.

Edited: 10/13/’16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer added after Chapter 3. Chapter Ordering May take a while before it is updated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chichiue - father  
> -dono - derivative of lord/lady but from personal understanding it's a more formal term to the suffix -san which means mr/ms.  
> Hahaue - mother  
> Hakushaku - earl but will be used to address a count since they are the same rank  
> Kakka - may mean your excellency/my lord or lady/your grace depending on the rank of the person being addressed  
> Omiai - marriage meeting  
> Shishi-odoshi - a Japanese garden bamboo-water ornament, usually seen in traditional Japanese gardens  
> Saitama Prefecture - prefecture that belongs in the Greater Tokyo Area  
> Tatami - a type of mat for floorings used in traditonal Japanese rooms  
> Yamato Nadeshiko - ideal Japanese woman; applicable to Omegas in this story
> 
> Hecate - 9th planet in the solar system in this story  
> Portscreen - a cross between an iPad/cellphone/and can function as a portable computer; usage depends on your purpose

**CHAPTER 1**

 

“Tsukki!”

Kei flinched, Yamaguchi’s loud screech piercing right through Bach's piano playing, surprising him from his reading. He snapped his book shut just in time his freckled friend barreled into the library. “Yamaguchi,” Kei said in greeting, sinking into the rest of his couch more comfortably, mentally preparing himself to whatever it was that had Yamaguchi excited.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi repeated, the carpet muffling his hurried footfalls but not his overly zealous voice. “This just came in!”

Yamaguchi flashed a white envelope at Kei’s face, the faint scent of roses making his nose twitch. He studied it for a second. For the so-called party of the century, the invitation used was quite underwhelming. There was only a single gold filigree on the upper left hand corner to break the blankness. Kei placed his book on the side table and then plucked the invitation from Yamaguchi’s hands with his fingers. Kei lifted a brow at the heft of the unassuming thing. Yamaguchi grinned at him.

“They didn’t really pull any stops this year, huh?” the brunet said.

Kei shook his head gently. Such a waste. The amount of money spent in these frivolous things would certainly help Shimada-san and the museum.

“Security will be a nightmare, don’t you think?”

“They’ll be opening the palace to the public,” Kei replied, setting the invitation on top of his book, underside up. A circular red seal of a lion’s head turned to the side was on the center and served as only marking on the white surface.

Yamaguchi gave him a sly smile. “Only to _eligible_ Consort candidates _._ ”

“ _Regardless_. We’re part of the peerage, of course we’ll be invited.”

“Oh, but there’s one for your _family_ and one for _you_.”

Kei shot Yamaguchi a glare that made him visibly cringe.

“The omiai— _erm_. Sorry, Tsukki.”

Kei refrained from pinching his nose and only adjusted his glasses.

“Ah. Hey, the invitation! Let’s see it?”

The change of subjects was clumsy but Kei let it slide. He tapped the the Royal Seal, activating the prerecorded hologram. He expected the Royal Secretary to deliver the message but what he got instead made him scoff in its absurdity. Beside him, Yamaguchi intoned his awe. They truly didn’t hold anything back, did they?

The Crown Prince smiled at them, charming, poised and not one dark lock of hair out of place. 

_“Greetings, my fair maiden. On the eve of the Seventeenth of November a Masquerade shall be held at the Chowaden Royal Hall in celebration of my twenty third birthday. I guarantee that it shall be a night full of merriment and precious new memories._

_It’s not my wish to impose, but I will be bold and ask for you to come. It will give me great joy if you choose to kindly grace me with your presence._

_I can imagine no greater gift than the pleasure of your company._

_Until then, I shall be waiting in anticipation to rest my eyes upon you again.”_

Stunned, Kei felt his face heat up from a wave of second hand embarrassment, the Crown Prince’s sharp, golden eyes seemingly boring into him. What in the world—

“Wow…” Yamaguchi breathed. “...Think it’s true?”

The question brought Kei back to reality and allowing him to school his features into normalcy. “W-What is?”

“The prince hoping to see his Cinderella at the ball.”

Kei stared blankly at Yamaguchi before comprehending that the other was referring to that rumor circulating around ever since the mass update in the guest list. “Probably,” he shrugged.

“Tsukki, you’re not the least bit curious?”

Kei pushed the bridge of his glasses up, adjusting it out of habit, ignoring the event details and program schedule that now replaced the Crown Prince’s image. He turned the hologram off, and then picked up the book he was reading before, leafing through it to find his last page. The invitation was oddly worded. It seemed like it was intended to someone specific.

Well. It certainly wasn’t Kei. His few, impersonal dealings with the Crown Prince wouldn’t warrant such shameless display of romanticism—

Kei inwardly scoffed, realizing the Crown Prince’s intention.

The invitation was used to play a hit-and-miss game. Did the Crown Prince hope his intended will receive his message? _God._ Why not just have someone find them and be done with it? Surely, as Crown Prince, he held enough authority to do that much? This roundabout way was only making a complete circus of things.

“Tsukki?”

Kei glanced at Yamaguchi. He must had taken too long in his musings. “You’re plenty enough curious for both of us,” he said, putting the discussion and subject to an end as thinking of it further will surely reduce significant amount of brain cells.

“You’re no fun.”

"My mission in life,” Kei said absently, ignoring Yamaguchi when he stuck his tongue at him, attention already starting to shift to one of the fauna found in Hecate. It resembled a rhinoceros only it had a spot covered armored coat and four pairs of horns grown along the length of its spine.

Bach’s Siciliana was cut short abruptly, making Kei glance up to see Yamaguchi removing the record from the phonograph and replacing it with another. Light, bouncing notes filled the library.

“Liszt’s La Campanella,” Kei commented.

Yamaguchi nodded and then turned to leaf through the shelves for something to read. “You want me to get you a portscreen for that?” he asked. “It’ll be lighter.”

“It’s fine, I like turning the pages.”

“Suit yourself.”

Kei let his gaze fall back again to his book, catching the Crown Princes’s invitation in the corner of his eyes. Kei huffed silently. If ‘Cinderella’ turned out to be the whimsical, air head sort like their namesake he’d beg his husband to be to migrate them to another country as a wedding gift.

 

**\--**

 

A hallow sound of wood hitting stone echoed outside the traditional tea room. In the next five seconds, water will fill the bamboo of the shishi-odoshi until it tips forward to empty itself making the end heavier and cause it to swing back to hit the stone to create the sound. The repeating motion will continue on and on until the garden ornament broke. Kei kept his expression impassive, legs already numb from kneeling so long. He wanted out of his kimono and into his more comfortable cardigans and jumpers. The marquis glanced at his direction and Kei replied with a polite slight bow of his head to indicate that he was listening to the conversation around him. Chichiue and the duchess continued exchanging silly childhood stories of him and the marquis, unhindered.

It seemed the omiai will be a success judging by how both parents seemed to be getting along.

Of course, Kei’s dowry made the arrangement more agreeable: 200 million yen on top of wedding expenses.

A lavish token by a father in thanks for accepting his progeny as bride.

The base of the hallow wood hit the stone again.

As for his own part, Kei made no arguments when he was pulled out of school when he presented during the early months of first year in high school. In the next five years he was groomed to be a perfect spouse for a husband of his father’s choosing while he continued his schooling in the privacy of the family's main home in Saitama prefecture.

Kei’s father chuckled at the duchess’s story involving the marquis, his cousin, a cow and copious amounts of bawling.

“My word, we were unable to calm Wakatoshi and he even—”

“Homura Hakushaku,” the marquis interjected. “May I take your son for a stroll? I’d like for us to be more acquainted with one another.”

“If you could, please be my guest,” Chichiue answered in a smile. “I’m sure Kei feels the same, kakka.”

“Be sure to be a gentleman, Wakatoshi,” the duchess added, not a hint of being slighted for having been rudely interrupted earlier.

“Of course, Hahaue.”

The marquis stood up from the tatami floor and then went around the table to stop before Kei. A hand was offered to him, Kei took it graciously and was helped up. While he held no sort of affection for the marquis, and, surely, the marquis to him, Kei’s legs were immensely thanking him enough to make Kei demand they be married now.

“They make a striking pair. Don’t you think so, too, my lady?” Chichiue commented, clearly pleased.

Kei supposed they do. He was taller than most but small boned and inherited his mother’s soft features and colorings—blond hair, fair skin, light brown eyes. To add further, for the traditional formality of the omiai, he was made to dress in a light colored kimono and dark hakama to depict the picture for an ideal betrothed. The marquis was the perfect complementary opposite. He was broad and fit in his dark western suit and with his inherent intense masculine features the Ushijima Alphas were known for he easily personified the very image of tall, dark and handsome.

“It is only because I’m beside a Yamato Nadeshiko,” the marquis said.

Kei smiled sweetly for the compliment, the gesture already perfected with years of practice. “You’re too kind, kakka.”

“Not at all,” the marquis responded. “Shall we?”

Kei nodded and then turned to the duchess and his father, “Lady Tsubaki, Chichiue,” he said and then bowed his head to excuse themselves.

The marquis led him out to the hallway by hand, Kei all too aware of the approving stares digging on their backs as they go. Kei was all too glad when they were out of sight and was in the hallway making their way towards the indoor garden.

“Forgive me for wanting to flee the conversation, Tsukishima-dono.”

“It was understandable, kakka,” he replied. “And you have my gratitude for taking me in your escape.”

A pair of maids were walking towards them in the same hallway. They would have bumped into them but the maids deftly stopped and kept themselves along the wall, bowing from their waists.

“It would be poor manners if I left my intended to be suffer alone,” the marquis said and then offered his arm for Kei to hold.

Kei hooked his hands on the marquis’s elbow. They passed by the maids. Kei caught them sneaking a glance at them, and heard quiet giggling behind when they were out of sight.

They arrived at the inner gardens, Kei slipped on the guest slippers without detaching himself from the marquis, the marquis doing the same. They walked on the cobbled path alongside a narrow synthetic stream that lead to a koi pond with a waterfall feature. A short, arching bridge was up ahead and the marquis decided that it was a nice spot to rest. Kei had no qualms as the marquis finally left his side and didn’t mind when the man walked down the path and left him alone. He rested his hands on the red railing of the bridge, the wood smooth under his palms. Kei let his eyes wander, searching for the shishi-odoshi he had been hearing all afternoon but found none amongst the bonsai trees and flowering plants. Perhaps it was in another part of the tea house.

The marquis returned to his side, maintaining a small, respectable distance between them. The man tipped his hand over at the pond.

“My honorable parents hopes much for this arrangement,” the marquis said in a stride.

“Chichiue feels the same.”

“Do you?”

Kei watched the koi greedily gather to the spot where the feeds fell. He glanced at the marquis, studying the man. “You don’t,” was what Kei answered eventually.

The marquis held onto his stony façade. “My apologies, Tsukishima-dono.”

_He sounded sincere._

Kei brushed the sentiments off.

“Don’t be, kakka, I was merely testing you but it seems I was right." Kei chuckled, "That, and you are quite too honest.”

The marquis said nothing. Kei waited in kind until the silence ripened and the Marquis felt like continuing their stilted conversation.

“You won’t ask me for the reason?”

“Only if you are willing to share it, kakka.”

There was a beat of silence and then, “Maybe some other time.” The marquis rested his hands on the railing, aligning them with Kei's, close enough to feel the ghost of his skin. Kei glanced up to him. The marquis looked at him straight in the eye, “I hope we get along from now on, Tsukishima-dono.”

The hallow end of the wood hit the stone and echoed inside Kei's ears.

“Then I shall be in your care, kakka.”

The marquis offered him a small smile. “If you have any specific wish for a wedding gift please do not hesitate to tell me.”

Kei lifted a brow, remembering his time with Yamaguchi yesterday. “I wouldn’t want to impose, kakka.”

“It won’t be any trouble, I assure you.”

“Well…” Kei carefully kept his face blank, “ What do you think of Sweden?”

The marquis earnest expression dropped and Kei didn’t bother preventing the bubble of light laughter for seeing another person at a loss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> product of marathoning Princess Hours (K-drama) and I wanted to try my hand on a KrTs since I've been reading a lot of stories about them and now I want my own.
> 
> Sweden grows excellent strawberries (or so I've been told).
> 
> 200m yen is roughly equivalent to 2m USD.
> 
> Kei was wearing a kimono-hakama combo for girls (http://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l43/Cutekitti/hakama.jpg) since he's an omega and hence the need for the crossdressing tag however the scope of crossdressing is only up to Kimonos for fancy/important events. Tsukki still wears men's clothing 99% of the time.
> 
> If I use suffixes incorrectly please don't hesitate to point it out.  
> edit: added simple vocab list; if I missed any word you may be confused with please don't hesitate to say so.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniue - elder brother  
> bocchan - young master  
> -bo - diminutive form for bocchan.  
> Iki Ningyo - "living doll"; a type of traditional Japanese dolls made to be as lifelike as possible.  
> ohagi - also known as botamochi; sweet rice ball snack stuffed with sweet azuki (red bean) paste.  
> -sensei - would mean teacher but is also used to addressed professionals such as lawyers, CPA, doctors, politicians, clergy, and other figures of authority.  
> waka/wakasama - term for young master used during the samurai period; (i think it's more traditional than bocchan, feel free to correct me, though)
> 
> edited in consideration to primer - 10/13/'16

**CHAPTER 2**

 

It was on the broadcast news even before the last invitation was delivered. Part of the headline stories in his portscreen’s homepage for the entire week. The source of Yamaguchi’s entertainment and the fuel for everyone’s wagging tongues wherever he went.

“I want it to be perfect!” a high pitched voice gushed in the next room. “Koutaishi-sama must find me irresistible!”

Tanaka-san pinched his soft, white dress slacks by the waist, the fabric yielding more than an inch off from his measurement. The middle aged woman stuck a bobby pin to mark the correct fit. “ _Tsukishima Kei_ ,” she said, admonishing him by his name.

“ _Eeeeeee! That one! That one!_ ”

Tanaka-san clicked her tongue, grunting out her displeasure in a manner unbecoming for the proprietress of one of the most distinguished fashion houses in Tokyo. “Sorry for that, morons keep crawling into the place. They think a pretty dress’ll net them Koutaishi-sama.”

“Not at all,” Kei replied. After the rumor about the crown prince and his search for his ‘Cinderella’ was blown out of proportions, illogical stupidity and annoying, giddy excitement became a nationwide sickness. This much was expected. Annoying, most truly, but much expected. “As you said, a client is still a client.”

The woman scoffed as she wrapped a plain, dark colored obi around his waist and over the sleeveless, modified, full-length kimono dress top. “If Koutaishi-sama ends up picking one of _those_ …” She paused to shudder theatrically. “I’d rest easy if you can be his consort.”

Kei smiled, lips tight. All things considered, he was fortunate to be paired with the marquis.

“Someone with a good head on their shoulders,” the woman added, circling Kei as he stood relatively still on the slightly raised platform, smoothing out the length of the splitted skirt of his dress. “And a looker, too.”

Kei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tanaka-san was his favorite designer because she wasn’t like the ones Chichiue preferred. She had no qualms speaking to him freely and held no compunction when she accidentally pricks him with a needle—but the woman could be such a busybody. She chuckled without prompt, “I can just imagine you in our postcard.”  
  
The woman then stood in front of him, one arm across her middle and an index finger twirling the tips of her short cropped pink dyed hair. Her brown eyes narrowed as she studied him from head to toe. Her gaze swept over him twice before a grin bloomed on her ageless face, evidently pleased with her work. Not a second later, though, a frown pulled her cherry tinted lips. “But so thin! You lost weight again, I can tell. That won’t be good for them babies.”

Kei didn’t have chance to make comment as an annoying, ear splitting screech suddenly invaded their space. A young woman dashed straight to Tanaka-san. She grabbed the older woman’s hand, bringing it up to the level of her childish face while she shook her head from side to side, black hair swaying with the movement.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

 _Ah_. It was his noisy neighbor.

“You’re Tanaka Saeko! Tanaka Saeko!” the young woman gushed seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Tanaka-san tried to get a word in but was drowned in the annoying squealing. “Oh my god! Papa! _Papa!_ ”

Kei cleared his throat, wanting the annoyance out.

The stranger’s dark eyes turned to him and then she dropped Tanaka-san’s hands without ceremony as she took a fistful of his skirt, rubbing her thumb over the painted peonies on the hem, mesmerized. “Oh my god, this dress,” she breathed, drawing far without letting go to take the whole of the wine colored dress in but _wholly_ ignoring that Kei was wearing it. “ _This is my dress!_ ”

That seemed to snap Tanaka-san from her stunned state. “Miss, please. Get out. You’re bothering my client.”

“But I’m a much more important client!”

The stranger shamelessly whined and griped like a spoilt child, pinching her full lips into a petulant pout. Tanaka-san’s voice started to climb while she persuaded the other to leave. Before Tanaka-san could drag her out another stranger entered the room, walking like she was entitled to have the world beneath her gaudy animal printed heels. The resemblance between the two uninvited guest was uncanny. One could not mistake them for anything other than parent and daughter. The elder stopped beside her daughter, close enough for Kei's instincts to flair up in notice. The father plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her heavily painted face.

Fantastic. Another headache arrived.

“What seems to be the matter?” the father asked, tone sugary.

“Papa I need that dress!” her daughter griped, pointing at Kei, her voice needle sharp. “Buy me that dress!”

The father turned to Tanaka-san, and like her daughter ignored Kei all together. “Couldn’t we make some sort of arrangement?” She gave Kei a once over before dismissing him just as quickly. “Money wouldn’t be an issue.”

Tanaka-san flushed red, putting Kei on guard. She was starting to get agitated.

“And I’m sure _that_ won’t mind. There’s still plenty of other ready-made garments in your shop. There’s bound to be one suitable for...” the father trailed, making a circular motion with her hand that Kei knew was in reference to him.

Tanaka-san snarled, the growl coming deep in her throat, nose curling as she bared her teeth. Kei hesitated for a split second before stepping down the platform warily. He laid a tentative hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, willing her to calm down. A long second pass. Tanaka-san stayed still but didn't seem to she was on the verge of lashing out. Kei retrieved his hand and adjusted his glasses, taking her peace as a signal to proceed.

“I apologize but I would, in fact, mind, madam,” he said in wry politeness as he coated his nerves in steel.

The father matched his expression, opening her mouth to undoubtedly patronize him but Kei didn’t allow her to spout her drivel, freezing her with only a single look. He spoke slowly, “You see, Tanaka-san wanted to make me a dress for Koutaishi-sama's birthday.”

The haughtiness drained from the father, her face waning despite her cumbersome makeup. Kei allowed a cold smile to tug his lips, satisfied with her reaction. He had no patience left over for slow witted people.

“She had been working on this for almost a month. It would simply be too rude if I disregard her efforts and easily agree to your whims, wouldn’t you agree?"

A coat of pertinence still laid on the father, as expected of her kind, but she bowed her head and nodded stiffly. Her daughter, however, didn’t seem to catch the subtle implication of his words.

“ _Hmph!_ Aren’t you full of yourself! Getting a dress way before the invitations! Desperate too!” she said, managing to give him a belittling look even though he was more than a head taller than her. “You might’ve scraped enough money to afford Tanaka Saeko but even her clothes won’t make Koutaishi-sama notice you! You’re just some low-life Omega!”

“ _Akane!_ ”

Kei blocked all unnecessary thoughts, dropping all pretenses. He peered down on the daughter, unperturbed. The latter took a step back and almost stumbled.

“Please do not misunderstand,” he started, voice blank. “True. Due to special circumstances you and I find ourselves receiving the same invitation. However, no matter what reason there may be, I am required to attend whereas you.”—

He paused as he tilted his head to side.

—“Are not.”

The girl opened and closed her mouth as if she lost the words to form a retort. Tanaka-san on the other hand seemed to find hers during the interim and broke her silence. She cleared her throat, “Allow me to introduce—this is Tsukishima Kei-sama. Second son of Councilor Tsukishima Homura-sama, Count of Saitama Prefecture.”

A whimper resounded in the room. Kei was the only Omega. It wasn't him.

“Now if you understand, get the fuck out of my shop.”

The daughter seemed to recover her nerve but her father was wise enough to follow Tanaka-san’s command. She bowed deeply, face contorting in a grimace, before hastily dragging her loudly, protesting daughter out as if the act of apologizing burned her. Tanaka-san clicked her tongue, scowling even when the mother and daughter were no longer in sight.

“ _Fucking prats._ They’re the reason why Alphas have shit rep,” she grumbled. “And you should’ve told them you’re a noble from the start. That brat wouldn’t have guts to say that if you did.”

“Perhaps, but I don’t make a habit of flaunting my familial records so outright,” Kei replied calmly.

“Then make a habit when to not beat around the damn bush,” Tanaka-san snapped.

Kei flinched. "I will try. Are we done here?”

“Code for _okay but I’m bullshitting you_ ,” Tanaka-san said as she walked towards her cluttered desk, creating a much appreciated distance between them. She fished out her portscreen buried in sketches, fabric and thread to record her notes. “You need help dressing?”

“I can manage.”

“You want tea after?”

Kei made show to think it over before suggesting with faux brightness, “Some flour confections wouldn’t be amiss, either.”

Tanaka-san sighed in exasperation that came out as a growl. “What did I say about beating around the damn bush?”

“You also had me figured when I said I will try.”

“You are such a little shit.”

“I’m taller than you, Tanaka-san,” he replied sweetly.

Tanaka-san gave him a dirty look. “ _You_ … you know what? Just get changed. I’ll have someone bring us ohagi.”

Kei bit his bottom lip at the choice of snacks. “I want cake,” he said. He hated sweet rice.

“Too bad, you should have said so. Now get.”

Not needing to be told twice, Kei marched to the curtained dressing room to do as he was told. He took his time taking off the pieces of his garments, taking it as opportunity to sort himself. Tanaka-san's shop was de-scented. It was only because of that that Kei was able to put a tight lid over his basal instincts as it recoiled and shuddered under two overbearing Alphas. He breathed deeply, throwing the events far behind him. He was already in the middle of pulling his cardigan over his head when Tanaka-san decided it was fine to start another conversation.

“By the way, bocchan? Do you have a mask?” she called out, Kei could easily picture her tapping her chin with a pen. “It’s gonna be short notice but I know someone.”

“No need, my fiancé already had it taken care of,” he answered as he came out of the cubicle.

“I—you. What?”

“It will match the dress, don’t worry, Tanaka-san.”

“No, no. Not that!” Tanaka-san bursted out that made Kei step back. “Fiancé? You? _Why?_ This is the first time I’m hearing this!”

 _Oh._ Kei blinked, realizing what he had revealed by accident. His betrothal to the marquis hadn’t been officially announced yet. A small matter with the engagement ring, but the delay wouldn’t count for much in five days time. It would be as good as any announcement when he and the Marquis arrived at the masquerade arm in arm.

“What about Koutaishi-sama?”

Kei refrained from asking what of him aloud and only walked over to Tanaka-san, spying a slice of chocolate cake and a plate of ohagi in a cleared spot on her table. “I suppose you will have to picture somebody else in the postcard.”

 _“But I want it to be you!”_  
  
Not soon after, Tanaka-san started bemoaning about Japan's bleak future but eventually got excited over the idea of making his wedding dress. Kei listened to her plans with only the minimal attention required to seem like he was listening while in truth was he was much too preoccupied with his tea and cake.

 

**\--**

 

When they finished their afternoon snack and scheduled the last fitting, Tanaka-san patched up and then saw Kei out of the shop where Yamaguchi was already waiting for him by the car. Tanaka-san greeted him loudly and Yamaguchi returned it in kind with a wide grin. Kei allowed them their time to catch up, letting his gaze wander to the oppsite street of the fashion strip.

There were plenty of men and women decked in coats and mufflers milling to and fro the paved street. Boutiques were densely packed as well, judging from the amount of people he could see from their large, curtained windows. Tanaka-san’s boutique, exclusive as it was, would have been the same if she hadn’t decided to close up early.

While Tanaka-san seemed to have put the mishap behind her and was laughing normally with Yamaguchi, Kei knew better. Another Alpha dared demean her in her own territory. It wasn’t something easily shaken off and Tanaka-san was the type that needed to physically vent to return herself to equilibrium.

Yamaguchi tapped him on the shoulder, the backseat of the car already opened. Kei eased himself onto the leather seat, acting as if he wasn’t caught unawares. Tanaka-san gave him an enthusiastic goodbye, waving her hand in a wide arch. “See you Friday, Tsukishima-bo,” she said and then closed the door with a soft thud. Yamaguchi got into the driver seat, the door closing just as quickly. He started the engine, and checked his mirrors, hands already comfortably curled on the driving wheel.

“The auto feature is there for a reason,” Kei commented.

The car pulled into the street, Yamaguchi handling the vehicle with practiced ease that was normally absent in people who owned cars. He grinned at Kei from the rearview mirror. “I like turning the wheel.”

Kei kept quiet, easily recognizing the same line he uses whenever Yamaguchi offered him a portscreen when he reads. They hadn’t crashed into their untimely demise yet so he had no room to complain anyway.

He made himself more comfortable in his seat, eyes set on the shops passing by the window as Yamaguchi tapped his fingers to the springy, upbeat music he chose to play in the stereo. The car stopped in an intersection, right in front of a 18th century styled boutique. It had a set of french doors and a large window that had two mask wearing manikins dressed in European ballgowns on display. A blonde young lady was looking on it from the outside, the brown of her coat faded and sections of the cloth worn to thinness. The backpack slung on one of her shoulders was tattered, making Kei doubt that she could afford the numerous shopping bags and bowed boxes stacked beside her leg. Kei could recognize the design on the packagings, and he knew most of those brands were particular to their client demographic.

The shop’s door opened, and a swell of irritation blossomed in his chest as he saw the father and daughter from earlier come out of it. They were in mid conversation but the daughter’s gaze suddenly went straight to Kei’s direction. For a moment he thought she could see through the heavily tinted windows but then remembered that they were using a Bentley for their outing. The daughter suddenly made faces she perhaps thought was attractive, fluttering her eyes in exaggeration. Kei rolled his eyes, not having the stomach for such flagrant display. He caught sight of the blonde again. The father shoving a box for her to carry. Their maid, perhaps. Kei watched the scene unfold, his brain making connections to a well worn story it resembled.

A haughty and, questionably but most probably, cruel mistress. A delusional, spoilt daughter. And a mistreated, pretty maid.

Oh, the irony of it.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Hm?”

“Do you see that blonde over there?”

“Mm… The maid?”

“Presumably. ...I want her to be able to attend the masquerade befittingly.”

Yamaguchi only took a moment to connect the dots and arrive at the same conclusion as Kei had. “Are you playing Fairy Godmother, Tsukki?” he chuckled.

The traffic light changed and they were finally able to move further into the road. “You’ll be doing all the work. I have no intentions of meeting the beneficiary.”

He only intended to spite those two women.

Yamaguchi laughed at that. “Fine. I’ll be Fairy Godmother’s proxy, then.”

They took a turn in the next intersection, the road now taking them towards home. “Hey, Tsukki? Did something happen?”

Kei glanced forward, Yamaguchi had his eyes on him from the rearview mirror. Kei tried his best to appear nonchalant under the pressure the other was pushing on him. “None in particular.”

“Are you sure?”

Kei grunted, returning his gaze to the zipping metropolis outside the window, making his retreat. “Don’t be annoying, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied in humor.

Yamaguchi didn’t pry further and, for a while, their drive home proceeded on a mundane note that was only punctuated by Yamaguchi’s tapping fingers. Eventually, Yamaguchi broke into a one sided conversation about his time at the university during Kei’s fitting. How Yachi-san was so flustered when he appeared unannounced at the lab to take her out for lunch and then insisted that the cafeteria would be fine. Kei made an amused sound in his throat. As if Yamaguchi would settle for anything less than best for the panicky biomechanics genius.

It had been a while since Yamaguchi met Yachi-san, the circumstances of which Kei still wasn’t clear on but it involved a science fair he once snuck off to and some grievous misunderstanding. Ever since then, though, Yamaguchi had been stealing the time he could to spend it on Yachi-san. Kei tried to keep silent about Yamaguchi’s interest on the senior student but eventually succumb to his curiosity and asked if they were in a relationship. The latter only made fun of it and said yes if what Kei meant was that they were friends. “You’re still my number one, Tsukki, don’t worry,” Yamaguchi had said. Kei never broach the subject again but made it a point to plot holes in his schedule so Yamaguchi could drop a visit on the person he likes.

Soon, though, Yamaguchi would be free to do as he pleased. Kei hadn’t told him, but he didn’t plan on dragging the other with him when he marries into the Ushijima clan. They’ve already spent their youth together, Kei had no intention of chaining Yamaguchi to him more than that.

The myriad of tall buildings ended quite a while ago, giving way to rolling hills dressed in the color of autumn. In a few more short while they arrived at the estate, the wrought iron gate yawned open after a brief authentication scan. Yamaguchi drove straight to the front porch and prompted the car's AI to park it as Kei got out. A pair of uniformed maids greeted him, bowing by their waists. “Welcome home, wakasama,” they greeted in unison.

Kei nodded as a reply, then one of the maids spoke, “Wakasama, Yamiji Takeyuki-sensei has come to see you.”

“Yamiji-sensei?” Kei asked, surprised. “Did he state the purpose of his visit?” He casted a look at Yamaguchi, silently asking if he was scheduled for a check-up today.

Yamaguchi shook his head in negative.

“No, but he is with an… assistant, I believe,” the maid replied. “He is waiting in your receiving room, wakasama.”

“Hm.” Odd. It was the first time Yamiji-sensei had someone accompany him.

“Wakasama, shall we inform the kitchen you’ll be having guests for dinner?”

It was too early for supper but by now the kitchen should be busy with its preparations. It would be troublesome if they weren’t prepared if Yamiji-sensei’s purpose extended into the evening. “That would be wise, yes.”

Kei entered the house and turned to a corridor before the grand staircase, proceeding to the left wing, Yamaguchi following behind him, steps stiff. They arrived at the receiving room in short order and the first thing Kei noticed was the raven haired young man by the piano. He seemed to be looking for something on its sleek black frame. Kei immediately realized what the stranger found amiss. “I’m afraid you won’t find a program panel, much less a switch. It’s a real piano.”

“Real?” the stranger asked turning around. “Do you mean non automatic?”

Kei’s reply was caught in his throat, completely taken aback by the stranger’s ridiculously attractive face. He wasn’t handsome in the same strong jawed and chiseled bold lines like the Marquis. He was androgynous, a perfect blend of masculine and feminine qualities, the contours of his face having a certain finesse that can only be likened to a masterfully crafted Iki Ningyo. Unlike a doll with its deliberate comely visage, though, the stranger’s heavily lidded eyes, downward sloping lips and tousled hair made for the definition of effortless beauty. Kei had his share of encountering beautiful people but none so much as one that could stall and make him stare.  
  
“Ah, wakasama!”

Kei blinked out from his enthrallment, Yamiji-sensei’s greeting pulling him back to his senses. He turned to the elderly man who was now standing from his seat, escaping from the stranger’s steely gaze. “Yamiji-sensei, it’s good to see you,” he greeted.

“It’s good to see you as well, wakasama,” the man smiled, the lines of his face deepening.

Kei motioned for the doctor to sit with a hand as he walked over and sat on the opposite settee, crossing his legs, one on top of the other. The young man went over to their spot, stopping behind the doctor and remained standing rather than taking a seat at the single seater beside him, mirroring Yamaguchi and mildly surprising Kei. He didn’t expect the other to know, much less follow the tedious idiosyncrasies of noblesse etiquette, what with his casual t-shirt and faded jeans that was highly inappropriate for meeting a member of the peerage. Though, just the same, Kei’s soft, fuzzy cardigan and Yamaguchi’s hoodie and cargo pants wasn’t appropriate, too. Only Yamiji-sensei was dressed in a formal suit to uphold propriety.

Yamiji-sensei seemed to have followed his line of thinking but most probably giving it another meaning as he casted his companion a pointed look and then gave Kei an apologetic one. “I told him to change his clothes, but we were in the lab… I apologize for this, wakasama.”

“It’s no matter,” Kei said. “Yamaguchi and I are rather casual in our attire as well.” Not that he ever bothered with silk shirts and slacks, or Yamaguchi with uniforms for their everyday use as what was appropriate.

“No, not at all, wakasama. Our visit was unexpected, it’s understandable,” Yamiji-sensei said, laughing a bit. “And you’re fetching in anything you wear, wakasama.”

“You’re too kind,” Kei said, the words having little sincerity left as the same ones were always used on anyone who flattered him. He adjusted his glasses. “So, then, Sensei, to what do I owe the pleasure? It’s not anything I should be worried about, I should hope?”

“Nothing of the sort, wakasama. Nothing of the sort,” the man assured. Behind him, Kei could feel Yamaguchi’s tenseness loosen a fraction. “I only came over to introduce my protégé.”

The young man bowed his head in response.

“And to tell you that I won’t be able to be your doctor anymore, wakasama."

Kei’s thoughts halted, his stomach hallowing. Won't be able to... He wasn’t fond of Yamiji-sensei to the point of endearment but he was a constant. He was his doctor ever since that incident. He oversaw his heats. Chichiue, Aniue—not even Yamaguchi had been privy of that. Kei's mouth dried. He looked at the doctor’s companion anew, anxious resistance eating at him, the reason for the Yamiji-sensei wanting to introduce him quite obvious.

“An old friend invited me again for a project in the Moon Base, you see.”

Kei wished he had a cup of tea to busy his hands with but the maids have yet to arrive and served them some so he was left to his childish habit of crossing his fingers together. His lips quirked into a semblance of a polite smile and his voice had no inflection to reflect his growing uneasiness when he spoke, “Congratulations is in order, then. This is wonderful news, Yamiji-sensei.”

The doctor chuckled bashfully, “I, yes. Thank you, wakasama, I’ve always wanted to go back.”

“Do you know how long you’ll be stationed there?”

“I can’t say, but I'll surely have to prepare for the long haul!” he replied, excited.

Kei breathed deeply, “I see.” He flexed his fingers, unthreading them, his hand reaching for the bridge of his glasses. He wanted time to digest this. Preferably in his room. Alone. “Yamiji-sensei, this is truly wonderful, and I don’t mean to cut our—”

“You’re abnormally tall for an Omega.”

The words fell from Kei’s mouth, wits suddenly fleeing from his grasp.

“ _Akaashi!_ W-wakasama, I apologize!” Yamiji-sensei flushed in embarrassment. “Akaashi don’t be rude!” he hissed.

‘Akaashi’ inclined his head as if in thought. Kei was still unable to decide for a proper reaction in the face of such bland bluntness.

“Ah, yes, I apologize. The old man hadn’t properly introduced us,” the other continued, monotone, gaze focused intently on Kei as if to strip him off his skin. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. I’m twenty two. I like owls.”

There should have been a witty response ready to leap from the tip of his tongue to help him revert back to a composed disposition but he was suddenly in preschool again, introducing himself in front of his new classmates. “I’m, I’m. Tsukishima Kei. …Twenty,” he mumbled. “And… I… I like dinosaurs.”

Akaashi Keiji’s lips widened a fraction, the corners pulling into a small smile. A small gesture that told Kei he was a friend and it was all right to put his trust on him—

“Nice to meet you, Tsukishima-kun. I promise not to accidentally electrocute you.”

 

**\--**

 

When the marquis sent the mask Kei was to use in the Masquerade, it made Yamaguchi whistle, openly impressed, and got Tanaka-san’s low-keyed approval of a shrug and a throw away comment when she brought his dress over after the final fitting.

It seemed simple. A Venecian half mask with a fully bloomed, moderately sized, five petaled flower crafted to one side for its focal design. However, that was where its simplicity ended. The mask was made out of pure resin, imparting a natural deep amber color and giving it the quality of opaqueness. The small peach flowers that accented the mask's borders in swirls and curls were made from tiny, white Swarovski crystals as was the main flower’s amber tipped petals. A mix of short oval shaped leaves and long, thin curved ones that shot upwards grew behind the base of the flower, the bright jade giving a fresh break to the mask’s predominant colors. To finish, fine strings of fresh water pearls hanged between the petals and leaves. The pearls trailed in cascades just above Kei’s collar bone when he first tried on the mask.

Kei picked the mask up from its nest of dark velvet, and put it on, looping its transparent strings behind his ears to hold it in place. He initially thought it would have a hefty weight, but the delicate workmanship matched the feather light kiss when it rested on his face. Kei studied himself on the large vanity, the contacts he swapped his glasses for allowing him to see a perfect picture of a noble dressed in his best finery.

A soft knock sounded from his door before Yamaguchi pushed it open, stepping out from the outer room and into his bedroom. “You ready?” he asked, fiddling with the cuffs of his suit, looking sharp with his hair combed back instead of normally leaving it to frame his face boyishly.

Kei took a moment to breathe before he stood up to finally join his fiancé downstairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we go further, I'll ask: Would you prefer the English translation for the honorifics? Chichiue will be translated to Father, kakka will be translated to my lord/your grace/depending on who was addressed and so on and so forth, the suffixes (-kun/-san/etc.) will be retained, though. 
> 
> I hate Akaashi and his ridiculously-attractive-faceTM. He's so damn pretty it should be illegal. Kudos to anyone who recognized the name of the doctor.
> 
> Tsukki's masquerade outfit is in Shiratorizawa's colors. Wiki said it was white and maroon but I've always thought it to be more on the violet range. Googled it and I might be color blind because Wiki won.
> 
> The ball is up next and finally there's a Kuroo sighting.
> 
> Anyone else excited for October 7th? *O*


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -chan/-kun – usually used for children, generally former is used for girls and latter for boys, but there are exceptions; also used to adults who are found to be cute, former, or for juniors, latter. Can also be derogatory depending on the use.  
> -chama – mix between chan and sama  
> Daimyo – feudal lord; equivalent to a Duke in this story.  
> denka-sama/denka – either your/his highness or your/his royal highness depending on how and who is addressed. Denka, informal.  
> Gishi-sai – a traditional event based on a historical fact that 47 Ako roshi (masterless samurai) managed to take revenge for their former lord after going through all kinds of hardships. Takes place at Sengakuji Temple every Dec. 14.  
> Koutaishi-sama– Crown Prince (subsequently, changes have been made in the previous chapters to accommodate this)  
> Koutaishi Denka-sama – his royal highness (not sure about the –sama suffix but it sound awkward without it, feel free to correct).  
> Retainers – traditionally someone who serves a feudal lord; for the story’s purpose they act similar to personal bodyguards and/or attendants for nobles.  
> Shoji doors – sliding paper doors.
> 
> *See Primer for Political Structure and A/B/O background.

**CHAPTER 3**

 

Kei stepped out of the car, numerous clicks of shutters and bursts of lights welcoming him as he fitted himself beside the marquis. He hooked his hands at the crook of the man’s elbow.

A buzz of murmurs overtook the sea of formally dressed reporters.

The marquis tensed under Kei’s palms but otherwise showed no discomfort, the bull mask covering his face hiding any traitorous expression he may have. Another stream of flashes covered them as they lingered on their spot. Kei tugged at the man discreetly, prompting him to lead them down the red carpet. The media beckoned them at either side, wanting to have an interview, a scoop about the next daimyo of the Tohoku Region. The marquis paid them no heed and Kei was fine doing the same.

“I apologize, Tsukishima-dono,” the Marquis murmured.

Kei feigned ignorance. “There’s nothing to apologize for, kakka. This crowd is more overwhelming than expected.”

“…Aa. It is.”

Their steady pace was uninterrupted until a loud ruckus erupted behind them, halting them from going up the flight of stairs. Kei turned and saw a group of four maskless young men responsible for it. Only one was dressed appropriately in a classic black and white tuxedo. Two were decked in flamboyant colored suits and wore denim pants. The last wore a white cropped, ruffled shirt with only a single sleeve and paired it with a matching tight fitting pants that had a teal, sheer skirt hanging by the waist, wrapping arrowed his legs in billowy wisps. Their attires were incredibly nouveau couture and incredibly inappropriate.

Part of the crown prince’s special guests, then.

Kei turned back forward, dismissing the group. The fact that only one was an Omega, inconsequential.

Publicly, the crown prince invited all eligible Omegas and Beta ladies regardless of social standing. In reality, only those attending the crown prince’s university was invited to the actual Masquerade, the invitation extending to his Alpha and Beta friends from common background. The rest of the public who received invitation were rerouted to luxury hotels that hosted a different banquet and will only show a live broadcast of the proceedings in Chowaden. The crown prince will make a brief appearance in these locations before returning to Chowaden and formally open the celebration.

Kei took another step up the lacquered staircase. He was unable to take the next step. He needed to let go if he wanted to. The marquis had anchored himself at the bottom of the stairs, watching the rambunctious group as they make use of their fifteen minutes of fame.

“Kakka?” Kei prompted. The marquis was attending the same university as the crown prince. Perhaps he and they were acquaintances.

The question was answered when the one in the violet striped suit noticed them. The spiky, red haired male waved at them in large arches, “Wakatoshi-kun! H _eeey!”_

The gangly male’s lively waiving caught the attention of his companions. The marquis stayed at his position, fully turning to the direction of the approaching males. Kei had no choice but to step down and tuck himself obediently in the marquis’s side.

Half of the newcomers were loud as they arrived. Kei caught a scent. His heart sped up. The astringent, musky smell of Alphas attacked his senses and started to cloud his mind from rational thought. The red haired male thrust a hand at his direction. Kei backed away, climbing a few steps, hands curling in front of him.

_“Tsukishima-dono?”_

They were speaking underwater, the words muffled, starting to be indistinct. His wrist was pulled in a vice grip. He was suddenly behind someone. He knew him. Friend.

_“… … … … fr...s … … ...ance, .... … not … … …ches.”_

The smell of unknown and alpha and danger grew faint, the acidic fog crumbling his rationality receding with it. His hands were clutching the material of a suit. Kei saw Yamaguchi’s back. Then the marquis’s silently inquiring gaze and the chocolate haired Omega’s confused one. The latter’s companions had stepped ways away.

“Is your date okay, Ushiwaka-chama?”

“Please mind your manners, Oikawa- _san_.”

The Omega visibly cringed as if the marquis had said something unpleasant. He turned his head towards Kei, short hair bouncing softly at the movement. He peeked behind Yamaguchi’s shoulder, brown eyes curious. “Are you okay?”

Kei found it hard to find his voice. The male seemed friendly but he had a certain predatory gleam that put Kei on guard. Yamaguchi glanced at him, turning his head just so, anchoring Kei back to his wits. “Wakasama?”

“Y-yes. I’m fine. Just fine.”

Yamaguchi gaze lingered. Kei nodded haltingly. Yamaguchi lent him his back for a while more before retreating back to the retainer’s den behind the rope barrier. The Omega’s companion took this as cue to approach, their natural scents considerably muted, almost none.

“Sorry, didn’t know you’d be one of those,” the red head said with a jolly laugh. Kei couldn’t tell if he was teasing or insulting him. The male thrusted his hand towards Kei the second time. “Tendo Satori, pleased to meet your acquaintance!”

As what was the proper thing to do, Kei reached to shake it but a different set of calloused hands suddenly enveloped his. The other denim wearing male squeezed and kneaded Kei’s hand much to his growing discomfort.

“Wow, your hand is soft!”

There was… He had a piercing in his tongue.

“Oi stop that, idiot!”

“But Iwaizumi! Feel this! Not even Suga’s— _ow!_ ”

Kei’s hand was suddenly freed much to his relief, the one dressed in the proper tuxedo swiping the back of the pierced male’s head. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said and then jabbed a thumb at his handsy companion. “That idiot’s Terushima Yuji. Sorry about him.”

Iwaizumi-san was rough both in his manners and appearance, his face seemed to have a natural frowning state. Despite it, his presence had a reassuring quality to it. Kei extended his hand to the dark haired male, deciding that out of this bunch, the one he will only possibly like was Iwaizumi-san. “Tsukishima Kei, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Iwaizumi-san grinned, giving him a firm shake.

“ _Okay!"_  Tendo Satori clapped his hands together in a loud smack. “You know our names, we know yours. Let’s go!”

Tendo Satori pushed their Omega companion to the marquis, then herded them together up the stairs. Kei watched their backs, at a lost. What just happened? He hadn’t had chance to recover his wits when Terushima Yuji suddenly linked his arm to his. “Man, you’re tall!”

Kei gently but pointedly unlinked himself from the pierced male. He started to climb the stairs, irritated. Unbelievable. Of all the—a hand was proffered for him to take. Kei stared up to the owner. Iwaizumi-san wordlessly apologized to him, the resignation on his face as if requesting Kei to bear with this situation. With a sigh, Kei allowed the stranger to escort him inside.

 

**\--**

 

Kei could hear the orchestra inside the main ballroom, playing an unobtrusive string concerto to serve as background music while the herald announced the guests as they entered in pairs or in a small parties. A waiter unexpectedly paused by him, offering flutes of sparkling wine atop his circular silver tray. Kei pushed himself from the wooden pillar he was leaning on and took one. The waiter left for other guests waiting their queue near the grand staircase directly leading to the giant shoji doors.

“ _The Baron and Baroness of Kurokawa District, Sawamura Toshiro-sama and Sawamura Yui-sama.”_

Kei leaned back on the smooth wood, nursing his drink in both hands. Yamaguchi was watching him, nearby but unseen. He could feel the other burning holes on him. Yamaguchi wasn’t pleased. Kei had half the mind to conveniently forget to remind him later not to do anything annoying. They’d deserved it. The marquis included, higher rank notwithstanding. Kei glanced up the crowded entryway. There were only people going in and none out, the smaller doors on either far sides below it remained shut. The music continued, the herald announced another pair of nobles in, and Kei was still alone in his discreet corner.

Entering without an escort was out of the question.

It will be hours still before the chance to return home became a non issue.

The herald announced in guests after guests unhindered, the crowd waiting for their turn thinning by the minute. There was still no sign of the marquis returning or someone that may had been sent for him. Kei had been waiting ever since the marquis allowed himself to be smuggled in by his friends.

They must be having a grand time now that the unwanted third wheel was discarded.

Kei wasn’t an idiot. It was obvious that the marquis and Oikawa Tooru were romantically interested, if not already involved with each other. Tendo Satori and Terushima Yuji made it impossible not to know. The subject they picked while they waited was their group's outing in an amusement park. Kei actually would like to know more about the park as he hadn’t visited one since elementary but any attempt on knowing what kind of attractions it had was thwarted or been lead to a close detailed, recounting of the marquis and Oikawa Tooru’s moments there instead. Terushima Yuji crowed and laughed when they got to the part where the Omega had to keep the Marquis company after the roller coaster. On cue, Kei laughed politely between Iwaizumi Hajime and Terushima Yuji while the marquis tried to hide his flustering beside Oikawa Tooru.

They had moved the conversation to different topics as well but they were ones that Kei would never hoped to know or relate to. In a while, Tendo Satori announced that he’d go see what was holding the queue, dragging ‘Wakatoshi-kun’ with him because he was a ‘big shot.’ Terushima Yuji ran after them, loudly claiming to be curious, too. Awkwardly, Kei was left with Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, the latter only talking to Iwaizumi Hajime who kept mum the whole time. Kei was acknowledged when there was a need, like a punch line to a joke. When their companions and the marquis hadn’t returned, Oikawa Tooru volunteered to check on them, pulling Iwaizumi Hajime away with him. Kei had already realized the meaning of their actions even before the herald announced _Oikawa Tooru and Company_ in.

The herald announced another party hailing from the commons.

Kei’s gaze fell down on his hands, the wine had already gone flat and warm.

He didn’t mind that they treated him like a nuisance coming in between a pair of ill-fated lovers. Or that the marquis had such poor manners as to allow them. This wasn’t beyond Kei’s expectations. To be prioritized after close friends was expected. The marquis had hinted as much during their omiai.

That was fine.

Kei had resigned himself to it and would still act befittingly of his role.

What was eating him was the fact the he was stuck here without means to escape this stupidity. Apparently a bit of decency was too much to ask. Kei was willing to cover for the marquis, it will be more inconvenient if he didn’t, but with this? To hell with him.

_I hope you choke on the hors d'oeuvre._

“That’s not very nice.”

Kei’s shoulders jumped, straightening himself in a snap, only noticing now that there was a pair of shiny oxfords in front of him. He swallowed thickly. He slowly lifted his gaze, tracing the man from his shoes to his serpentine smile. He recognized the shorter male even with the domino mask covering half of his face. Kei wet his lips, thankful that Chowaden was blessedly de-scented and Kuroo-Daisho Suguru-oujisama was wearing scent blockers on top of it. Otherwise… He didn’t want to think about the otherwise. There was something inherently disquieting about the prince cousin the first time they met, this second time—Kei tried not to squirm. “Denka-sama,” he greeted. “I apologize, I was merely talking to myself.”

The prince briefly studied him before his spoke, sure and confident, “I wasn’t sure because of the mask, but you attended the Gishi-sai last year. Tsukishima… _Kei_  was it?”

“Yes, denka-sama. ...You honor me for remembering.”

“It was only once but I’m not one to forget a pretty face.”

Kei preferred if he did.

“Which begs the question why someone like you is left to wilt here,” the prince said, pointed. “Your escort is a very poor gentleman, Kei-chan.”

Kei kept his face carefully straight, the familiar use of his given name rubbing him the wrong way.

“If you wouldn’t mind me, I’ll be happy to accompany you inside.”

“That’s very generous of you, but my escort will only be a while,” Kei lied with effort. Better here than with him.

The prince didn’t seem convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Quite sure, denka-sama.”

A bubble of silence came up between them and Kei’s brittle smile almost crumbled before the prince decided that he wasn’t worth the effort. “Well, then, if you’re sure,” he said in dismissal.

Kei gave him a curtsy, keeping his head low, relieved that the ordeal was finally concluding.

“I’ll tell that idiot Ushijima that you’re still here. Only Cinderella can be late for the party,” the prince said. “And you're not Cinderella, Kei-chan.”

 

**\--**

 

There was no guest left. A passing waiter had asked Kei if there was anything he could assist him with some time ago but Kei only politely told him that he was fine. He ignored the troubled glances that was occasionally thrown at his direction therein after. One of the smaller doors opened and a guest came out. Kei didn't know the silver haired male but the latter's face lightened up when he noticed him. The unknown man ran up to him loudly. "You're Tsukishima Kei-chan, right? Can I call you Kei-chan?" he asked brightly upon reaching him.

"Tsukishima," Kei snapped before he could stop himself.

The male laughed, his round, golden eyes held no offense. "Guess not," he said, grinning. Kei had a distinct impression that the male's face was meant for smiling. "Bokuto Koutaro, by the way."

Bo... "Bokuto-sama," Kei blanched. He didn't recognized him but Kei knew that the Bokutos were the governing nobility in Chiba Prefecture. "I apologize for the rudeness."

" _Pft._  Don't mention it," the noble brushed off easily. He offered his elbow to Kei. "So, shall we?"

"...Pardon?"

"Go, inside, you know?" he urged. "Kuroo's 'bout to start the opening dance."

The noble plucked the glass off his grasp and motioned for an attendant to deposit it to. He took one of Kei's hands and patted it securely against his upper arm. Kei looked at him, uncertain, the man only grinned back and lead them to the door he came from. "We can't go in all announced and stuff, sorry. That's gonna cramp my bro's style," he explained. "Cinderella's there already."

Kei nodded slowly. Had he been waiting there for that long already? So much for not arriving later than the Cinderella and... "...There truly is a Cinderella?"

They entered the main ballroom. The orchestra was silent, the lights were dimming and the guests were kept to the sidelines. "You thought she wasn't real?"

Kei didn't honor the question with an answer, the noble didn't seem to mind as he expertly lead them to the front. The ballroom was already plunged into near darkness when they found an empty spot with a clear of view of the dance floor. Kei could see the silhouettes of two people at the center before the spotlight fell on them. The crown prince and a masked woman— _Cinderella_.

The first notes of the waltz trickled into the silenced room. The dancers bowed to each other before stepping into position, a hand meeting another as the rest fell into place. "Just like in the story books..."

The dancers swayed with the music. The turns and twirls weren't perfect, but the Crown Prince easily caught his partner's clumsy faults as he lead her with graceful ease. The perfect image wasn't ruined even when they needed to stop, Cinderella stepping on the Crown Prince's foot. The Crown Prince said a few words, laughing away the blunder as they started anew. The twirls and turns were clumsy still but the dancers were more at ease, the perfect picture turning sweet--

Kei turned his thoughts off.

"Say... I know that was a real dick move."

The dancers turned again, the Crown Prince making his Cinderella break into a laugh when he lifted her up, her skirt sweeping the floor.

"But I hope you don't hold it agaisnt Ushiwaka and the others."

Kei watched on. Seeing but unseeing, hearing but unhearing. Why wasn't he numb?

"They have a thing, you know? Ushiwaka and Oikawa."

The waltz reached its crescendo and the dancers tried to match it with their moves.

"What I mean is, you're here with Ushiwaka and... This is just really, really hard for them, you know?"

The music started to peter down, the dance slowing down with it. The last note played. The Crown Prince and Cinderella finished the first waltz. The orchestra started to play a more lively tune, inviting the waiting guests to enter the dance floor.

"You understand, right? I mean, you have someone like that too, right? I'm sure you do."

Kei finally faced the man. Mind still blank. He dipped his head to the other noble. "Thank you for escorting me inside, Bokuto-sama."

Kei drew away from the man, eyes passing over the dance floor and into the tables, searching for his father and brother and his future in laws. He needed to pay his respects. It was already long overdue.

**\--**

It was nearing one o'clock. The Masquerade was already concluding and could only afford one last dance for its guests. Kei had sat in his designated table for the majority of the time after making rounds with the marquis, greeting their peers, and participating in a dance as what was proper. There had been a bit of trouble when the daimyo started asking why Kei and his son's arrival wasn't announced over the main course. Kei made a quick fib that he was feeling unwell earlier so he was staying in a waiting room and only arrived just before the opening waltz. "I apologize for the worry," he had said and that was the end of it.

The marquis had left his side again, this time considering Kei first. Kei let him. It was what he wanted, he wouldn't deny him of that. He made small talks with the duchess, polite and never letting the conversation die down because of him. Aniue might have a few words to say but Kei would deal with it his brother ever got to actually say them, busy as he was. Chichiue was with the daimyo talking politics in a private room with the other clan heads.

A violin started the final waltz. The daimyo came back to fetch his wife. Kei smiled and told them to enjoy. It will only be a few more before he could finally retreat under his bed. The night had been long, too long.

He traced his forefinger on the lip of his glass, the wine untouched. Kei felt more than saw the marquis approach him, awkward.

"Tsukishima-dono..."

"Kakka," Kei started, amicable. "Would you be so kind as to be my partner for the last dance?" he asked before the other could against his will.

Kei stood and made his way to the dance floor, the marquis following behind him. They took their places among the other dancers. Kei laid one hand on the Marquis's shoulder, the other meeting his palm. The touch felt nothing. Impersonal like holding stone. Kei let memory takeover as they moved to the first step of the waltz.

A switch with the partners and then back. Kei was now dancing with Iwaizumi Hajime. He didn't need to look to know who was dancing with the man he would soon call husband.

"I'm sorry."

They made a stiff turn, Kei's partner inexperienced and clumsy. He couldn't lead Kei. The next step needed Kei to twirl. He let his hands fall to his side, stopping instead.

"I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san," Kei heard himself say. "But could you please let Ushijima-sama know that I've gone ahead?"

Kei excused himself and let his feet carry him out. He was back at the lobby again. He passed by the pillar he had stayed at. Someone else was now leaning on it. The crown prince. He was looking at a shoe he held in his hands before he noticed Kei watching him. Their eyes met. Dull gold, Kei's brain supplied. Kei dipped into a low curtsy. When he straightened back up the crown prince was already walking away.

Kei watched him a while before making his way outside. Yamaguchi was by his side before he even reached the door. He took his first breath of air.

"I'm fine, just fine."

 

.  
.  
.

A few short days later the crown prince announced that he will marry the first eligible Beta or Omega who will fit Cinderella's shoe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of characters introduced.
> 
> Bo always means well. Daisho has a big role (I think), it was weird calling him Kuroo but this means that they are cousins(!). Ushiwaka and _Oikawa Tooru and Company_ are background characters but will make a comeback. Yamaguchi's job is finally revealed (if you haven't figured it from the past chapters). Kuroo had a sighting, will have a scene next and then--please refer to the tags. I'm having mixed feelings with Kenma, I dunno what role he should have yet. It kinda hurt writing the part when Tsukishima totally closed off to be honest.
> 
> I might do intermission chapters (especially for this ball, I mean there were a lot going on here: Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwa 's POVs come into mind). I realized, writing this chapter, that the whole story will be told in Tsukki's POV even if he's mentally constipated in sharing his thoughts.
> 
> Japanese honorifics will be retained.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, guys!
> 
> edit 10/13/2016 - sorry update is not for chapter 4


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [”Basic Parts of a Kimono”](http://imgur.com/5uFw3sD) \- the furisode will be described in detail in this chapter, please refer to the image for your reference.  
>  _Furisode_ — is a style of kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves, which range in length from 85 centimeters for a kofurisode to 114 centimeters for an ōfurisode. The furisode meant in this chapter is an ofurisode.  
>  _ISEA_ – (ī-sə-yä) International Space Exploration Administration (story specific)  
>  _Kamon_ \- family crest represented by Japanese heraldics; adds formality to kimonos if included  
>  _Kanzashi_ – Japanese hair ornament; kanzashi used in this chapter is the type that is made from folded cloth (flower origami).  
>  _Kaasan_ – mother (informal).  
>  _Kokkai_ \- National Diet – Japan’s legislature.  
>  _Oni_ – ogre/demon.  
>  _Ryokan_ – a type of traditional Japanese Inn; typically built on/located in scenic areas; are more expensive than hotels.  
>  _Scenting_ – (v) 1 – making oneself familiar with a person’s smell; 2 – rubbing or nuzzling one’s nose to a significant other’s scent gland.  
>  _Seppuku_ – literally means “cutting [the] belly/abdomen.” A ritualistic suicide in accordance to bushido (the way of the warrior); also known as harakiri.  
>  _Tateya Musubi_ – an obi knot resembling a large bow (ribbon). The knot is fashioned such that the bow is positioned diagonally across the back.  
>  _tabi and zori_ \- Japanese wooden clogs and socks.  
>  _Tomesode_ \- the most formal kimono for married women, the design of the kimono is only below the obi line.  
>  _Yomi/Yomi no kuni_ – Japanese version of Hades or underwold
> 
> *Prince/Princess Consort – wife to the Crown Prince/Princess. Description added to Primer; subsequent changes had been made to accommodate.

**CHAPTER 4**

 

_“...Hecate will be as near as Saturn. That’s going to make ISEA excited. Now, on to our next story... Cinderella made the grand entrance but Japan’s most elusive noble, Tsukishi—”_

The report of the morning news anchor was abruptly cut, the projection blinking out and no longer blocked the abstract pieces hanging on the wall of the dining room. The culprit nonchalantly straddled the chair at the head of long table, sitting adjacent to Kei. “That doesn’t look like a proper breakfast,” Yamaguchi said.

Kei raised a thin eyebrow. “It has calcium, fiber, protein and fruit,” he deadpanned.

Yamaguchi matched Kei’s expression, dubious.

Kei scooped up a spoon of his barely touched meal to prove his point. It had flecks of rolled oats, a flake of almond and a morsel of dried peach swimming in milk.

“It’s Saturday.”

“Should I be threatened?” Kei turned the television back on with its small touch screen remote. He was threatened. Quite so. Akaashi-san will be arriving later at dinner.  

Akaashi-san arranged them to share weekends together so Kei would be done scenting him before his next heat. He’d like to avoid unnecessary complications in the near future, the older Beta had said.

The projection blinked back on. “ _—was ill..._ ” The volume died down to mute and the news program continued like one of those ancient silent film noirs only it was in full color and in high definition rather than grainy black and white.

“If you’re going to mute it, might as well change it to another channel.”

The screen blinked to another channel showing a segment about cybernetic humans. The channel flipped again to a documentary for safari animals. The volume from the speakers hidden in the walls gradually swelled enough to be heard but not intrude. Moments later a maid wheeled in a heartier breakfast that Kei had said no to earlier when he went to the kitchen to grab his boxed cereal and carton of cold milk. The steamy, savory aroma of her small feast failed to interest Kei’s appetite.

“That’s all yours,” Kei said.

Yamaguchi had already righted his chair and was beginning to tuck into the food, passing over the assortment of smoked meat to start with the hot skillet of potato and ham frittata. “The baked oatmeal has strawberries.”

On cue, the maid pushed Kei’s cereal bowl aside to make room for a medium sized ramekin of the strawberry covered baked good, it smelled faintly tart and sweet and of banana and maple.

“At least finish that,” Yamaguchi said, between bites of his food. “Akaashi-san has a knack of knowing when Ayuzawa-san and the others are covering for you.”

Said maid cleared her throat.

“And _you’re_ not covering for me, _why_?” Kei demanded.

Yamaguchi chewed slowly and swallowed just as slow. “Because Akaashi-san is now your doctor and he knows best?”

“ _Those shakes are vile_.”

“Then eat up,” Yamaguchi said as matter-of-factly, getting another helping of frittata. “Pouting isn’t going to help you finish your oatmeal nor that egg sandwich, Tsukki.”

The maid placed said toasted sandwich next to Kei, already cut into two triangles, egg yolk spilling in the middle. “We only agreed to the oatmeal. And that isn’t an egg sandwich,” Kei pointed out, grumbling. It had slices of ham, tomato and lettuce too.

“Bon appétit,” Yamaguchi said, saluting him with a plain toast.

“... _Oni_ , _”_ Kei accused silently under his breath.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Kei started on his new breakfast, picking up a fork to dig into the chewy baked treat. It tasted as its smell suggested, good. Kei swallowed. It felt like a chore eating more but it was either this or sitting on hours for an end later while Akaashi-san watch him finish a questionable chunky dietary shake until the very last drop. Kei shuddered at the prospect of it.

“You excited for tomorrow?”

Kei took another forkful of his oats, not letting himself be baited with Yamaguchi’s unnecessary offer for retreat. They will be having people from the palace come over. A few retainers and the crown prince himself. It was for the fitting, a formality if anything. Cinderella was a woman, Kei wasn’t. Even so, the crown Pprince intended to be meticulous with his fairy tale and even promised to commit seppuku if he didn’t honor his words.

A simpleton would say that The crown prince’s was too confident, arrogant even. But he wasn’t. Nothing was simple. The crown prince was the only viable heir of the emperor and they were fitting the nobles first. Kei was already near the bottom of the list but there was a handful more before the crown prince could begin with the guests from the commons

—Not that Kei bothered ruminating the internal affairs of the imperial family any further.

Tomorrow was personally important for another reason.

The media will be coming with of the crown prince’s entourage. Chichiue and the daimyo chose it as a good chance to officially announce Kei’s and the marquis’s engagement. They intend to finally put an end to the gossips about their families developing bad blood after the events of the Masquerade.

“Not particularly, but I’d rather be just done with it,” Kei answered eventually, noncommittal. “I’m sure Hayama-san and everybody else in the kitchen shares the same sentiments.”

“Well, it couldn’t be helped if you’re still feeling under the weather.”

It was made as a throw away comment. Kei’s brow twitched a fraction. “Don’t be annoying, Yamaguchi,” he chided.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi didn’t laugh this time.

Kei pushed the half eaten oatmeal dish aside, and picked up the bread from his sandwich. “I’m only saying,” he started, soft. “I don’t want the media misconstruing anything again. It’s already troublesome as it is.”

Kei nibbled the corner of his toast. Yamaguchi was buttering his bread, expression unreadable. “I’ll hardly keel over a shoe fitting, cold or no,” Kei continued.

Yamaguchi took a big bite for his toast, chewed and then swallowed before giving Kei a pointed look. “I’m sure you won’t,” he said, serious. “All I’m saying is that you’re stomach might not be up to it. You look like you seriously want to have Akaashi-san’s shakes for dinner, Tsukki.”

Kei’s jaw dropped at the insinuation, his mask of nonchalance shattering into tiny pieces.

“Akaashi-san already sent a message to make sure there’s fresh tuna available,” Yamaguchi said. “Right, Ayuzawa-san?”

Kei turned to the maid. “...I apologize, wakasama,” the maid admitted.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Kei clenched his jaw and, before he could stop himself, childishly threw his toast at Yamaguchi wanting to wipe off that infuriating smugness decorating his face. Yamaguchi only laughed, troll that he was.

Of course, Yamaguchi seemed to take Kei’s accusation of being acquainted to Yomi no kuni’s guards to heart and didn’t stop at breakfast. He continued to hound and threatened Kei all the way to afternoon snack. Kei’s saving grace came from an unexpected source. When Akaashi-san arrived he pushed a cartoonish T-Rex plush into Kei’s chest as a greeting, “A get well present,” he had said. Dinner then proceeded with Akaashi-san not passive-aggressively forcing Kei to eat more than he could and only talked about the shenanigans that happened in the lab for the past week. The temptation to stick his tongue out to Yamaguchi had been hard to ignore when the meal ended with in a sweet note of strawberry shortcake without Kei falling into danger of drinking any disgusting prescription shake.

 

**\--**

 

“I didn’t know you knew how to tie an obi, Akaashi-san,” Yamaguchi commented from where he was plopped down on the divan by the end of Kei’s canopy bed.

“My family owns a ryokan,” the older man replied from behind Kei, monotone, pulling and knotting the hydrangea patterned cream obi into a tateya musubi. “Kaasan had a habit of dressing me up like an Omega when I was young. Naturally I picked up a few skills.”

Kei didn’t know how someone could naturally pick up how to properly knot an obi when it was only being done for him or her. After years of having worn kimonos, Kei still had no idea how it was done.

Akaashi-san patted the small of Kei's back and then went back around in front of him. “Hmm,” Akaashi-san intoned, thoughtful, checking if the dark obijime was correctly aligned and secured the obi in place. He then proceeded to meticulously smoothened the nagajuban and tomoeri to make sure they were straight and properly tucked. Akaashi-san drew back, chin pinched between his thumb and forefinger, studying Kei’s dandelion and bamboo patterned furisode. “Turn around,” he said.

Kei obliged, spreading his arms wide, the sode swinging in a long buttery, peach pink stream with the movement.  

Akaashi-san made no comment and ambled towards the vanity to pick out a kanzashi and obidome to complete Kei’s ensemble. He came back with a matching lotus hair ornament and belt clip. The older male tucked the silk flower at the side of Kei’s head, clipping it to his short hair, the hand folded petals brushing over the shell of his ear. In short order, the pearlescent, small budding lotus was fastened to the center of the obijime. Akaashi-san drew back and preened like a proud mother.

Kei flustered under the unfamiliar attention.

Kei was saved from further embarrassment by the knock from his bedroom door. The maid stayed behind the closed doors but relayed that Chichiue, Aniue and the marquis and his parents were already waiting for him. It will be the first time after the Masquerade that they will all be together. Hopefully everyone will be in their best behavior. “I’ll only be for a minute,” Kei called out.

Yamaguchi pushed himself up from his seat and then proceeded to the door, Akaashi-san followed after taking Kei’s photo with his portscreen, the deed done quickly before Kei could have a say. Not that he minded. It was only a tad embarrassing. Akaashi-san was eccentric and could be pushy but Kei found quickly that he liked him.

Akaashi-san retreated to the kitchen to make a nuisance of himself again. Hayama-san had complained about Kei’s new physician but it was obvious that their head chef was beginning to tolerate his fellow Beta. Kei and Yamaguchi made their way to the main receiving room, Yamaguchi opening the door for him.

All attention turned to him.

Chichiue and the daimyo sat opposite each other on a single sitter settee, Aniue and the marquis sat together in a sofa, all stood to welcome Kei. The duchess sat opposite Aniue and her son, she remained in her seat and was also the only one who wasn’t wearing a scent patch. Kei, however, didn’t need to smell anything to know that all four males in the room were in different states of agitation. The tension was thick enough to make him stagger. Still, Kei managed a creaky smile to face them with. “Chichiue, Masamune-sama, everyone, pardon me for being late,” he said.

The duchess shook her head gently, dismissing the apology, and took that as invitation to break the silence, “You’re a vision, dear,” she said, perfect and poised in her five kamon, koi patterned tomesode. “Isn’t he, Wakatoshi?”

“I’m sure your son agrees, my lady,” Aniue interjected, clipped. He patted the spot next to him, “Come. Sit here with Aniue, Kei.”

“Akiteru,” Chichiue said in warning. The marquis was the only one who remained on his feet, awkward.  Aniue’s invitation would force the marquis to move and sit with his mother to make room for Kei. “Ignore my son, Wakatoshi-sama.”

That didn’t please Aniue the slightest but all the elders in the room were resolute in ignoring his sentiments. The marquis thankfully sat down. Kei tipped his head before making his way to the duchess, the woman smiling at him as he sat down beside her. The duchess took his hands to her lap, “How are you fairing, dear?”

“Right as rain, my lady,” Kei answered. “The care package and flowers you sent were lovely, thank you.”

The duchess brought her hand up to cover her mouth and giggled demurely, the maroon sleeves of her tomesode sliding down to her wrists. “In truth, they were from Wakatoshi.”

Aniue scoffed. Nobody paid him mind.

Kei didn’t forget his manners. “I see, then,” he turned to the marquis, the man didn’t meet his eyes. “Thank you, Wakatoshi-sama.”

“It’s… it’s the least I can do for not being able to visit, Tsu…Kei-dono.”

“Not at all. I know you were busy.”

The marquis ducked his head. “…I apologize.”

Awkward silence threatened to bubble up between them. Kei popped it before it had chance grow. “How were your exams, kakka?”

The Marquis seemed to be winded with the sudden change of subject, the duchess, however, latched onto the chance Kei created. “Oh you wouldn’t believe it, dear. Wakatoshi studied too hard and slept in! It was fortunate that his professor let him take the test.”

Kei inclined his head, smiling. “Aniue did the same, if I remember correctly. Isn’t that right, Chichiue?”

Chichiue only nodded, unhelpful. Kei had no choice but to continue himself. “He ended up running to the auditorium in his sleepwear.” He tried his brother, turning to him, “Didn't you, Aniue?”

Aniue stubbornly kept his mouth shut, lips fixed into a tight line.

“Well, I hope you wouldn’t let Wakatoshi-dono attend the Kokkai in his flannels,” the duchess continued with a giggle.

“He would look fetching in anything, my lady,” Kei replied. “But please be at ease. I will make sure he is always presentable.”

The duchess’s expression softened, turning genuine. “You are a gift, my dear. A very precious gift.”

“You are too kind, my lady.”

“No. Tsubaki-sama is right, Kei,” Aniue suddenly said with bite. “You’re more than what that bastard deserves.”

“Aniue—”

“Stop, please. _Just please_.”

Kei closed his mouth, smile dropping. Aniue had gone up to his feet and was kneeling in front of him after few quick strides. His brother grasped his hands together, his face earnest and pleading. “You don’t have to marry him, Kei,” he said. “You don’t have to marry anyone. You just stay as you are. Aniue will take care of you.”

“That is enough, Akiteru.” Chichiue’s voice sounded like faraway thunder.

His brother squeezed Kei’s hand, making him wince. “ _Enough?_ Why are you even condoning this, Chichiue?” Aniue spat. “They need Kei more than Kei needs them!”

Kei heard the duchess take a sharp inhale.

“ ** _Akiteru._** ”

His brother stood to tall, his mouth sent into a snarl in a clear display of challenge. “Why, Chichiue? Just why? Kei is fine as he is now. We can protect him, _here_. He will be safe just right here. We don’t need _them_. He doesn’t need to marry. He doesn’t need to marry that-that. _That deviant_ —”

“Aniue, please.”

His brother’s head snapped towards him and Kei’s fingers almost curled from where they were touching his brother’s wrist. Kei soldiered on. “That is enough. You are being impolite to Wakatoshi-sama and his parents.”

“I told you, Kei. You don’t need to—”

“ _Wakatoshi-sama is my fiancé_.”

Aniue seemed as though he had been struck. Kei pushed pass the lump that formed in his throat, taking back his hand, folding them into tight fists on his lap.

“Wakatoshi-sama is to be my husband and his parents will be my own, and you are insulting them. So, I apologize, Aniue, but yes. _I do need to_.”

The silence that Kei tried to stave off had overcome them, more oppressive and more consuming than what it could have been before. Kei didn’t know how to proceed from here. The responsibility for creating the solution was taken by the marquis.

Kei stood to his feet, intending to stop the male before he could kneel on the ground.

“Please allow my son to do even just this, child,” the daimyo said, calm despite his son having already prostrated himself, palms pressed hard on the carpeted floor and forehead almost touching meeting fingers.

“Homura-sama, Akiteru-sama, I deserve all the contempt you feel for me. You entrusted me with Kei-dono and yet I treated him so cruelly.” The marquis paused, taking a deep breath. “I… no reason will be sufficient for what I have done to you, Tsukishima-dono. I have disgraced you and wronged you and ridiculed you and… I. And yet. I. You still. Your favor. …You are still _good_ to me. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you.”

Kei took a cleansing breath to rid of all the tension that pressed on him since arriving. His brother caught the sleeve of his furisode to prevent him from what he was about to do but Kei gently pried him off. Slowly, he approached the marquis and then patted him on the shoulder. He knew the man still had more to say but what had been said was quite enough. He doesn’t want to hear more. “Kakka, please stand up,” he said.

The marquis raised his head, expression conflicted.

Kei offered him a small smile. “Please stand up.”

“Tsukishima-dono, I still haven’t...”

“Kakka,” Kei said patiently. “How else will you ask for my hand if you’re still kneeling like that?”

Kei helped the stunned male up to his feet and waited for him to gather his wits. What happened during the Masquerade did not matter. Even before the omiai, he had already been prepared, mind set. Nothing in the world could change that.

 

**\--**

 

Kei half expected they will arrive in horse-drawn carriages. The royal entourage, however, arrived in a straight line of identical sleek black luxury cars. Kei flexed his crossed fingers, watching the proceedings.  The retainers were first to disembark from the vehicles, men and women in uniform of sharp, dark suits. Their movements were snappy and efficient as they formed two lines on each side of the passenger seat of the car that stopped directly at that stamped concrete pathway leading to the front porch. Compared to them, the media trying to be inconspicuous in their recording were like fumbling toddlers. The retainers bowed low from their waists and Kei and his family and the Ushijimas took it as cue to do the same.

There was a thud when the door was opened and then shut. Kei felt a stranger approach, his nose catching a whiff of his cologne. Apples and fresh spearmint came to mind. They all straightened to greet the crown prince.

“Koutaishi Denka-sama,” Chichiue said.

“Tsukishima Hakushaku, forgive the intrusion,” the crown prince replied, an easy grin lifting the corners of his thin lips. “And, your grace, Masamune-dono, Tsubaki-dono, you’re here as well.”

Cat-like, golden eyes landed on Kei and then traveled to the marquis. The crown prince’s grin became brittle. He clapped the marquis on the shoulder. “Congratulations,” he said, appropriately good-willed. He sounded like he was giving his sympathies in a funeral. “But I’ll have to borrow Kei-dono for a while, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, Denka-sama,” the marquis replied evenly.

The crown prince turned to Kei, offering his hand in a flourish. “If you’ll allow it, my lord?”

“Of course, Denka-sama.”

Kei placed his hand on top of the crown prince’s palm, the black haired man gently grasp it and then placed it on the crook of his elbow, prompting Kei to position himself beside the crown prince. Chichiue led the way inside the mansion, their procession a slow and steady pace. Kei could hear the stream from the indoor garden as they approach the estate’s atrium.

“I owe you an apology, my lord,” the crown prince said softly. “It seems my head retainer had done you a disservice.”

Kei’s brows furrowed, confused over the crown prince’s words. He doesn’t remember interacting with any of the crown prince’s retainers… The crown prince picked on Kei’s silence fast.

“Bokuto Koutaro, I mean. You remember him?”

The loud silver haired noble flashed behind Kei’s mind. The man did refer to the crown prince as ‘bro,’ didn’t he? “Mm, yes… but I apologize, I don’t understand, Denka-sama. If anything, I am indebted to Bokuto-sama.”

“He said he upset you. Bo-kuto can be crass,” the crown prince explained.

“…He is ...exuberant,” Kei allowed, enunciating his words. “But it’s not something that could cause me offense.”

It was the crown prince’s turn to become silent. Kei gave him a cursory glance, the sharp lines that made up his face not giving away anything that was going through his mind. The crown prince glanced at him as well, their eyes meeting. Kei held his gaze. The crown prince was the first to look away.

“Still, my lord, would you allow him to apologize?” the crown prince continued. “He’s in your kitchen as we speak—security protocols and all. He’s been worrying about it ever since the Masquerade.”

“Of course, Denka-sama, if it will put Bokuto-sama at ease.”

They arrived at the atrium, the glass roofed hall bright from the mid morning sun and smelled of drying leaves, wood and fresh water. A traditional, open pagoda shed was situated at the middle of the indoor garden. The tiled floor ended as they stepped into the atrium, the ceramic floor replaced by a wooden pathway leading up to the pagoda, every cedar plank newly polished to a gloss. Kei’s zori knocked softly on every step.

“They didn’t mean to hurt you.”

_I wasn’t._

The crown prince paused. “Denka-sama?” Kei prompted. The crown prince shook his head, before he picked up his pace again. They reached the pagoda in short order, the retainers and media crew keeping a respective distance from their group. “So, then, shall we proceed to the fitting?” the crown prince said. “Let’s see if fates will smile upon me.”

“As you will, Denka-sama,” Chichiue answered. “If fate chooses your road to continue, at the very least we could give you a hearty feast before we send you on your way.”

The crown prince chuckled. “I heard your kitchen is the stuff of legend, my lord.”

“Hayama-san wouldn’t disappoint, Denka-sama.”

“Right, then, I’ll look forward to lunch.”

The crown prince led Kei to the edge of the elevated wooden flooring of the pagoda. Kei sat down on the edge while the crown prince sat on his haunches using his right knee to brace himself on the ground. “May I?” he asked. Kei bowed his head and pulled at the hem of his furisode. He lifted his left foot, allowing the crown prince to remove his zori and slip off his tabi. It was cold. The crown prince rested Kei’s bare foot on his right thigh as they waited for one the retainers to arrive.

A male retainer kneeled next to the crown prince and bowed his head as he raised his arms to offer a cloth covered cushion. The crown prince slipped the silk off and revealed a woman’s red, high heeled shoe. Gingerly, the crown prince picked it up, the precious stones delicately decorating the thin heel and the tip of the shoe glistening under the natural light. “Ready?” the crown prince asked.

Kei nodded. Get this over with.

The crown prince cradled his ankle with one hand and lifted his foot slowly. His toe was the first to touch the inside of the shoe. The crown prince slid it on and on until the front of the shoe swallowed all of his toes in snugly. The ordeal lasted an eternity. It ended in a blink. The heel of his foot easily slotted into the back of the shoe. A perfect fit _—_

The world trembled.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was relieved.

There was no air, no sound.

It hurts. Take it off. _Stop_.

Everything was in a blur.

Nothing was real. This was not—

 

 

 

_Kuroo Tetsurou hates me._

 

 

 

 

_**Crack.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....this linking thing is making wanna kick something...  
>  (fixed like 30mins after upload)  
> [Akaashi’s dinosaur plush](http://imgur.com/Zk94ZtL)  
> [Tsukki’s outfit—only not trailing since it’ll be a bridal one if it was](http://imgur.com/qwnRIMN)  
> [the knot (left) Akaashi made for Tsukki’s obi](http://imgur.com/yPAg3ja)
> 
> Ushijima did a [ dogeza](http://imgur.com/XbWLtqp). It’s basically the equivalent of grovelling. Ushi can’t go any more humble/lower than that.
> 
> \--
> 
> Well that escalated quickly… I know what I said to some of you in the previous chapter… but, eh, surprise? :D? (I’m surprised myself) This turned out a bit different…? And there should have been another scene but I think this is a nice place to stop… I imagine tsukki to have slender, pretty feet. Anyway next chapter has a wedding in it.
> 
> You guys are made from pure awesome! Thank you for all the support :3
> 
> (apologies for the long-ass beginning notes.)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Chugu-sama/Chugu Heika-sama_ \- Queen/Her Majesty  
>  _Fifth Metatarsal_ \- the long bone of the pinky toe.  
>  _hakama_ \- generally refers to loose, traditional Japanese trousers but the hakama referred to this chapter is the [Montsuki hakama](http://kidorakujapan.com/know/men_kimono_montsuki.html) – it’s the traditional wear for a Japanese groom.  
> [Junihitoe](http://www.junihitoe.net/taiken/itm/jyunihitoe.html) – 12 layer Kimono, only worn by court ladies during the heian period ()  
>  _Kanten_ \- agar agar, this is basically like jelly only less wiggly.  
>  _Koto_ \- is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument derived from the Chinese zheng, can either have 13 or 17 strings.  
> [Meiji Shrine](http://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/meiji-shrine-in-tokyo) \- an article if you’re curious about the place, what it looks like and its historical significance; wedding venue for this chapter.  
> [Shiromuku](http://tokyopic.com/article/554) – a pure white kimono ensemble used in traditional Japanese weddings.  
>  _Torii Gate_ \- traditional Japanese gates mostly found in entrances of Shinto shrines.  
>  _Wagasa_ \- Japanese oiled paper umbrellas.  
>  _Wataboshi_ \- Japanese bridal veil, worn with Shiromuku.
> 
>  _Letter-sized_ \- just in case, I’m referring to the size of a short bond paper for this; 8.5”x11”
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks to[randomprose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose) for the help with the links xD <3**

**CHAPTER 5**

 

 

A gasp shoved down the scream that tore from his throat. His vision burned, red overlapping white and white overlapping red. His body curled in itself, hands blindingly reaching downward to protect the hurt. The pain seared, throbbed, _pulsed_ , shooting from end to end, incinerating everything until it was the only thing that remained.

The blinding whiteness ebbed a margin, slow and sluggish, giving a peek of something dark. He reached for it, clawing his way out of the melting white nothingness—

He sucked air through gritted teeth to fill his lungs. Hot, wet trails ran on his face, his nose was clogged. Someone was near, shielding him away from everything, and squeezing his shoulder gently. He could think again.

He was still wearing _it._

Bile rose up at the back of his throat.

 _NotmineWrongSorryGetitoff_ —

Ice stabbed his core, the cold jolting his whole system as he swiped the _Wrong_ off him, flinging it far away as he was able. Pain rushed back as quickly as it left, filling the hole the ice left, wrenching a whimper from his throat, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Abyss taunted him, brushing cruelly against his fingertips.  

“-ki. _Tsukki_.”

Hands cradled his face, its touch warm, familiar— _FriendCompanionSupport—Yamaguchi._ He urged him to look, open your eyes. “Come on, Tsukki. Look at me. You’re going to be okay, just look at me.”

He pried his eyes open, his vision wet and bleary. Yamaguchi was kneeling in front of him, calm and trying to comfort. “Okay, good. That’s it. You’re doing good. Now, can you do one more thing for me?”

He nodded jerkily, anchoring himself to Yamaguchi’s voice.

“Okay, Akaashi-san is here. I need you to let go so he could see your foot, okay? Can you do that?”

He recoiled when a shadow loomed as if to invade the fragile bubble between him and Yamaguchi, but he was shushed gently and the voice chanted that it was fine, he was going to be okay, _you trust me, right?_

His fingers were gently pried off and the hurt was cradled by the shadow and was then rested on a stiff, hard surface. _IknowhimIdon’tknowhim—_ He trusted Yamaguchi. He fought himself to stay still _._   “I’m going to apply a cold compress first, all right, Tsukishima-kun?”

A cloth was laid over the hurt before something cold was pressed on it. It made him suck his breath in a hiss but a bit of numbness mercifully started to calm the pain one tiny trickle at a time.

“You’re going to be okay, Tsukki. I promise.”

 

\--

 

The fifth metatarsal of his left foot had been displaced and fractured. It needed surgery to be corrected and then be casted for four weeks for the fracture to heal. After which was a twelve week period for therapy, hopefully minimal, and after care checkups. Kei was only in the middle of week one of the whole post surgery healing process. The cast needed to be temporarily taken off next week. Akaashi-san advised against it, but the decision had already been made even before Kei awoke days after the incident at home and in his own bed.

Kei ate the small crab and vegetable kanten cube in one bite, the appetizer smooth on his tongue until he chewed it.

It tasted like gelled, chilled left over crab and snow pea soup.

He was pretty much set on the Salmon Carpaccio but he still had five more appetizers to taste on his bed tray.

“I haven’t seen Yamaguchi-kun all morning,” Akaashi-san said from Kei’s carved writing table as he prepared a number of pills, the Beta’s portscreen hooting to notify a new message for the nth time today.

“He’s in the palace for a security briefing,” Kei replied, picking a Chinese spoon carrying a deviled egg garnished with sesame seeds. He swallowed the food without tasting. He’ll be full before he even finished the first course. “He won’t be home until later in the evening.”

Akaashi-san ambled over to Kei’s, a small cup of five multicoloured pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “I’ll be leaving in a bit, but I’ll be back tomorrow,” he said, handing over the water first.

“You can return after a few days more if you prefer, Akaashi-san,” Kei said, taking a sip from the rim of the glass. Akaashi-san basically took over the helm for their Endocrinology Department when Yamiji-sensei left for the moon. He was still receiving reports in his portscreen but as the acting head, he needed to supervise ongoing experiments in person as well.

Akaashi-san had only left his side when he was in surgery as Kei had found out recently.

It didn’t sit well with the scientist that Kei’s addled mind failed to identify him as a non threat. Akaashi-san had been provided with more change of clothes but he went back to his apartment to get his two jackets and haul all his lab coats. Kei was wearing one of said yellow stained lab coat right now.

Akaashi-san didn’t want to rush the whole scenting process—it was partly at fault as to why Kei had been heavily sedated his entire time in the hospital—but because of the accident he wanted it done as soon as possible.

“There’s only the fitting left after this,” Kei continued.

Akaashi-san gave him his pills, green eyes reproachful. “Don’t be obtuse. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Kei could feel the other male’s disapproval pressing on him heavily. He dropped the subject and drank his medicine. Satisfied, Akaashi-san left him alone with testing the reception’s menu while he puttered around Kei’s room to gather his things then had a quick bath. The older male didn’t bother drying his hair when he came out from Kei’s walk-in closet-cum-bathroom. He went over by Kei’s bed again to retrieve his owl printed messenger bag on the reading chair the servants brought in for his use. Kei watched him fix the sling of his bag over his shoulder.

“Shirofuku said a new bakeshop opened near the lab,” Akaashi-san said like they didn’t share any awkwardness just now. “She posted a picture of their cakes.”

He held his portscreen for Kei to look. Akaashi-san’s colleague took a picture of the bakery’s display cabinet for its assortment of petit fours. His eyes immediately gravitated to the small round layered cake with a pink mousse center and a chocolate dipped strawberry on top of its glossy, piped icing for garnish.

“I’ll bring you some tomorrow.”

Akaashi-san ruffled Kei hair before he could say that he didn’t have to. “Look forward to it.”

Before he left Akaashi-san seemed to want to say more but eventually didn’t and only bid Kei goodbye. Kei didn’t manage to finish the taste testing for all twelve courses. He barely made it to the fifth, and only told the maids he’ll continue later at dinner, intending for Yamaguchi to help him with the rest.

With nothing else to do aside laying down on his bed, Kei fancied himself for some light reading and commed the servant’s lounge for some favorite titles to be brought over for his peruse. The electronic copies were the ones that had been brought instead of the usual hardbound copy that Kei preferred. The maid seemed to sensed Kei's disappointment but before she could offer to get the other copies Kei sent her on her way with a thank you and an assurance that he was fine, “I’ll com you if I need anything else, thank you.” Akaashi-san already left his set of pills on his bedside table. Kei only needed to drink it when it was time.

Kei fitted his portscreen on the half inch thin, letter-sized plastic tablet of _Colonizing the Red Planet_. The device only took a split second before a notice appeared in the center of its screen. Kei let the notice’s time to tick down. A hologram engulfed the entirety of the tablet, and turned into an open book in Kei’s hands. It appeared as good as the printed copy, but it didn’t have the heft of the actual book, nor did it have texture or that smell of paper and ink, _of real_ , that Kei liked so much. The only thing it had was the faint electric static he could feel in his palms and fingers as he held it. He can’t even turn the pages. He only needed to thumb the hologram left or right to continue the text.

He called it quits when he reached the part when the scientists successfully cultivated soil outside the Hab, double tapping the corner of the fake book to cancel the hologram. It was one of his favorite written documentaries, but reading it like this wasn’t enjoyable for passing time.

He was holding a smooth, plastic tablet again. The news feed on the screen of his portscreen displayed a video report on the location for his and the crown prince’s wedding. Kei tapped at it. A projection of the video popped out from his portscreen.

“ _We are here now at the Meiji Shrine to have peek on the preparations being made for the Royal Wedding between Koutaishi Denka-sama, Kuroo Tetsurou-sama, and his surprise Cinderella, the Honorble Tsukishima Kei-sama…_ ”

The reporter then walked on the very trail Kei would have to walk on for the procession. He will be wearing a Shiromuku for it instead of the junihitoe that was worn by the past prince consorts and princess consorts in their weddings plus. The queen wanted him to wear the latter, but was thankfully dissuaded. The entire imperial wedding ensemble weighed twenty kilograms. Kei would struggle with it even if he wasn’t injured. Still the hundred meter procession across the shrine grounds wasn’t less daunting even in a considerably lighter wedding kimono.  He will be drinking pain killers for it but it won’t be strong enough to completely make him numb. He needed to be clear of mind during the ceremony and that came with the awareness that he will be walking on a broken foot.

Kei inwardly cringed.

As soon as he was lucid enough to hold conversation, Chichiue had sat down with him during the dead of the night and told him of the changes that he will now face. He wasn’t betrothed to the marquis anymore, but to the crown prince. He was going to be the next prince consort. Their wedding will be in Christmas. “It will be snowing then,” Chichiue had said, his voice trembled. Kei pointed out that it was actually snowing that very moment. They watched it fall outside Kei’s window for a moment before Chichiue continued filling him in of what he missed.

Initially it was reported that he and the crown prince had the classic happy ending of hugs and smiles of bliss like in the story when the Prince found Cinderella, but somehow the news that Kei had stayed in the hospital because of a foot injury leaked out. The story then changed to Kei being so excited that he somehow tripped and sprained his ankle. Still the rumor persisted that the crown prince wasn’t happy with the outcome of the search and speculations that he somehow grievously injured Kei and Kei undergoing surgery as a result started circulating. It didn’t help that Kei’s presence had been completely absent the week immediately after the crown prince found his ‘Cinderella.’

The crown prince cannot have record of any act of violence.

Kei had already made a public appearance yesterday, as per the Palace’s request, to show that he was in good health, his cast hidden under the layers of the full skirt of a never been worn dress. Then, to finally put the rumors at rest, the Royal Wedding will be held six days from now. It was so very rushed but it also meant that Kei was fine and didn’t suffer any disabling injuries that will prevent him from participating in his own wedding.

The report ended with the anchor narrating that Kei’s reception gowns will be made by Tanaka-san.  The projection dissolved and Kei was staring at the homepage of his portscreen again. Pausing for a moment to decide what to do next, Kei settled on tapping in the address for ISEA’s website to catch up on what they were up to in preparation for their upcoming expedition for Hecate. Kei’s puttering in the website lasted until he needed to drink his medicine again, after which he searched for a documentary to play and decided on the two hour video for dinosaurs during the Maastrichtian Age. He let his eyes close for a second in the middle of the segment for the Struthiosaurus.

“… _ki_. Tsukki.”

Kei swatted blindly at the noise. _Yamaguchi_. “m’not hungry.”

Yamaguchi was persistent, small, wet cold drops raining on his face. “Tsukki, you need to wake up.”

Kei tried to roll away but his cast prevented him from doing so. Sighing, he pried his eyes open and Yamaguchi’s blurry face came into view. “What?” he grumbled.

Yamaguchi pushed Kei glasses up the bridge of his nose, clearing Kei’s vision of his friend’s taut expression.

“The crown prince is here to see you.”

 

\--

 

The maid wheeled in a tray of tea and custard cream cookies. Kei watched her as she fixed the small plates on the bedside table and poured steaming oolong tea on two china cups. She handed one to Kei’s guest and then to Kei, her movements poised and steady. When finished the maid bowed then moved away, pushing her trolley, to retreat to the wall and become as inconspicuous as Yamaguchi. Kei swirled the woody yellow tea around his cup, the tea’s fragrant and barky scent teasing his nose. A moment passed. The task of opening the conversation fell on him.

“Thank you for visiting me, Denka-sama,” he said, using it as prompt.  

“Ah, no. I’m sorry for only doing so now.”

“Not at all, I’m already thankful that you found time in your schedule to visit.”

“Aa.”

Kei brought the rim of the cup to his lips and took a slow sip from his tea, waiting for the crown prince to continue. The man didn’t.

“Did you change your cologne, Denka-sama?”  The crown prince smelled like soap and lemon air freshener and of something subtle that he couldn't place his finger on but it was appealing despite who it emanated from.

China clinked noisily beside him. Kei turned his attention to the man and saw him fumbling with his tea, spilling a bit on himself and on Akaashi-san’s chair. Kei reached for a folded napkin beside the plates of cookies and handed it to the crown prince. The man murmured his thanks, and patted the spilled drops as he deposited his tea on the bedside table.

“Sorry,” the crown prince said once he resettled. “And, no, I’m not wearing one actually. Your doctor advised against anything that may remind you of… _that_.”

Kei’s fingers twitched and his foot throbbed as if in response to the reminder even though it was completely immobile between its pillow and his blanket. “Thank you for the consideration, Denka-sama.”

“You have a very sensitive nose, he said.”

“It’s an inconvenience for many, myself included. I apolo—”

“Don’t apologize, please,” the crown prince grounded. “I’m the one who should apologize for doing that to you.”

“Bones heal, Denka-sama. I’ve already forgiven you.”

“ _For…_ I haven’t even said sorry!”

Kei didn’t react to the man’s outburst and kept his lips sealed to wait for what he’ll say next. If he wanted to say his apology, Kei was giving him chance now.

“At least demand for an explanation.”

Kei took a sip of his tea before placing it to his bedside table as well. He regarded the crown prince with something akin to patience. “You were shocked, it was understandable.”

“I didn’t mean that, I meant… _Never mind._ ” The crown prince sighed deeply and with a hint of frustration before he righted himself and carried on with the conversation. “I’m sorry for causing you harm, Tsukishima-dono.”

“I accept your apology, Denka-sama.”

“It won’t happen again, I swear.”

Kei smiled at the crown prince. “Your words put my heart at ease, Denka-sama.”

There was a beat of silence.

“… _you’re a real piece of work._ ”

Kei continued with the conversation, demeanor pleasant, “How is the preparation for the wedding going along?”

“I don’t know. The most I did for it is fit my hakama.”

“You must be busy with royal affairs.”

“I’m not.”

The replies were clipped and were meant to cut. Kei braced himself to the oncoming storm.

“School work, then,” Kei continued. “You’re a junior, yes?”

“Senior, but I still need to do another semester to graduate.”

“Then you’ll be quite busy next year, I’ll try to be of some help if I can.”

A derisive snort. “ _What could you possibly know?_ I’ve heard you stopped your schooling way back high school.”

His gaze fell on his lap, his fingers crossing together. “I’m homeschooled, Denka-sama.”

“For what? Tea ceremonies and dress fittings? I bet you could play the koto.”

“I’m afraid I’m not gifted with musical instruments.”

“Really? That’s a shame.”

“I could try and learn if it will please you.”

“You won’t.”

“I see. Well, if there is anything I can do, please tell me. B-by the way, Denka-sama, would it be all right if we lessen the courses for the reception?”

There was a quiet and then a laugh, low and deprecating.

“I can’t, sorry. _But I can’t_. You’re a real _Courtier_ through and through.”

“Th-than—”

“ _It’s not a compliment, goddamnit!_ ”

Kei squeezed his hands together. The storm was here.

“I was clear for the homerun. I _called_ her the night before. I said we were clear because there was no way _you_ could fit her shoe. Hotaru has big feet sure, but you’re _a guy_ for fuck’s sake. There was no way. After you there were only the Kuribayashi twins and a handful of preadolescent girls, but they’re all dainty, nothing to worry about! We would have beaten Chugu Heika in her own fucking game. But then _you,_ you just have to fuck everything”—

Something cracked.

—“and _ruin_ things for us.”—

His walls splintered.

—“We could have been _happy_ if it weren’t for—”

 _“ **Stop.**_ ”

The storm ceased at his command, but it had already rendered enough damage. His walls were riddled in splitting cracks.

There was a lull of silence in the aftermath.

“I apologize. I had forgotten myself and offended you. I’m sorry, my lord, it won’t happen again.”

The howl of the wind was soft but cold, a remnant of the storm.

“My wedding gift. I came here to ask what you wanted for a wedding gift. If you have any wish, whatever it is I will give it you.”

The wind pushed something insidious into the cracks, tainting everything it touched until it formed one definite beautiful thought—

_…divorce._

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

Kei lifted his head to meet those smouldering golden eyes head on, ideas forming rapidly—naïve, farfetched and my way out. He embraced it and everything it entailed, good and bad, what it could be and would be. 

“Divorce. A year after we marry, I want a divorce.”

 

\--

 

The man pulling the rickshaw stopped in front of the Meiji Shrine’s torii gate. An attendant went over to the side, opening his large, plain red wagasa. Kei bunched the hem of his Shiromuku, the embroidered, bridal kimono as white as the falling snow. The crown prince had already disembarked and was escorted to Kei’s side of the carriage. A hand was offered to him for support, the same one that could break bones. Kei laid his palm on it. Thick, strong fingers enclosed his hand. The crown prince squeezed him gently, encouraging. Kei started to stand, placing weight on his good foot. He swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat and then gritted his teeth when his left foot screamed murder as he stepped down from the carriage.

He only momentarily touched the cobbled path before the ground was taken out under him. For a briefest moment he was weightless. The moment ended when he was carried flushed into someone’s chest; strong, steady arms supported him under the base of his shoulder and under his knees. Kei tried to peek at the crown prince but he could only see half of the man’s face at the edge of his Wataboshi.

“Please allow me to be your feet until you are completely fit to walk on your own.”

The request was only for his ears to hear. Slowly, Kei curled his hand onto the fabric of the black Montsuki. He could faintly feel the echo of a steady heartbeat.

“Then I shall be in your care, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

A smirk curled the tip of the man’s mouth and Kei almost yelped as he was hefted higher and more securely into Kuroo-san’s chest.

“Let’s get married, Tsukishima Kei.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> When they arrived at the reception venue (Chowaden again), Kuroo also carried Kei starting from when they got out of the car all the way to the newly wed’s table and for the opening dance. He also ate most of Kei’s food ~~and suffered indigestion afterwards~~.  
> .
> 
> ::
> 
> Chapter 1 and 4 edits:  
> Ch4: That **‘Crack’** at the very beginning of ch5 should have been in ch4 (last line). I only realized when I started typing ch5. In connection, the internal monologue starting from when Kei perfectly fitted shoe was changed. I forgot when I changed it but probably a day after I uploaded it. It was fucking weird to pay special attention to Ushijima when I thought about it because Kuroo should be the singular main focus.
> 
> Ch1: It’s only minor but I totally forgot and only noticed now. It’s for Kuroo’s hair, I tamed it (with copious amount of gel). The exact edited description is: _”The Crown Prince smiled at them, charming, poised and not one dark lock of hair out of place.”_ Kei has yet to see his signature bed hair in person. 
> 
> ::
> 
> Do you know you guys are made from pure awesome?!  
> Thank you for all the support!!!!  
> Intermission for Kuroo’s POV for the ball is up next before we continue with Kei’s married life.


	7. Intermission: The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chugu Heika is emotionally draining, and like her son, a POS to write. Dialogue intensive update ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Karaginu Mo_ – another name for Junihitoe; The name refers to the Chinese coat (Karaginu) and apron-like train (Mo). For this story, Karaginu Mo will refer to a 5 to 12 layered Junihitoe, the bridal Junihitoe mentioned in the Ch5 is more than 20 layers.  
>  _NEET/neet_ – Not in Employment, Education or Training.  
>  _Noraneko_ – stray cat/alley cat.  
>  _-ouji_ \- prince  
> [Viennese Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8er9WhES0K4) \- basically a faster, more twirly and technical version of a normal waltz (as I see it). [vid sample 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRVAOToLeh8)  
>  _Tennou(-sama)/Tennou Heika(-sama) or Ue-sama_ – Emperor/His Majesty. Tennou translates to ‘heavenly sovereign’ and _only_ applies to Japanese Emperors. All other emperors are addressed as ‘Koutei/Koutei Heika’.

**INTERMISSION I: THE MASQUERADE**

 

Tetsurou savoured the moment, eyes unseeing, wanting to only feel. Euphoria still thrumming in his veins. The blanketing lively music, loud but non distinct. Their foreheads kissing, thoughts connecting. Dancers gliding pass and around, close but not infringing...  

“You better not be waxing shitty poetry in your head.”

Tetsurou grinned, chuckling, finally opening his eyes and locking it with hers. “They are the liveliest shade of green. Bright jewels twinkling in hot summer eves.  Fireflies aglow are in her happy sight. The prelude to a cat’s amour.”

Hotaru wrinkled her nose, thin red lips scrunching into a smile. “That doesn’t even make sense and thanks for comparing my eyes to a bug’s ass.”

He leaned his face forward and pecked the tip of her nose. “Trust you to ignore the most important bit.”

“And what is that, _hm?_ ”

“That I—”

“ _That you guys need a room._ ”

The magic was broken. Tetsurou flipped the annoying ass a bird as he hop-dance away with a girl he had seen him badgering around in campus a number of times. “Trying to be romantic here, Terushima!”

“Ushiwaka look, Denka-chan is being improper.”

It was his birthday. The peerage can say whatever they want. “Your face is more im—”

The insult died prematurely in his mouth. Oikawa childishly stuck his tongue at him as Ushiwaka led him across the dance floor, the pair appearing and perfectly fitting the image of a handsome Alpha and Omega couple.

“…Can’t you really do anything?” Hotaru asksed, watching their friends, her low voice ripe with sympathy.

“I already have if I could,” Tetsurou answered, mood sobering, as he began swaying them to a semblance of dance, their steps slower than the lively, triple tempo string piece the orchestra was playing. 

“I just wish there was a way...”

“I know, babe. I know.”

They already had a longer discussion about it before and they ended up pissed at each other, too. Hotaru had insisted he could do _something_ , and Tetsurou making her understand that there _wasn’t_. Tetsurou wanted to help, he truly did, but it wasn’t in his authority nor his place to do action. The Daimyo of Tohoku will only consider a proper match, an Omega or Beta female as wife for his sole heir. Oikawa was neither. The ball was in Ushijima’s court—either he choose Oikawa and subject his family to ridicule or his duty as heir and protect and uphold good reputation. Or there was the other, keep Oikawa and force him into secrecy. The decision was made when he told Tetsurou over a can of cheap beer that he and his mother had tea with Count Tsukishima and his reclusive Omega son but he and Oikawa were still fine.

Tetsurou twirled Hotaru in a circle, her skirt fanning out like a blossoming fiery red flower. She almost stumbled but Tetsurou had a firm grip on her and caught her fumblings.

“Ballroom dancing sucks and their whole situation sucks,” she grumbled, blowing a stray of wavy chestnut colored lock that ended on the middle of her face.

Tetsurou brushed it aside, careful to not askew the simple black and gold Venetian mask covering half of her face. “I know but we can only deal with it and support those nerds the best we can… The Christmas Ball’s up next. Be my plus one?”

She did her adorable nose scrunching again.

“Is that what Ever After’s going to be like? Balls and parties and dealing even though I wanna punch people in the face?”

Tetsurou chuckled. “You get to be with Prince Charming forever and ever, though.”

“Pass,” she said, tucking herself under his chin. “I don’t think I’m Princess material enough.”

“Don’t worry. You’re going to be great, I promise. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

“When someone laughs at me if I use the wrong fork, I’m going stab you in the balls.”

Tetsurou hugged her tight as they swayed, grinning despite the muttered threat. “Don’t. We need them for our mini me-s.”

Hotaru made an unlady like snort. “Talking about kids already? We’re not even married yet, Noraneko-san.”

“Yet, Glowbug. _Yet._ ”

“I don’t remember saying yes.”

“Because I haven’t proposed _yet_.”

Hotaru drew back from his embrace, smirk playing in her lips. “Confident much?”

Tetsurou matched her expression. “Shouldn’t I be?”

“Not with that hair, no.”

“ _Ruuude_.”

“How did you even tame that thing?” she asked, gesturing at Tetsurou’s flat, swept back hair with her head. “Cement?”

“It’s called hair gel, babe. Bo uses it too, you know.”

“Hmm… I don’t like it,” she said, thoughtful and playfully dismissive. “Too princey.”

“Hate to break it to you but I _am_ the Prince.”

Hotaru pursed her lips, making a show while she studied his face before she grinned, teasing. “Nah, my Kuro isn’t a prince. He’s just my handsome stupid looking alley cat.”

Tetsurou chuckled, fond, thanking his stars for giving him someone who saw pass the Crown Prince and only saw and cared for the man named Kuroo Tetsurou. He stepped up their swaying and tried to match the bouncy, fast paced music the orchestra provided, flipping his friends the bird—Terushima and Tendo mostly—whenever their enthusiastic dancing brought them close enough for jeering and teasing. Hotaru laughed and gamely dished out jabs as good as they came.   

\--

The drawn draperies allowed a slip between its heavy, thick folds, allowing a view into the hall. The orchestra was playing a light, airy tune for a Viennese Waltz. Dancers glided and twirled round and round across the dance floor, their steps and turns in perfect complement to the rise and fall of the music as if they have spent hours practicing the routine. In a way, they did. Questionable talents aside, ballroom dancing was part and parcel to every noble born. Tetsurou watched them with bare minimum interest. He had spotted Daichi and Suga dancing with the thin crowd, clearly enjoying themselves. Ushijima and his fiancé were there, too, dancing impeccably like the others. Watching them was like watching figurines dancing in a music box.

Hotaru snuggled closer to him, her bare shoulders quaking under his arm as a sudden breeze blew over them. Wordlessly, Tetsurou removed his black tuxedo coat and draped it on her shoulders. Matsukawa had dragged Kindaichi with him earlier to hunt for a server, hopefully they’ll come back soon with wine to warm them up. Tetsurou wasn’t supposed to be freezing his ass out here in the veranda with his friends but he opted for their company rather than exchanging perfunctory pleasantries with nobles until his facial muscles turned stiff.

The hall burst with polite clapping, the music ending. Someone held the draperies aside and instead of Kindaichi or Matsukawa, Bokuto was the one who entered the privacy of their space, making a beeline to his side as the others paused from their idle chit-chat to greet him. Matsukawa followed after him with two bottles of wine in hand and no glasses. No corkscrew, either.

“Kindaichi found Kunimi and the other sophomores,” Matsukawa said as way of explanation, passing a bottle Hanamaki. Terushima took the other and tried to open it with his bare hands.

Tetsurou left the others to worry about opening the bottle, turning to Bokuto. The man was uncharacteristically quiet and _droopy_.

“I think I said something bad, bro,” Bokuto admitted without prompt.

Tetsurou exchanged glances with Hotaru. His girlfriend shrugged, just as perplexed.

“I met Ushiwaka’s fiancé—”

“ _Wait._ Hold up. _Met_?” Tendo suddenly said, breaking away from his chatter with Terushima, snapping his head to their direction. “ _You’re the one who let him in?_ ”

“What do you mean let him in?” Tetsurou demanded, his arm falling to his side as his spine straightened stiff, alarm bells ringing inside his head. “What did you guys do?”

The wine bottle popped open. Matsukawa and Hanamaki raised their brows in question. The rest of the group thinned their mouths and avoided Tetsurou’s narrowed gaze.

“ _What did you do?_ ”

Iwaizumi sighed deeply, looking away. “We got Ushiwaka in, left his fiancé in the lobby.”

Tetsurou squared his jaw. “How long?”

“Daisho found me just before the opening dance and told me he’s still waiting outside,” Bokuto mumbled under his breath.

Bokuto was saying something more but Tetsurou was no longer listening, bringing both his hands to cover his face, his heart hammering in his chest, suddenly afraid for his friends. “It will be okay, Kuro,” Hotaru murmured, trying to reassure him. Tetsurou wanted to believe her.

“I’ll take all the blame. They did it for me,” Oikawa said.

Tetsurou snapped a glare at the moron. “Do you think it’s that simple? _He’s the son of a fucking Count_. Do you think I can protect you—”

“ _I don’t need your fucking protection!_ ”

Oikawa glared daggers at him. “What do you take me for, you bastard? I didn’t become friends with you so you can bail me out when I pull stupid shit like this. I already have Iwa-chan for that. _I don’t need you_.”

Tetsurou snapped his mouth shut, knowing he made a misstep but pride won’t let him admit it.

“We didn’t plan it. I swear to God, we didn’t. I just wanted to mess with Wakatoshi with this,” Oikawa gestured to his clothes. “I know it isn’t that neet’s fault. But, fuck it, Kuroo. _I hate him_. I fucking **_hate_** him the moment I saw him. You don’t know what it felt like looking at them together. That was supposed to _me_ beside Wakatoshi. That was— _is_ my spot, Kuroo _._ **_Mine._** Just because he was born with a fucking pair of ovaries and I wasn’t he could swoop in and steal it— _and Wakatoshi’s just letting him! He told me, he **promised** it will be all right and it’s fucking not and_ — ** _shit!_** _”_

Oikawa halted his tirade and tried to rub his eyes raw. The image of the playful and haughty man Tetsurou had always known Oikawa for crumbling as expletives flew from trembling lips in frustrated hisses as if it could push back the sob that insistently escaped with his every pause for breath. Iwaizumi went over to Oikawa and patted him on the shoulder, the latter trying to collect himself and failing. A sombre silence covered their group.

Tetsurou rubbed the back of his neck, heart clenching. What they did was reckless, stupid, and knowing how protective his friends were to each other, they had been cruel about it. Ushiwaka’s fiancé didn’t do anything to warrant the public shaming. The guy might even be in the same boat as Oikawa and Ushijima, but Oikawa was the one crying now. He didn’t do that, never in the whole time Tetsurou knew him, and he shouldn’t but he was and it was Tsukishima Kei’s fault.

Tetsurou knew it was his bias tending the buds but he didn’t stop the growing dislike agaisnt the noble. If the the noble wasn’t there, his friend wouldn't be hurting this much. 

“ _Hm?_ What’s this?”

All attention turned to the new comers who decided to barge into their private space. Tetsurou scowled at his cousin’s timing. Suguru was the last person they needed to deal with right now.

“You’re scaring my date, Koutaishi Denka-sama,” Suguru said, reproachful, his nondescript companion had made herself scarce and hid behind him when Tetsurou glowered at them.

“What do you want, Suguru?”

“I was only merely looking for a spot to have a private chat with my date.”

“Look elsewhere.”

“Why, cousin? Do you own this veranda? Or this entire hall for that matter?”

A snarl tried to pull at Tetsurou’s mouth. Hotaru pulled at his sleeve, stepping beside him. “I’m sorry, but it’s a bad time. Please leave,” she said in his stead.

Suguru narrowed his eyes at Hotaru then roamed his gaze to everyone present, pausing the longest at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, before rounding back to Tetsurou, disdain palpable in the sneer curling the corner of his lips. “This is quite a new level of pathetic even for you lot, don’t you think?”

“You’re being rude to my guests, Suguru-ouji,” Tetsurou warned, voice low.

“And you were rude to mine.”

The growl that escaped Tetsurou’s throat was instinctual. “ **Leave.** ”

The gleam of challenge edged Suguru’s black eyes as he held Tetsurou’s glare for a long moment. His snake for a cousin was first to break eye contact, dismissing Tetsurou with a shake of his head in clear indication that he did not deemed Tetsurou worth his time. The edge of Tetsurou’s vision burned hot from the insult, temper flaring, fists curling.  

Tetsurou reigned in his fury knowing that it was just his basal instincts that demanded he punched this impertinent bastard from the slight.

“You and your friends can learn a thing or two from he you labelled as villain, cousin. Unlike the purported heroes of this story you have wrapped yourselves into, he doesn’t put his laundry out for all and sundry to see.” Suguru tipped his head to Tetsurou before turning his back at them, his attention shifting to his companion. “I apologize for the display of such poor manners, Mika-san. I’m afraid it’s a common trait shared by my cousin and the company he keeps. Allow me to find us another spot.”

The dark haired woman bobbed her head and then glanced at Tetsurou to bow her head to him in perfunctory deference before she allowed Suguru to escort her out their company. “ _Ah, Lady Kiyoko. You look lovely as always. …My cousin? He’s right over there.”_

Without break from Suguru’s unwelcomed intrusion another person entered the veranda. The Queen’s beautiful lady in waiting regarded them behind her thin rimmed glasses, her gaze apathetic just as her tone when she spoke.

“Koutaishi Denka-sama, pardon me for the intrusion but Chugu Heika-sama wishes for your and Saeki Hotaru-san’s company in private.”

\--

“...Do you think Oikawa’s going to be all right?”

Not right now, he won’t.

“I’m worried…”

And anxious as well.

“…Iwa’s there at least.”

He was and he’ll take care of Oikawa.

“...But what if they make trouble again?”

Tetsurou stopped at mid step, halting their steady procession across the deserted hallways. The Queen’s lady in waiting stopped walking as well and allowed them to have another brief respite to compose themselves. He cupped Hotaru’s face with his hands. “You’ll be all right, Hotaru. I’ll be there with you.”

“I’m shit ass scared, Kuro. What if she doesn’t like me?”

“I like you and she will, too, okay?” He shared the same fear but he had to be strong for the both of them. If not, Hotaru will work herself out of her seams.

Hotaru worried her lower lip, showing her apprehension. “She’ll like you,” he repeated.

A month ago, the Queen had given him the short list of the candidates for the next Princess Consort. Tetsurou then chose that moment to reveal his relationship with Hotaru and his intention of marrying her. The Queen didn’t seem surprise, nor did she react negative or positively to his revelation, she only proceeded to point at each candidate and gave them a brief introduction. Her introduction didn’t include any qualities that could invite Tetsurou to get to know those who the Royal Court deemed fit. Her introduction was only comprised of the noteworthy nobles backing up a specific candidate. After which, she proposed that he use his birthday for Hotaru’s court debut.

“You will want the Royal Court to notice your intended but not give them room to easily cast her aside,” she had said by way of explanation. “I’ll trust that you will make it interesting, Koutaishi.”

It wasn’t a yes nor was it a no to their relationship but that was enough for Tetsurou. If they gain the Queen’s support— _and they will_ —having the Royal Court accept Hotaru as the next Princess Consort will be inevitable.    

 “I promise she will like you,” Tetsurou said with conviction, looking straight at Hotaru’s doubtful eyes.

“…Are you saying that for me or for you?”

“For both of us.”

Hotaru sighed before offering him a tentative smile.

Tetsurou kissed her forehead. “That’s my girl.”

“Optimistic sap,” she mumbled, her sun kissed cheeks reddening. "...Say can I have my mask back?"

Tetsurou chuckled, but did not took their masks out of his coat pocket. "You'll be fine. Just tone down the expletives."

She pouted at him. Tetsurou pecked it away, the action seemed to do the trick as she visibly relaxed. "You ready?” he asked.

“Mhm, let’s go meet the Queen.”

Tetsurou turned his head to Lady Kiyoko, “We’re ready.”

The raven haired courtier only nodded in acknowledgement and resumed leading them to where the Queen was waiting, her blank expression no different from the Iki Ningyo lining the hallways in regular spaces.

“Are you sure she isn’t a part of the exhibit?” Hotaru whispered. “She’s even wearing a kimono…”

Tetsurou stifled a laugh. Hotaru then continued to make faces to the dolls they passed, mumbling creepy and saying that nobles had weird taste. If Lady Kiyoko heard her, she didn’t make any indication.

In addition to hosting Royal functions, Chowaden also hosted the best works of Japan’s Master Dollmakers, the exhibit open to the public when there was no event. Bokuto was actually aiming to have his work displayed here.

Lady Kiyoko turned to another corridor, a door was at the end of the hallway. The scene sobered him and Hotaru fast. They will be meeting the Queen in a few short moments. Their group of three stopped once they reached the double doors. Lady Kiyoko rapped her knuckle twice on one before pushing it open.

The courtier was the first to enter. Tetsurou followed her, pulling Hotaru by her wrist behind him.

His mother, the Queen, was sitting on a divan, poised and perfect as if she was sitting for a portrait. Her long, straight black hair was fixed in a low bun, criss-crossing braids holding it in place. She was surprisingly not in  her usual garbs, shedding her Karaginu Mo and opting to don an off shoulder, half sleeved evening dress. Only a choker accentuated her plain crimson dress, the trailing silver accessory a stark contrast on her smooth, healthy tan skin. Her whole ensemble was conservative and simple compared to her usual choice of wear but the Queen did not look less sharp and elegant in it.

Lady Kiyoko bowed lowly by her waist, Tetsurou copied her but only until his torso dipped slightly. Hotaru curtsied, clumsy but passable. They all straightened up almost at the same time.

“Chugu Heika-sama, I have brought Koutaishi Denka-sama and Saeki Hotaru-san.”

The Queen smiled cordially, no other emotion showed on her deceivingly ageless face. “Thank you, Kiyoko,” she said, her tone pleasant and nothing else. “Koutaishi, Saeki-san please come closer.”

Lady Kiyoko bowed again and walked over to a settee pushed back to the wall and sat to silently observe the proceedings. Tetsurou plastered a smile for the Queen as he and Hotaru walked towards her. They stopped beside the coffee table, an arm’s length distance away from the Queen. The smile on the Queen’s face never left as she extended her hand for Tetsurou.  Tetsurou held it by the end of her soft, manicured fingers, bending slightly to kiss her knuckle. Tetsurou straightened slowly. The Queen’s smile had turned expectant.

Tetsurou braced himself.

This was it.

“Chugu-sama, I would like to introduce to you Saeki Hotaru, my intended.”

Hotaru stepped forward and did another shaky curtsy.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Saeki-san,” the Queen said.

“And you, too, Chu-chugu Heika-sama. You look so much like Kuro.”

“Thank you, Saeki-san, that’s a very generous compliment for Koutaishi. I’m sure he appreciates it,” the Queen replied good naturedly. Tetsurou’s heart leaped and lodged in his throat, worried how Hotaru took the Queen’s brand of humor. The Queen gestured for the divan opposite hers. “Please have a seat.”

They did her bidding, Hotaru with obvious hurry in her steps that induced more nervousness in Tetsurou. He glanced at the Queen. Their identical golden eyes met. Tetsurou quickly averted his gaze and lowered himself to the divan to sit beside Hotaru.

“Ah, Koutaishi, I believe I only offered Saeki-san a seat.”

Tetsurou tensed. He could feel Hotaru’s worried gaze pierce him.

The Queen suddenly giggled daintily. “I jest. Please, Koutaishi, sit. You both are just so tensed that I couldn’t help but tease.”

Tetsurou swallowed pass the lump in his throat and sank down on the divan, beside him Hotaru had lost the stiffness on her shoulders and had let them sag a margin.

“Do I look scary to you, Saeki-san?”

“...Yes, a bit... sorry,” Hotaru said in a small voice.

The Queen raised her brows at her in question. It almost looked comical that it had taken off some of the edge from her intimidating visage.

“Okay, a lot,” Hotaru admitted, chuckling nervously.

“Hmm… I see.”

Tetsurou watched any shift to the Queens expression, trying to discern what it was she _saw_. The Queen remained unreadable as stone. “You strike an intimidating figure, Chugu-sama,” Tetsurou tested and waited for her reaction. The Queen turned her gaze at him, but still Tetsurou couldn’t read her.

“Just so it will be hard for a Beta to manage the Royal Household and the Advisors if she wasn’t.”

Tetsurou bit his tongue, feeling like he made a misstep. The Queen held her card too close to her chest to be able to tell.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Saeki-san?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you always need a moment to compose yourself? You stutter still.”

Tetsurou discreetly took hold of Hotaru’s hand, it was shaking. He squeezed her, telling her that she could do it without words. Hotaru squeezed back. “Uhm…” she cleared her throat. “No, I’m fine, Chugu Heika-sama."

The Queen’s smile stretched a fraction. Tetsurou’s let himself relax—

“ _Fine?_ How does being fine relate to my question, Saeki-san?”

The Queen was still smiling but when earlier it was neutral now it was sharp and edged that stabbed thin icicles into Tetsurou’s core. A quick glance at Hotaru told Tetsurou that she, too, felt the shift in the Queen’s demeanour. Tetsurou squared his jaw. They could still recover from this fumble. “She only meant—”

“Let Saeki-san speak for herself, Koutaishi,” the Queen said. “Or is it that you don’t have confidence in her to impress me herself? Look, you’re even holding her hand.”

Hotaru quickly swipe her hand out from Tetsurou’s hold, putting it on her lap together with her other. The Queen’s eyes flickered over her clasped hands. “Kuro was only trying to be supportive,” Hotaru said. 

“ _Kuro?_ ” The Queen echoed. “That is the second time, Saeki-san. Do you think you are in friendly company that you can address Koutaishi so carelessly?”

“Protocol can be learned, Chugu-sama,” Tetsurou replied in a snap, hard pressed from keeping his voice pleasant like the Queen.

“Quite true, Koutaishi. However, I was asking Saeki-san, was I not?” The Queen titled her head in a slight angle, her gaze on Hotaru’s hands again. “Your answer Saeki-san. Do you perchance see me as a friend?”

“…You’re his mother,” Hotaru whispered as if she was begging.

Tetsurou opened his mouth to back Hotaru up but the Queen was quick to reprimand him wordlessly with a gesture of her hand to stay his silence.

“That, I am,” the Queen replied calmly, the smile slipping off her face to favor a neutral expression. “I am also the Queen. What do you think that means?”

Hotaru remained silent.

“We only had a short exchange and been in each other’s company just as long, but for me that is enough. Do you know what I see when I look at you as you are now, Saeki-san?” the Queen asked before Tetsurou could get a word in. “I see someone unfit to stand beside the next Emperor of Japan.”

Tetsurou bolted up in protest—

“Sit down, Koutaishi. It is no fault of mine that your intended failed to deliver.”

Tetsurou scowled. “Failed to deliver? You’re not even giving her a chance!”

“I said. _Sit_. Down.”

“I will not _,_ ” Tetsurou growled. “Not until you give her a fair chance.”

A hand pulled at his sleeve. Tetsurou looked down at Hotaru, she had her head bowed but what she said whispered clear, “Let’s just go, Kuro. She already made her mind...”

“Hotaru…”

Hotaru looked up to him, her eyes pleading, telling him it was no use. Tetsurou thinned his lips. They couldn’t just lose like this. They just needed the Queen to listen. She shook her head.

 _We've lost this_.

Tetsurou took a deep breath before facing the Queen again. There will be no help coming from her. They need to find another way. “It seems that I overestimated the extent of your generosity, Chugu-sama. We won't infringe on your time more as it will be useless since you've made up your mind," Tetsurou said as calmly as he was able. "By your leave, please excuse us.”

“ _No.”_

“… _No?_ ” Tetsurou echoed in a mix of anger and incredulity.

“No,” the Queen repeated. “You do not leave until I allow you to leave. You ask for a fair chance, Koutaishi, you will have it in a moment and know just how generous I could be as you put it. However, first, Saeki Hotaru must know what marrying you will entail.”

“I-I love him, that’s all that matters,” Hotaru said, finally finding her voice.

Pride and fondness swelled inside Tetsurou.

“Commendable sentiments, I hope you remember them once vipers start slithering between your feet.”

“I will. …And K-Kuro will protect me.”

“ _Protect you?_ ”

“Y-yes, protect me. _He promised._ ”

The Queen chuckled, cruel and full of ridicule. “My dear, you have your roles reversed. It is _you_ who will protect him. Perchance, did he also promise he will always be by your side or other some such naive notions?”

Neither he nor Hotaru spoke, guilty to the Queen’s guessing.

“ _…Oh my_. He did, didn’t he?”

Tetsurou moved in front of Hotaru, blocking her away from the Queen’s cruel gaze and acerbic words. “I will make do with my promises.”

The Queen wasn’t impressed. “What a pair you two make. Move aside, Koutaishi, you disappoint me. If this is what you have been filling her head and foolishly making yourself believe it is best that I disillusion you both now of this misguided thinking.”

Tetsurou stood his ground, testament to his words and as challenge to the Queen.

The Queen easily trampled his efforts to the ground. She addressed him directly and without mercy.

“Tennou-sama protects the country. Against foreign enemies and even against its own Lords and people if need be. Friends, family and personal fulfillment are but minor accessory to this. He will do what needs be done.  Tennou-sama protects the country.”

The Queen paused, eyes holding a promise that Tetsurou will not be able to protect Hotaru from what she will say next.

“And then there is the Queen Consort—what _you_ intend to be, Saeki Hotaru.”

He felt Hotaru flinch behind him.

“The Queen Consort, too, has only one duty and it is as equally important and challenging _._ She is to be the shield and sword to guard against all enemies who wishes or could cause harm against the _Crown_. Not only against Tennou-sama, but against the Crown. _**I**  protect the Crown_, _Saeki Hotaru._ Understand what that means and ask yourself if you can muster the aptitude to do the same.”

The Queen pinned them still with her eyes, allowing a moment to pass, before continuing.

“Of course I am not without fault. I had blunders as well, a nasty one in particular that cost Koutaishi his right arm.”

Tetsurou blanched, his left hand suddenly flying to grab the said limb. “Hahaue, don’t—”

“Don’t? She does not know?” the Queen asked with painfully fake incredulity. “Saeki-san you have not realized that Koutashi has prosthesis? You’ve been involved with one another for how long? A year? …Well, I do suppose that the make is quite so realistic. Even I can’t believe it at times. Still, you must have noticed that, at the very least, his right hand is quite too strong to be normal.”

“That is enough, _please_ ,” Tetsurou said. He did not want Hotaru knowing through this.

“Why? Are you afraid she will be cowed by the fact that someone could be, will be after your life? It is part and parcel of having been born into the family she wants to marry into,” the Queen said, saying it in the same manner she explains different kinds of tea to her courtiers. “If you or your future children fall into harm it will be because of her own inadequacy. If she cannot comprehend and accept such simple fact, she needs to reiterate her choices. Do you not agree, Saeki-san?”

“Hotaru—”

“Don’t embarrass yourself or your intended further, Koutaishi,” the Queen interrupted lightly, almost teasing, her faux pleasant demeanour returning. “Anyway, Saeki-san, my telling of what you face once in court hadn’t exactly turned out quite like what I had envisioned, but the content is still the same. It will be in your best interest to consider my words with some serious thoughts. Now, Koutaishi, you asked me earlier for a fair chance and this is what I’ve come up as fair in accordance to the scenario that you have brazenly painted. –Kiyoko if you could please.”

The Queen’s lady in waiting placed a familiar pair of silver, heeled shoes on the coffee table. Tetsurou had seen it before… but only half of the pair, and then Bokuto telling him about having recently read Cinderalla’s story shortly after…

Tetsurou slowly looked at the Queen. The Queen seemed pleased, _too pleased_.

“Saeki-san, you are playing Cinderella tonight, yes?” she asked. “I trust that you know how the story will go after the ball—Cinderella leaves a shoe and then the Prince searches for her using it.”

“Excuse me, Denka-sama, Saeki-san,” Lady Kiyoko said as she lowered herself to the ground and kneeled beside Hotaru to slip her left shoe off her feet. The courtier took hold of Tetsurou’s hand and gave the shoe to him before bowing slightly and going over to the Queen’s side.

The Queen spoke. “Kuroo Tetsurou you shall act just like the Prince in the story and search for Cinderella using the shoe you are holding. You shall fit it to every eligible candidate who attended this ball and the first who does perfectly shall be your wife. Your search will begin with the nobles—”

“I will n—“

“Do not be so quick to interrupt, Koutaishi, I am not yet finished,” the Queen admonished. “This is fair for both you and me. A noble-bred spouse will make for a competent ally rather than a chain to burden you, but I am allowing the chance for you to be with the latter against my better judgement.”

“Hotaru is not a burden,” Tetsurou said through gritted teeth.

“Perhaps, but that remains to be seen,” the Queen dismissed. “If none of the nobles can fit it, I will personally make sure you are married to Saeki Hotaru.”

“I will die before I marry anyone other than her.”

“Oh? That is quite bold of you, Koutaishi, and it adds quite the sense of guarantee to this proposition,” was the Queen's reply. “So, then, with that, if you do not honor this edict, you shall commit Seppuku.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Tetsurou bluffed. “I’m the only heir.”

“You will conform to this order according to my favor, believe me, Koutaishi.”

“You will find that that not everything can go as you planned it, Chugu.”

The Queen laughed. “ _Oh, my son._ You have much, _much_ to learn in this game we at court play. Do you not see? It’s already, ah... what does youth call it again nowadays, Kiyoko?”

“Game over, Chugu Heika-sama.”

“Ah yes, _game over._ It’s already game over, Tetsurou. …But, _hm_ , you seem unconvinced?” the Queen mocked. “Tetsurou, son, did you not account your friends in all of this?”

Tetsurou's mind blanked, hindering him from countering. There was nothing he could say. 

“Don’t think too badly of me, Tetsurou. We are equally provided with the means and tools. The difference between you and I is our ability to identify and make use of them."

The Queen smiled at him, victorious, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

“I will give you time to decide whether to decline or accept what I have proposed. But know this, should you decline there will be no other chance, no other way for you to have the ending you so desperately wish for."

\--

The ball was drawing to close; he could hear the slow, gentle piece the orchestra was playing for the last waltz here in the lobby. Hotaru had already left a little over an hour ago, quiet and understandably shaken. Tetsurou had offered to take her back to her dorm but she declined, claiming she wanted away from him, she just need a bit of time for herself she explained. He did not want her to go back alone, but he didn’t want to trust her with strangers. Most of their friends were still preoccupied with Oikawa and Ushiwaka’s problem but there was Bokuto. The man was still out of it but he was the best option Tetsurou could go for. Fortunately, Bokuto sobered up fast and took the responsibility without question.

The careful, unhurried clop of heels echoed by the stairs drew his attention to the person coming down.

The stranger was dressed in clothes that suggested entitlement and prestige, the mask he wore was more of a work of art rather than a simple thing to cover his face. It was the supposed next matriarch of the Ushijimas. A proper mate. An Omega. A noble.

One of the Queen’s so called eligible candidates.

One of the Queen's hurdles that he and Hotaru needed to pass.

The Omega noticed him as he neared the pillar Tetsurou chose to lean on. Tetsurou felt sick with disgust having those honey colored eyes study him, their gaze familiarly apathetic and unreadable. The noble lowered himself into a curtsy. The action was perfect, poised and graceful, unlike Hotaru’s clumsy ones. Tetsurou clenched his jaw. This, _this_ was what the Queen deemed as an ideal.

Someone she could easily groom into the position.

_Someone just like her._

Tetsurou turned his back to the noble and walked away, his every step a promise.

I reject you.

I reject her.

_Disappear._

 

.

.

.

**Cinderella is a Size 9 end of Part I.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I won’t bombard you with sentimentalities only that you guys are all awesome and ya’ll making me cry rainbows <3 TTuTT <3 
> 
> Just so… /HidesInABunker
> 
>  **Cinderella is a Size 9 will be having a break until mid December** because of RL commitments I need to prioritize and work on. In the meantime, I’ll be making an outline(!!), this should make the writing process shorter and make the whole story cohesive and tight. Still, though, I’m really sorry for this, especially after all the support you gave u.u I promise CS9 will come back and when it does I hope you’re still looking forward to it.  
>  Until December then, guys! 
> 
> Love ya’ll lots <3 
> 
> Maraming salamat!  
> Mei-kun


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _[Bossa Nova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovZyYbMDwhY)_ \- genre of Brazilian music; a lyrical fusion of samba and jazz.  
>  _Harushima Daigaku/Harudai_ \- Spring Island University. Story Specific. A premier state university in Japan. Part of the Chiba prefecture, Harushima Daigaku is an artificial island in Tokyo Bay connected to Chiba City by the Hanagasaku Bridge. The island has its own residential areas, park, hospital and shopping strip for its community. It's similar to Odaiba and can even be considered as a city of its own due to its autonomy like setup.  
>  _Hidenka(-sama)_ \- your highness. Used to address the consort of a prince.  
>  _Mentioned Harudai Colleges in this chapter:_ MariSci – College of Marine Sciences; ASS – Aeronautics and Space Sciences College; PolSci/Harudai-jo (Harudai Castle) – Political Sciences College  
>  _Otoshidama_ \- this is a New Year tradition wherein the adults must give money to the children of their family. Kids usually receive this from babyhood/toddlerhood until they're around 20 years old. The amount depends on how old the kid is.  
>  _Science Majors_ – generally pertains to students studying under Physical, Life, Applied and Interdisciplinary Sciences.  
>  _Senpai_ – upperclassman

**CHAPTER 6**

 

Tetsurou's portscreen yowled and vibrated again in the pocket of his black ski jacket as he was boarding the yellow tram. He swiped his wristband ID on the scanner to allow him to pass the plastic gate barrier. It wasn't snowing so the coverless passenger deck was open. He climbed up and found it empty, giving him his pick of seats. He plopped down on the last row and gave himself a moment to breathe in Harudai’s inherent sea scented air. Another passenger climbed up the deck and sat on the middle row.  Out of protocol, Tetsurou didn’t make any indication that he recognized Kai and only took out his portscreen.

It yowled and vibrated in his gloved hand.

The dimmed, locked screen displayed a notification that he had six unread messages from Bokuto. Tetsurou grimaced. The overgrown owl was probably beside himself. Tetsurou had him leave the palace earlier than him and Tsukishima so he can do some grocery shopping and give the apartment a clean sweep. No reasons were given. No questions were asked. There was only the acceptance and understanding that it wasn’t the time nor place for explanations.

Of course, Bokuto’s patience was only good until they were both out of palace walls.

The tram moved, gliding down on its tracks, and his portscreen vibrated as it drew another yowl, notifying him that he now had seven unread messages. Taking pity on his best friend, Tetsurou pressed his thumb on the screen to unlock the device. He tapped the notification bubble on the corner of his screen, popping a chat window open:

> **[Brokuto**  Jan 02, 04:15pm **]**  
>  hey hey hey!!! wen r u getting here?????
> 
> **[Brokuto**  Jan 02, 04:37pm **]**  
>  hey bro! brooooo!!!!
> 
> **[Brokuto** Jan 02, 04:39pm **]**  
>  want moi 2 pick u up?
> 
> **[Brokuto** Jan 02, 04:50pm **]**  
>  burito’s here!1!!
> 
> **[Brokuto** Jan 02, 04:52pm **]**  
>  broooooo i’m hungry i’ll eat everything!!1
> 
> **[Brokuto** Jan 02, 04:56pm **]**  
>  i’m srs : <<<
> 
> **[Brokuto** Jan 02, 04:57pm **]**  
>  Bro.

Tetsurou cringed and immediately tapped a reply. 

 

 

> **[Me** Jan 02, 04:58pm **]**  
>  on tram b der in 30  
>  dropped mrs  & sir freckles 1st  
>  we still eating ramen?

Tetsurou successfully prevented Bokuto from bolting out their dorm to hunt him down when the latter replied that he should just hurry up and they will be stuffed with noodles until the end of the month. Tetsurou didn't know if he should be worried or not. He didn't check the state of their food cabinets nor the fridge before he left Tsukishima and his retainer in the apartment. He only told them that he and Bokuto will be taking the kids' room on the first floor. ...But he did remind Bokuto to get them something they could eat. They will only need to fend off one night on their own. Surely they will be all right?

Right?

Tetsurou had his doubts but at least he could count on whatever Bokuto bought could be fixed up in the microwave so there was that. Besides, those two needed to start functioning without anyone waiting on them hand and foot as early as now. Tsukishima especially.

To be fair Tsukishima had convinced the Queen that he didn't need a lady in waiting, not even a maid. Mainly to prevent the woman from keeping direct tabs on them but Tsukishima could have easily suggested having that maid from his household to live with them but didn't. If that wasn’t enough show of girth, Tetsurou didn’t know what is.

Tetsurou hadn't been present when Tsukishima and the queen had that conversation, he was with the emperor during that time. He wished he wasn't. For one, he shouldn't leave Tsukishima alone with that woman and, second, would help when he and Hotaru faces off with her again.

A troubled sigh escaped him, his thoughts flying to his girlfriend as the tram made a stop at West Side’s almost empty shopping strip, the insignificant weight of his wedding band now heavy in his jeans pocket.

Tetsurou had no idea what was going in Hotaru's head right now. When he last called her she wanted to break up. He wouldn’t hear it and asked her to just to trust him, please. They ended up fighting over the phone and had to cut their call prematurely.

He hadn't told her about the divorce. Can't tell her.

He and Tsukishima agreed that the people who would be allowed of their secret were only going to be told in person when they were both present and in a safe and secure place. A necessary precaution. Japan sanctions divorces, but will never tolerate one between the Emperor and their Consort, and by extension the ones next in line.

Tetsurou wanted to sort things out with Hotaru, reassure her, but it will have to wait until she returned to the university by the sixth.

The tram moved again and Tetsurou noticed a pink themed cake shop and its display of assorted cakes in the middle of his musings.

When he sees Hotaru next, he’ll be sure to have a box of strawberry shortcake with chocolate plating that had a corny message on it. Something like _I waxed my legs for you babe <3_. It had been a joke but that was what Tetsurou did to finally yanked that sweet _yes_ from Hotaru when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

It hurt like fuck.

But it was so, _so_ worth it.

Hopefully nostalgia will be enough to convince her to give him a chance to explain and bring her to Tsukishima without her hurling her duffle bag at him.

Hotaru was less likely to be violent when she was bribed with her favorite cake.

A low leveled structure was coming up ahead. He rarely comes to this side of the island before but Tetsurou recognized the large half dome roof overlapping the cluster of buildings. When the tram made a stop, Tetsurou could see students milling to and fro the hallway behind MariSci’s glass entrance, going about business as if the university wasn’t still in break. He imagined that every science related colleges would be in the same state. Science majors were hardcore.  No one boarded the tram and it carried on to its next stop, Harushima General Hospital/College of Medicine. Tetsurou needed to get off at the seaside hospital to board another tram going to the east. His college was at the northeast side of the island. Tetsurou pulled his hood up and slipped on a pair of dark visor shades when he disembarked from the tram and boarded another, this time a brick red one. Kai didn’t follow him.

No one paid him mind when he changed trams and went up to open air deck again, there was another passenger on the front seat, Sarukui. Like Kai, the undercover ignored Tetsurou as he took the last back row seat again. There will be another two stops before Tetsurou arrived at his college. The first stop was for ASS and made him wonder if Oikawa was holed in one his college’s turrets, distracting himself with his  thesis. The brunet had practically dropped off from radar after the Masquerade. Iwaizumi, too.  

He wasn’t able to get a hold of Ushijima during the wedding reception. He didn’t attend, his parents excusing him due to flu.

As for the other members of their group… they were acting _normal_. Still loud over their messenger and social media about each of their own holiday breaks. One thing was apparent, though, everybody was skirting around Tetsurou’s wedding with Tsukishima. Something he couldn't blame them given how they view the Omega and their existing bad history with him.

When Tetsurou started bringing Tsuskishima with him around campus he'll just have to keep them from sharing space. It would be for the best.

...Though it would be nice if they could get along. Those idiots were the most fun crowd around and Tsukishima could use the lightening up.

Maybe he could work something out.

The tram made a stop at the library next, a four floored polygon shaped building. It was directly across the Harudai Central Park. The park was nothing to look at now; the trees and shrubs were bare, its open field covered in white snow and the log benches were particularly missing the usual student reading holobooks or the rare dog-eared paperbacks. When it goes dark, though, would be a different story. By sundown, the whole park would light up like a Christmas tree due to the coils of rice bulb lights snaking sneakily around every bare branch. The lights will be there to pretty up the place until the sakura and plum trees bloom and it was warm enough for grass to grow, dressing the park in pink, white and green of Spring.

A few people boarded the tram, two passengers joining him and Sarukui up on the deck just as the tram began moving again. The two young women had fashion holobook sleeves held against their chests. The raven haired one had her portscreen out, reading something that made her giggle and chortle in obvious ridicule. “Look at this Yui-chan, another moron’s saying the palace is lying. _Tsukishima Kei isn’t Koutaishi-sama’s Cinderella_ —Like, _puh_ -leaze,” she said as she took the seat next to her blonde companion up front, across Sarukui.

“There’s still stuff like that going around?”

“I know right? Like, so what? Who cares? Japan’s lucky to have Kei Shinnouhi-sama as prince consort.”

“ _Japan?_ Since when did you care so much?" the blonde laughed. "But, yeah. I get you. Better him than some random girl who knows jack shit. I’d hate to waste my future taxes on someone like that.”

Tetsurou phased out their conversation at that, pulling out the ear buds in his jacket pocket and plugging its jack into his own portscreen.  

“ _Right?_ Plus he's like so, _so_ pretty. I’m _soo_ gonna get that internship at TSF.”

He slipped a bud on each ear and the rest of their conversation was drowned under The Piano Guy’s Hello/Lacrimosa mashup.

The negativity of Tsukishima’s reception as the new prince consort only lasted until he made his first prescon to cover up his foot injury. The transition was fast paced, the negativity turning into passive acceptance and then now those who continued to insist the truth were the ones met with ridicule. Tetsurou hoped Hotaru didn’t check any of the forums about it. He only checked one and he didn’t like what he read.

Tetsurou was at the end of the third track of his playlist when the tram neared the stop for Harudai-jo, a traditional, three tower Japanese keep with white stone walls and green shingled roofs that were currently covered in white snow. Given that PolSci students were mostly from Japan’s noble houses, the founders thought it would be fitting to give them a castle for their college building.

They probably thought it  cool.

It even had its own moat.  

Tetsurou stood from his seat before the tram stopped. The girls' conversation was muffled and indistinct to his ears now but they paused their nattering and he could feel the weight of their stares on his back. Tetsurou easily ignored it and waited by the entrance until the tram stopped.

Bokuto was waiting under the shed when he stepped out, pointy nose red and half of his face buried in a thick, wooly orange scarf. Beside him, nose and cheeks just as chill nipped, was Hotaru. She perked up when her vivid green eyes landed on him and gave him a strained grin.

“Took you long enough,” she greeted.

 

**\--**

 

“You’re an ass,” Hotaru said, finally breaking her silence.

Tetsurou was sitting beside her but her gaze was fixated outside the window of the tram. “I’m not breaking up with you, Hotaru,” he said.

“You should, you ass.”

Tetsurou expelled his frustration in a sigh. “Just… Just trust me, all right, babe?”

Hotaru kept silent and Tetsurou reached her left hand with his right. Hotaru flinched and shook it off, crossing her arms across her chess and tucking her hands tight between her elbows.

Tetsurou felt a pinch over thel rejection but he didn’t let it get to him. Hotaru had no idea what was going on yet and he deserved it anyway. He didn’t have cake like he planned and he hauled Hotaru into the very next tram due west. He glanced up to the front and saw Bokuto looking at them, sympathetic _,_ mouthing wordlessly if everything was all right. Tetsurou nodded. They passed by ASS without stopping, he spotted Iwaizumi’s grumpy face among the crowd waiting in the shed as they zipped away.  When their tram arrived at Harudai-jo earlier it was fortunately empty and freely allowed Bokuto to punch in a special code on the scanner’s hidden panel so the tram won’t make any stops and pick up other passengers.

Tetsurou made a mental note to make it up to Iwaizumi.

They arrived at the hospital. Thankfully, Hotaru didn’t make any protest when they got off the tram and only silently followed him to the shed. She stood by his left, close enough for their arms to bump. Tetsurou glanced down at her when he felt a tug at the hem of his sleeve. Kai was behind them, inconspicuous as ever, not paying them mind. Tetsurou reached for Hotaru’s hand and held it, relief washing over him as his girlfriend finally gave in and trusted him. The tram arrived, the only passenger, another undercover with a buzz cut like Kai, disembarking before they boarded it, Bokuto accessing the secret panel again. Tetsurou saw Kai and Akama make their way towards the hospital cafeteria as the tram pulled away, the two sharing a laugh over something.

The tram passed by MariSci, there were a few surprised faces on the waiting shed when the tram didn’t stop to let them board.

“Let’s get off at the next stop,” Hotaru said, conversational, breaking the silence again.

Tetsurou made a noise in his throat and furrowed his brows at her.

“For cake. I heard a new shop opened. ...It’ll be rude to turn up empty handed.”

“All right,” he said and then glanced up to Bokuto where he was leaning on the back of the seat nearest the scanner. “Bo, we’re getting off for cake.”

Bokuto gave him a thumb up. “Gotcha, bro!”

It only took a few minutes before the three of them spilled out of the tram and into the shopping strip. Snow was lightly falling and there were more people now than earlier but Tetsurou kept Hotaru’s hand in his. He had his hood up and it was already dark, no one would recognize him. They made a beeline to Ovenmitts, the pink themed cake shop Tetsurou saw earlier. A brass bell clunked when Bokuto opened the door of the shop, the clerk behind the counter greeting them automatically and her only customer, a dark haired young man, glanced behind as if attracted to the sound of the bell.

Yamaguchi Tadashi’s easy expression turned straight, his dark flinty gaze hard as it landed on their group and then latched on Tetsurou and Hotaru’s linked hands.

Hotaru stiffened beside Tetsurou. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, he couldn’t smell Yamaguchi from where they stood but he could feel his hackles starting to rise in defense. The retainer’s gaze was heavy with disapproval and sharp enough to feel as though it was slicing through Tetsurou's skin. Bokuto moved in front of them, blocking them from view.

“Yamabean! You’re here, dude!” Bokuto said, voice loud even with the scarf covering half of his face.

Tetsurou released the tension that plugged in into his system in a shuddering breath. He could kiss Bokuto just about now.

“Just buying a few things for dinner, senpai.”

“Cake for dinner? Sweet!”

Yamaguchi laughed, convincingly humorous. “I’m picking up some takeout after here. Do you want to join us?”

Bokuto replied with a laugh of his own. “We’re supposed to surprise you guys, actually,” he said as he began approaching Yamaguchi at the counter. He slung an arm over the younger retainer’s shoulder. “What did you get?”

“Strawberry shortcake,” Yamaguchi replied, pleasant, flicking Bokuto’s hand off his shoulder while the clerk was busy boxing said cake.

“Oh, K-man likes it?”

“I’m using it as incentive.”

“Huh…” Bokuto intoned. He turned to Tetsurou. “Hey, bro, what should we get now? They already have cake.”

“You could pay for it, senpai,” Yamaguchi suggested, almost cheeky, slinking away from Bokuto as he stalked towards the shop’s door. “Come on, senpai,” he said addressing Tetsurou. “I only ordered enough for me and Tsukki. We should get more food.”

Bokuto made a show of squawking in surprise but Yamaguchi already exited the shop. Tetsurou pulled Hotaru and followed him. Yamaguchi’s had already dropped his fake niceties when they joined him. “It will be prudent to be more discreet, Denka-sama,” Yamaguchi said evenly, tone quiet and looking pointedly at Tetsurou and Hotaru’s still linked hands.

Before Tetsurou could assure the retainer that nobody would easily recognize him in this part of the island, Hotaru had already let go. “Sorry,” she said.

Yamaguchi didn’t make any indication that he accepted the apology. Tetsurou wished the retainer wasn’t such a hard ass. Hotaru was beginning to worry her lip, her tell that she was beginning to get anxious. “Please wear scent patches before we arrive at the apartment,” Yamaguchi only said before he started walking away, tucking his gloveless hands inside the pocket of his gray parka.

It was only then that Tetsurou realized that he couldn’t smell a drop of aggression from the retainer even though his demeanor screamed otherwise.

For that matter, Yamaguchi's smell had always been non distinct of his secondary gender.

“Scent patches?” Hotaru echoed softly to Tetsurou.

Tetsurou nodded and gave her a reassuring smile as he tapped his nose. “ _He’s_ a bit sensitive to smell.”

“Do I need to wear one?”

“Nah, just me and Bo.”

“…Do you have some with you?”

Tetsurou stopped dead on his tracks, heavy boots thunking on the paved walkway. He already threw away his scent patch when he left the apartment earlier. He was glad to be rid of the arctic thing. There was some in the dorm but they went straight back to West Side before he could go grab them. He doubted Bo had some with him.

Hotaru pinched her eyes at him, pursing her lips.

Tetsurou rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. “We could stop by at pharmacy?” he suggested.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. “Nearest pharmacy’s at the hospital,” she said before jogging to the retainer. “Yama-san!”

The retainer paused to let her catch up to him.

“We don’t have scent patches with us,” she said, speaking cautiously.

Yamaguchi spared Tetsurou a glance and Tetsurou could feel the retainer’s patience thinning just from that simple gesture.

“He’s a moron, I know, but we kinda rushed here. Forgive him this once?”

Yamaguchi turned to Hotaru. “Do you know?” he asked sharply.

Tetsurou’s feet quickly moved and had him blocking Hotaru from Yamaguchi's accusing glare, protectiveness pumping into his veins.

“I haven’t told her. Bo, too,” he grounded out.

Yamaguchi held his gaze, eyes steely, as if measuring the truthfulness of his words. Tetsurou kept himself in check, his instincts hissing at him that the shorter man was challenging him. Yamaguchi was only looking out for Tsukishima, he reminded himself.

Yamaguchi was the first to break eye contact. “I’ll inform Hidenka-sama to wear a mask,” he said, continuing on his way.

Tetsurou stared at the back of the man’s head. He needed to have a word with Tsukishima about his retainer. He needed to make peace with Yamaguchi if they were to survive each other for the next twelve months.

“Come on,” Tetsurou said, glancing behind him at Hotaru. “Let’s see what’s good for dinner.”

“You sure? Maybe we should get scent patches after all…”

Stalling wouldn’t make any difference and Tetsurou wanted this settled and over with. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. We have loads back at the apartment.”

Hotaru nodded, saying a quite _okay_ , and followed him when Tetsurou began walking after Yamaguchi. The retainer had entered a brick and mortar bistro called _TnB_. Bokuto finally caught up to them before he and Hotaru could follow Yamaguchi inside.

Half of the tables were occupied and the relaxing beats and strums of bossa nova was playing underneath the casual buzz of easy conversations and clinking of dining ware. There was a small stage at the corner of the shop but it was empty saved for the classic black grand piano. Yamaguchi was at the bar counter talking to a middle aged man with a thin goatee running along the edge of his chin. The man was all smiles, the lines on his face deepening, as he talked to Yamaguchi. “Just knock at the back tomorrow. Bunny'll open the door for you."

"Thanks, Kaburagi-san,” the retainer grinned. He then turned to Tetsurou and his group. "Senpai, I already went ahead and ordered pizza, is that all right?"

"Cool!" Bokuto said. "Let me get the bill."

"I already got it."

The man behind the counter laughed saying that Yamaguchi was lucky and that he missed receiving New Year money. Hearing that, Bokuto joined them in their small talk, successfully removing attention on Tetsurou and Hotaru. The goatee guy had been shooting them quick glances earlier. Tetsurou made himself and Hotaru nondescript by sitting them on the bar stools at the edge of the counter, farthest away from the man.

A blond, bespectacled foreigner in a clean chef's jacket came out from the kitchen after fifteen minutes,  carrying two boxes of pizza and large brown paper bag. Yamaguchi greeted the Omega in Japanese, and the man replied in kind too, surprising Tetsurou with his fluency.

Goatee introduced the newcomer as his husband and boasted that the lemon blond was fluent in seven different languages. That seemed to perk Bokuto's interest but Yamaguchi wrapped up their small talk quickly before Bokuto could snoop in further.

They said their goodbyes and spilled out to the street again. Yamaguchi didn't wait for them to follow him and made a beeline to the edge of the shopping strip, passing shop after shop without pause and didn't make a turn for the tram station. Tetsurou and Bokuto exchanged glances but had no choice to follow until Yamaguchi lead them to a mass produced type of sedan with heavily tinted windows.

Again, the retainer didn't speak to invite them and only unlocked the doors. Bokuto took the front seat, putting the takeout on his lap so he could sit, while Tetsurou and Hotaru took the back. The leather upholstery and the car's sleek and glossy control panel screamed expensive and state of the art and so at odds with its mundane exterior. Even with such precautions, though, a car will stick out like a sore thumb in Harudai. Beside the trams, the only other common transport in the university were bikes. Yamaguchi engaged the manual drive before Tetsurou could figure out how to comment on it.

" _You drive?_ " Bokuto asked, awed.

"I like turning the wheel," Yamaguchi deadpanned.

The drive to their apartment building was over quickly, Yamaguchi expertly navigating the narrow two-way streets like he had been using it for years. Yamaguchi was already easing the car to the private parking space in the basement before Tetsurou could get over his amazement.

Yamaguchi took half of the takeout from Bokuto with a simple _excuse me_ and got out of the car. Tetsurou, Bokuto and Hotaru shared a brief stunned moment. Tetsurou was first to gather his wits but it was Bokuto who ushered them out. Yamaguchi had already accessed the hidden elevator and was waiting for them to board, half of his face illuminated by the light coming from the open door. The retainer waited for them to get in first before getting on himself. The elevator didn't stop on any floors until they reached the topmost floor.

There was a loud ding before the door opened from the center, sliding sideward, to have Tetsurou's cousin toss them an unopened box of scent patches. A grin split the snake's smug face.

"Kei-chan made tea," Suguru said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s undercover SGs mentioned in this chapter:  
> Kai Nobuyuki (nekoma), Sarukui Yamamoto (fukurodani), Akama Sou (nohebi)
> 
> \--
> 
> Hopefully this didn't give you whiplash. I know I said that the story will be told in Kei's POV only (aside from intermissions) but, ah, Tetsu's POV made for an interesting start of Part 2. Daisho wasn't supposed to be there, too. What the hell. Thanks for soundly trashing my outline and making my life complicated, Daisho. "orz ~~but I love you for it anyway <3~~  
> Anyway, starting slow again, I think. At any point, please tell me if you find something boring, sagging or whatever. I tend to go on and on with narrative if that wasn't obvious enough.
> 
> \--
> 
> I actually opened a twitter account (because I wanted to continue my chat with another author without spamming their comments, xD;), I don’t actively tweet but eh it has a pm option so: @meimei_kun
> 
> And, oh, I'm semi-back. Put emphasis on the semi because I couldn't resist from not opening my files and meaning updates may be sporadic but I'll try to stick to my previous weekly schedule. Also, I started 'breather' story, I accept requests there if you're interested in mythologies and whatnot: [Memento Mori](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8648983/chapters/19833436)


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Notes:
> 
> >Changed the description on the books from ch6. Realized that printed books should be rare.
> 
> >Matsumoto Mika – she is not an original character. She’s canon, for those of you who follow the manga, she’s really Daishou’s girlfriend. I gave her a family name, though, since it wasn’t mentioned in the manga.
> 
> Holobook – short for Hologram Book, story specific. A tablet like data sleeves with saved published written works, one will need a portscreen to use these. Size dimension is 8.5x11” and 1cm in width. Holobook Sleeve – holobook with no portscreen.
> 
> Chou no Niwa - lit. Butterfly Garden. Story Specific. A traditional teahouse in Jiyugaoka, Meguro, Tokyo. Based on the traditional teahouse found in the same neighborhood, Kasoan.
> 
> Lady-in-Waiting - attending court lady for Omegas and Beta females of the Royal Family. A Beta Female exclusive position. They're somewhat like assistants or secretaries. (description added in primer)

**CHAPTER 7**

 

The opened boxes of pizza laid out on the long glass table smelled heavenly; cheesy, savoury and with slight note of roasted garlic. The thin slices of smoked salmon toppings were perfectly pink and the red onions and fresh dill made it colourfully appetizing. Suguru grabbed for his second slice as if proof that the food was as delicious as it appeared.

Tetsurou still hadn’t gotten one, his appetite not the least bit stirred.

“Why aren’t you eating, cousin? It’s quite good,” Suguru said before taking another bite, the cheese stretching as he pulled it away from his mouth. He gestured for the small plastic tub of white dressing that came with the pizza box. “Go on. I recommend trying it with the sour cream.”

“I like my pizza classic and uncomplicated,” Tetsurou replied.

“You mean greasy, full of processed meat and instant tomato sauce,” Suguru laughed. “I’m not sure that will go down well with your darling husband. Right, Kei-chan?”

“I’m no stranger to fast food, Ouji,” Tsukishima said noncommittally as he sliced the white sauced ravioli Yamaguchi got him into halves with a round tipped knife, looking as if everything was right in the world in his oversized, fuzzy turtle neck sweater and loose pyjama pants.

Tetsurou hadn’t been able to have a word with the blond to get a speed on things--specifically on what exactly Suguru wanted. Yamaguchi had promptly dashed out on them after Suguru made himself known. Tetsurou had no choice in the matter when Suguru then proceeded to usher them into the apartment, waiting for him and Bokuto to patch up in the genkan all the while chatting up with Hotaru on how unexpected but no less delightful to see her tonight. Talking to her like they were close friends, the two-faced bastard.

Tetsurou wanted nothing more than to push the bastard out and slam the door on his face but doing so wouldn’t resolve anything. He could have if he wasn’t with Hotaru, being rude to Suguru wouldn’t be out of the norm, but Hotaru was here. If he let Suguru go without ensuring his silence who knew who the bastard will squeal about it.

Tetsurou gritted his teeth. It wasn’t even a day after they’ve left the palace and shit was already hitting the fan. “How did you even find this place?” he bit out, not being able to stop himself from asking. Their location wasn’t a secret per se, he and, eventually, Tsukishima will be coming in and out of it regularly after all, but they won’t shout it out for all to know. Only their immediate family was privy of the apartment’s address currently.

“It’s not exactly a well guarded secret, cousin,” Suguru answered lightly. “All I needed to do was follow the movers from Kei-chan’s family estate.”

“Why?”

Suguru would never pass the opportunity to piss him off but that was only whenever they share the same space. They had always kept their distance from each other’s business ever since that incident. Why would he want to nose into Tetsurou’s now?

“Didn’t we agree to have dinner first?” Suguru answered instead, placing his pizza slice back on the table. “But then again, cousin, isn’t the answer obvious already?” he drawled, propping his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on top of his fist.

Tetsurou scowled, “I fail to see how forcing us to dine with you makes your purpose obvious.”

“I just didn’t—”

“You’re right, Denka, it’s not,” Tsukishima suddenly interjected, cutting off Suguru’s retort. “What’s obvious, though, is that you two make for poor dinner company.”

Tetsurou snapped a sharp look down at middle of the table where the blond sat perfectly between him and Suguru. Tsukishima’s warm honey colored eyes was already on him and his expression was quite reproachful. “You’re scowling at your guest,” the blond scolded him first before turning his attention to Suguru and then continued on the same tone, “don’t lean on your hand while on the dinner table.”

Suguru held his hands out in surrender before dropping them flat on the table. Tsukishima shook his head before shifting his attention to the person sitting adjacent to Tetsurou, “I’m sorry for them, Saeki-san.”

“N-not at all, Hi-hidenka-sama.”

Tetsurou casted a glance at his girlfriend and saw her nibbling on a garlic bread stick looking to the side like she wanted to avoid attention. His sight moved to the kitchen where Bokuto and Yamaguchi were watching them from behind the marble counter, the food laid out in front of them untouched. He sighed and sorted himself out before addressing Tsukishima again. “I apologize for my manners, Hidenka.”

“Oh? Not going to call Kei-chan, babe? You call Saeki that, right?”

Tetsurou’s carefully crafted calm easily came undone.

“Ouji,” Tsukishima said stopping any caustic retort to be had. He could mean both of them but the blond had his attention on the end of the table where Suguru sat opposite of Tetsurou. “Please don’t antagonize my husband needlessly.”

“But he makes it so easy.”

“That’s not how you soften someone you need favor from.”

Tetsurou’s violent thoughts halted. …What? Did he hear that right?

“If I recall, you’re the one I’m asking a favor from, Kei-chan,” Suguru said sourly. “I mean, I did bring you tea.”

“We’re accomplices, my husband and I. You will need to deal with us both if you want assistance with your matter. Though, you have my thanks for the tea. It’s from Chou no Niwa, yes? I recognize Ennoshita-san’s blend.”

“Wait. Hold up,” Tetsurou interrupted before they could get further into topic without giving him any sort of context. “What do you mean by favor?”

Tsukishima glanced at him, still nonplussed. “Suguru-ouji has come for me specifically. I’ll hazard a guess that he has you watched. Or, if not, then our apartment building. That would explain how he knew when I will be alone.”

“Just the building, Kei-chan. I won’t get too close to cousin. Chugu-sama likes to keep a close eye on him after all,” Suguru said then turned to Tetsurou. “I trust that you weren’t careless while you were out.”

Tetsurou let the subtle warning pass over his head, odd as it was. It was from Suguru, he didn’t need to listen to him. Besides while Tetsurou knew he had been too open with his affections for Hotaru earlier, he didn’t regret it. The only ones close enough to brush shoulders with him were only his most trusted men. Kai and the others won’t sell him out. If the queen had eyes on him it would be through a goddamn shitty telescope. “Keep your concerns to yourself, Suguru,” Tetsurou said.

If by any chance there was bad fruit to be had for giving Hotaru a tiny bit of reassurance he’ll take care of it.

“Just reminding you is all, cousin.”

“Duly noted, but I’ll also remind you to get rid of your men unless you want mine getting rid of them for you. I don’t appreciate you keeping tabs on me.”

“Back up with threats, cousin. I told you I was here for Kei-chan, no need for violence,” Suguru laughed as he leaned far into the rest of his chair in mock fright. “Are you hearing this, Saeki? I’m pretty sure this is the first time cousin’s showing this side to you.”

Tetsurou’s mouth dried and could heart skipped a long beat before dropping to his feet, stone cold.

He hazarded a glance at Hotaru. She had her lip tucked between her teeth, her green eyes raised to Tetsurou as if sensing his gaze but immediately fled to the side when she saw him looking.  

Suguru had been right on the money with his seemingly careless quip.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t lessen what Saeki-san thinks of you, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima voice pierced through his worrying thoughts and distracted him from being lost in it—“She did date you with hair like that.”

Tsukishima’s cutlery clinked on his plate and then the blond took a dainty bite from his meal.

Suguru burst out laughing.

A loud snort came from the kitchen, and then was followed by muffled snickering.

Tsukishima only plastered an innocent smile on his pretty face as Tetsurou openly gaped at him.

Tetsurou pulled a face, feeling a little warm on the face. “I’ll have you know Hotaru likes my hair fine.”

“I’m sure she does, cousin,” Suguru wheezed out. “They do say love is blind.”

“I wouldn’t make fun of him so much, Ouji. You did manage to have a girlfriend yourself.” Tsukishima easily followed through shushing Suguru’s snickerings.

“ _Nice kill, Tsukki!_ ” Bokuto hollered through guffaws.

“Please don’t call me that, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto and Tsukishima exchange a few words back and forth, Bokuto trying to make Tsukishima agree with the nickname because Yamaguchi called him that earlier and it was cute. Tetsurou kept his silence, feeling a bit surreal. Suguru still posed a threat and Tetsurou still didn’t know what he wanted but somehow the tension covering them like a wet blanket lightened up. It was still heavy, sure, but it was more like damp than water logged. He looked at the blond anew, wondering how he managed to do that.

Tetsurou’s musing was cut when Hotaru finally joined in the conversation. “You... you don’t mind?” she asked

Tsukishima turned to Hotaru and spoke calmly, “If what you mean is that you and Kuroo-san keeping your relationship then no, Saeki-san, I don’t mind.”

“I-I won’t cause any trouble, I promise! I’m okay being his mistress!”

“You may be but Kuroo-san isn’t.”

Tetsurou’s heart dropped to his feet the second time as he stared at the blond not with wonder anymore but with panicked thoughts of what the fuck he was playing at. Suguru was still here!

“It’s fine, Kuroo-san. I’ve thought about it when Yamaguchi informed me of your arrival. That’s why I asked Suguru-ouji to stay and greet you at the hallway,” Tsukishima said still calm. “I apologize for keeping the suspense.”

“You asked him to stay?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Suguru-ouji didn’t want to wait up for you, truth be told, but I think it will be beneficial to have him included in our little group. He’s quite in the same boat as you, Kuroo-san.”

“Explain.”

Tsukishima glanced down at Suguru making Tetsurou glance at his now silent cousin, Suguru nodded. “Go ahead, Kei-chan.”

Tsukishima returned his attention to Tetsurou. “He wants his intended to be my Lady in Waiting. Matsumoto Mika, if you know her, is the same as Saeki-san here. She doesn’t have any noble lineage. Having her affiliated with me will give her connection she didn’t have before. It won’t be as weighty as familial connection but it’s still a connection.”

“Only noble women can be your Lady, Tsukishima.”

“True, but it is also true that only nobles could be my retainer as well. Yamaguchi isn’t from the peerage nor a Samurai clan. It wouldn’t be too odd for me to have a commoner for a Lady in Waiting as well. Call it eccentricity or whatever the public may deem to view it as such. People are still building their impression on me thanks to my social isolation before.”

“What will you tell the queen?” Tetsurou asked, brows furrowing. “You refused her when she offered her choice of Ladies, didn’t you? She won’t let this go easily.”

“I’ll think of something before she demands for my audience.”

“That’s not good enough! This is the queen. You shouldn’t treat her lightly!” Tetsurou already learned his lesson. That woman always had something up her sleeve.

“He’s not, idiot,” Suguru said. “Why do you think he decided to include me in his side?”

“Who says you are? For all I know you’re lying to Tsukishima—”

“Why the fuck would I lie to him? I said it, didn’t I? I came here for him. Not you. I don’t care one wit what you do in your personal life,” Suguru scoffed. “Besides can you truly not afford me to join in? Kei-chan hasn’t directly said anything but I’m quite sure you intend to break your marriage to him. That’s just so like you, cousin. Moving heaven and earth just for the love of your life. You do know there is no divorce between a Royal couple, right?” Suguru shook his head. “Be grateful Saeki, your Prince Charming here is willing to ask someone to step into an early grave—”

“He’s not, Ouji” Tsukishima interjected before Tetsurou could refute that grossly misleading accusation. “The fact that we will have a discussion for it says that Kuroo-san doesn’t have such notions. I’m the one who asked him for divorce, not the other way around.”

“Oh, why? What did he do to make you want to get rid of him?” Suguru casted a pointed look at Tsukishima, “Well, aside from the obvious.”

“It was an accident—”

“It’s not an excuse and Suguru is right,” Tetsurou said, pained as he was to say Suguru and ‘right’ in the same breath. “I was out of line that night.”

“Don’t take too much credit, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima suddenly snapped, glaring at him and showing the first real expression that night. “My family never wanted me to marry into Royalty. -–And I’ll stop you right there, Suguru-ouji. I won’t prevent you, any of you, from looking into it more but that topic is not something I wish to discuss nor is it my place to do so.”

“Does it have to do with your supposed marriage to Ushijima?” Suguru still asked, voicing out the sudden question that leapt into Tetsurou’s mind.

“What did I just say?” Tsukishima shook his head. “Let’s not stray into inconsequential matters, please.”

If it has to do with Ushijima, Tetsurou didn’t think it was inconsequential but Tsukishima was right. It wasn’t the time to be nosing into that yet. “Fine. Let’s continue. Why would you want to risk getting grilled by the queen just to do a favor for this bastard? What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing, actually, but the right question is what's in it for you and Saeki-san, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said. “And please refrain from needlessly antagonizing each other. You’ll be working together, like it or not. If not now then when you both take over for the emperor and shogun.”

“You just made me lose my appetite, Kei-chan.”

Tsukishima’s expression tightened into something akin to exasperation but continued as if he didn’t hear Suguru’s quip. “The original plan was only to have Saeki-san lay low and keep your relationship a secret. It’ll be no different from what you’ve been doing since you’ve started dating but what good will that do? Really? If I chose a commoner to be my first Lady having another commoner for the second one wouldn't be too amiss.”

And Hotaru will be reaping the same benefits as Suguru's girlfriend was what Tsukishima was getting at, but Tetsurou didn't want to comment. He hadn’t thought of how the court will approve of Hotaru after he and Tsukishima split up, but he had a year ahead of him to plan. Suguru’s involvement, though, wouldn’t be included in anything he’d come up. “I didn’t know you cared that much, Tsukishima,” he said instead.

“Don’t be mistaken. This is merely a sales pitch. I want to count on Suguru-ouji’s assistance should a problem arise.”

“We can take care of any problems. We don’t need him.”

“I’d rather have the assurance of a backup than none.”

“You would have it even if cousin here doesn’t want to fraternize with me,” Suguru said. “In fact, he doesn’t even have to know you and I are two peas in a pod.”

“I don’t want any mistrust brewing when it could have been prevented. Kuroo-san will eventually find out that you and my new Lady are involved.”

“Bro, you should listen to Tsukki,” Bokuto suddenly piped up. “There’s just so much me and the guys and Yamabean could do, you know? I don’t like it but Daishou’s bound to have networks we don’t. Plus we can spare eyes for the palace now if we get him on board.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. But, please, don’t call me that,” Tsukishima said.

Tetsurou pinched his lips.

“Don’t look so sour, cousin. It’s not like you have a choice.” Suguru narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima. “Not like I have a choice in the matter as well.”

“I was merely laying out everything there is for both of you,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, well, doing that got us involved in each other’s business, Kei-chan.”

“I remember having your consent earlier when I told Kuroo-san about your girlfriend, Ouji.”

“I’m quick on the uptake,” Suguru shrugged. “Can’t say the same for Tetsu over there.”

“You only had the benefit of an earlier impression, Suguru. Wherein I on the other hand had to play a guessing game until Tsukishima spilled what the real deal was,” Tetsurou said not the least bit pleased on how everything unfolded but he realized that, yes, Tsukishima had got him and Suguru involved in each other’s business. Quite unwittingly at that. “I won’t work with you,” he said to Suguru, the very notion made him ill. “And I won’t stop Tsukishima from seeking you out for help or whatever he thinks you’re necessary for but don’t think I won’t be prepared when you get funny ideas.”

“ _Please_. I won’t cause trouble for Kei-chan. Fortunately for you, cousin, causing you trouble will be trouble for him as well,” Suguru countered evenly. “If there’s need to worry it will be coming from your end, not mine.” Suguru turned to Tsuksihima, “I’ll be looking out for this idiot, Kei-chan, so he doesn’t slip up and make a mess of everything.”

Tetsurou scowled but Tsukishima gave him a warning glance. “Fair enough,” the blond said. “I’m fine even if you don’t make nice with each other only just remember that both of you are ultimately on the same side.”

“Sure. My side and yours, Kei-chan,” Suguru said with humor that Tetsurou couldn’t bring himself to fake yet.

“I didn’t want to stereotype but I’m discovering why Alphas and Beta males refer to us finer sex as their better halves,” Tsukishima replied dryly, his attention shifting to Hotaru. “This is what your future looks like, Saeki-san. Babysitting difficult, pig headed man children,” he said, shaking his head.

Suguru spluttered and Tetsurou opened and closed his mouth for a comeback but was ultimately just as speechless as the former.

“Now that we had taken care of that we should finish our meal. I want to have dessert before we continue with the rest,” Tsukishima continued undeterred. “Yamaguchi, Bokuto-san, you should join us in the table. There’s no need to keep up appearances.”

Yamaguchi complied without word and carried his plate to sit beside Tsukishima. Bokuto followed him, snickering and grinning and took up the seat beside Hotaru. The owl opened a light conversation about Harudai—colleges, places to see and events to look forward to. He even mentioned about the monthly stage productions the Drama majors do. Suguru didn’t mention anything about Tendou and Terushima being part of said production, surprisingly enough.  Tsukishima kept his replies short but showed interest as he slowly continued to eat his dinner, Yamaguchi making up for the blond’s sudden preference for taciturnity. The retainer’s enthusiasm, though, was as lively as security detail in a debriefing, keeping his questions professional and about the layout of his new area of operation. Bokuto didn’t mind and surprisingly, again, it was Suguru who lightened up the otherwise dour turn of the conversation with his usual dry quips. 

Tetsurou gave a discreet sigh and let the conversation pass over his head, trying to make himself accept the unexpected turn of events. He could be as obstinate about it all he wanted but Tsukishima was right. He and Suguru will technically be working in the same team.

…What the actual fuck. After everything.

He glanced at Hotaru. She hadn’t said a word and was only pushing around the pizza slice Bokuto placed on her plate with a fork. Her head was probably reeling after everything that was said. He stretched his hand under the table and gave Hotaru’s knee a squeeze. His girlfriend’s shoulder jolted as if she didn’t expect him to reassure her and raised her eyes to him. _Okay?_ he wordlessly asked to her.

Hotaru thinned her lips first but tried to give him a tiny smile.

Tetsurou encouraged it with a smile of his own.

The moment was ruined when Suguru made gagging noises.

“Please save the bedroom eyes when you and Saeki are alone, cousin,” Suguru said. “Spare us the indigestion.”

Tetsurou’s eye twitched as he slowly turned his attention to his bastard of a cousin.

They may be working on the same team now, but that doesn’t mean Tetsurou will like it nor will he admit it out loud.—

“Just shut up and choke on your fucking pizza, scrub.”

—Ever.

 

**\--**

 

Tetsurou blindly slapped the vibrating, annoying thing on the nightstand, his palm meeting the smooth screen of his portscreen. He brought the device above his head and then lifted his face from the pillow. He squinted as he stared into the light-blinking-thing it was doing, the contrast between the brightness of the screen and the dimness of his room hurting his eyes and taking them a moment to adjust before he could read anything.

‘Brokuto.’

The portscreen was still vibrating. And blinking.

Swipe to answer.

‘Brokuto’ was calling.

The portscreen stilled and stopped making its light-blinking-thing.    

> **[1 missed call: Brokuto]**

After a second the portscreen vibrated.   

> **[1 unread message: Brokuto]**

Tetsurou tapped on the message alert balloon. 

> **[Brokuto** Jan 06, 01:36pm **]**  
>  bro dude wake up keep tsukki company

Tetsurou stared narrowed eyed at the message, internalizing it before his brain clicked on to the time he received the message and then promptly rolled over the bed, got tangled in his fleece blanket and fell into the floor with an _oomf_.

He rubbed his eyes raw and then slapped his cheeks with both hands a couple of times to wake himself up. It did the trick after a few slaps. He groped on the fuzzy, carpeted floor above his head and successfully found his portscreen. He tapped a quick reply to Bokuto before he pushed himself up to his feet, dropping his portscreen into his pyjama’s large pocket.

He looked around the room, yawning. The curtains were drawn, blocking out any light from the outside, the bed beside his wasn’t made but there wasn’t anyone in it. Bokuto’s house coat was draped over a plastic swivel chair tucked in one of the two small working desks they added to the children’s bedroom in exchange for the third bed. Tetsurou yawned again, one hand covering his mouth and the other absently scratching across his flat stomach under his long sleeved sweater, sock clad feet easily carrying him to the window facing the north. He swiped the heavy curtains aside and true enough the sprawling neighbourhood of apartment buildings and the occasional frat houses that made up Harudai’s west residential area were already bathed in the pre-mid afternoon light.

Tetsurou lingered a moment before getting enough of the mundane view and then padded straight to the door and exited to the apartment’s main common area. It was still comfortably toasty like in his and Bokuto’s shared room. He made a left turn and went down the short hallway where the communal toilet/bathroom was, intending to wash his face, brush his teeth and answer nature’s calling. When he first spent the night he tried to walk into his wardrobe closet, his sleep inebriated mind thinking it was the door to the toilet. He and Bokuto had their own lavatory in their dorm room in PolSci. He can’t complain much, though. His new residence for the rest of college was as private as his old one but more spacious.

It was a three bedroom loft type apartment—high ceilings with hanging lights, open spaces, wooden floorboards, minimal windows but had a small outdoor garden connected to the living room that boasted an unhindered view of the sea where you can watch the sunset. The dining room and kitchen were behind the living room separated only by a wide space to move in between them. Dark marble counters bordered the sleek, fully furnished kitchen. The dining room was directly in front of the kitchen to allow view if anyone were up to exhibiting culinary skills above boiling water for instant ramen. A rectangular glass table served as the dining table, the thing long enough to seat ten people. There was a phonograph against the wall of the bathroom, behind the metal spiral staircase, and currently it was playing some classic, moderately paced, mellow piano piece that Tetsurou didn’t recognize.

The second-floor-loft had two rooms, the master’s and a single, the former the only room in the apartment to have a private bathroom-toilet plus a small walk-in closet. The second floor also allotted a small blank space that could be a second living room but was made into a mini library instead.

Tetsurou did his business quick and exited the bathroom after washing his hands. He padded towards the living area and saw a blond sitting on the long white sofa, head slightly bowed and carelessly displaying his creamy white nape. It was one of his new housemates and the owner of the Master’s bedroom. _Tsukishima_. And he didn’t seem like he was aware that Tetsurou was sneaking behind him.

Tetsurou tip toed as he made his way to the blond.  He was close enough to see that the Omega had three moles spread across the back his neck and was about to surprise him witless—

“There’s food in the fridge, Kuroo-san. Just heat it up.”

Tetsurou swore under his breath. Tsukishima turned his head towards him, looking bored. “Good afternoon,” he said before he turned back to what he was reading.

“Do you have eyes behind your head?” Tetsurou asked.

“Maybe.”

Tetsurou made a face as the blond steadfastly ignored him. “What are you reading?” he asked.

“A book.”

“About what?”

“Dinosaurs.”

“…Huh?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer him and resumed ignoring him again. Tetsurou shook his head figuring the blond didn’t want to be disturbed but even so he was not one to pass up a chance for mischief. Especially one that was so tempting. Tetsurou firmly pinched the edge of Tsukishima’s defenceless nape with his thumb and forefinger like he would pick a kitten.

Tsukishima shoulders jolted up and locked up, squeezing his nape along with Tetsurou’s fingers. “ _Kuroo-san!_ ”

Ah, finally. A reaction.

Tetsurou counted to three before he let go of the squirming blond and then walked to the kitchen, snickering. He saw an empty cup of instant ramen on the coffee table in front of Tsukishima. He wanted some, too.

“ _You’re a brat_ ,” he heard Tsuksihima hiss. He could hear a glare in there as well.

“And you’re my current babysitter,” Tetsurou replied cheekily, opening the left most cupboard to get his brunch. “You did imply that a few nights ago.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

The whole cupboard was field with cups and packets of instant noodles. Tetsurou took out a cup of roast pork tonkatsu flavored noodles and then took it along to the water dispenser.

“Where did Bo and Yamaguchi go?” he asked as he opened the seasonings and dried vegetables, pouring both on the bowl before adding in piping hot water.

“If you woke up in a more reasonable hour, you wouldn’t have to ask,” Tsukishima answered gruffly, still sounding crossed.

Tetsurou was video chatting with Hotaru until the ass crack of dawn. After their talk with Suguru, she had been subdued but now his glowbug was finally beginning to turn back to her usual cheery self. She was still awkward around the topic of the whole divorce thing with Tsukishima and how she’ll be the Omega’s Lady in Waiting, but Tetsurou will take every positive reaction from her end.

“Hm, so where are they?” Tetsuou asked again, grabbing a fork in one of the kitchen drawers and two small plates to use as weight cover and carrier for his cup ramen.

“Out in an errand.”

“Where?”

“Ennoshita-san’s.”

Tetsurou pulled a face and almost wished… No. He didn’t wish his snake of a cousin was here. Tsukishima had only been chatty that night because he needed to. The blond had always been quiet and spoke sparingly even when he and Tetsurou were in the privacy of their room in the palace… not that Tetsurou made actual effort on that front. Yamaguchi was always there glaring at him and Bokuto made for a good distraction and conversing partner.

Tetsurou made his way to the living area and then plopped on to the orange bean bag adjacent to Tsukishima’s sofa. He placed his food on the coffee table and waited for the long three minutes for it to cook. He glanced at Tsukishima. The blond had gone back to reading his holobook but was frowning. Large, honey brown eyes lifted up to meet Tetsurou's as if the blond sensed him watching. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“So what are you really reading?” Tetsurou asked.

Tsukishima didn’t answer again but he resized the picture on page he was currently at and held the holobook for Tetsurou to see.

Tetsurou didn’t recognize the green iguana like reptile with a hill shaped fin growing on its spine but Tetsurou can recognize it as a dinosaur— _Oh_. Tsukishima wasn’t lying earlier.

But dinosaurs? Really?

Tsukishima went back to reading and again Tetsurou was left to wait for his food to cook. Not in the mood to be quiet, he decided to try another topic to talk with the blond.

“Did Bo say why he went with Yamaguchi?” he asked, choosing it as his conversation opener. Might as well talk to Tsukishima about his issue with Yamaguchi while said retainer wasn’t here.

“Why not ask what you really mean, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima answered instead, not taking his eyes off the text. “I’m trying to read, in case you didn’t notice.”

Tetsurou thinned his lips. “Fine. Your retainer hates me.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Aren’t you supposed to say he doesn’t and it’s only my imagination?”

“He does and it’s not your imagination.”

“Now that’s just mean.”

“The truth can be mean.”

Tetsurou stared at Tsukishima flatly. Tsukishima tapped for the next page of his book. “Fine. Then how did Bo get all chummy with your boyfriend?”

He and Bokuto officially moved into the apartment on the third when Bokuto got their stuff from the dorm. Tetsurou didn’t know what happen when Bokuto helped Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fill up the library’s empty shelves with the blond’s holobooks while he was busy in a vidcom with the Emperor but the three seemed to buddies afterward. The next day Bokuto and Yamaguchi shared their morning run together and the day after that and probably earlier, too.

“Yamaguchi and I have no romantic attachments.”

"No way,” Tetsurou said, furrowing his brows. “You guys aren’t together?” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both had a mean poker faces but Yamaguchi’s protectiveness was so similar to what Tetsurou’s had for Hotaru. “Is it because you’re a noble and he’s not?”

“Perhaps that’s a deterrent but, no. There’s nothing between us except close friendship,” Tsukishima answered, tapping the edge of his holobook with his right thumb to turn to the next page. “Anyway, you should ask Bokuto-san on that.”

“I did. He said I should join them in their morning run.”

Tsukishima only nodded but didn’t say anything else. Tetsurou waited for a few moments until he was sure that the blond’s entire attention was on his book again. “ _Tsukishima._ ”

“I believe your noodles are over done now, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou uncovered the cup and peeled of the cover. True enough the noodles had fattened up and soaked in the packet flavored soup. Not that he minded. He stabbed his fork in the middle of the nest of fat noodles and stirred it around the cup. There was still some soup left. “Conversations are a two-way, give and take process, you know,” he said absently as he leaned nearer to the coffee table and slurped a forkful of noodles.

“Mhm,” Tsukishima intoned in response.

“I mean with actual words, Tsukishima.”

“Sure.”

Tetsurou blinked. Did the blond just…? Tsukishima continued his reading but there was a small smirk pulling the corner of his soft pink lips that told Tetsurou that, yes, Tsukishima did just give him cheek. “You’re so not cute.”

“Likewise,” the blond replied without missing a beat.

“…Is this you without filter?”

Tsukishima turned his attention to Tetsurou again and the pretty Omega gave him a sinfully innocent smile that let Tetsurou know what exactly they meant when they say looks could be deceiving. 

“Why… I don’t know what you mean, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said, pleasantly sweet and  obviously fake.  

Tetsurou was about to give him a comeback but the blond had already fixed his attention on his book again and continued talking. “Anyway, Bokuto-san already gave you opportunity to make nice with Yamaguchi.”

“You mean join them in their run?” Tetsurou affirmed, going along with Tsukishima’s change of subjects. He’ll give the blond this round, but after this there won’t be any freebies. Now that Tetsurou knew Tsukishima’s cheek wasn’t just for show for discussions like the one they had with Suguru, Tetsurou didn’t have to hold back when he wanted to mess with the blond.

“They seemed to have bonded over it.”

“…Do you even know what Bokuto consider morning runs?”

The owl’s idea of morning runs were let’s-race-until-our-legs-fall-off type of morning runs.

“Not really. But if you don’t want to run with them you could always come directly to the beach. Those two found a quiet spot there, Yamaguchi mentioned.”

“And what do they do in this quiet spot?”

Bokuto hadn’t mention about any quiet spot in the beach.

“Spar. Full contact.”

That, too. He didn’t mention anything like that. At all.

…But Bokuto was all _wincy_ every night after they moved in. Did the salt and pepper haired Alpha didn’t mention anything because… _Nah_. Couldn’t be. Bokuto was a rock, all solid muscle throughout. If it weren’t for how he gelled his hair, Bokuto was more of a bull than an owl. Compared to him Yamaguchi seemed like a squishy, small animal. Hell, Tetsurou was confident that he had more muscle than Yamaguchi.

Then again Yamaguchi was a retainer and he had a certain surety in how he carried himself. Not to mention he could be intimidating as fuck.

“There are a lot of frozen foodstuffs for your use in the freezer if you decide to join them,” Tsukishima said absently. “Though, I think Bokuto-san already started making ice... There should be an extra ice pack in my medicine cabinet.”

“Okay…” That said a lot. “Say I did join them in their little spars and hypothetically, _hypothetically_ get my ass kicked. This will make us all right?”

“You will get your ass kicked, Kuroo-san.”

“Okay, _hypothetically_ he will win,” Tetsurou insisted because while he did want to make nice with Yamaguchi, he wouldn’t let the retainer easily one up him in a sparring match. He didn’t have regular training, but Tetsurou was fairly confident in his hand-to-hand. “Yamaguchi will cut me a bit of slack after, correct?"

“Hypothetically that will be correct,” Tsukishima replied.

“Okay, fair enough.” He can work with that. He’ll only need to schedule it. Tomorrow would be a no go since classes will be resuming, so in the next weekend. …He could ask Bo for tips before, too. Yamaguchi will only hypothetically kick his ass but it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

Tsukishima had gone quiet again and Tetsurou let him be with his book after asking if he minded if he would watch a bit of news. Tsukishima agreed with a nod and only asked him to turn off the phonograph before he did so. Tetsurou had gone to the vintage music device and removed the record, finding out that the piece that was playing was Mendelsshon’s Barcarola, not that Tetsurou recognized the composer. He could appreciate classical fine, a few of them his favourites, but he wasn’t an avid fan.

He made his way back to the living room and hopped on to the sofa from behind, ending up plopped onto the unoccupied end of the sofa. Tsukishima glanced up from his book just as Tetsurou was just getting comfortable in his new spot, lukewarm cup ramen already in hand. The blond gave him a disgruntled look but otherwise went back to reading without comment.

Tetsurou grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the projection screen. The channel was already on the news The anchor was just finishing her report on Sakuradite and then moved onto foreign affairs where the anchor reported a few western countries had offered allegiance treaties with Japan because of the said new energy source.  Tetsurou already know all of these. The Emperor already delegated him and Tsukishima the task of hosting the children of the coming Russian dignitary that will offer another allegiance. The Emperor thought it would be appropriate seeing as Alissa and Lev Haiba-Kuznetsov were around his and Tsukishima’s age.

Tetsurou continued watching the news until Bokuto came running into the living area, lugging a big, fat Triceratops plush that he pushed to Tsukishima’s lap, the green, cartoonish toy dwarfing the blond. “Saw this on the way back,” Bokuto said proudly. “Yams said you’ll let me call you _Tsukki_ if I start giving you these stuff.”

Tetsuoru saw said retainer shrug and crack an apologetic grin to Tsukishima’s direction.

Tsukishima turned to Tetsurou, a cute angry pout weighing on his lips and a pretty flush set high on his cheeks.

“Watch his feet, don’t let him get close to you and aim for his left arm,” Tsukishima said pointedly.

Tetsurou nodded and grinned. “Duly noted.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bokuto’s Triceratops plush](http://imgur.com/4RxpY5n) – yes, the plush is actually mine. I got it yesterday from grocery shopping; figured Kei should have it here as well.
> 
> \--
> 
> The reason why this chapter was so late was because it took four rewrites. FOUR. Two what the-hell-write-ups, one actual shitty chapter (that I almost published, you can thank Kei that I didn’t because it was absolutely fucking horrendous) and then what you’ve just read. The outline did didly squat. \\(_ _\\)
> 
> Next chapter, …no idea what’s gonna happen in the next chapter but university resumes, you get more info about ‘the plan,’ Akaashi’s there, Kei gets rid of his cast and some people you saw in part 1, and, hey, someone’s probably gonna take someone to the park.
> 
> Love you guys lots~ Y’all rock more than awesome sauce!


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CPA - College of Performing Arts

**CHAPTER 8**

 

Of course, in theory, Tsukishima's advice was simple and easy to follow:

Watch his feet. Don't let him get close.  Aim for his left arm.

Three simple things that Tetsurou shouldn't have any difficulty to execute given his training in both aikido and karate.  Though, admittedly, said training was only for the basic techniques and Tetsurou didn't always have the luxury to practice them every day but he did put what he was taught to use. Two hours a week against any of his retainers. It didn't seem much but he'd been keeping at it since _high school_ and it showed in the lithe, firm muscles he developed and on the fact that out of all his retainers the only one he has yet to best was Bokuto's second in command.  

"Told you to wait for the weekend."

Tetsurou grunted at the other Alpha looming over him as he stayed plastered on the sand, baking under the cold sunset and marinating in the soreness that had already settled inside his abused arm, legs and back. He'll be feeling ten times sorer tomorrow for sure. First day of classes was going to suck. What the hell possessed him to challenge Yamaguchi right off the bat earlier he didn't know for sure. Rashness of youth, probably. Foolish chivalry because a pretty Omega had given him his favor, most likely. "Between Aone and Yamaguchi, who's going to win?"

"Yamaguchi."

Tetsurou winced. The owl didn't even hesitate.

Bokuto tapped his wireless earpiece and laughed, obnoxious and loud, before he grinned back down at Tetsurou. "If he was from one of the clans he'll be a shoe-in for your old man's detail."

"That good?"

"You fought him, bro. You tell me," Bokuto replied good naturedly as he dangled his hand over Tetsurou. "We should head back."

Tetsurou would have loved to stay where he was until the next century but clapped his prosthetic hand to Bokuto's palm so the latter can help him up. Yamaguchi had already  gone ahead of them, telling Bokuto he'll be picking up dinner and then, unexpectedly, instead of only a by your leave, told Tetsurou that he should _only_ _watch_ next time.

Tetsurou would have taken offense if Bokuto didn't grin like a lunatic and made him realize that Yamaguchi consented on a _next time_.

"Would be great if Tsukki can come and watch, too," Bokuto said absently as they walked out of the beach. "He's probably getting bored cooped up in there."

Tetsurou hummed in agreement. Tsukishima still needed to wait until the middle of the month to have his cast removed and even then the blond have to do therapy afterwards. Hopefully it will be light so he won't need to stay out of public sight longer.

"At least he'll be having company coming over this weekend," Tetsurou said.

"Yeah, company."

At that, Tetsurou lifted a brow. Bokuto tone had gained a sudden neutrality in it that told him that the former wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing said company. "You don't like Akaashi-sensei?"

"It's complicated."

"Ah," Tetsurou intoned, dropping the subject, no longer needing further explanation. There was only one thing that Bokuto tacked as complicated and it was still a tender and sore spot for him and his family even after all these years.

"Sorry, bro," Bokuto quickly amended. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Don't sweat it. Tell me when you want to tell me."

"Thanks," Bokuto said before bouncing right back to his old excitable self. "Race you back!"

The stupid owl didn't bother waiting for Tetsurou to say no and dashed right down the road. Tesurou grumbled and started running as well. He gave the idiot a kick when he caught up to him at the fork on the road. Bokuto dodged it easily, laughing, as he continued to, thankfully, walk the rest of the way.

 

**\--**

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Tsukishima greeted them welcome by saying that Tetsurou should soak in the bath before dinner. "It's too late in the evening to ice you down, Kuroo-san," the blond absently said from where he sat at the dining table, reading another holobook. Yamaguchi was in the kitchen busy plating their dinner while a small projection of the night's news was displayed by the wall to his left.

"Oh, all right," Tetsurou replied, a bit surprised, not expecting the consideration as Bokuto made a beeline to the other retainer, probably to pester him. He could smell grilled meat in one of Yamaguchi's take out boxes.

Tsukishima only nodded and ignored him after, obviously engrossed again in his reading. "Your glasses is slipping," Tetsurou pointed out and, feeling suddenly mischievous, pushed said spectacles higher up the blond's thin nose when he passed by him.

Tsukishima swatted his hand away and readjusted his glasses, giving him a glare.

Tetsurou only grinned innocently and went straight to the bath and stayed there until Bokuto began banging on the door, saying he wanted to wash up, too, before dinner. Tetsurou was loath to leave the scented water. The herbal, piney and faintly sweet and floral smell made him feel like he was in a spa. There was probably some Epsom salt mixed in it as well because, _damn,_ this was doing wonders to his abused muscles.

He'll be sure to get or do something nice for Tsukishima tomorrow as thanks.

Though the blond probably thought that it was something no good because he kept shooting Tetsurou suspicious glances throughout dinner, but then the blond went from amusingly suspicious to all business like when Tetsurou carried him to his room upstairs and sat him on the king-sized bed.

"Can you have Saeki-san come here this Saturday?" Tsukishima started.

"More or less," Tetsurou said, tilting his head. "She has part time until lunch but otherwise she's free. Why? You want her to meet your doctor?"

"Yes, and Matsumoto-san as well."

Tetsurou's mood immediately soured. "You're going to put me and Suguru in the same room _again_."

"That's unavoidable," Tsukishima said. "He's one of our accomplices now, too."

" _Your_ you mean."

"If you're going to be childish, let's say our goodnights now, Kuroo-san."

"You're the one―"

" _Goodnight, Kuroo-san_."

Tetsurou pressed his mouth shut, feeling thoroughly chastised under Tsukishima's disapproving glare. Tsukishima sighed, the furrow between his thin brows easing out. "He's going to be your Shogun, Kuroo-san," the blond said.

It was Tetsurou's turn to sigh this time. He plopped down on the bed next to the blond and then grabbed the T-Rex plush that sat on the pillows. "You don't have to remind me. I know," he mumbled, pinching the pointy soft tips of the toy's arms. "I know― _and I accept that_. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I was told you were close when you were children."

A frown pulled Tetsurou's mouth down as he regarded the blond. "By who?"

"Chugu Heika."

His frown turned into a scowl as he returned his gaze back to the smiling, cartoonish plush.

"She shared your childhood stories for idle talk."

The only chance the Queen and Tsukishima could have that talk was when the woman wanted to discuss about Ladies in Waiting. "She used it to lower your guard," he muttered. "That woman is not motherly enough to embarrass me with my childhood."

"What she said wasn't a lie, though, was it?"

"Did she get to the part when the bastard started snaking me out?" Tetsurou countered.

"A child tattling is hardly a bastard nor a snake."

Tetsurou narrowed a glance at the blond only to get snagged by large honey brown eyes accessing him from behind thick framed glasses. He bonked the plush at the blond's face to hide the sudden discomfort he felt. He wasn't one to bulk under scrutiny but he felt thoroughly exposed in the way Tsukishima tried to dissect him with his eyes. "That sounded awfully like you like Suguru better than me," he quipped to put up more bravado.

Tsukishima snatched the toy from Tetsurou's grasp to place it on his own lap as he adjusted his glasses, glaring.

"I'll bring Hotaru Saturday," he said, standing up, before Tsukishima decided to take the joke seriously. "Anything I should tell her beforehand aside from your guests?"

"Be more assertive."

"She's only warming up," he explained in her defence, putting his earlier discomfort behind him. "She can really shine when she gets comfortable."

Tsukishima nodded, expression smoothing out. "You know her best," he said.

"Yeah," Tetsurou said just to say something, feeling like he should try to gain more of Tsukishima's approval then brushed the thought aside for being absurd. It was good if he did, but Tetsurou didn't need to get Tsukishima's approval over his girlfriend. Hotaru will win him over herself when they get to know each other more. "Well, it's getting late. I should let you sleep," he said. "Goodnight Tsukishima."

"Goodnight, Kuroo-san."

"Goodnight," he said again and then, before he forgot again, "Thank you for the bath, I didn't say before."

Tsukishima brows shot up in obvious surprise at having it mentioned. The blond averted his gaze to the wall. "Yamaguchi prepared it," he mumbled.

"Because you asked him to," Tetsurou grinned at having unexpectedly one upping the blond in the last minute. "I don't think I have enough brownie points for scented salt baths."

"...Don't get used to it _._ "

Tetsurou laughed, finding Tsukishima's reaction at being thanked and called out for his thoughtfulness amusing. He wanted to tease him more but instead bided him another 'goodnight' rather than point out that his ears were red. It _was_ getting late and the time he had stayed in the blond's room was closing into improper as they didn't share any relationship and didn't need to put up a charade that they did like when they were in the palace. Still, Tetsurou filed his findings for later use as he entered his and Bokuto's room.

"Bro, your face is weird."

" _Rude,_ " Tetsurou grinned.

 

**\--**

 

Tetsurou watched his girlfriend climbed up and then down on the stone seats of the old open amphitheater, bundled up in a gray parka and red scarf, arms stretched out to keep her balance, lips pursed.  She stopped on her third repeat and then looked over at Tetsurou, her expression tight and unreadable. "It's a little too fast," she finally admitted.

Tetsurou nodded in understanding. "It won't be that bad," he assured. "You're just meeting them."

"That's what you said when you hauled my ass to meet you-know-who," she mumbled.

"I was just as surprised as you, babe," he said. "But, I promise, there won't be any more of that on Saturday."

Hotaru sighed and joined him on where he was sitting down on the stage, under its domed stone roof. Tetsurou draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to flush to his side. The abandoned amphitheater was their safe place here in the university. This was also where he and Hotaru met during their first year of college. Tetsurou had stumbled into his girlfriend's hideout while he was wandering around alone, Bokuto absent from his side being in the middle of the tragedy that will soon strike his family. Tetsurou had startled the girl and he was about to leave her alone to her sketching but she said if he didn't had a place to go it was okay to stay, just don't be a bother. Tetsurou took her up on her offer and that had been the point when Hotaru had entwined herself to Tetsurou's life. Eventually she met all their other friends and this place became a sanctuary where they could hang out and meet without any caution over perfunctory propriety and social rankings.

"You think this is going to work?" Hotaru asked.

"We'll make it work," Tetsurou said. "We'll be taking the longer route, but it will work."

Hotaru ducked out of Tetsurou's one arm embrace. "We're not only talking about _this_  year, Kuro," she frowned. "It's two, three― _more_ down the road."

"You know what they say," Tetsurou started, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood, leaning to the Hotaru's chill nipped cheek. "The longer the wait the sweeter the kiss."

Hotaru clicked her tongue and hopped off the stage before Tetsurou could give her quick peck. " _I'm being serious here._ "

Tetsurou sighed, dropping the smile. He could understand where her apprehension was coming from. After he and Tsukishima's split, it wasn't like he and Hotaru could just go off to the sunset and get married right off the bat. They needed to wait until an appropriate enough time had pass for Tetsurou to take a second Consort. Said time being subjective.

"It would be simpler if..." Hotaru shook her head.

"If?" Tetsurou prodded when she didn't continue.

She clicked her tongue again before she sighed heavily and regarded Tetsurou with green eyes dimmed dark with weariness. "Nothing, just being stupid," she said.

" _Hotaru._ "

" _It's stupid_. Just getting myself worked up over what I read in the net."

Tetsurou pulled her closer to him by her hands. "I told you not to read them."

"I... They all think Japan dodged a bullet because he fitted my shoe."

"They don't know what they're saying," Tetsurou assured, rubbing circles on her hands with his thumbs. "They don't know you like I do."

Hotaru bit her lip, ducking her head down.

Tesurou leaned down to his shoulder and peeked at the girl. She averted her gaze from him. "Hey," he said, shaking their hands together. "Babe, look at me?"

She didn't but Tetsurou waited for her patiently and he was rewarded when her pretty bottle green eyes landed on him again. "When everything's settled, everyone'll see that you're just as good as a Consort as Tsukishima or any other noble. Better even."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I chose you, Hotaru. Above everyone else, you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"..."

He cupped her cheek. "You're going to be great, don't worry."

"...I don't even know what's the first thing about being Consort."

"You'll learn," he assured. "If anything, you being Tsukishima's Lady in Waiting is good."

Hotaru snorted. "He'll only probably make me serve him tea and biscuits," she said, joking back with him. "Or do crochet with him."

"And embroidery, and knitting," he added, chuckling. "It'll all be part of your princess lessons."

"Princess lessons... yeah," Hotaru said with a slight shake of her head. "Any tips on how to get full marks?"

Tetsurou made a show of pausing as if he was thinking. Tsukishima already told him what he wanted to see more from Hotaru. "Be assertive."

"Assertive how?"

" _Hm..._ " He intoned, grinning. "Surprise him. Dazzle him like you dazzled me."

Hotaru made a face.

Tetsurou laughed and pulled his girl into hug, telling her that she should only be herself and stop being shy around Tsukishima. The Omega seemed strict or maybe even a little intimidating at first but he wasn't, not really. Hotaru didn't believe him but Tetsurou only told her that she could try giving him a stuffed toy and she'll know what he was talking about.

They stayed there until Bokuto came back down from where he was sitting at the outermost seats. The owl had stuffed his head between his white earphones and busied himself in carving, giving them space so they could have a semblance of privacy. Hotaru was first to leave and  Tetsurou and Bokuto waited for a couple of minutes before they went on their way to Harudai-jo for their first class of the year. By the time he arrived at their  lecture hall, Tetsurou could no longer feel his facial muscles after returning numerous greetings and congratulations and well wishes for his marriage with a thank you and a smile. He was very much thankful when he and Bokuto sank down on their usual seats at the back of the hall and waited for the professor and Ushijima to arrive.

Their old, crotchety professor for Comparative Politics arrived after a couple of minutes.

Ushijima never did.

 

**\--**

 

By Thursday, when Tetsurou was already ready to add another one of his retainers, Inuoka, to look into Ushijima's absence together with Fukunaga, the man finally decided to show himself during the last period of the day.

"Explanations," Tetsurou greeted when Ushijima sat down beside him just as their professor for International Politics entered the lecture hall.

"Later," he said, and added more quietly, "Everybody is there."

Tetsurou nodded and prepared his mind on finally having them confront him after the Masquerade, the fitting, the wedding―everything that happened recently. He'd been bracing himself for it ever since everybody left their own little messages in their group chat that they were back in the university. Nobody hinted anything about his wedding nor about Ushijima and Oikawa. They all seemed preoccupied grilling Iwaizumi where he and Oikawa hid during the holidays due to their long radio silence.

Oikawa only explained that they were busy with thesis work.

Nobody called him on his bullshit.

Tetsurou was sure everyone will later.

Before or after they grill him on how he will handle his and Hotaru's current situation. They all know he wouldn't break up with her. _He_ wouldn't break up with her. The gods only knew how much he loved Hotaru.

But Tetsurou was now married to Tsukishima.

So where did that put them?

He and Tsukishima had agreed that he would just have them believe that, in essence, loath as he was about it, Hotaru will become his mistress. They wouldn't approve but, as guilty as Tetsurou felt about it, he was sure they would try and will understand.

He entertained the idea of convincing Tsukishima to let them know, too, after Suguru was unexpectedly added in their plan but discarded the thought not a second later. Their and Tsukishima's falling out aside, in comparison with the snake, telling his friends about the divorce wouldn't yield anything positive aside from Tetsurou feeling better about himself for being honest with them.

Ushijima he considered, but decided against it in the end. Ushijima had his own problems. Tetsurou didn't need to burden him with this, too. Glancing discreetly at the man now only convinced him further that his decision was right. Ushijima lost weight since Tetsurou last saw him. His cheeks were a bit sunken, not to mention there were bags under his eyes.

They'll focus more on Ushijima's issue later, Tetsurou decided.

He still didn't know what the deal was with the Ushijimas. He has yet to receive any findings from Fukunaga's digging in Miyagi. He had asked Tsukishima about it, the blond obviously know something, but the latter only told him to ask him again when he already had something. Tsukishima said he'll let him form his impression about it first and only after then will he answer his questions.

The screen display floating behind their professor blinked away as the latter concluded her lesson and began announcing reminders on the their end of sem output. Tetsurou pulled out his portscreen and sent Tsukishima a message, telling him that he and Bokuto will be late coming back as they will be 'hanging out with the guys.' His portscreen buzzed in his hand:

> **[Kuroo Kei** 04:28pm, Jan 10 **]**  
>  Stay out of trouble. Have fun.

Tsukishima's real message wasn't lost to Tetsurou as he tapped a quick reply back saying not wait for dinner. Tsukishima replied just as quickly that food will be in the fridge. Tetsuro replied his thanks and then promptly pocketed the device, standing up from his seat. Ushijima and Bokuto already waiting for him by the aisle.

Ushijima and Bokuto automatically fell a step back from him while they walked out of the college. The moment they boarded the tram, Ushijima and Bokuto were free to stand beside him again. The PolSci college wasn't only a castle by appearance, once anyone steps inside its premises they were expected to observe proper protocol in regards to social rank. It was an unnecessary, stupid quirk but it was something to be followed strictly.

The tram pulled away from the station, taking them to the east side of the island where the Arts related colleges were located. The three of them made idle talk as they wait for their stop, mindful to keep the topic conversational and off anything that will pertain to politics and personal issues. Tetsurou's portscreen vibrated in his coat pocket and a quick check told him it was from Suguru. He pocketed it quickly, frowning, wondering what he wanted―but that will be for later. He'll see to it once he was out of his friends' company.

They got off at the Eastside shopping district and from there walked all the way to the old CPA building, using easily overlooked paths and making sure that nobody was following them. They made it to the limestone path that will take them down to the hidden beach where the amphitheatre was in a timely manner and without encountering any problems. Tetsurou started climbing down the steps but Ushijima suddenly clapped a hand on his shoulder and prevented him from proceeding.

"I should warn you, I believe Saeki did something that she shouldn't," the man said, face dark and weighed down with concern.

"Wh―"

" _Everybody is there_ , _Kuroo._ "

Tetsurou's heart suddenly stopped, stone cold, considering Ushijima's words. _Is there,_ he had said that at the very beginning. _Is there_ meaning _at present_. Everybody was already in the amphitheater while he, Bokuto and Ushijima were in class―

His portscreen buzzed and vibrated in his pocket in long incremental beats, telling him that it was a call. He quickly dug it out and saw the caller ID displayed in the screen. Tetsurou quickly swiped it to answer the call. He didn't manage to have a word in as Suguru angrily hissed at him with so much venom that it realize what Tetsurou was only beginning to fear:

" _Don't dawdle and get the fuck down here. She fucking told them._ "  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. Got snagged in RL obligations and was also writing Tetsu and Kei's wedding but, ah, that didn't pan out well. Point in fact: I haven't updated in more than a month. x.x; I actually finished the whole thing but you won't be reading it as, well, it will ruin the story's pacing and it opened things that the story isn't ready for.
> 
> Anyway, writing this chapter made me see that the previous 2 chapters needs a rewrite like _right now_ (hell, even the summary needs a rewrite)―but I'll do it after everything is said and done, sorry for having you guys go through that \\(_ _\\)
> 
> But anyway, I know I mentioned Akaashi and a night walk in the park among other things, but, ah, as usual, plans changed (at least Akaashi's plush makes an appearance). Also, for Tetsu's ass whooping, there will be a proper one, just not right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the―omg, guys? I'm looking at the stats and I'm like, really? _Really?_ I'm literally floored at how you all are receiving this even with all the inconsistencies and bad writing, really. Thanks, really, TTuTT  <3


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Tetsurou braced himself as he neared the bottom, smelling the beginnings of thick tension coming from the combination of everybody's agitation. Hotaru and their friends were at the stage, either sitting on the edge or standing with their backs on it, all wounded up and a collection of variant tight, troubled filled expressions. Suguru had his back turned on them standing stiffly and glowering at Tetsurou as he watched him go down, a wild, red haired young man behind him. Tetsurou placed a rein on his instincts as to not get carried away by the astringent hints of agitation and anger when he was near enough to smell him. He clenched his fist and spoke up before Suguru could beat him to the first punch. "They won't say anything."

Suguru narrowed his eyes at him dangerously and hissed, "That's a shit sales pitch. Do better."

Terushima spoke up from the background, "We've kept Kuroo and―"

" _Did I asked for your input?_ Know your place."

Tetsurou saw the pierced male promptly sink back into a tensed slump on the stage floor. He reigned in the snap reaction to come to his friend's defense. Suguru may have mocked and jeered them to show his disdain but he had never stooped down to use his position against them. Tetsurou stole a second to reconsider how he will handle this situation and came up with a blank. He didn't have context aside from the knowledge that Hotaru told them. To what extent, he didn't know. His eyes quickly glanced over at Hotaru. Hotaru looked away, contrite.

"I'm waiting, cousin."

Tetsurou pinched his lips. Later. _Later._ He'll make sense of this later. Suguru first. "How much do they know?"

" _Everything._ Me and Mika, the divorce and how we'll make it happen. The only thing _Saeki_ left out is Tsukishima's plans afterward and that's only because he's still keeping it between the two of you."

"And you? How are you here?"

Suguru drew a deep breath, releasing it in a huff before gesturing for the young man behind him with a simple nod of his head. The latter bowed before he spoke with a manner that suited his blank face. "Suguru-ouji had tasked me to follow Saeki Hotaru, Kotaishi Denka-sama. I apologize for not realizing what she was doing sooner."

"Don't apologize for her stupidity, Kuguri."

Tetsurou came to Hotaru's immediate defense, "I'm sure she has good reasons―"

"Reasons that I don't give a shit for! Don't forget that this isn't only about the two of you! I'm hinging my own chances with Mika on this. Tsukishima's risking more than himself to see this realize. Meanwhile your insipid girlfriend makes a mess and relies on you to make up excuses you don't even know the meaning to!"

" _You don't need to tell me!_ " Tetsurou yelled back in frustration. "I don't know why she did it _yet_ but have you _even_ listened to her? Asked why she did it?"

"I did and maybe I would if she didn't have the exceptional talent of shutting her fucking mouth when it doesn't count!"

Suguru's seemed to have run out of steam after that. His breath was coming out in loud exhales and Tetsurou was hard press to come to Hotaru defense again because he, himself, didn't know why she did it. He knows that that their friends could ensure their silence over the matter but there was no reason for them to be involved. There was no reason for them to be burdened of the knowledge and worry about things they couldn't help with. The only thing they needed to do was continue as they were before the Masquerade had happened. So why? Why did she do it? He looked over at Hotaru as if it would answer his question. Hotaru was still not looking at him.

"...I-I apologize," Tetsurou can only offer when he returned his attention back to his cousin.

Suguru huffed sharp breath that slapped Tetsurou's with the other's frustration and resignation. "What does it matter. What's done is done," he muttered.

"...If I may," Ushijima spoke from behind Tetsurou, breaking his silence.

Tetsurou turned to him and the other male only gave him a quick look asking him to allow him to handle the situation.

"I know you don't trust us but, please, consider that we are no strangers in keeping secrets," Ushijima started, tone cautious and almost calm. Suguru stayed his peace. Ushijima continued, "We know how to be careful.  Kuroo and Saeki's relationship was not, is still not found out as was mine and Oikawa's."

"Until your macabre performance during the Masquerade."

Ushijima's voice grew tight. "A moment that I am not proud of and wish to amend for, I'm sure the others are as remorseful."

"You're saying that as if I should care about your conscience. My cousin's _liabilities_ weren't meant to be shared by all of us involved."

Oikawa made a noise in the background but Iwaizumi shushed him quickly. If Suguru noticed he didn't pay it heed and only continued.

"But that's perhaps the only thing that could give me even a modicum of assurance," Suguru said attention still fixed on Ushijima. He flicked a glance to Tetsurou before he turned and addressed the others on the stage. "I know none of you care for me and my business, but you pathetic bunch are, at the core, _good_ , _soft_ people."

Suguru took a pause and before continuing, voice thicker than derisive. "My cousin and I are not expendable. Tsukishima is. If word gets out, it will solely be on his head. His life will be forfeit and his whole family will be ruined for shame. If you can carry that kind of guilt for the rest of your lives then by all means, _please_ , do what you do best and throw caution to the wind."

 

**\--**

Suguru left soon after that but not before dropping threats of banishment in pretext of volunteering for the military aid Japan was providing for the Middle East to its ongoing strife with one of its religious sects. As the next Shogun, it was no idle threat. Tetsurou would have made protest but his cousin bid him goodbye saying he will be going to Tsukishima to break the wonderful news. Tetsurou only allowed himself to suck a deep breath before he placed worrying about the conversation he will be having with the blond later.

Oikawa's falsely irritated quip helped him to do just that.

"I wouldn't argue getting banished to Mars," the brunet muttered.

"Maybe he'll consider if you're going there as _rocket fuel_ ," Hanamaki retorted without missing a beat. The usual bland humor that punctured the beady eyed male's tone was notably absent. "...I've never seen him angry."

Tetsurou had seen it before, but back then he was just as equally mad at the other. He shook his head off the thought. He still had tie loose ends, and... Hotaru hadn't moved from her spot beside Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and was still not looking at him. He sighed. "Everyone," he said rounding up everybody's attention. "Can you give us a minute?"

A quiet hush fell onto their group but the others were quick to straighten up and shuffle away towards the outermost row of seats. Aside from Matsukawa, each were troubled in their own thoughts to give any encouragement or offer reassurance.  Bokuto was the last to leave and Tetsurou gave him discretion for answers to questions the others may have. The other alpha nodded wordlessly before he clapped Tetsurou heavily on the shoulder. 

Tetsurou ambled over to Hotaru and leaned his back on the stage, settling himself beside her, hands shoved in his coat pockets. The whole amphitheater was already dimmed by natural shadows of the late afternoon. He kept his eyes gazing forward to the cascading empty seats fanned before them. Both of them kept their silence, the only sounds to be heard were the gentle wave from the nearby shore and the quiet conversation their friends were having. He allowed tension to sip off him, allowing his stiff limbs to loosen and sag from the drain that was now pulling on them.

The silence between them filled to the brim and spilled.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I won't do it again."

" _Hotaru_."

Hotaru sucked a deep breath.

"I-I thought. They could. I just―"

Her breath hitched.

"... _I just didn't want to be alone in this, Kuro_."

She sounded cornered. Her words seemed like it was only barely holding together in the seams.

Tetsurou fingers twitched. He resolutely kept his gaze forward. His thoughts were loud and reassuring in his head but the words that came out from his mouth sounded feeble.

" _But you have me._ "

Hotaru buried her face in her hands and Tetsurou wondered if it was because she heard him or not but quickly brushed the notion aside as he pulled her into his arms and tucked her under his chin. He didn't need to wonder about such things because he believed, he knew it in his heart that, to reassure her, he was enough. Hotaru had told him he was enough.

Later that night, when they returned to the apartment, Tsukishima had only taken one look at him before saying that they can talk in the morning. Tetsurou nodded, thankful for the small reprieve.

 

**\--**

 

Bokuto's side of the room wasn't made but the owl was already gone when Tetsurou woke up, groggy and feeling unrested despite collapsing on his bed early last night. Groping blindly for his portscreen on the bedside table yielded the device with a loud orange post-it note stuck on its glossy screen. He went over it quickly and allowed a tiny curl to lift the corner of his mouth. Bokuto and Yamaguchi was off to their morning jog. At least the incident yesterday didn't break those two's routine. Tetsurou idly wondered if Yamaguchi's invitation for the weekend still stands.

Most likely not.

Tetsurou was too drained to deal with him last night but he didn't miss the dark glower that Yamaguchi sent his way when he and Bokuto arrived.

He sighed.

At least Tuskishima was still willing to talk to him.

Then again he might have mistaken the blond's quiet contempt as calm understanding so there was no solace in that given favor.

Tetsurou rubbed his face with his hand, he wouldn't be surprised if the blond didn't want to help her anymore. He should start thinking of how to gain the court's approval for Hotaru without Tsukishima's help. He sighed. Nothing to do about it.

Tetsurou swung his feet over the side of his bed and then thumbed a quick message for Hotaru, sending her a good morning and hoping for a good day ahead before he slowly got up. His portscreen didn't chime for her usual reply. He slipped the device in his flannel pocket.  She must be still asleep. It was only a little before six. Her classes starts at nine today so  she could afford to sleep in.

The apartment was quiet and dim when he went out his room. There was light shining down on the living room. Tsukishima was there. The blond was sitting on the sofa and had his back turned on Tetsurou, preoccupied by something on his lap. Enjoying another holobook with a mug of tea most probably. If there was a classical piece playing in the background, everything would seem like business as usual. However, Tsukishima's phonograph didn't have a record spinning on it to be able to sing its tunes. Maybe the blond chose not to listen to music so he'd know when somebody woke up.

If that was the case, Tsukishima didn't give indications that he heard Tetsurou come out of his room.

Or maybe he was only being polite to allow Tetsurou to freshen up and brush his teeth before they started the day with a bad note.

Sighing discreetly, Tetsurou went to the bathroom and did just that, feeling like doing the barest minimum of his morning rituals was a monumental chore. When he stepped out, Tsukishima was crossing the hallway, going from the kitchen back to the living room, pushing a small tray cart with one hand while the other was preoccupied with his walking crutch that Tetsurou rarely see him use.

Tetsurou sucked in breath and braced himself for the next moments to come.

"You can stop acting like I'm going to chew you for breakfast."

Heat blossomed on Tetsurou's cheeks and he suddenly felt out of step. He cleared his throat, coughing once, to right himself. "Good morning," he managed.

"Living room. I made tea," Tsukishima replied as he made his way there.

Tetsurou snapped into action, walking over to take control of the tray cart. "I could have carried these over if you waited," he said. The blond didn't reply and only relinquished his hold on the tray cart. Tetsurou wheeled the it back to the dining area and left it against the wall before picking up the two clear mugs filled with steaming tea that tickled his nose with faint smells of ginger and lemon.

Tsukishima was already sitting in the nook on the far end of the sofa when he came over. He handed one of the mugs to the blond before he sat down beside him, leaving more than a respectable space between them. If Tsukishima noticed, he didn't make comment.

Neither of them spoke, there was no hurry to break the silence. Tetsurou nursed his tea with both hands, its rich amber color was as warm as it felt to one set of his icy fingers. It was a comfort that complemented the softly spoken words that flowed seamlessly into the quiet.

"I'm not mad."

Tetsurou thinned his lips and his reply sounded abrasive and intrusive in the silence even when he whispered it, "I'm sorry."

"You weren't the one who did it."

"No... but I'm responsible for her."

"You can't always be responsible for her, Kuroo-san."

Tetsurou fell silent, staring hard at his tea. Hotaru's words beginning to swirl and weigh down his thoughts. "I... I feel like I failed her somehow," he breathed out.

It was met with a derisive snort.

Tetsurou snapped his head towards the blond. Tsukishima lips were pursed, giving a look of mild irritation. He lifted an expectant brow at Tetsurou, not speaking but clearly projecting his impatience.

Tetsurou thought he should be offended.

"...I was about to pour my heart out, you know."

"I don't give relationship counseling," Tsukishima replied flatly.

" _Couple's_ counseling," Tetsurou corrected.

"They're both the correct terms."

"Mine sounds better."

"You do sound better now."

Tetsurou blinked, taken aback. Tsukishima gave a slight shake of his head before he brought the rim of his mug to his lips to take a slow sip of his tea. The blond brought the mug down to his lap before his eyes raked over to Tetsurou. "So, why did she do it?" he asked.

Tsukishima's tone was cool and neutral but it wasn't uninviting or dismissive. Though, still, Tetsurou refrained from answering right away. He returned his gaze back to his tea, considering what he would say for a moment. "She's... _overwhelmed_ ," he said, surmising what little Hotaru told him.

Tsukishima bid his time in replying as well. "Meeting Matsumoto-san should help."

Tetsurou brows furrowed. "...You still want them to meet?"

"That's a given since they'll both pose as my Ladies."

"No, what I mean is... you'll still allow her to be?"

"I'll expect her to be more astute in the future."

"But―"

" _Kuroo-san_. Do you want me to change my mind?"

Tetsurou turned to Tsukishima, the blond was sporting a frown as he regarded him back. Tsukishima was the first to look away, sighing. "I can keep better eye on her if she's beside me."

Tetsurou firmly pressed his lips together knowing that what Tsukishima said was a lie or, at the very least, only partly true. If Tsukishima wanted to keep an eye on Hotaru, he could easily ask Suguru and choose to not deal with her anymore. Tetsurou didn't call him on it. He couldn't. Tsukishima was giving Hotaru a second chance as easily as he had given it to him. Tetsurou's prosthetic hand flexed as if reminded by the delicate weight of Tsukishima's hand during their wedding. His lips curled into a tiny grateful smile.

"Thank you, Tsukishima," he said.

Tsukishima was still looking away from him. "Drink your tea before it gets cold," the blond muttered. 

Tetsurou shook his head, cracking a grin, his mood lightening up and staying uplifted well until the end of the day.

 

**\--**

"This or this?"

Tetsurou brows furrowed at the two medium sized plush toys Bokuto was holding. One was a blue, sleepy eyed, yellow spotted long necked dinosaur and the other was an orange bird dinosaur with a mean face and tuffs of green cotton hair. At the corner of his eye he could see the shop attendant was looking at him and was hard pressed from keeping a giddy smile from curling her lips. They weren't deliberately being discreet so she immediately recognized Tetsurou when they entered the small specialty shop, greeting them and then asking how she could be of assistance. Bokuto went straight to browsing while Tetsurou asked if they had stuffed dinosaurs; the shop was a go-to place for people looking for cute gifts for their girlfriends and boyfriends. The woman must have assumed that it was for Tsukishima and she wouldn't be wrong. What she was most likely wrong about, though, was assuming it was Tetsurou who was looking for the toy instead of Bokuto.

Tetsurou didn't bother straightening up the obvious misunderstanding.

"How about both?"

Bokuto pursed his lips for a second before he shrugged and carried both back to the cashier. He was going to use them to butter up Tsukishima before he ask him if he could come and watch Terushima and Tendou on stage. Tetsurou didn't think toys can bribe the blond into agreeing but that was Bokuto's way. And, who knew, anyway? Maybe it will work since it was Bokuto. The other Alpha was naturally likeable and, if he didn't get you the first time, he had a way of innocuously endearing himself to you. As for Tetsurou, he'll bring Ushijima first to Tsukishima. He'll act accordingly depending on the blond's reaction.

The shop attendant placed the toys into a sturdy paper bag after Bokuto paid for them together with the two fine chained necklaces that Tetsurou found near the counter. One with a firefly charm and the other with a crescent moon. Tetsurou didn't have the trinkets wrapped and only slipped them in his coat's pocket.

They left the shop with little fanfare, Tetsurou noticing the shop clerk fiddling with her portscreen through the shop's window. He snorted a laugh. It would only be a matter time before all of Japan find out that the new Prince Consort had a preference for stuffed dinosaurs. Thanks to his obscurity to the public eye before, everyone was eager to eat up any tidbit of information pertaining to Tsukishima. There was no official statement released concerning the blond's current absence but everyone assumed that he was in the palace learning his duties from the Queen. If anyone found this amiss, they were already distracted by the PR's efforts.

Currently there was an ongoing trend for whose junihitoe Tsukishima was going to wear for his coronation to make his title as Prince Consort official. The event was still all the way to Golden Week but there was already a poll for favorite picks. Last Tetsurou saw, it was neck to neck between the junihitoe worn by the 86th and 54th Consorts. 

Personally, Tetsurou would have preferred the more recent ceremonial garbs. Those were lighter and had lesser layers. But it seemed that the people liked dressing up their new Prince. They got easily distracted with the five1 gowns Tsukishima wore during their wedding, the gown he used for the first dance being the favorite. The shimmering all white gown fitted Tsukishima like a dream but Tetsurou suspected it was also because he carried the blond throughout the song.

Making their way through the Eastside shopping district was met without any difficulty despite the place being densely packed by students intending to have a good Friday night out. Everybody, as always, parted like the red sea when he and Bokuto passed by. They made a quick stop at a patisserie and bought an assortment of petit fours for dessert before proceeding to the station. They waited for a short while for the tram behind a group of art majors chatting excitedly about an overseas apprenticeship under Feliciano Vargas. The group only noticed them when the passengers from the tram that arrived unboarded and started bowing to Tetsurou before they pass. Tetsurou waved off the group's nervous embarrassment with an easy grin.

By the time they arrived at their apartment building it was just about dinner time. The elevator door was open, prompting Tetsurou and Bokuto to jog towards it, the latter calling out for Yamaguchi to wait for them.   

"Good evening, Koutaishi Denka ...Bokuto-san."

Tetsurou blinked, stupefied at being suddenly face to face with Tsukishima's ridiculously attractive doctor. He quickly gathered his wits. "Akaashi-sensei," he greeted and then took a small pause before turning to the freckled retainer. "...Yamaguchi."

"Denka."

Tetsurou took a tentative step forward before walking into the elevator. Bokuto stayed behind. The owl had his eyes dangerously trained on Tsukishima's messy haired doctor, tensed and tightly coiled.

 "...Bo?" Tetsurou called out, trying to snap his friend out of his stupor before he did something... not good. "You all right there?"

Bokuto nodded stiffly before stepping in to stand beside him, farthest away from the doctor. Tetsurou glanced at the doctor. Akaashi-sensei's expression was blank and the man decidedly seemed unfazed by the open aggression that Bokuto just gave him. Tetsurou's eyes fell to Yamaguchi. His and the other's gaze met. Yamaguchi turned his attention forward, the shorter man notably stepping in line with Akaashi-sensei as if to cover the male.

Yamaguchi and Akaashi-sensei went straight inside after taking their shoes off and slipping on house slippers in the genkan, closing the inner door behind them. Tetsurou unwound his scarf, eyes focused on Bokuto while the other Alpha unlaced his heavy boots. He could smell his angry agitation in the elevator. Bokuto's silence was concerning.

"Is everything all right, Bokuto?"

"It's complicated."

Bokuto's tone didn't give any quarter to be questioned forcing Tetsurou to keep his concerns to himself as they patched up. Tetsurou was the first to enter the apartment. He heard Tsukishima from the living area.

"...Thank you, Akaashi-san."

Tsukishima was sitting on the sofa and had a cartoonish dinosaur plush that had a cape tied around its neck on his lap. His cheeks were pink.  The blond glanced up and noticed him from the hallway. "Okaeri, Kuroo-san, Boku―"

" _Tsukki! Look what I got you!_ "

Bokuto's tone seemed cheery but there was an undeniable cutting sharpness in it and the bounce in his steps  as he bounded to Tsukishima was deliberately measured. The owl pushed the paper bag of toys to Tsukishima. The embarrassment on Tsukishima's face was replaced with wary confusion.

"Open it," Bokuto urged. "Me and Kuroo saw them earlier."

Tsukishima gaze lifted away from Bokuto and found Tetsurou, eyes questioning. Tetsurou could only shake his head. He didn't have any answers either.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) That's a thing. In Japanese Wedding Receptions brides typically change 3-5 times. This symbolizes the bride's readiness for every occasion in her married life. They don't have first dances but I want them to have one, so. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry for the delay, had to overhaul the first version I wrote ^^;
> 
> Also If you think Kei is too forgiving...well. I had to cool down the chapter. And I did have him mad at the first version, but, trust me, it didn't go well. Then, if you think that Kubro's group deserves more screen time, eh, they're not major characters and, really, doing their part would make this needlessly long and spiral to what-the-fuck-land, first version is testament to that.
> 
> And then, oh yes, this is the beginning of the plush wars between Akaashi and Bokuto. (it's not as light hearted as intended, but, eh, /shrugs. Enjoy the background drama, I guess xD) 
> 
> Next Up (most likely): The _how_ of the plan since Akaashi's there (finally), Mika, Getting rid of the cast, Kei going outside (finally).
> 
> Special thanks to **chocolatecake** for sharing their experience for fracture aftercare :D
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys! You're all awesome!
> 
> /moseys to P2 of the series


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The room was still. The electronic hum of the temperature regulating system beneath the walls was distinct, loud but quiet. The muscles of his flesh arm were tensed, having it crossed together with his prosthetic one over his chest. He had self control enough not to shift in his place, keeping absolutely still while he leaned on the wall next to the bedpost and kept his eyes trained on the on the quiet man half leaning, half seating on the neat vanity table at the side of the room. 

"You are absolutely sure of this?" the man asked.

"Yes," Tsukishima answered.

The doctor's gaze fell down onto his crossed arms, a small frown pulling his face as he favored silence again. Tetsurou waited, feeling every second that pass. Over at the middle of the bed, Tsukishima had fallen quiet as well. A quick glance at the blond didn't give him any hint of what Tsukishima might be thinking or feeling. Earlier, he and Tsukishima had put the doctor up to speed and told him about the divorce and how they could make it possible with his help.

Akaashi-sensei had all of Tsukishima's medical records in his possession. It would be possible for him to change details in it that would make it seem that the blond would not be able to conceive and carry heirs. It was asking a lot. The doctor could be stripped of all his merits and be executed for tampering with records concerning royalty.

The doctor had been calm throughout the whole ordeal and only asked questions sparingly about the people that were involved.  

Slowly, steady green eyes lifted to Tetsurou.

"You did something again."

The plain statement was a conclusion not accusation. Tetsurou grimly kept his head from bowing in heavy shame and remorse, doing so will not lessen nor clear the offense he had inflicted.

"I will make it up to him."

"By putting him in danger?"

"I was the one who asked this, Akaashi-san," Tsukishima interjected.

The doctor's gaze slid to the blond, the lines of his face tight. Tsukishima didn't say another word, neither did the doctor.

"You will be compensated," Tetsurou said in attempt to help and win the man over. They didn't have anyone else they could ask.

A dark look was snapped at his way for his efforts. "You have quite the nerve to offer me money collected from my own pockets as reward, Denka."

"I..." Tetsurou fumbled, his stiff posture cracking in light of the misstep. He reiterated himself quickly before his composure could break further. "It's not my intention to cause offense," he managed.

The doctor's reply was quick. "Have it donated to our facility up there. The least you can do is use it for a more purposeful cause and make Tsukishima-kun's next home more than adequate."

"Of course, if that's―"

"It is."

Unbidden, a bit of tension slithered off Tetsurou's system. "...This means you agree, then?"

"Don't look so relieved," the doctor bit back. "I haven't said yes yet."

Tetsurou schooled his features back into stiff neutrality, the beginnings of cold dread tiding up fast. "What's your condition, sensei?"

"Have that side dish of yours removed from the equation."

Tetsurou opened his mouth to retort but the doctor was quick to stamp down his protest.

"Tsukishima-kun will already give you the freedom to do what you want. You don't have right to ask nor expect more from him."

"Akaashi-san―"

" _No._ Don't be obtuse, Tsukishima-kun," the doctor rebuked, the first he had shown disfavor against Tsukishima tonight. "You're smart but you put yourself willingly in the Queen's sights. Why?"

"I needed the incentive so I could have Daishou-san's help."

"An incentive you don't even need to give," the reply came out harsh. In Tetsurou's peripheral, he thought he saw Tsukishima flinch. The doctor sighed. "I want to help you, Tsukishima-kun. And I will. But only if you put yourself first. You owe these people nothing."

"I can keep an eye on her if she's close by, Akaashi-san. Her benefit from it is only windfall," Tsukishima said, voice pinched.

"You..." The doctor paused and focused intently on Tsukishima briefly before his attention shifted to Tetsurou. The doctor's demeanor changed, more aloof and business like. "I'd like to have a word in private with Tsukishima-kun."

Tetsurou eyes fell worriedly over the blond. Tsukishima's expression was still unreadable. "I'll agree to his terms, Tsukishima."

The doctor was right. Tsukishima didn't owe them anything. Suguru aside, Tetsurou shouldn't have allowed himself to accept on Tsukishima's aid. He was already indebted too much to the blond to be able to afford that. He'll find another way for him and Hotaru.

Tsukishima glanced up to him and nodded. "Noted," he said.

Tetsurou thinned his lips, his arms unfurling and falling to his sides. That didn't sound like the blond had considered what he had said. " _Tsukishima._ " He was already neck deep in debt with him.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kuroo-san," the blond simply replied.

Tetsurou didn't budge. Tsukishima only held him in his gaze, unwavering. Tetsurou sighed after a moment, breaking eye contact. That was a look that broke nothing for refusal or protest. He turned to the doctor and saw the man watching them. "I'll wait in the living room."

The doctor nodded. Tetsurou gave Tsukishima one last glance before he pushed himself off the wall and went outside, closing the door behind him. He lingered for a moment before he ambled towards the stairs. Tetsurou had already agreed to the doctor's term. All he had to do was wait and hear what more he wanted after he and Tsukishima settle matters. Down at the living room he saw Yamaguchi glance at him from the single seater he was sitting on and Bokuto rise up from the long sofa that Tsukishima always favored during the mornings. "They're talking," Tetsurou said, rubbing the back of his neck as he climb down the stairs.

"What did he say?" Bokuto asked.

Tetsurou noted the way the other Alpha used a subtle harsher tone when he referred to Tsukishima's doctor. It was the reason why he and Tsukishima decided to not include Bokuto in their discussion. He was calmer now, but earlier he'd been so obviously high strung despite his efforts in plastering his usual cheerfulness over it.

"Did he agree?"

Tetsurou didn't miss the look that Yamaguchi sent Bokuto's way. The retainer most probably have the same amount of trust Tsukishima stocked in his doctor. The blond had been so sure that the Beta would despite Tetsurou's initial reservations, and he was right, Akaashi-sensei's condition notwithstanding.

"He want Hotaru out first," Tetsurou replied heavily as he ambled to the two retainers.

Bokuto's expression tightened but didn't make any protest. "You agreed?"

"Yes."

"Did Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked and Tetsurou was surprised that the freckled retainer addressed him. The younger male looked at him, expectant.

Tetsurou  pushed pass his incredulity.

"I don't think so," he answered honestly.

Yamaguchi didn't seem to be surprised about that. The retainer kept his silence after. Tetsurou ambled to Bokuto and sank beside him. They all waited in heavy silence. Tetsurou wanted to ask Bokuto about his issue with Akaashi-sensei but held himself back. Yamaguchi was there with them. He could ask him to have a private talk in their room but he didn't want to miss Akaahi-sensei when he come out.

It seemed like an eternity passed when the telltale click resounded from upstairs and the doctor came to view. The man didn't waste time climbing the stairs and making a beeline towards them. Tetsurou stood up as the man slowly approach. The doctor addressed Tetsurou calmly, "I'll be needing your timetable so I can schedule your scent training. I don't have confidence in your control."

It was Bokuto who replied. "Kuroo already finished that," he snapped.

"The compulsory training doesn't include being around Omegas in heat," the doctor countered with a hint of bite.

Tetsurou interrupted, feeling the beginnings of an argument. "All right," he said and gained the doctor's attention again.

"Tsukishima-kun will also need to scent you."

Tetsurou nodded, already knowing that. He heard Yamaguchi exhale heavily. Glancing, he saw the retainer's neutral expression hardened into obvious displeasure. He wanted to ask but didn't. It wasn't the time nor did he think he and Yamaguchi were already in that level of civility to answer each other's curiosity. He waited for the doctor to continue.

Akaashi-sensei lips pursed faintly, pausing for a moment, before he spoke again.

"I'll meet Saeki Hotaru tomorrow."

...What? Tetsurou stared at the doctor. Did he hear that right?

"What changed your mind?" Bokuto asked, pointed.

The doctor's attention stayed on Tetsurou. He already knew the answer before Akaashi-sensei confirmed it.

"You can thank Tsukishima-kun for that."

 

\--

 

Suguru was the first to arrive, earlier than expected and with a box of confections. Tsukishima welcomed him pleasantly from his seat on the sofa and gave him and Akaashi-sensei a short introduction. His cousin and the doctor seemed like they would get along swimmingly:

"You'll be one of us, then?" Suguru asked.

"Tsukishima-kun is my priority," Akaashi-sensei replied.

"Good."

After that the two dissolved into a casual conversation about what Akaashi-sensei's living arrangements would be here in Harudai while Tsukishima mostly listened and only spoke sparingly. Tetsurou on the other hand didn't join them in the living room and took a spot in the dining table, listening with half an ear as he busied himself over the floating screen displaying the Palace documents he needed to go over while he waited for Hotaru and the others to arrive.

The conversation happening in the living room was cut to a close when Suguru claimed that his girlfriend and Yamaguchi had arrived.  Tetsurou looked up from his work just as Suguru passed by him on his way to the genkan, pocketing his portscreen as he go. Tetsurou tapped his stylus pen at the corner of the screen to dissolve it back into the portscreen he used for official business. 

It didn't take long before Yamaguchi entered followed by Suguru and a girl with straight copper hair that cleanly framed her face and fell a few inches below her shoulder in a tamed curve.  Her features were sweet, the type of which that only older sisters could have, from her almond shaped brown eyes that were fringed with thick, dark lashes to her button like nose and the polite smile that stretched her colored lips when she nodded respectfully towards Tetsurou's way when she saw him looking.

Recognition snapped into his mind and he remembered the girl as the same one Suguru brought to the Masquerade.

Suguru led her straight to Tsukishima to make their introductions.

"Kei-chan, Akaashi-sensei," he started. "This―"

Suguru suddenly stopped and there was pause before his gaze shifted to Tetsurou. His cousin expelled a sigh like he found him so troublesome. " _Cousin_ ," he said, acknowledging Tetsurou for the first time since he arrived. Suguru continued, "This is Matsumoto Mika, my lovely girlfriend."

The girl bended to her waist in a perfect bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for putting up with my Suguru."

" _Mika_."

Tsukishima was the very picture of courteousness. "Not at all, Matsumoto-san. Daishou-san wasn't so bad." 

"Only worse," the girl easily replied with a tiny grin. 

That became as good an ice breaker as any. Tetsurou stayed in his spot but he listened in full attention now. Suguru apparently already had his eyes set on Tsukishima for Matsumoto-san's lack of notable connections even before he became Consort. It was interesting to know but Tetsurou was more wrapped  up in watching his cousin around his girlfriend. Suguru was still as acerbic as usual but it was more...playful than offending and ridiculing.

"I meant to introduce you back then but you didn't seem to like my company that much, Kei-chan,"  Suguru-said. He was seated on the armrest on the single seater sofa in front of the garden door, adjacent to the long sofa Tsukishima and Akaashi-sensei were seating on. Next to him, his girlfriend glared up to him.

"That's because you don't make good first impressions," she said tartly.

"I was every bit of a gentleman."

"I find that _very_ hard to believe. Have you even asked if you can call him by name?"

" _We're cousins now_. By legal relation, I can."

" _And before?_ "

"Familiarity is the first step to becoming friends."

Matsumoto-san clamped her mouth shut, looking quite done with everything before she addressed Tsukishima. "I'm really sorry for him, Hidenka."

"How did you two even meet?" Tetsurou blurted out, intruding into their group's discussion before anyone else could speak up, curiosity not allowing him to be only an observer any longer.

Suguru sent a sneer at his way. " _Ah, he speaks._ I thought you've swallowed―"

Matsumoto-san clicked her tongue.

Suguru didn't continue and only shut his mouth to sulk.

... _Wow._

The girl continued like nothing miraculous had just happened. "Not in a very pleasant way, Denka," she said

"Please, just Kuroo. You don't have to be formal with me in privacy," Tetsurou found himself saying.

"You're being formal with me now, though, Denka," she replied. She turned to Tsukishima, "Hidenka, you more so."

Tsukishima inclined his head. "I apologize. It wasn't my intention if I made you feel unwelcomed, Matsumoto-san."

The girl shook her head, still smiling. "No, you didn't. I mean, it's normal. Everybody has the tendency to be stiff when they're meeting someone new or... when they think they should have their guard up," she said, her tone having a knowing chime in it. "But I will be very glad if you can be yourself around me. If not now then soon, Kei-kun."

"―You're calling him by name now," Suguru interjected like a badly timed pun.

Matsumoto-san smiled sweetly at him. "As you said, _Suguru_ , familiarity is the first step to becoming friends."

Yamaguchi chose that moment to place a glass of red colored iced tea in front of Tetsurou before carrying his  tray of eclairs with the pitcher of the same drink to the living room. The retainer further broke the moment by ratting out Tsukishima's bad habits as of late. "If that's that case, Matsumoto-san, then Tsukki likes sweets. A bit too much if you ask me. Which reminds me, too... Akaashi-san, he's also taken on eating instant noodles and he doesn't eat enough when I don't bribe him with cake."

Tsukishima gaped at his retainer, mouth opening  but no words coming out.

"Sorry, Tsukki," the retainer apologized but not sounding it at all.

"We will be having words again, Tsukishima-kun," Akaashi-sensei said. The doctor was calm but there was an edge of displeasure in his tone.

Tsukishima clamped his mouth. Tetsurou found the reaction fascinating, it was the first time he saw the blond looking chastised. Matsumot-san snorted a small laugh and caught Tetsurou's attention. "I'll be sure to take you to that gelato place, Kei-kun," she said before she took a sip of her iced tea. She blinked and then held her glass up. "This is delicious, what brand is this?" she asked.

"It's Tsukki's," Yamaguchi answered. "He makes his own blends. He's very good at it."

Tetsurou was surprised to find that out. They had a cupboard dedicated to spices and dried leaves and flowers and tea paraphernalia but he thought Yamaguchi was the one who made the premixes.

"It's because Ennoshita-san's supplies are the highest quality. I'm novice," Tsukishima muttered.

" _Well_. I don't know the first thing about making tea," Matsumoto-san said. "Can I visit you to teach me?"

There was a long pause. Tetsurou could feel everyone waiting for Tsukishima. The blond answered quietly but his voice easily carried throughout the room.

"...If you want to, Mika-san."

The corners of Tetsurou's mouth lifted on their own accord.

He felt his pocket vibrate and fished for his portscreen there. Tetsurou pocketed the device after he read Bokuto's message and tried not to be too bothered that Hotaru won't be able to come.

 

**\--**

 

"You'd like her," Tetsurou said, slumped on his seat in front of his desk and staring to the projected screen displaying his vidcall with Hotaru.

Hotaru shifted in her place. "...She most probably wouldn't me."

And most assuredly not him, either.

Matsumoto-san had her own assumptions about how his, Hotaru and Tsukishima's situation will work but she didn't put into account that there was a divorce involved. She wasn't vocal with her opinions about it but Tetsurou didn't miss the look she sent to Tsukishima's cast as Akaashi-sensei explained his part in the plan.

"She said she'll drop by at your part time tomorrow," he continued. "Suguru already gave her your shifts."

Hotaru furrowed her brows but didn't say anything and only worry her bottom lip. Tetsurou knew she realized the implication of that. He couldn't bar Suguru from having someone dogging her steps after what happened. He offered her a weak smile that she returned with a troubled look. "Will that be all right?" she asked.

Tetsurou nodded. It was for setup. Matsumoto-san was part of the committee that gave campus tours for incoming freshmen. She and Suguru will be making arrangements for her to picked as Tsukishima's guide when the blond was able to go out and make his first appearance in the campus. She wanted to established a sort of connection to Hotaru so she could invite her to said tour. The tour would then give them a starting point for their association to Tsukishima should anyone cared to pry. After that Tsukishima will seal the deal by taking them to the program for the Kigensetsu1. Only head retainers and Ladies in Waiting may directly accompany them during that event.

"I'll be watching, don't worry," he said. He won't be able to talk to her but at least he could offer her his presence as support.

"What does she look like?"

"You'll know when you see her."

"... _Kuro_."

Tetsurou managed a grin at her tone. "She's Perf Arts, you know how they are."

"Does she know Terushima and Tendou?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask... but she's in Musical."

"Oh."

Hotaru didn't add anything more to that and their vidcall lapsed into silence. Tetsurou waited for her to continue, she didn't.

"Do you want to talk to Tsukishima?" he asked to break the silence. The blond was only outside his room with Akaashi-sensei. Yamaguchi, if he had to guess, was preparing dinner and Bokuto was helping him with it.

 He saw Hotaru visibly hesitate at the prompting.

"He won't be like Suguru," Tetsurou promised.

Hotaru still kept mum.

"You'll have to talk to him soon, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded. "Soon," she said.

Tetsurou thinned his lips but didn't push further. Hotaru probably wanted to lay low for a bit. He changed subjects to lighten up the mood. "What did your prof wanted?"

Hotaru startled. "Um...Hagu-chan only wanted to check on our pieces for the exhibit."

"How's yours coming along?"

Hotaru glanced behind her and Tetsurou could glimpsed on the canvas she was working on. She hadn't shown him what she was working on. He only get to see them when she was done. "Just a few more strokes," she said turning around to face him.  

Tetsurou hummed deep in his throat. "That's going to be end of month, right? I'll come. I'm sure Tsukishima would, too."

Her expression pinched. "...Everybody'll  be looking at you two instead of  our work."

"We'll be in disguise."

A snort was what he got as a reply making Tetsurou grin softly again.

"Hey, Hotaru... we're going to be all right."

Hotaru gave him a tightlipped smile.

"...yeah."

 

**\--**

 

Yesterday it had been weird.

Seeing the back of two heads at the sofa first thing in the morning.

Today it was also weird... but it was more awkward than weird.

Seeing them again first thing in the morning but instead of being parted by a friendly distance they were now cozily tucked in together. Black on top of familiar soft yellow blond.

Tetsurou felt like an intruding third wheel.

He had his suspicions. The manner Akaashi-sensei treated Tsukishima was too familiar. Too close for it to be strictly a doctor-patient relationship. This just about confirmed it. He shouldn't have doubted it in the first place but he blamed it on getting caught up with having to convince the doctor to help them and then meeting with Matsumoto-san right soon after.

Tetsurou backtracked to his room. He should give them space. He still had documents he needed to go over with. He'll work on that until Bokuto and Yamaguchi came back from their morning routine so it wouldn't be so awkward being alone with the couple.

He didn't have chance to do that as Akaashi-sensei's heavily lidded gaze zeroed on him. He held his breath, stilling like a statue, and scrambled to gather his wits. He greeted the doctor with a nod and then was about to turn around to leave them to their privacy. The doctor seemed to have opposite in mind as he wordlessly beckoned for Tetsurou to come to the living room instead. The unwavering look he was giving Tetsurou didn't give any quarter to decline. Hesitant, Tetsurou approached them, keeping his steps quiet, Akaashi-sensei's eyes never leaving him as he inched closer.

Heat spread across his cheeks upon reaching them, seeing just how _cozy_ the couple really were.

The sides of their bodies were seamlessly pressed together. Tsukihima's slightly turned towards the other, one hand gripping the doctor's woolly sweater and head buried into the crook of the doctor's bare neck. His eyes were closed, sealed by fine, short, dark lashes, and the lines of his face were soft and relaxed as sleep continued to take hold of him. The blond shifted, breathing deeply, nuzzling his nose to the other's skin―

"You'll be doing this with him, too."

I..ah..." _What?_ "

"This," the doctor inclined his head down, gesturing to the blond, and then continued quietly, "He'll need to fully scent you so you can be in the same room as him when he's having his heat."

He knew that... "But isn't this..."

Too close?

Personal?

 _..._ Too intimate with your boyfriend?

"...Are you sure?" Tetsurou blurted out instead.

The doctor's expression creased a margin before he nodded toward the coffee table. Tsukishima's glasses and two portscreens were there as well as three petri dishes, each holding a small amount of clear yellowish liquid . The glassware were in a horizontal line by the edge of the table and didn't look particularly special, only odd as it was out of place.

"Those have three mL of undiluted Alpha specific hormones2 each," Akaashi-sensei said.

Tetsurou nodded, not really understanding what that meant.

"I'm stuck at the moment because of them so if you could take them and wash them at the kitchen, it'll be appreciated. I have to make a call."

His brows knitted, still not registering anything.

"Denka."

Tetsurou snapped back to the present. Petri dish. To the kitchen. Right.

He collected them quickly and gingerly made his way to the kitchen.  At his peripheral, he saw Akaashi-sensei fix the blond to a more comfortable position on the couch before he picked up one of the portscreens on the table and took it outside the garden to have that call. Tsukishima didn't stir even once and continued to sleep even when and after Yamaguchi and Bokuto arrived.

Tsukishima only woke up when he and Bokuto were about to go out to spy on Hotaru and Matsumoto-san's 'chance' meeting. Tetsurou resolutely did not meet his eyes and said his goodbye quickly, hearing Tsukishima's yawn and sleepy mumble of 'itterasshai' as they go.

Later he totally missed how Matsumoto-san managed to spill latte all over herself and only saw from the cafe's window how Hotaru help her to the restroom. Hotaru called out something over at the counter and stepped out of the cafe. Tetsurou wasn't able to catch her attention and signal her that she had already encountered Suguru's girlfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kigensetsu - National Foundation Day, Feb 11 in Japan; A national holiday; celebrates the founding of Japan.  
> (2) Hormones in this story can be extracted, it will be similar to how you distill essential oils for your perfumes; one of the many reasons for dubious science tag.
> 
> \--
> 
> I... I hate this chapter. Seriously. Choppy. And So many rewrites. I almost cut it to the intermission but I digressed and got this instead. /sobs/ Hopefully it didn't suck as much. I'm sorry for missing a week to update o.e;
> 
> Anyway, I know it was a cheap trick to do the whole explanation into narrative but ugh, I'm sorry. I just want to get it over with.
> 
> Cheers guys.


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book sleeves – refers to Holobook Sleeves
> 
> Gaijin – lit. outside person; refers to foreigners/non-Japanese people.
> 
> Goza Mat – this is similar to the top most layer of a traditional tatami mat and measures about 1/8" in thickness. Hand woven of rush grass in the traditional Japanese style with a black canvas border. Not foldable but it can be rolled for keeping.
> 
> Matcha – a kind of green tea; tea that is typically used in temae
> 
> Kyouju – professor; honorifics for tertiary level educator with the full position as a professor. 
> 
> Polipsych – short for political psychology
> 
> Sanma – Mackerel pike/Pacific Saury; typically in season during fall to midwinter in Japan
> 
> Seiza - one of the traditional formal way of Japanese sitting; sitting in a kneeling position.
> 
> Shogi – Japanese chess
> 
> Taiyaki – lit, translate to baked sea bream. Japanese fish shaped cake. It’s usually filled with sweet azuki beans. 
> 
> Temae – tea ceremony
> 
> Zabuton – thin pillows that are used to sit on tatami floors, they’re essentially equivalent to a chair.
> 
> \--
> 
> (Prepare a bucket, you might hurl. I know I did.)

**CHAPTER 11**

 

Tetsurou glanced up from his projected documents, eyes fleeting to the living room. The furniture were pushed against the wall to make space for a pair of parallel bars that Tsukishima was currently walking in between in, a hand gripping on each and using it for support. Akaashi-sensei was hovering beside the blond, following his slow progress.

A mug was put down by Tetsurou’s hand, the ceramic plinking thickly on the dining table’s glass surface. The pitch black coffee smelled as bitter as it appeared. He picked it up, murmuring his thanks to Bokuto before he took a sip, jolting his system awake at the familiar acrid taste.

The owl only grunted in return.

Something hooted from the living room. Akaashi-sensei fished out his portscreen from his pants’ pocket, tapping the screen and took a moment to stare at it.

“Let’s take a break, Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi-sensei said, looking up. “It’s the old man.”

“I’ll help you, Tsukki,” Bokuto interjected before anyone could react.

It was miniscule but Tsukishima’s expression pinched. Bokuto didn’t seem to suspect anything as he began to make his way to the living room. Tetsurou stood up from his seat and clamped a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, stopping him. “Nah, I will,” he said, keeping his voice light.

The owl looked at him funnily, inclining his head slightly. Tetsurou kept his expression innocent.

As of late, Bokuto seemed to be able to cope up better with his apparent enmity over Akaashi-sensei. If before he seemed to only be a hair’s breadth away from lunging the Beta, now he was just moody at best and tetchy at worst whenever they share the same breathing space. He could even be civil.

Though that development seemed to have come with a price.

The owl was now actively competing with Akaashi-sensei over Tsukishima’s favor. It was just little things but Bokuto wasn’t being the least bit subtle about it.

And right now he was being absolutely obvious.

“I need a break myself. Just finish your paper, Bo,” Tetsuoru continued as he made his way to the living room, not waiting for Bokuto to back down.

Akaashi-sensei stared at him when he arrived but nodded his consent after a moment and went out to the garden, tapping on his portscreen as he go.

“You have work and your own paper to do, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima whispered when the glass door slid close.

“They can wait,” Tetsurou said, mindful to keep his voice very low too, almost mouthing the words. “I’ll talk to Bo.”

He still didn’t know exactly what Bokuto’s beef was with Tsukishima’s boyfriend. The owl didn’t offer anything aside from ‘ _I don’t like him_ ’ so it was hard to emphatize. It was also hard to be distrustful because Tsukishima seemed so comfortable with the Beta. The issue, though, had something to do with _that_. But Bokuto wasn't willing to talk about it so Tetsurou wasn’t going to pry. However he will be talking to Bokuto about this behaviour of his. It was starting to be a bother.

Tsukishima didn’t answer and took a tentative step forward to continue with his walking exercise. His pace was significantly faster than what he used when Akaashi-sensei was watching him. “Don’t push yourself,” Tetsurou murmured with a frown.

“I can manage.”

“Just because the x-ray came out good doesn’t mean you’re all better. You just had your cast removed, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima took a step forward with his injured foot that was now encased in a stiff walking boot instead of plaster. “I’m teaching Mika-san temae tomorrow,” the blond said.

“You’re changing subjects.”

Tsukishima took another hasty step. “Have Saeki-san come too. They both need to know how to do it.”

“You’re sweating,” Tetsurou pointed out. Using Hotaru won’t work on him.

“I’m not doing it right if I weren’t,” Tsukishima hissed quietly.

“Walk on your own pace.”

“I don’t need supervision for this, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima insisted, taking a step as if to prove a point.

It became moot when he hissed loudly, his grip on the bars turning his knuckles white.

“Everything okay?” Bokuto asked.

Tetsurou glanced behind him and saw the other sitting on the dining table, a projection of a screen and keyboard hovering in front of him. “Yeah,” he replied before turning to Tsukishima, giving him a pointed look. It was either him or Bokuto. Yamaguchi was out doing grocery shopping.

Tsukishima only pursed his lips.

“I did mean it when I said I needed a break,” Tetsurou whispered.  

Tsukishima looked forward again and continued, taking slower and more careful steps. “I mean it, too. What I said for tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Tetsurou replied watching him closely. “But you were using it to change subjects.”

Tsukishima huffed, nearing the end of the bars. Tetsurou didn’t know if it was from irritation or from the physio. Probably both.

“Need help turning?” Tetsurou asked while Tsukishima maneuvered himself.

“No.”

Tetsurou caught himself before he could expel a sigh when Tsukishima did manage to turn around by himself. “How does your foot feel?”

“Bearable.”

“You _can_ take a break, you know, Tsukishima.”

“ _Later._ ”

“You’re being snippy.”

Tsukishima stopped again and glared at him. “ _Stop being annoying._ ”

Tetsurou held up his hands. Ah. Shit. He made him angry.

“Tsukki? Bro? Everything still okay?” Bokuto asked loudly. “Why are you guys whispering anyway?”

Tsukishima sighed quietly before he looked up to Bokuto. “We’re fine, Bokuto-san. Don’t mind us,” he replied, not loud but audible enough to be heard beyond the privacy of his and Tetsurou’s space.

“You sure? I can sub if you want, Kuroo can be fussy.”

“He’s not,” Tsukishima said before Tetsurou could protest. “Just concentrate on your coursework.”

“If you’re sure...” Bokuto trailed.

Tsukishima turned to Tetsurou again, expectant. Tetsurou nodded. He’ll keep himself quiet.

“I’ll take a break later,” Tsukishima said before continuing, slowly, steady and properly.

Tetsurou watched him obediently and only made small commentary then and again. He didn’t want to really piss off Tsukishima. Earlier had been diffused easily enough. He doubted the second would be the same. Tsukishima replied to him occasionally and they didn’t bother whispering anymore. Tetsurou could feel Bokuto’s stare on his back, he was sure Tsukishima could, too.

Akaashi-sensei came back in the middle of Tsukishima’s third repetition and took over. Tetsurou’s coffee was already stone cold when he came back and joined Bokuto in the dining table. He managed to finish the documents for the palace but he was a far cry from finishing his paper for Polipsych, opting to watch Tsukishima instead even after his walking exercises were finished and Akaashi-sensei was already helping him with foot flexes and curls.

By the rate he was going, Tsukishima won’t be needing anyone to carry him up and down the stairs soon.

It was kind of sad.

Tetsurou blinked, pausing.

Tsukishima not needing any assistance for that was a good thing.

Tetsurou brought his attention back down on his paper, ridding himself of ridiculous idle thoughts. He’ll try to finish this before dinner. He needed to let Hotaru know about tomorrow. His hands hovered uselessly over his projected keyboard until Yamaguchi arrived half an hour later with groceries. The retainer placed the paper bags on the kitchen counter and pulled out a box of custard filled taiyaki, plating them shortly to serve as an afternoon snack despite Akaashi-sensei strictly banning Tsukishima from junk food and sweets.

Akaashi-sensei ate half of Tsukishima’s share.

...What kind of heartless boyfriend does that?

The doctor did peel an apple for the blond to compensate but still. Tetsurou tapped his fingers on the table. He will bring Tsukishima some creampuffs. Akaashi-sensei won’t be around for a few days starting tomorrow so Tsukishima can get away with a bit of rule breaking.

If Tsukishima asked about it, it will be as thanks for Hotaru.

Which it really was now that Tetsurou thought about it.

Tsukishima used it as a distraction earlier but that was the first time he extended a direct invitation for her. She already managed to apologize to Tsukishima and even gotten herself included in some of Matsumoto-san’s visits. but Tsukishima was understandably aloof with her. Tetsurou won’t be asking Tsukishima to try and treat Hotaru like he does Matsumoto-san but he was positive Hotaru will be able to improve her relationship with the blond over time. He knew she can.

She just needed to go back to her old self.

Tetsurou was finally able to make headway into his coursework with that thought in mind.

 

**\--**

 

Hotaru gave her okay for the temae lessons in a text message the next morning. She probably got herself sucked into working on her piece for the exhibit last night. She had a clumsy accident in her room a couple of nights ago that ended up with her splattering acrylic all over her piece. Fortunately their exhibit was moved to first week of February due to a mis-schedule with their VIP guest. The duration of the exhibit will overlap with Tsukishima’s tour with her and Matsumoto-san but that was all right. Hotaru wasn’t tied down from leaving the gallery and it will make for a bigger publicity for the three of them. 

> **[Glowbug** Jan 25, 7:02am **]**  
>  c u ltr
> 
> **[Me**  Jan 25, 7:02am **]**  
>  c u!  <3

“Everything good?” Bokuto asked.

Tetsurou looked up from his portscreen. The owl was already good to go like him. They needed to be early today. Kamijou-kyouju didn’t take it kindly if anyone was late in his classes especially if there was a test scheduled. “Yeah.”

“So East Shopping?”

“Yup.”

“Okay leave it to me!” Bokuto said grinning.

Tetsurou quirked his brows at the owl. He somehow didn’t like that grin. Though he quickly discarded the worry away. Yamaguchi had already drove Akaashi-sensei back to his home lab in Saitama earlier this morning. There were loose ends the doctor needed to tie before he could temporarily transfer here in campus. Bokuto undoubtedly found that to be reason enough for a pick-me-up.

The owl padded across their room and stepped out, Tetsurou followed and closed the door behind him. They were greeted by Tsukishima’s lone figure in the living room.

Tetsurou found the scene somewhat a comfort.

It was a familiarity he didn’t know he missed.

He didn’t dislike Akaashi-sensei but seeing him first thing in the morning was jarring without disgusting coffee circulating in his system. The doctor was too damn beautiful for a sleep inebriated mind

Tsukishima turned his head to them.

Bokuto made a beeline towards the blond, Tetsurou following him again. Tsukishima moved to get up but Bokuto stopped him. “You don’t have PT today so just relax and wait for us, okay?”

“Good luck with the test,” Tsukishima replied instead.

Tetsurou knew that Tsukishima was smart enough to not over strain himself but the stack of book sleeves on the coffee table was additional assurance. He reached for Tsukishima’s head and gave it a light ruffle. Tsuksihima, as expected, swatted it like an annoying fly, lips pursing.

That was normal too. He couldn’t tease the blond as freely when his boyfriend was around.

Tetsurou grinned. “Ittekimasu.”

“Itterashai,” Tsukishima replied, lips still pursed.

Tetsurou reached for Tsukishima’s head again but the blond deftly dodged it. “Don’t hurry back,” he said, glaring.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Tetsurou replied and dragged Bokuto out the door while the latter was saying his own goodbyes.

They arrived at their college with ample of time to spare and before Ushijima did even though he was living in the college dorm. Tetsurou pulled out a projection of his notes for Political Theory from his portscreen and used a stylus pen to flip the pages. Ushijima arrived when he was half way over his light review.

They exchanged greetings, Bokuto the loudest, and reviewed their notes until Kamijou-kyouju came in.

“Nothing on your desks,” the middle aged man said in greeting as he went straight to the professor’s table down on the center of the front floor of the lecture hall.

Tetsuou tapped his notes projection close and kept his portscreen in his pocket. The built in touch screens on their desks lighted up after a few seconds and their hour-long test began shortly therein after to kick start another day of classes.

He was about ready to call it quits by the time the clock drained to exactly 2:00pm, ending their third and final class for the day. After Kamijou-kyouju’s test the rest of their professors thought it’d be nice to spring up pop quizzes and an impromptu debate on them.

“I’ll be going ahead, Denka, kakka,” Bokuto said when the professor dismissed them before going down the steps two at a time.

Ushijima looked at Tetsurou in question. “Errand?”

Tetsurou only nodded, trusting the other to understand without any further explanation.

“Ah, I see. Anyway, do you have time to spare, Denka? I’d like to go over our material with you for a moment.”

That too, in return, didn’t need explanation.

“Let’s go to the dorm,” Tetsurou said and lead the way.

 

**\--**

 

Tetsurou straddled Ushijima’s swivel chair and waited for the latter to tell him what had been up with him that caused his absence. Ushijima sat himself down on the bed and stared straight at Tetsurou. “There is contest to my position as heir.”

The other Alpha held his hand before Tetsurou’s surprise could burst out of him.

“The matter is already resolved. I am able to retain it.”

That calmed Tetsurou down, somewhat. “Start from the beginning.”

Ushijima nodded. “You recall that Chichiue married into the clan and Hahaue has a late brother?”

“Yes…” Tetsurou had a feeling where this was heading.

“Her brother has a son. An Alpha.”

“That shouldn’t mean anything,” Tetsurou answered sharply, his hunch being proven abruptly. He hadn’t attended any weddings concerning the late noble. Ushijima’s uncle died in his youth. “That son is a bastard.”

“Yes but he is also the son of the rightful heir. Though you are correct, too, in saying that shouldn’t hold weight due to the illegitimacy of his birth. His mother is a gaijin and common as well. However, that proved to be inconsequential when he have one of our elders as his benefactor. They managed to garner the support of half of the clan and that cannot be ignored.”

“ _That’s bullshit._ ”

Ushijima’s look became pointed. “You should know better than anyone what ambition and idle minds are capable of, Kuroo.”

Tetsurou thinned his lips, fingers twitching. Yes, he knew very well.  

“But as I’ve said, the matter is already resolved and there’s no need to worry. I have my affiliation to you to thank. It’s weighty enough to have Obaasama’s decision favor me despite my poor behavior of late.”

Tetsurou sighed. That was good at least. “And Oikawa? What happens now between you? Your family knows about him now.”

“They do, but we’re fine. We’ve reached an understanding. What we have now may not be as fortunate as what you and Saeki have but we’re fine,” Ushijma said. He shook his head, sighing. “I apologize for keeping this from you for so long. I wanted things to be smoothed over before I told you.”

“You say that like I can’t handle it,” Tetsuoru replied.

“You know how to place worry well, compartmentalize if you would. It’s one of your strengths─”

“Ushijima, stop complimenting me. It’s giving me the creeps.”

Ushijima quirked his mouth sardonically. “I’m trying to lighten up the mood.”

“You should practice on a better opening statement.”

“Being on point on important matters is one of my strong suits as I’ve been told,” Ushijima replied. “But going back to topic you already have enough on your plate. You don’t need this to add.”

Tetsurou snorted. “What are friends for, idiot?”

“Then you understand why I kept it.”

That he did. If they switched places, he wouldn’t say a peep either. He wouldn’t want to burden anyone with his own problems when he knew they had their own to take care of. Still, saying so, he’d be a lousy friend if he didn’t offer assistance. “If there’s anything I can do, just ask.”

“Thank you. I’ll take you up on that offer right now,” Ushijima said, standing up and making his way to the study desk beside Tetsurou and pulled open a drawer to fish out a flat, glossy red box. He turned and gave it to him. “That’s for Tsukishima-dono, if you could pass it along I would be grateful.”

Tetsurou stared at the box, it was light and plain aside from the gold vines that bordered the edges. He looked up to Ushijima. “You don’t want to give it to him personally?” he asked. “I’ve been meaning to take you to him, actually. I was just looking for a good timing and this is a good time right now.”

Ushijima shook his head. “There’s a note inside. From me and the others. Should Tsuskihima-dono deigns to see us again it should be on his own accord.”

“He’s a lot nicer than you probably think he is, Ushijima. I’m sure he’ll be willing to at least talk to you.”

“From how you sound, you and Tsukishima-dono seem to have a good relationship.”

Tetsurou sighed and allowed a wry grin. “More like I’m way over my head in debt with him. ...But yes. I’d like to think so.”

“Then don’t let our mistake cause unnecessary friction between you,” Ushijima said. “We’re at fault for this, so let us take care of it.”

“Big words when you already pegged me to be your carrier pigeon,” Tetsuoru mocked.

“As you said, what are friends for?” Ushijima chuckled.

 

**\--**

 

Tetsurou entered the elevator and waited for it to take him to the top most floor, carrying Ushijima’s package as well as a box of creampuffs. He was late. Hotaru had Bokuto with her and Tetsurou already sent them a message that he was with Ushijima so that should be all right. He didn’t include any explanation but both already knew that meant they were talking about something sensitive.

What Ushijima told him in the beginning was only a quick rundown. Tetsurou stayed a while more for the details. Ushijima may had assured him that it was already resolved but that was only temporary at best. Ambition and idle minds could go a long way.

Ushijima’s camp already have people watching and digging information on his cousin and his supporters and promised to notify Tetsurou if something notable cropped up. Ushijima did warn him, however, to just be content on being strictly his confidante for now. The last thing Tetsurou needed was to gain unwanted attention.

Direct measures were already being taken for it, besides.

Though they were measures that Oikawa wouldn’t the least bit appreciate. But the brunet understood. Aside from Tetsurou, he also knew the reason for it. He even called Ushijima a moron when the latter came clean with him. Tetsurou could imagine. He could also only support what Oikawa and Ushijima implicitly decided because of it.

Ushijima and his parents were actively looking for another advantageous match for him. Tsukishima had been the best candidate. Aside from the blond, there was only one male Omega with notable rank that could give the Ushijimas prestige and noteworthy connections. However he was the only child of the Daimyo of Chubu, any match made for him would require his spouse to marry into the Ichihara clan.

It was a simple step, but it wasn’t something Ushijima’s cousin could take. Johann Dreschner may had support from within the clan but he didn’t have the title to go with it. Though it was already in the works, his disadvantage was made more apparent by still haven’t adopting the Ushijima name. He’d be hard press to convince _any_ noble family into agreeing to have a match with him.

On hindsight it made Tetsurou wonder now and made him want to talk to the queen.

Like hell he would.

He’ll talk to Tsukishima.

He knew about Ushijima now and the blond did say that if he had questions he would answer them.

The elevator dinged, opening. Tetsurou stepped out and made it to the genkan to remove his coat and patch up in short order. He could hear muffled voices from behind the inner door and was speechless when he entered.

Every loose furniture was backed up against the wall. The dining table, sofas, everything. There was a goza mat laid out on the living room, temae utensils neatly arranged and only waiting to be used on top of it. He could even smell the faint scent of matcha. Sitting on the dining room floor was everyone, gathered around a shogi board.  Tsukishima, Matsumoto-san and Hotaru was on one side, back turned against Tetsurou, the girls sitting on zabutons in a more or less perfectly postured seiza. Bokuto, Yamaguchi, and _Suguru_ was on the opposite side, cross legged and all sharing thoughtful frowns as they stare at the board.

“Okaerinasai.”

Tetsurou snapped out of his momentary daze upon hearing Tsukishima. There was a happy note in his tone. The blond had turned his head to fix his attention on him. “Tadaima,” Tetsuoru replied, unthinking.

“Don’t dawdle and help us with this, cousin,” Suguru piped up, impatient.

That prompted Tetsurou to approach them, putting Ushijima’s package and the cream puffs on the kitchen counter as he passed it and came up behind Tsukishima. He studied the pieces laid out on the board for a long moment while Matsumoto-san cajoled Suguru to hurry up and make a move. Tetsurou looked up to his cousin. “You already have your ass sitting on their palms.”

“Only mine, I hope. And good evening, Denka,” Matsumoto-san commented beside Tsukishima. Tetsurou could hear the smug smile that was most probably stretching her always softly painted lips. “Come on, _Daikun_. Your move.”

Tsukishima snorted a laugh snapping Tetsurou’s attention to him. The blond had his curled hand covering his face and seemed hard pressed from keeping a smile away.

“ _Bro_ , _help us_ ,” Bokuto begged and whined.

“Bro,” Tetsurou only replied, looking up, face scrunching. He can’t do anything with this. They’ll lose in five to seven moves.

“Losers cook dinner,” Yamaguchi said.

Tetsurou blinked. Now _that_. That changed everything.

“Thank you for your hard work as always, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima teased.

_Teased._

Tetsurou mentally kicked himself. Focus. Hotaru’s cooking was on the line. She was quiet, though. Tetsurou didn’t blame her. He was too the first time he experienced being in Suguru and Matsumoto-san’s company at the same time. In any case, it gave him perfect opportunity to ‘help.’

Tetsurou moved and walked up behind Hotaru and promptly dropped and draped himself on her. She fell forward and upset the board with her hands. The shogi pieces scattered on the floor. “Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late.”

Matsumoto-san gave a shriek of dismay. Tetsurou looked at Hotaru’s teammates. Tsukishima's mouth was parted and had this unbelievable, aghast expression written all over his face. Tetsurou smirked. “ _Oops._ ”

Hotaru shrugged him off her, Tetsurou easily backed away on his knees, holding his hands up in mock apology. “Sorry, just missed you,” he offered.

Hotaru only frowned at him, lips tightly sealed together.

“Let’s start the game over?” Tetsurou innocently suggested, smiling at her.

“No.”

“No way!”

Tetsurou looked back at Tsukishima and Matsumoto-san both having voiced their sentiments on his suggestion in unison.

“We already won,” Tsukishima snipped and was pretty much pouting.

“It wasn’t a checkmate, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi interjected.

“Yet, Yamaguchi-kun. _Yet_ ,” Matsumoto-san countered. “You guys were already beat. You know that.”

“Oh? Do we? I can’t remember how the pieces were placed exactly,” Suguru said airily. Matsumoto-san made a strangled sound of dismay. Suguru ignored her and only turned to Bokuto. “Do you?”

Bokuto shook his head smiling broadly. “Can’t say I do.”

Suguru turned to Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi?”

“Don’t you dare,” Tsukishima warned.

Yamaguchi grinned. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima grabbed a shogi piece and _threw_ it at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi only laughed.

Tetsurou shook his head and stopped watching their antics. “Let’s do it over,” he said standing up and going over to the Alpha side of the board. “I'd like to join in myself.”

“ _That’s basically four against two_ ,” Matsumoto-san practically hissed. “Saeki-kun’s a beginner and you lot surely aren’t.”

“I can count with one hand the number of times I’ve beaten you, Mika,” Suguru drawled.

“I can vouch the same with Tsukki,” Yamaguchi added.

“Two masters and a beginner against four average players. I think that’s fair enough,” Tetsurou concluded. “ _Unless_ … you don’t think you three are the better halves of the sexes now, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima’s eye twitched.

Tetsurou grinned.

Checkmate.

 

**\--**

 

“It’s just so typical,” Tetsurou laughed while he and Hotaru waited for the elevator to come up again.

Tsukishima, Matsumoto and Hotaru ended up cooking.

Well…

Hotaru cooked. Matsumoto-san made the salad. Tsukishima burned things and almost cut himself with a paring knife before Tetsurou got him a peeler.

Trust that the first flaw Tetsurou would learn about the blond was his uselessness in the kitchen sans boiling water.

“You knew we’d lose because of me,” Hotaru replied, her tone indicating that she didn’t share Tetsurou’s humor.

Tetsurou hooked his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her in a one arm hug. “I can’t say I’m sorry. I love your cooking, Hotaru. That curry is best.”

Hotaru didn’t reply.

“Shame we didn’t have any sanma. They’re still in season too,” he said, not allowing himself to be discouraged.

“…I’ll bring you some,” Hotaru mumbled.

“Grilled and salted?” he wheedled more.

“As always.”

Tetsurou allowed himself then to smile genuinely. A brief silence lapsed between them until Hotaru mumbled something again that he wasn’t able to catch thanks to the ding of the elevator when it arrived. “What was that, babe?”

Hotaru shook her head minutely before moving forward causing Tetsuoru to follow her. “I said I’ll bring you some soon,” she said.

“Hey, no rush. You’re still busy, right?” Tetsurou replied, the elevator door closing in a swish before they started descending. “Say, here’s an idea… Why don’t you teach Tsukishima how to cook? I mean, you know. So you can teach him something for a change, bond over it.”

She didn’t reply again and Tetsurou squeezed her flusher against him in encouragement. “He won’t say no, don’t worry,” he assured. “He’ll give you two another shot. He already did, didn’t he?”

“…yeah,” Hotaru replied. “He’s perfect isn’t he?”

Tetsurou laughed. No one was perfect but it will be cliché if he said that. “Not in the kitchen, he’s not,” he said instead.

Hotaru gave a weak chuckle in reply.

Tetsurou kissed the top of her head. “You’re perfect too, Hotaru. Just not the same way,” he teased.

“Apparently,” she replied.

The elevator dinged again when they reached the basement, the doors splitting apart in a swish to reveal Bokuto waiting for them, thumbs hooked in his jeans’ pockets. The owl had gone down ahead of him and Hotaru to give them more alone time.

Hotaru stepped out of the elevator on her own and turned around to face him. “Goodnight,” she said with a small smile.

Tetsurou stayed where he was and dragged out the moment before he answered so he could look at her longer. “Love you,” he said finally.

“love you too…” she replied like a whisper.  

Bokuto gave gagging noises and ruined the moment.

Tetsurou stepped out of the elevator to punch the stupid owl lightly on the arm. “ _Bro_.”

Bokuto laughed. “Bro, I gave you alone time for that! Don’t tell me you’re going to kiss too!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll spare you the agony,” Hotaru said. She looked at Tetsurou. “This is goodnight then.”

Tetsurou walked the short distance between them and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Love you.”

Hotaru snorted and stepped away.

“Yeah. Me too, Kuro.”

 

**\--**

 

Hotaru waved goodbye to him and Tetsurou lingered in the basement until she and Bokuto finally stepped out of its relative safety before he went up again, mood light as he psyched himself to carrying out his carrier pigeon duties for Ushijima. He and Tsuksihima will be alone right now. Suguru and Matsumoto-san had already left with Yamaguchi accompanying the latter back to the tram station.

Tsukishima was on the sofa, reading again and didn’t look up when Tetsurou entered the apartment.  

Tetsurou took a quick detour to the kitchen counter to pick up Ushijima’s package before he joined the blond on the sofa. Tetsturou extended his arm to the side, holding the box up to Tsukishima above his holobook. “From Ushijima,” he said.

Tsukishima didn’t move. Tetsurou waited patiently for his decision, only contenting himself in giving him a sideway glance. The blond placed his holobook on his lap and took the box gingerly with both hands. Tsukishima took another moment to study it. “He remembered,” the blond only said.

Tetsurou’s curiosity stirred at the words but he chose not to act on it for now. “It has a note,” he added.

Tsukishima only nodded and didn’t open the box but did take it with him when, upon insistence, Tetsurou carried him back to his bedroom. He paused at the sight of the blond’s bed and its cotton filled residents. Tetsurou already knew the four─the green T-rex, the two plushes Bokuto bought with Tetsurou, and Akaashi-sensei’s caped dinosaur─but the long necked dinosaur plush that had a bow tie and fabric glasses, he didn’t.

“It’s from Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima said.

Tetsurou thinned his lips. “I already talked to him about this,” he said.

“It’s fine. He had it customized, I won’t return it after all that trouble.”

That made him snort and forget about his slight irritation at Bokuto for blatantly ignoring what he told him. “You really like that stuff, don’t you?”

“They make for good bed warmers.”

That was definitely a yes. Tetsurou shook his head as he padded across the room and then lowered Tsukishima to the clear side of the bed. “Goodnight, Kuroo-san,” the blond said before Tetsurou could even think of lingering for a while more.

Tsukishima was still holding onto Ushijima’s package.

Tetsuoru wanted to know if he planned on reading Ushijima’s note. If there was a chance of reconciliation between him and the others.

“Goodnight, Tsukishima,” he said instead and could only hope for the best.

 

 

Tsukishima gave him a letter in a sealed plain envelop for Ushijima the next morning and then another one before the week ended. Ushijima didn’t react or make comment about the first one but then the second caused him to have Tetsurou deliver another package, two identical boxes of what he first sent to the blond. He said it was a thank you and that they were looking forward to seeing Tsukishima again in campus.

Tetsuoru didn’t believe anyone was perfect, the concept being subjective at best, but maybe Hotaru was on to something when she said Tsukishima was.

─Disaster in the kitchen and all that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ittekimasu/Itterashai – a common, unique Japanese expression exchanged between one who is leaving (typically, their home) and one who is staying. Closest translation, “I’ll go and come back”/”Please go and come back”. What it fully means, however, is, “I will be going now but do not worry, I will safely return”/ “You will be leaving soon but please do come back safely.”
> 
> Tadaima/Okaeri - a common, unique Japanese expression exchanged between one who is coming back (typically, their home) and one who welcomes them back. Tadaima lit. translates to “Right now” it’s a shortened version of “Tadaima kaerimashita” which translates to “I came home right now.” Okaeri, or the more polite way of saying it, “okaerinasai,” means “welcome home.” What these two words/phrase fully expresses are these feelings respectively, “I am back, safely,” and “You have finally returned, welcome back.” 
> 
> *The shogi was played by all players taking turns in alternate between the two opposing sides. They are not allowed to discuss their moves/decisions to their team members, only infer and anticipate what each other thought of. The beginner is given two consecutive turns before the next member of their team takes theirs.
> 
> \--
> 
> I didn’t really know how to really continue where I left off last time to be honest…so *coff sorry for the wait and the pacing if it had been too fast(?). The styling, too? I don’t know this reads different for me. (for one thing, Tetsu’s referring to Ushijima as Ushijima now instead of Ushiwaka, I’ll have that edited in the earlier chapters.)
> 
> In any case, I’ll be writing for CS9 until the end of this part (there’s only two more chapters and the intermission) before I go back to SSD. (If you’re reading the latter sorry for not letting you know sooner).
> 
> Thank you for the continued support and patience. You guys are awesomesauce as always.
> 
> Cheers!


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the newest royal couple act in public setting.
> 
>  **posted:** march 19, '17  
>  **edited (major)/ending:** march 20, '17  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit for ch6 – edited/changed ID cards into wristband IDs, lol, sorry it just occurred to me that ID cards are an inconvenience.
> 
> Gen/Format Edit – changed format for messages (already implemented in all back chapters); plus gave in and made Tetsu and Bo use txtese (I personally don’t use it that was why I didn’t use it before but it has its merits…apologies for my noobie txt lingo prowess from now on).
> 
> \--
> 
> ASS – Aeronautics and Space Sciences (College)
> 
> FA – (College of) Fine Arts
> 
> B&B – Bed and Breakfast
> 
> Giri Choco – “obligation chocolate.” Chocolate given in Japan by women during Valentine’s Day to men whom they do not have romantic feelings for (e.g. co-worker, friends, etc). 
> 
> Hanagasaku Bashi – lit. Flower Bloom Bridge; story specific; bridge connecting Harushima Daigaku to Chiba City. 
> 
> Honmei Choco – “true feeling chocolate”; are chocolates given by women to men whom they have romantic feelings for during Valentine ’s Day. Usually handmade. 
> 
> Iromuji - These kimonos have a plain color without any patterns. They’re the most appropriate attire for tea ceremonies and their formality depends on the amount of crests on the kimono.
> 
> Oni – Ogre; _for Red Oni and Blue Oni see end notes_
> 
> Petit genre – or Genre Painting, are paintings depicting aspects of everyday life by portraying ordinary people engaged in common activities.
> 
> Tapas – are a wide variety of appetizers and snacks in the Spanish cuisine that had developed into a more sophisticated cuisine over the years. 
> 
> *Trams – normal max speed is 40kph; access to its control panel will allow it to go faster and miss its programmed stops.

**CHAPTER 12**

 

The scant people inside the tram backtracked further inside as Bokuto ‘playfully’ pushed him to climb aboard. Tetsurou hastily swiped his wristband ID on the scanner before racing up to the open deck and braced himself on the rails to peer down at Tsukishima down at the station. “Quarterly updates, Hidenka. _I mean it_.”

Tsukishima only waved up at him demurely, expression unreadable thanks to the scent mask that was covering half of his face.

“I’ll take good care of him, Denka-sama. Try not to worry,” Matsumoto-san replied, smiling easily, waving her hand at him high up over her head making up for the enthusiasm that the blond didn’t give. “We’ll see you later at lunch!”

He heard the tram door swish close, the tram moved and pulled away from the Harudai’s main gate station. Tetsurou didn’t move from his spot, keeping his sight on Tsukishima, the blond’s figure getting smaller and smaller. His portscreen yowled and vibrated in his coat pocket prompting him to fish it out and look at who messaged him this early in the morning.

— _Tsukishima:_  

> **[Kuroo Kei** Feb 05, 06:43am **]**  
>  You’re overdoing it.
> 
> **[Me** Feb 05, 6:43am **]**  
>  i’m srs  
>  i’ll call if u don’t
> 
> **[Kuroo Kei** Feb 05, 06:43am **]**  
>  Overdoing.
> 
> **[Me** Feb 05, 06:44am **]**  
>  Starting 7:00 AM sharp, Hidenka.

Tetsurou waited if Tsukishima would reply but the blond didn’t. He looked back up and could no longer see the station thanks to the bare trees now blocking his view of it. He sunk into the row of seat he was currently in. Bokuto plopped himself beside him. “You didn’t have to push me,” Tetsurou muttered.

“You won’t leave if I didn’t, bro,” Bokuto replied. “They’ll be fine. Yamabean’s with them and the guys will keep me updated,” he continued tapping his ear where his wireless earpiece was surely tucked in. “Besides, we’ll see them in lunch.”

Tetsurou pursed his lips and dipping his chin into the high collar of his jacket, the scent patch on his neck artic against his skin. The tram stopped at another station. He can’t help it. Tsukishima was doing really good in his therapy but he still stumbled and tripped even with that walking boot on. He was still in no shape to prance around the campus all day. Even if he were, his inborn complication was reason enough to be worried. He’ll be wearing a mask and Yamaguchi was there and Tsukishima, though admittedly very limited, had been allowed to go out before all this but _still_.

The only consolation he could get from this was the fact that Harudai had a strict media ban implemented on its grounds so he didn’t need to worry about Tsukishima getting badgered by their kind.

It gave little to no comfort.

The tram moved again. Tetsurou sighed to himself.

He should skip today.

“Bo,” he started.

“No, bro.”

“You haven’t even heard me out yet.”

“Bro. We can’t skip. You know we have Red _and_ Blue today _._ ”

Yes, of course, he knew they have the oni duo, Kamijou and Takano, today. But with ifs and should-s persistently gnawing at him, each exceedingly and progressively bad, it was better to just not show up and go back for Tsukishima if only for the sake of his own peace of mind.

“ _Bro, come on._ They’re gonna fail our asses. You _know_ they will.”

“I can pull the sick card,” Tetsurou countered.

“ _Bro._ N—you know what? Give me a sec,” Bokuto said and pulled out his portscreen, tapping on the screen keyboard fast.

Tetsurou knew the other would see it his way, too. His portscreen yowled and vibrated in his hand—Tsukishima. Tetsurou skimmed the short message before he looked up at Bokuto. “ _Bro._ ”

“What did he say?”

“ _You told on me,_ ” Tetsurou accused. Unbelievable.

“But they’re okay, right?” Bokuto wheedled with a grin.

“I can feel the betrayal straight right here, Bo. Straight right _here_ ,” Tetsurou said, thumping his chest, his anxiousness still there but now in a manageable degree. “I thought we were bros.”

Bokuto laughed out loud. “They’re eating breakfast right now, right?”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou said settling down and tapping a reply to the blond. Tsukishima had sent him a picture of his breakfast tray as well a message saying that that was for the 7:00 AM update and not to be a bother to Bokuto. Please and thank you.

There was a B&B styled cafe restaurant just outside the main gate called Bag of Beans. It had the perfect view of the Hanagasaku Bashi and served European breakfast and traditional Japanese desserts all day. It was quite a popular hangout when the flowers in the bridge were in full bloom even though its rates were quite above a typical student’s budget. Tsukishima and the others will be leaving there at around quarter to eight when the Eastbound tram arrived. Still on schedule so far. “We should take him back there on spring,” Tetsuoru mused aloud.

“Yeah! Their tapas are _the_ bomb. We should bring everyone along, too.”

Tsukishima replied to Tetsurou’s wheedling of having him included in the picture not just the food. The blond saying he was overdoing it again, but included a picture of Yamaguchi eating some hash. Not what Tetsurou asked. “That’s a plan,” Tetsurou said absently as he replied to Tsukishima. “But it depends. We have guests visiting over break, remember?”

Bokuto made a pained a noise. “ _Ugh. Brooooo. Don’t remind me._ That’s our _last_ spring break here,” he lamented. “And it’s gonna be spent in work. Wish we could push the schedule.”

Tetsurou wanted to but he can’t actually ask the Russian dignitary if he could, maybe, delay allegiance talks with Tennou Heika. Tetsurou looked up to Bokuto’s disgruntled face, Tsukishima hadn’t replied yet. “But like I said it depends. Maybe we could squeeze them in. Maybe they won’t mind, you know?”

“It would be good if we get both ways,” Bokuto replied, no doubt getting Tetsurou’s meaning.

The first option was as it was, the second was more for Tsukishima’s consideration rather than the Russian sibling they’ll be babysitting. Tsukishima may had consented in meeting with Ushijima and the others but being comfortable enough in their company was a different question. Yamaguchi and Akaashi-sensei would be an issue, too.

They passed a couple of more stations for the colleges of business, accountancy, law, and communication arts, and then the central shopping-neighborhood district, general sciences, and, finally, the last station, the Botanical garden. He and Bokuto had moved into a lighter topic of carving wood in the middle of their travel. Bokuto ordered some and was excited about starting on new project. Tsukishima sent another picture update to Tetsurou after another quarter hour passed and didn’t reply back when Tetsurou cajoled him to. The blond only took a picture of Yamaguchi and Matsumoto-san.

He and Bokuto hopped out of the tram and crossed the central park to catch a tram in the library’s east bound station. There was a student duo ahead of them, one short and one tall. Judging from the subject they were loudly and passionately arguing about, the tall one puncturing his every sentence with a heavily loaded “ **boke** ,” they were from ASS. Tetsurou’s hunch was more or less confirmed when they suddenly sprinted to the library’s west bound station to catch the tram that was about to leave.

“It must be nice… still being Freshies,” Bokuto commented droopily as he and Tetsurou crossed over the tracks to get to their station and wait for their tram.

Tetsurou nodded noncommittally. Only freshmen were that loud, high spirited and energetic. …Though, most of ASS students were loud, high spirited and-or energetic in addition to possessing certain eccentricities. Iwaizumi was part of a rare breed in their college despite his closet obsession with Godzilla.

They arrived at the Harudai-jo before eight, Ushijima waiting for them in the station with onigiri he got from the dorm kitchen. They were supposed to have breakfast with him but Tetsurou changed his mind last minute and accompanied Tsukishima to the main gate.

Tetsurou left his portscreen on his desk even when Kamijou-kyouju entered the lecture hall. Crown Prince privileges. He kept watch for Tsukishima’s updates, replying to it every time to get himself in the picture. The last reply he sent out was properly spelled and had a ‘ _please and thank you_ ’ tacked in it. After quarter an hour passed Tsukishima sent a picture of the updated Royal family line that was, judging by the time, most likely displayed somewhere in the Humanities College.

The corner of Tetsurou’s mouth twitched upward.

That brat.

 

**\--**

 

“I will only excuse you this once, Denka-sama. The next time, you will need Chugu Heika-sama to have this returned.”

“I understand, and my apologies again, Takano-kyouju,” Tetsurou replied receiving his confiscated personal-use portscreen gingerly, chastised.

Behind him he could _feel_ Bokuto snickering. Traitor.

“I hope you and Hidenka-sama will enjoy the rest of today.”

The bespectacled, raven haired man bowed curtly and then left the lecture hall without a backward glance. Tetsurou pressed his thumb on the middle of his portscreen’s blank, dark screen, feeling a bit of heat when it scanned for his print. His portscreen lighted up, turning on, and saw there were five messages from Tsukishima.

“They’re in Performing Arts, Denka,” Bokuto said before Tetsurou could scroll down his message log. “We should get going, tram’s coming.”

That caught Tetsurou attention and made him start walking briskly. They were supposed to meet in the Eastside Shopping. Checking his portscreen, the last two pictures Tsukishima sent was of an ongoing dance class or rather practical test of a group of two students and then three. The first picture had Kindaichi, the second had Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Tetsurou didn’t know who the other two students were by name but he did by face. He quickly tapped Tsukishima’s contact to make a voice call.

“ _Hello, Denka,_ ” Tsukishima answered after the second ring, voice slightly muffled thanks to his mask. There were cheering and the new beat-y pop song from that English singer playing in the background.

“What are you up to right now?” Tetsurou asked, making sure his voice was light and pleasant as they passed by other students on their way out of the college.

“ _Watching a dance practical and sitting down with a cousin. Everyone is really talented._ ”

Tetsurou ignored a few flustered ‘ _Hidenka-s_ ’ that erupted in the background. Sitting down he said. Did something happen? Was his foot hurting? Stupid question. Most likely. “Everything all right?”

“ _Yes. I apologize for not following the itinerary but it’s hard not to stay and watch. Mika-san stepped out to contact someone from Fine Arts._ ”

Hotaru was being updated. Tsukishima was only resting his foot. All right. “It’s fine. Wait for me there?”

“ _Mhm. I’m waiting for Kenjiro-san’s turn._ ” Tsukishima then chuckled softly and his voice suddenly sounded distanced, “ _I’m looking forward to your performance, Kenjiro-san._ ”

Talk about giving pressure. “Stop bullying, Hidenka,” Tetsurou said loudly, summoning a laugh.

“ _Do you want to watch, Denka? I can put this in video call._ ”

Tsukishima didn’t wait for him to respond, his portscreen giving a mute beep to notify the change of the call setting. Tetsurou held his portscreen in front of him and was greeted by the sight of a very familiar fair faced Omega male with neat tan brown hair with bangs that was parted unevenly over his forehead. The junior’s ashen brown’s eyes looked panicked as he bowed his head—

“Shirabu Kenjiro?” Bokuto piped up behind Tetsurou.

“ _Oh? Do you know him, Bokuto-san?_ ” Tsukishima’s voice sounded in the background.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou answered. The Omega had tried giving Ushijima Valentine’s chocolate back sophomore year.  He still had a huge crush on Ushijima even after being rejected. Tetsurou shifted the camera view of his phone behind him. “Ushijima, wish him luck?”

“Good luck in your practical, Shirabu-san,” Ushijima said. “And greetings, Hidenka-sama. I hope you are well.”

Tetsurou heard a choked noise come from the portscreen before he heard Tsukishima reply, the blond’s tone was light and easy, “ _Right as rain, kakka. Thank you for the care packages_.”

“You’re welcome, Hidenka-sama. I could send you some more if you like.”

“ _Instead of that, are you going to be coming here as well, kakka? You still owe me a wedding greeting_.”

Tetsurou almost dropped his portscreen.

“I…If you do not mind it being this late, Hidenka-sama,” Ushijima replied.

“ _Not later than today, I hope,_ ” Tsukishima answered. “ _But, anyway, as much as I like exchanging pleasantries it seems I’m keeping them from continuing. I’ll see you three soon._ ”

Tetsurou brought his portscreen in front of him again as Bokuto replied that they will be in the college in a bit. The view of the camera was no longer on Tsukishima’s supposed cousin but instead on the dance floor where a three group students were waiting for their cue. Tetsurou could see Hanamaki at the back, beside a cooler and drinking water. Matsukawa was nowhere in sight.

They arrived at the station just in time for an empty tram to arrive. Bokuto entered first and accessed the control panel as Tetsurou and Ushijima entered. The tram pulled away from the station shortly, running in a speed above its normal limit and not stopping on any stations, Bokuto having inputted the appropriate command in its system. Tetsurou let the video stream go on and watched group after group of students do their practical dancing one choreography and one song. It was more for Ushijima’s benefit. He was mum. Nervous most probably. Understandable. He wasn’t supposed to be part of the tour, but Tsukishima just sprung up the invitation. Made it so publicly that there was no way he could decline unless he wan…ted… to...

Tetsurou blinked.

His mouth stretched into a wide grin.

He shook his head and pulled out an extra packet of scent patch from his inner jacket pocket. Shirabu, Kunimi and Futakuchi entered the screen. They only needed Sugawara to make it a full house. Those four were the only male Omegas in the whole Performing Arts college.

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured and gave Ushijima the scent patch.

The Omega group got ready.

On Tetsurou’s other side, Bokuto whooped loudly, shouting, “ _You go Futakuchi!_ ”

Tetsurou turned to the owl. “I didn’t know you were a fan.”

“So-so,” Bokuto grinned wide, eyebrows bouncing suggestively, “but the wall sure is.”

“Ah.”

Bokuto suddenly guffawed, no doubt someone said something from his compiece.

The music started and the group started to dance with the beat, their movements’ fluid, bodies undulating flatteringly but there was a certain rhythmic rigidity in it. Tetsuoru didn’t know whether what they were doing were popping or locking, he can’t differentiate between the two even after Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s explanation, but it was cool to watch. Shirabu made a mistake. The Omega quickly recovered with an embarrassed grimaced and proceeded to continue the dance perfectly.

The performance ended and another group was called. He and the others were treated to two more performance before they arrived at the college. Tetsurou stepped out, Ushijima following and they waited for Bokuto to have the tram’s setting back to default before making their way where the college’s dance studios where.

They arrived just in time for the future matriarch of the Sawamuras’ solo performance. Tetsurou hanged by the door and waited for Sugawara to finish, his eyes already at the opposite side of the room where Tsukishima was sitting on the floor on his pea coat, knees bent at level of his chest. On either side of him was Matsumoto-san and Shirabu. They make a pretty picture even though Tsukishima looked like he just sneaked out of a quarantine zone. He’d make the cutest escapee though, especially in that fuzzy, knitted turtle neck sweater of his. Yamaguchi was standing behind him, leaning against the brick wall together with Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

Their eyes met and Tetsurou held gazes with him until Sugawara finished, the blond’s mask effectively covering any sort of expression he may have. It didn’t take long before everyone was aware of Tetsurou’s presence. Tetsurou’s smile wasn’t for show but he did know they needed to put up one now.

He easily crossed the dance floor, making a beeline to Tsukishima. Tsukishima didn’t stand up and only looked up to him. Tetsurou dropped to one knee and Tsukishima in return stretch his ungloved hand towards him. Tetsurou gently cradled Tsukishima’s fingertips, not breaking eye contact as he brought his lips down to give back of his fingers a sound kiss.

The whole room went abuzz as expected.

“Ready for lunch?” Tetsurou asked.

“Famished,” Tsukishima replied.

 

**\--**

 

Art students were parting left and right as they made their way slowly across FA’s moderately crowded courtyard to get to the college’s gallery. Tsukishima hands were hooked on the crook of Tetsurou’s left elbow, and Tetsurou was sure to have said limb be strong and steady for the blond to hang onto. Tsukishima was putting weight on it, using it as a makeshift crutch, and it was Tetsurou’s job to be a reliable one as they lead their group to their next destination.

“I still think you should have accepted the chocolates, kakka,” Tsukishima said absently, head turned to look behind as he reopened the subject they had over at lunch.

After giving short goodbyes to Matsukawa, Hanamaki and the rest of Minami Ikki’s handpicked class, their group met with Hotaru in her college and subsequently had lunch in its cafeteria.

Same with Oikawa and the others, only with the needed precaution and much lesser familiarity in public, Tetsurou never hid his friendship with Hotaru. So after the initial ‘surprise’ of finding out that she was the guide for FA everything just fell naturally into place with Tsukishima being Shirabu’s distant cousin serving as a convenient ice breaker to loosen her and Ushijima up.

“…I didn’t want to cause a misunderstanding, Hidenka-sama,” Ushijima replied.

“It was only giri chocolate, wasn’t it?” Tsukishima followed up.

“Yes, it was, Hidenka-sama. I know Kenjirou clearly said it was,” Matsumoto-san agreed conversationally. “There shouldn’t be anything to misunderstand.”

“Ushiw…jima-sama would have to give back White Day chocolate even if it’s giri…” Hotaru said.

“Kenjirou wouldn’t make anything out of it. It will just be Ushijima-sama being polite is all.”

Tetsurou bit his tongue at that. Oikawa was the reason why Ushijima didn’t accept it in the first place. The brunet didn’t like the Omega because of the latter’s obvious crushing.

“I apologize,” Ushijima said.

Matsumoto-san made a thoughtful noise. “What if he tried to give you some again, kakka? Valentine’s only around the corner.”

“Ah…then I will do the right thing and accept it gratefully.”

“You’re not only saying that because you found out he’s my cousin, are you, kakka?” Tsukishima asked, tone teasing.

“…of course not, Hidenka-sama.”

Tsukishima hummed in approval and Tetsurou felt like he and Matsumoto-san just low-keyed bullied Ushijima. Though Tetsurou couldn’t call them out for it. Matsumoto-san apparently belonged to Shirabu’s circle of friends. Not that close, but close enough to know what happened during the incident. Then there was Tsukishima as well. More than the case of him being cousins with Shirabu, there was Ushijima’s offense against him to still consider.

Tetsurou was in no place to talk but bullying was more than warranted.

But all things considered, it was very mild and harmless so it didn’t really count.

“I’ll help you pick out something for White Day, Ushijima," Tetsurou volunteered because that was what friends do.

“You have my thanks, Denka.”

“Will you be picking out Hidenka-sama’s White Day gift as well, Denka-sama?” Matsumot-san asked almost innocently.

“Hidenka will have to give me honmei chocolates first,” Tetsuoru replied in the same quality, looking at Tsukishima pointedly. “I expect it to be handmade.”

“I’ll try my best at it, Denka,” Tsukishima replied, his grip on Tetsurou’s elbow tightening none too gently.

Bokuto snickered and there were a few squeal-giggling to be heard in the background.

Matsumoto-san volunteered herself and Hotaru into helping Tsukishima with the honmei chocolates that somehow lead to a conversation about Hotaru’s year’s exhibit thanks to Matsumoto-san’s maneuvering. Suguru’s girlfriend was then added to the list of people Tetsurou will be giving White Day gifts for regardless whether she will give him anything for Valentine’s. Hotaru was being quiet as usual and she was drawing her out of it.

Tetsurou was immensely thankful.

They arrived at the gazebo shaped gallery soon after and Hotaru’s block adviser, a tiny doll-like woman, Hanamoto Hagumi, greeted them at the entrance together with their VIP that Tsukishima immediately recognized and greeted in perfect straight English. Feliciano Vargas returned the greeting cheerfully, Italian accent thick, and said that he could take off his mask inside as they made necessary arrangements for him after hearing what had been done in the cafeteria to accommodate him.

A quick look over at Bokuto cleared the place to be safe.

Tetsurou still held Tsukishima mask in hand just in case.

Hotaru was the one to take them around the gallery and made commentary together with their VIP guest. Though she was exceptionally quiet when they arrived at her piece.

It was a petit genre painting of a barefooted, European peasant woman, most likely French judging by her clothes, carrying a pumpkin amidst a lush pumpkin patch at twilight. Tetsuoru wasn’t familiar with all the technical terms that the Italian man was saying but the commentary said man gave was full of compliments. Rightfully so. Hotaru’s piece looked like it would come alive any second.

It made Tetsurou lament on her first ruined work. It must had been just as amazing. Hotaru couldn’t paint the same thing twice, not identically to be specific.

They spent all afternoon in the exhibit and it was Tetsurou who cut Tsukishima’s conversation with the airy Italian painter short. It was just about the time for Central Park to turn on their lights. He heard Tsukishima wanting to see it when Matsumoto-san told him of their itinerary.

Tsukishima said his goodbyes quickly and thanked everyone in the gallery for accommodating him. Everyone told him that they were happy he got to see their work and to please visit them again.

Tetsuoru could only mentally shake his head. Throughout today, Tsukishima was the very poster child of Prince Consort. The social media will surely be bloated tonight if it weren’t already was.

Hotaru stayed behind in her college, the Italian wanting to have a word with her. Tetsurou bid her a friendly goodbye, and then sending her a message that he will call her later and that she was so, so amazing and he was so proud of her for impressing their VIP.

When they arrived at the park it was already clothed in light and was sparsely crowded. It made it all the more easily to spot Oikawa and everyone.

Tsukishima’s steps towards them were undeterred, pulling Tetsuoru along thanks to having his hands hooked on his elbow again. Tetsuoru planted himself on his spot, preventing the blond from his progress.

“I-I didn’t─”

“I did, kakka,” Tsukishima said, cutting Ushijima off. “Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san asked if it was all right for them to say hi, I said yes.”

“ _Tsukishima_ ,” Tetsuoru whispered.

Tsukishima turned to him. Tetsurou couldn’t get a good read on his expression again because his mask. “It’s all right, Denka,” muffled as it was his tone was calm. As calm as when Tetsurou was asking for forgiveness for Hotaru’s mistake.

“Is it?” Tetsurou couldn’t help but ask, looking Tsukishima straight in the eyes.

Tsukishima sighed, eyes shifting to the right before going back to Tetsurou. “They’re your friends. You didn’t turn out half bad, considering.”

Tetsurou didn’t move. He wanted them to make peace but was this really all right?

“Do you want me to change my mind, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked quietly as if hearing Tetsurou’s thoughts.

Tetsurou thinned his lips to keep it from curling into a helpless smile, heart swelling with a heavy, grateful sense of déjà vu.  “Thank you, Tsukishima,” he said quietly, meant only for the blond’s ears.

That made Tsukishima break their eye contact and look straight ahead. “Let’s go greet them.”

Tetsurou shook his head, fond. In private or in public, Tsukishima was still bad at receiving earnest thanks. Tetsurou laid his right hand on top of Tsukishima’s and gently squeezed it, mindful of the force he exerted in the prosthesis. Tsukishima looked up to him question and Tetsurou gave him a smile. 

"Just stay here. They should come to you instead.”

Tsukishima already did the hardest step for them. Everything after was theirs to take. 

 

**\--**

A large, jaw popping yawn erupted from Tetsurou mouth as he waited in the living room together with Suguru while Yamaguchi puttered in the kitchen to prepare something warm to drink for everyone. Suguru didn’t make comment like he normally would, but Tetsurou figured it was because it was still ass-o’clock in the morning.

Quarter to four to be exact.

The program for the Kigensetsu will not start until later at ten, but they needed to leave the apartment before five. Suguru wouldn’t be travelling with them to the palace but he wanted to see Matsumoto-san off, or so he said in the most roundabout way.

Akaashi-sensei was currently helping Tsukishima and Matsumoto-san get ready for the palace in the blond’s room. Tsukishima won’t be needing to wear any intricate kimono, only semi-formal wear for now like him and Suguru as their official attires were in the palace. Matsumoto-san on the other hand will be wearing an iromuji on the get go, same with Hotaru when she arrived with Bokuto.

They were running late.

Tetsurou looked down to his portscreen in his hand. No messages. The last one Bokuto sent was that he was going to Hotaru’s apartment building. She wasn’t where they agreed to meet up. Probably slept in. The two of them were the same in that regard, both of them not morning kind of people.

A bedroom door upstairs opened. Tetsuoru to glanced up behind him to the loft and saw Tsukishima had come out. “Mika-san and Akaashi-san are about to finish,” he said as he slowly climbed down the stairs and made a beeline to the kitchen. He sounded very much awake. “Have you heard anything from Bokuto-san and Saeki-san yet?”

Tetsurou straightened up to sit properly as he looked at his portscreen again. “No, not yet,” he answered looking back at Tsukishima again.

The blond got himself a mug of tea from Yamaguchi and then leaned on the kitchen counter, nursing it with both his hands. He looked like he was ready to step into a prescon. No one should look that put together before dawn. That black high waisted, wide legged dress pants really looked flattering on his long legs─

“Can you call?”

Tetsurou blinked himself awake. “Yes, I was about to.”

His portscreen vibrated in his hand and lighted up before he could do so, Bokuto’s contact ID displayed on the screen. He gave Tsukishima a quick glance and the blond returned it with an expectant one over his mug.

Tetsuoru swiped the screen to answer the call. “Bro, hey, where are you guys?”

Bokuto stayed silent in the other line.

“Bo, are you there?”

He heard the Bokuto sigh heavily on the other line.

Tetsurou’s brows pulled down slowly as a frown formed in his face.

“ _Kuroo, can you give the portscreen to Tsukki?_ ” Bokuto asked, strained.

“…Why?” he asked, gaze shifting to Tsukishima as ice started piling heavily in his gut. “Did something happen?”

“ _Just._ Kuroo. _Just give it to him, please._ ”

Tetsurou thinned his lips, his chest tightening and hallowing as he stood up and approached Tsukishima. Something happened with Hotaru. She wasn’t hurt. Bokuto would tell him if she was. He held his portscreen to Tsukishima, the blond looked at him in question, eyebrows lifting. “Bokuto wants you.”

Tsukishima placed his mug on the counter before taking the device from Tetsurou. “Bokuto-san,” he started.

Tetsurou watched Tsukishima, the cold slithering into his veins now. The blond straightened up, his shoulders becoming rigid but his expression betrayed nothing as he listened to Bokuto, eyes downcast. He ended the call by telling Bokuto to return. His eyes raised up to meet Tetsurou’s, hard like amber stones:

“When you walk out that door, you are nothing but Koutaishi Denka-sama, Kuroo Tetsurou, the Crown Prince of Japan.”

His mouth dried. The words were clear and unforgiving and absolute─

“Saeki Hotaru will not be coming. She left.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bag of Beans – is a real B&B café restaurant here in the Philippines but their menu isn’t limited to only breakfast and they do offer lodgings unlike what I did here.
> 
> Harudai’s media ban – yeah that should have been mentioned in Ch6 but I only thought of how I could do it because I only just remembered that there _is_ such a thing as ComArts college … oops. Anyway how that works: pro media people needs to have a permit to be able to **officially** make a report in the college. The in-campus news is handled by the Communication Arts College.
> 
> Red Oni, Blue Oni – characters from Japanese folklore; widely used as a trope for two individuals that are linked together somehow (eg. friends, coworkers, etc.) that have differing personality and, often, different approaches to the world in general. In this story, the two professors have different approaches in punishing their students, one hot and the other cold.
> 
> [The dance test for mentioned characters: Kyle Hanagami’s Choreography for Shape of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl5B6MBAntI)  
> (3 girl group – Kunimi, Shirabu and Futakuchi; 3 guy group – Mattsun, Makki and Kyoutani; boy-girl group – Yahaba, Kindaichi; Solo – Sugawara)
> 
> [Kei’s semi-formal attire](http://i.imgur.com/f7porIS.jpg)
> 
> \--
> 
> So what actually took this chapter so long is the level of familiarity between Tsukki and the group out in public. I kept bouncing from casual name basis to honorifics and formalities (both having different sets of scenarios). Mika put her foot down on the latter. ...The first Lady in Waiting is having preference now. fml. 
> 
> Last chapter for Tetsu’s POV next. 
> 
> You guys are super awesomesauce!
> 
> Cheers!


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary/review:  
> Tennou(-sama) – emperor  
> Chugu(-sama) – queen  
> Koutaishi(-sama) – Crown Prince  
> Shinnouhi(-sama) – Princess Consort (lit trans: Crown Prince’s Princess (probably)); will apply to prince consorts as well.  
> Ouji(-sama) – Prince  
> Oyakata-sama – reference for the shogun; shogun is the title, you either refer to him as given/family name-sama for the sake of being consistent I used what they were referred to in the olden days (I found this in an obscure forum); Also applicable for daimyos, yakuza head and sumo coaches, however in this story this is only for the shogun.  
> Hakushaku(-sama)* – Lord Count/Earl  
> Shishaku(-sama)* – Lord Viscount
> 
> engawa - is the outer corridor that wraps around traditional japanese houses.  
> shishi-odoshi – lit. deer scarer. It’s the bamboo wood water feature in Japanese gardens  
> zabuton - flat cushion/pillow for sitting.
> 
> \--
> 
> Costumes and other Japanese items(?) – picture linked in actual story; only royalty may wear the color of black and purple and red/crimson for the highly ranked royal retainers/guards, If you have more questions regarding this, only ask and I’ll answer them as best I could.  
> Note: There is gross inaccuracy in which customs were portrayed and costumes and honorifics were used.

**CHAPTER 13**

 

Tetsurou stared at Tsukishima.

His mind blanking.

A loud laugh escaped him.

“Good one. Almost had me,” Tetsurou heard himself say. “If you wanted me awake you could have… gotten… me…”

His tongue felt too heavy for him to continue.

Tsuksihima held his portscreen back to him. Tetsurou snatched the device, his thumb already stomping for Hotaru’s speed dial—

_The person you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message af—_

Bokuto. His hand shook. The other line started ringing. Bokuto, he needed to call Bokuto— _Answer it goddamnit!_

The ringing stopped. The call was picked up. Desperation rushed out his mouth, “Find her! Get everyone to find her!”

“ _Kuroo_ —”

“What the hell are you doing?! Something happened! Why did you—“

“ _She gave Daishou’s guy the—_ ”

“No! Listen to me! What if—”

“ ** _I’m sorry!_** ”

The shout jolted him out of his wits, leaving him in a daze and unable to function except to hear.

“ _I’m sorry. She—don’t do anything stupid, Kuroo. I’m on my way back. Kuguri—_ “

Tetsurou shook his head, not hearing more from Bokuto’s explanation and cutting the call. No. That was a lie. Hotaru won’t just leave. He thumbed through his contacts, tapping Iwaizumi’s name. She was probably with one of them. It didn’t matter for what. She should be with one of them. The call picked up. “Iwa! Is Hotaru there?”

“ _…Ku…roo? It’s—_ “

“Hotaru, Iwa!  _Hotaru!_  Is she there? With you? Is she?”

“ _Huh? W—quit it Shittykawa! It’s Kuroo—_ “

Tetsuoru gritted his teeth, wanting to shake the other Alpha but couldn’t. “Is she there?”

“ _No—why would she? Shouldn’t she—_ “

“Okay. Thanks,” Tetsurou said and cut the call. Moving to his next contact, Hanamaki didn’t answer. The other male had always been a heavy sleeper. Tetsurou didn’t waste his breath for the voicemail and called him again. Hanamaki answered by then. He said the same thing as Iwaizumi. Tetsurou moved on to Matsukawa. Calling him yielded the same result. He skipped Oikawa. He and Iwaizumi were roommates. Getting a hold of Tendou, Terushima and Ushijima weren’t any better.

Tetsurou speed dialed Hotaru again and ended in her voicemail. Something must have happened. Something did. He was sure of it. He rushed to the door, redialing her number and blocking everything out—

“Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima’s voice made him stop.

“What I said still stands.”

Tetsurou clenched his teeth and went out.

 

**\--**

 

The lacquered black hat was fixed on Tetsurou’s head, a servant tied the string underneath his chin while another smoothed down the outer black robe of his [sokutai](http://i.imgur.com/stWoiPk.jpg). Behind him, in the mirror, he could see Bokuto already outfitted in an ancient [retainer's garb](http://i.imgur.com/NLbK1ya.jpg), fiddling with the string of his own hat before his pulled at the hem of his kimono underneath his fiery red outer robe. Later the man will be provided with a bow to complete his ensemble.

Tetsurou stepped off the small elevated platform when the servants retreated to the side and bowed, signifying that their task was complete. Bokuto quickly stepped behind him and servants slid the shoji door open so he could exit their provided room in the royal house in the outer precinct of Meiji Shrine.

The floorboards thudded minutely as his sock covered feet carried him to the main entrance of the traditional house, servants bowed whenever he passed. Suguru was at the genkan with servants at his feet fixing the footwear for his ancient crimson [armor](http://i.imgur.com/GPra3dR.jpg), while his head retainer, Hiroo Koji, kept himself by the wall to wait. The dark haired retainer had the same clothes as Bokuto and only needed to slip on clogs for his footwear. Suguru looked up to them. “Don’t you look stuffy, cousin,” he greeted.

“I could say the same to you, Ouji,” Tetsurou replied.

Tetsurou stopped before the threshold of the genkan and a waiting servant went down on her knees to align the closed clogs that went with his clothes to his feet. He easily slid them on and waited for Bokuto to do the same with his before proceeding outside.

The vestiges of winter colored the large front courtyard in a gray scale despite the good early afternoon weather and servants milling about in light colored kimonos and the two festively dressed [yatais](http://i.imgur.com/7KkcaCK.jpg) present in its grounds. The breeze felt cold. Tetsurou’s gaze quickly locked to the gilded horses in front of the yatai. The emperor and shogun where there chatting with each other, their own head retainers not far away. The former wearing the exact same clothes as him while the latter had a similar [armor](http://i.imgur.com/CXh4vjU.jpg) like Suguru’s, the biggest difference being the sleeveless green haori he wore over it. Tetsurou felt Suguru come up behind him just as he moved forward to greet the two most powerful figures in the country.

“Tennou-sama, Oyakata-sama,” he greeted with a low bow of his head upon reaching them.

“Koutaishi, Ouji,” the emperor greeted pleasantly, making him sound friendly despite his stern appearance. “You both look like you stepped out of history books.”

“As we all do every year, Tennou-sama,” Suguru replied behind Tetsurou. “We should have this amended, no?”

“Talk to Chugu about it and then I’ll write the proposal myself,” the shogun said, the dry look on his face could have easily been on Suguru’s if he was older and starting to gray.

“Come now, we only do this once a year,” the emperor said.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one in armor, Tennou-sama,” the shogun replied. “Or in a helmet.”

“Perhaps we could enlist Shinnouhi for our cause. He seems capable of giving Chugu-sama a run for her money,” Suguru said.

“I’ll believe it when he convinces Chugu of his choice in attendant,” the shougun said. “That was bold of him to bring that girl to the opening ceremony without her permission. Why did you allow it, Koutaishi?”

“A Lady in Waiting will be the closest aid for a consort. I wish Hidenka to be comfortable and fully at ease with his,” Tetsurou answered. “Whoever he chooses I will support.”

“Quite the appropriate response for a husband,” the emperor said. “Not very much so as the crown prince.”

Tetsurou bowed his head, his stomach twisting into knots. “My apologies, Tennou-sama.”

“I’m not displeased, but I imagine that’s what Chugu will say knowing her,” the emperor said waving a dismissing hand. “I fully understand your sentiments, besides. Shinnouhi is an Omega, what you said is especially true for him.”

“Thank you, Tennou-sama.”

“There’s nothing to thank. What he did is a small matter that can be overlooked.”

The shogun chuckled. “Don’t let Chugu hear you say that, Tennou-sama.”

“She won’t as this is only idle talk and not worth being spoken twice.”

Everyone agreed with good humor.

The conversation moved to another light noted topic of looking for an appropriate match for Suguru. The emperor saying that now that Tetsurou was settled, the queen only had to worry about him. The shogun dismissed it and said that Suguru can take his time and should be free to choose now that the next generation’s heirs for the throne and shogunship were secured thanks to Tsukishima.

“Have many many children, Koutaishi. I don’t wish my grandchildren this position,” the shogun said. “I’d hate them to lose hair at a young age.”

Tetsurou managed to laugh but didn’t promise anything.

Their talks soon included their retainers. Tetsurou replied and injected humor whenever appropriate. Their conversation was soon cut short when the queen stepped out from the house. She was heavily clothed in a crimson schemed [junihitoe](http://i.imgur.com/um9271x.jpg) that was perfectly contrasted by the bright and lively colors of Tsukishima’s [own](http://i.imgur.com/oM7DYZR.jpg). Instead of a crown, the blond’s hair was adorned with plum blossom kanzashis that complemented the embroidered designs on his outer robes.

“Seems like Shinnouhi did manage to convince Chugu-sama, Oyakata-sama,” Suguru commented.

The shogun huffed a laugh. “Color me impressed.”

The queen and Tsukishima slowly made their way towards their group, behind the two consorts were their head retainers and Ladies in Waiting donned in identical pale yellow coated [uchigi](http://i.imgur.com/RboN6eY.jpg)s. Matsumoto-san was among them.

The queen lowered herself in a curtsy, Tsukishima and the rest of their entourage following suit as the queen greeted them. Tsukishima stood up straight and fixed eyes on Tetsurou. Tetsurou anchored himself in the steady honey colored gaze.

“You look beautiful, Hidenka,” he complimented appropriately.

“You’re fine, Denka,” Tsukishima answered.

 

**\--**

 

The parade inside the Meiji Shrine went underway without any apparent problems.

It was festive and lively like the year before, and the years before that. The consorts’ yatais were as usual the most lavish feature in the parade line, made more apparent now that there were two again instead of one. Tetsurou was on horseback like most and had waved and smiled when they passed pockets of people in designated areas provided for the public to watch the annual parade for the Kigensetsu.

The procession ended in the main shrine building where he and Tsukishima held their wedding. Tetsurou climbed down his horse and made his way to Tsukishima’s yatai where servants were already helping him and Matsumoto-san get out of the bulky float with a pair of movable stairs. Tetsurou waited at the bottom and the servant that helped Tsukishima down bowed and retreated. Tetsurou offered his arm for Tsukishima to hold and the blond slipped his hands around it with a smile, stepping into his side like he’d always belonged there.

Tetsurou heard clicks of camera shutters.

He concentrated on his breathing.

Matsumoto-san fell a step behind them, behind her were Bokuto and Yamaguchi. Tesurou led their small group to the looming Tori gate were the emperor, queen, Suguru and the shogun were waiting. They took their place behind the emperor and queen, in front of Suguru and the shogun, while Bokuto, Yamaguchi and Matsumoto-san took their places with the rest of the retainers and Ladies in Waiting.

“Are you not going to carry Shinnouhi this time, Koutaishi?” the queen asked, glancing back at them with a smile that could be called teasing.

“Only if Tennou-sama will carry you as well, Chugu-sama,” Tsukishima replied without missing a beat.

The emperor cleared his throat. “Let’s proceed inside.”

Shrine maidens approached them on cue and led them to an elevated double-leveled spectator’s platform in the shrine’s courtyard. It was behind the matted ground where the daimyos and counts will be sitting on to watch the kabuki performance in while. They slipped off their clogs before coming up inside the spectator’s box, Suguru and the shogun lagging behind to allow servants unlace their footwear. The emperor and queen were already settled and sitting side by side on the upper level of the platform. Tsukishima let go of Tetsurou’s arm and sat himself on the fancy zabuton beside the queen. The weight of his hands lingered. Tetsurou took his place beside the emperor, lowering himself onto the flat cushion to sit cross leg. He kept his gaze forward, spotting Ushijima and his parents among all the Heian costumed nobles.

Their eyes met. Tetsurou broke eye contact and saw Tsukishima’s father and brother making their way towards them.

“Igen-sama, Oui-sama,”1 the count greeted upon reaching them, bowing from his waist, Tsukishima’s brother following suit.

“Hakushaku, Shishaku,” the emperor replied. “It’s good to see you.”

The two males straightened and looked up to them. Tsukishima’s brother’s cutting gaze was fixed on Tetsurou. Tetsurou dipped his head to nod in greeting, his movement stiff. Tsukishima Akiteru returned the gesture for the sake of it.

“We have time still. You may talk to your father and brother, Shinnouhi,” the emperor said.

“Thank you, Tennou-sama,” Tsukishima said softly.

Tetsurou glanced at Tsukishima and saw the blond starting to stand.

“Please, no need for the trouble. We only wish to come and greet all of you,” the count said, stopping Tsukishima. “You look well, Shinnouhi-sama. I’m glad.”

“Yes, Hakusahaku-sama. Denka is taking good care of me,” Tsukishima replied.

“That's very good to hear,” the count said before he turned to Tetsurou. “Thank you, Koutaishi-sama. As a father I cannot ask for more.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Tetsurou managed. What Tsukishima said was a lie.

“We should be the ones thanking you, Hakushaku, for bringing up Shinnouhi the way you did,” the queen commented. “We are truly fortunate that Koutaishi’s Cinderella turned out to be him. I almost worried it would be someone disappointing.”

Tetsurou squared his jaw and kept his face straight.

“I’m glad you still think highly of me, Chugu-sama,” Tsukishima said.

“I do, yes. You’re able to keep up with my expectations unlike some.”

“I’ll try to continue to do so,” Tsukishima said. “And I’ll come and visit you soon, Hakushaku-sama, Shishaku-sama.”

“…Only send word. We’ll be looking forward to it,” the count replied. His gaze shifted to the wayside. “Oyakata-sama, Ouji-sama,” he greeted as Suguru and the shogun finally made their entrance.

“Homura,” the shogun said. “Saying hello to Shinnouhi?”

“Yes, Oyakata-sama.”

The shogun made a thoughtful noise. “Shinnouhi makes for a fine husband,” he said, offhand. “You don’t happen to have any hidden nieces or nephews for Ouji, do you?”

Tetsurou became invisible.

“None that can be suitable. Regardless, a match coming from my family again is proscribed, Oyakata-sama,” the count replied easily as the shogun made his way to the zabuton a step lower to Tetsurou’s right, Suguru behind him. 

The shogun sat down, Suguru following suit and sat on his right. “Let’s have that amended. I’d like to have fair grandchildren as well.”

“Repealing the law will not make it appropriate.”

“You were only just saying I can take my time in choosing a spouse, Oyakata-sama,” Suguru pipped up.

“If you’re going to continue conversing, you and Shishaku might as well sit with us here, Hakushaku,” the emperor said. "I'm sure Shinnouhi will like that as well."

“That will be inappropriate, Tennou-sama,” the queen interjected gently. “However we can perhaps make an exception today, seeing that a rule has already been broken. Breaking one again will not make much of a difference.”

“No need for the trouble, Chugu-sama. As I said we only meant to greet you all. We should return to our place now that we had,” the count said.

“Well... Let’s have a proper family discourse when decorum isn’t as strict,” the emperor said.

“Yes, Tennou-sama,” The count said, bowing his head. He turned to Tsukishima again. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Shinnouhi-sama.”

“Let’s catch up properly then, Hakushaku-sama. Shishaku-sama,” Tsukishima replied.

“Yes, let’s, Shinnouhi-sama,” Tsukishima brother said, breaking his silence for the first time.

“By your leave then, Tennou-sama,” the count said, bowing.

The emperor gave them permission and Tsukishima’s father and brother left without so much as backward glance to join their fellow nobles.

“You’re of little words today, Koutaishi,” the queen commented. “Feeling under the weather?”

“No, I’m fine,” Tetsurou replied. He was no longer invisible.

“That’s good,” the queen said. “Anyway, I only recalled. Didn’t another girl accompanied you and Shinnouhi during that tour in the university? She’s a friend of yours.”

“Yes.”

The queen made a thoughtful noise. "I wonder... did Shinnouhi not want her to be his Lady as well? He needs another one and I'm sure you have given good word for her."

"I already told you who I had in mind, Chugu-sama," Tsukishima answered before Tetsurou could.

"It's not someone who will cause another surprise, is it, Shinnouhi?" the emperor asked.

"Only a bit, Tennou-sama. But Chugu-sama already approved of my choice."

The queen replied without pause, "Yes but that arrangement won’t last. You need someone who will stay.”

The corners of Tetsurou’s mouth twitched. Acid poured down into his chest and settled there.

“Isn’t that right, Koutaishi?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“You’re right.”

The queen gave a dainty laugh, sounding very amused.

 

\--

 

The reenactment of the ascension of Japan’s first emperor to the throne ended at nightfall. The shrines courtyard was lighted up with torches and a short banquet was held while traditional music and dances were performed. Nobles went out of their way to greet them. The tediousness of the act saved Tetsurou from any more idle talk, the emperor and the shogun receiving and replying in most of the greetings.

The banquet ended admiring the thirty minute fireworks display from the Meiji Shrine Stadium, the bright and colorful pyrotechnics still perfectly viewed from the shrine’s courtyard. The conclusion for the Kigensetsu went next in short order. It was a simple and slow affair, another parade for them to make a return trip to the royal house and the nobles to their own provided lodgings where their servants were waiting for them to take them back to their homes.

Tetsurou was back in his changing room. He sent the servants away so he could change by himself. He didn’t need to care about the state of his robes anymore. Bokuto was waiting outside in the [engawa](http://i.imgur.com/tIyVXlU.jpg) when he opened the shoji doors. The man was back in his standard retainer’s suit. He looked overly dressed in contrast to Tetsurou’s casual shirt and trousers. “Hidenka’s still changing, it’s gonna take a bit but Yamaguchi said we can go straight back to university from here,” he said.

“That’s nice,” Tetsurou replied leaning on the door’s frame, looking ahead.

Torches lighted the house’s traditional garden in spots.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto muttered quietly.

Tetsurou nodded and focused on the hallow sound of the shishi-odoshi while they wait for Tsukishima to finish changing. The blond came to fetch them after a while with Matsumoto-san trailing behind him. He was wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore when they left that morning and had his glasses on instead of contacts, Matsumoto-san was also in a more casual wear instead of her iromuji. They both have their coats on.

Tsukishima didn’t bother to greet and only went straight inside the changing room. He came out quickly and offered Tetsurou a coat. “Let’s go,” he said.

Tetsurou shrugged the coat on. Tsukishima started to go to the direction of the main entrance instead of the emperor’s wing. “We should let them know we’re leaving,” he said, stopping the blond.

Tsukishima turned to him. “I had it already taken care of. We can go now.”

Tetsurou didn’t argue. Servants were at the genkan, they helped them with their shoes and opened the door for them in a low bow.  A dark colored SUV was already waiting for them outside. A few servants followed and opened the door for them. Tetsurou was the first to get in and sat at a seat in the second row. Yamaguchi was in the driver’s seat, the manual drive was engaged. Tsukishima allowed Matsumoto-san to get in first so she could sit at the back row before he took the seat beside Tetsurou. Bokuto was the last, joining Yamaguchi up front.

The drive back was long.

In the middle of the journey, Bokuto briefly broke his silence. “Rome… Konoha’s in Rome now,” he said.

Yamaguchi stopped at an intersection.

“…What do you want to do, Kuroo?”

The car pulled forward and continued down the road. Tetsurou watched the metropolis zip by, the heavy tint of the window dimming its bright lights.

“Put him on standby, Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima said.

“…okay.”

Bokuto didn’t talk for the rest of trip.

They arrived at the university’s premises near midnight, Yamaguchi dropping him, Tsukishima and Bokuto at the apartment building’s basement first. Matsumoto-san came out with them.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow?” she asked Tsukishima.

“I’ll call,” Tsukishima replied. “Have a goodnight, Mika-san.”

“All right. Goodnight, then,” she said. She turned her attention to Tetsurou’s direction. “I’ll be going now. It’s… I’ll be going now.”

She bowed her head and went back inside the car, taking the seat at the front. The car started to move away, Tsukishima didn’t stay and went straight to the elevator. Tetsurou followed him. They didn’t have to wait for it to go down. Tetsurou was the first to get in, Tsukishima and Bokuto right behind him. The elevator doors closed and Tetsurou counted the seconds while they make their way up. Tsukishima tapped him on the shoulder when they reached the top. The hallway seemed long when they crossed it. Tetsurou opened the door for the genkan and sat on the end of the elevated floor to unlace his leather shoes. Tsukishima passed by him. Tetsurou’s fingers fumbled at the task.

“Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima’s voice made him turn. The door leading inside was open.  

“My shoes,” Tetsurou pointed out.

Tsukishima gaze was steady as he held the door for him. “You can now,” he said.

Tetsurou left his shoes on and let his feet carry him all the way inside straight to his room.

He shut the door close and then broke.

 

 

_The amphitheater was the only place she could be. It was their place. She wasn’t there when he arrived but he waited because she was definitely on her way._

_Dawn broke._

_She didn’t come._

_He wanted to break._

_But he was the Crown Prince._

_The Crown Prince did not break._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Igen translates to majesties and oui is for highnesses. I only used google translate, would appreciate corrections. (The phrases I used were “your royal majesties” which translated to “anata no kotei no igen”; “your royal highnesses” which translated to “anata no oui”).
> 
> * I’m not sure about ‘–sama’ suffix for the count/viscount titles but Kei calling Homura and Akiteru without it doesn’t sound right to me. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> AN: So this could have been handled better but I’m already crying rewriting and rewriting this for three weeks+. I’m sorry. Also that was deliberate, Tetsurou’s emotional constipation (if you noticed, there’s no inner monologue). He’ll make it up to it next chapter, doing it now will make the chapter melodramatic. So saying… _yes_. There will be another chapter for part 2 because: (1) shit—the houdini act—still needs to be explained; (2) I won’t end it so negatively for Tetsu; and (3) hurt/comfort tag is there for a reason. It’ll most likely be short since I was intending to end his POV here.  
>  Anyway, you all are free to burn Hotaru.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and, as always, you’re all awesomesauce.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> (PS: Who’s keeping up with the manga? Just wtf Ina-high cheerers? That is so fucking rude. gtfo.)


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary/Review:
> 
> sanma - pacific saury/mackerel  
> ISEA - (ī-sə-yä) International Space Exploration Administration (story specific)  
> Hab - short for habitat

**CHAPTER 14**

 

Italy. Apprenticeship. Two years.

The explanation had been brief. Suguru’s retainer gave it on their way to the palace. _A mistake_ , he said. She was given an offer. She made effort to catch his attention. He allowed contact. She was considering it. He agreed to keep it until she decided. He got sympathetic. She was troubled, obviously. _Yes._ Obviously. Tetsurou saw it too. _Felt it._ He reassured her when he could. Pushed and prodded, but only a little. He was waiting for her to sit them down and open up.

Then she made up her mind.

Bokuto found the other retainer unconscious on her apartment floor. Fell for the oldest trick in the book. Drugged up with an offered drink. It was hilarious. So, so hilarious that he didn’t notice that she was that determined, desperate to run away.

…Run away from what?

From this?

From them?

From him?

_Why…?_

The question kept him awake with no hope of finding any answers. She left without finding the need to give it to him.

 

**\--**

 

(“Hey, bro. I got you sanma. Eat up?”

“Do you want to talk?”

“…I’ll leave this here, okay?”)

 

**\--**

 

His eyes felt like they were washed with sand. Aside from that he didn’t really feel anything. Nothing. A stark contrast when all the pressure his body was hoarding was finally allowed to explode and burn every nerve.

It left him numb. Nothing hurt now.

And he could work with that.

He could.

He _should_.

So get up.

His limbs didn’t want to move.

He wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

**\--**

_The person you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep._

“…”

 

**\--**

 

A strip of light invaded the dark before the door closed and then muffled steps seamed into the silence. They approached Tetsurou until the person making them sat beside him on the floor. Not close enough to touch but close enough to be there. Tsukishima.

He didn’t talk.  

He was just there.

That was enough.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and then forever ended. Tsukishima stood up and broke his silence.

“I’ll draw you a bath,” he said.

Tetsurou didn’t reply but the door was open when Tsukishima left.

He found himself getting up and moving when Tsukishima called for him.

 

**\--**

 

Tetsurou walked out of the bath, newly washed and shaven and hair still wet while his towel drape uselessly over his neck. The bath freshened him up and allowed him to start functioning again despite the heavy listlessness that still settled deep in his bones. Looking ahead at the living room, Tsukishima was sitting on his usual spot, back turned to him. Reading again, most likely. The phonograph was silent but with this everything seemed almost normal.

Normal. …All right. He could do normal.

Tetsurou made his way to the living room.

“Dry your hair properly,” Tsukishima said as a way of greeting, glancing up from his portscreen when Tetsurou sat on the single seater couch adjacent to the sofa.

There was nothing special in the way he said it. It made everything all the more commonplace. “Dry it up for me?” Tetsurou asked, meaning to tease. It would be something he’ll be expected to do.

Tsukishima studied him for a moment before he placed his portscreen on the coffee table and pushed the furniture away and then beckoned him to sit on the freed up floor in front of him.

That wasn’t normal.

Tetsurou stood up and obediently went over to sit on the space between the blond’s legs despite himself.

Tsukishima picked up the towel draped over his neck and began rubbing his hair dry without word. The simple gesture gave comfort and Tetsurou wasn’t able to help it when his head eventually fell and rested on Tsukishima’s knee, eyes drooping. Before, back in his room, he wanted to curl up beside him and he was able to stop himself. He couldn’t this time. “Sorry,” he said.

There was a slight pause in Tsukishima’s ministration. “You should be apologizing to Bokuto-san not to me,” he replied, resuming towel drying Tetsurou’s hair again.

Tsukishima most likely got the wrong impression on his apology. Tetsurou didn’t correct him. He wasn’t really sure what Tsukishima would have gotten wrong, besides. Regardless, Tsukishima had been right about Bokuto. Tetsurou inadvertently kicked him out from their room with his recent stunt. “I will. Where is he anyway?”

“Classes. Yamaguchi’s out for an errand.”

Right. It was only midmorning. If he got ready now he should be able to attend Miyagi-kyouju’s afternoon lecture. Tsukishima pressed the top of his head down lightly when he made move to get up. “You’re still in sick leave today. Tomorrow not anymore.”

“Oh, okay.” He still had today to be this pathetic. He should be getting his act straight now, though. “…It would be better if this happened near the weekend, huh?” he said in attempt, tacking it with a small laugh.

A bubble of silence lapsed between them, Tsukishima not going along with his weak humor. He said the wrong thing. “I mean, it’ll be less troublesome, right?” Tetsurou said, trying to recover from his mistake.

“Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima didn’t raise his voice but it sounded like a reprimand.

“...Sorry,” Tetsuoru could only say.

Tsukishima only continued to dry his hair. It felt more like he was stroking his head with the towel. “The other room upstairs will be yours from now on,” he said, soft despite Tetsurou’s blunder. “Yamaguchi and Bokuto-san will share the room here downstairs.”

Tsukishima paused, movements halting as well.

“I don’t know how to make this better, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou thinned his lips.

“But… if you want company I’ll only be across from you.”

Shame shoved out disappointment. At the back of his head, in the more rational part of him, he knew he should pull himself together by himself. He shouldn’t expect Tsukishima to know what to do. Expect Tsukishima to put him back together. Expect anything at all. But Tetsurou still did. Even now, when he shouldn’t accept this from him, his hand still reached up so he could hold Tsukishima’s and begged for it, “Can I?”

_Please._

“Only if you eat first.”

“…But you can’t cook.”

Tetsurou winced. The response had been automatic.

Tsukishima hit him lightly on the head and put him at ease.

 

**\--**

 

Brunch turned out to be what Yamaguchi prepared before he went out and he and Tsukishima only had to heat it up. They ate at the living room, sitting side by side on the sofa, Tsukishima turning up the projection screen and flipped to a channel with a documentary about reptiles. The program provided unobtrusive background noise while they ate the seafood casserole, Tetsuoru managing to eat a decent portion despite not having the appetite for it. Tsukishima put their dirty dishes in the sink and then came back to sit beside him again. The program was ending, the next one being about ISEA’s new Hab. Tetsurou blocked it off, not wanting to give it attention.

He didn’t know when he laid down or when his eyes starting to feel heavy but there were fingers lazily stroking his head that easily coaxed untroubled sleep to come to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Told you it was short, but I did try to make it longer but the more I do, the more that it didn’t feel right? Loading it with foreshadowing/plot didn’t seem right. The last chapter was teeming with it anyway so there’s that. 
> 
> Anyway, next update is Intermission/Part 2 Finale. It’s between Kei and Chinami (the queen). 
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys, and sorry for being a drama queen. ^^; The last chapter had been quite of a funk.


	17. Intermission II: The Consorts' Tête-à-Tête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kei and the queen's discussion for Ladies in Waiting went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koutaigo(-sama) – empress dowager  
> osouji – end of year cleaning; typically any day from dec 13-24; 26-28; 30.

**INTERMISSION II: THE CONSORTS' TETE-A-TETE**

“That was unexpected.”

Kei didn’t reply or make a sound to indicate he heard his supposed husband’s comment. He felt the mattress shift, the movement inching to the center and stopping at the pillow wall. Both bedside lamps were turned off and he had already taken off his glasses so he didn’t bother looking over what Kuroo-san was truly up to.

“I’m sorry that you’ll have to deal with her alone,” Kuroo-san said.

“It won’t be the last,” Kei replied.

“It should be. I shouldn’t let you alone with her.”

Kei kept himself from frowning. He wasn’t helpless. “Yamaguchi will be there with me,” he said instead.

“…I guess he would be, huh?”

The mattress shifted again. Kuroo-san’s voice sounded a bit farther when he spoke next. “Keep your head low tomorrow. You living with me in the university is good luck enough for now.”

Kei made a noncommittal sound.

Was it?

He couldn’t quite bring himself to share Kuroo-san’s sentiments.

Even with the queen intending to impose a veritable watch dog and this living together away from the palace being temporary, the arrangement made Kei queasy. It was in consideration for his condition. Kei found logic in it, flippant as the queen had been when she provided the short explanation when she dropped them the news earlier. Scenting Kuroo-san was of top priority so he could perform his duty as his consort. Aside from that, there could be other reasons that she hadn’t voiced as well. Compromised safety comes to mind. The palace wasn’t a safe place and consorts weren’t spared from having history involving accidents. Kei didn’t think the queen was fond of him, but he also didn’t think she want him further impaired until he birthed an heir.

A thing he absolutely didn’t intend on doing.

Kei closed his eyes, taking his blurry view of the dark ceiling away. He put aside his discomfort for later’s worry. He had to shake off the queen first. He wouldn’t be going along with Kuroo-san’s suggestion of laying low. If he couldn’t do something as fundamental as blocking the queen’s watch on them, he should just grit his teeth and chalk up all their plans to fantasy.

“Are you still awake, Tsukishima?” Kuroo-san asked, breaking Kei’s chain of thought.

Kei debated whether to answer or not. Only an idiot would be able to sleep given the circumstance but he wanted quiet so he could think in peace. “Goodnight, Kuroo-san,” he settled.

“…Goodnight, Tsukishima,” Kuroo-san replied and didn’t bother him for the rest of the night.

 

\--

 

Kei tapped on the hologram to turn to the next page of his holobook, not really reading the text but only maintaining the appearance of it. Yamaguchi was on a single seater settee adjacent to his camel back sofa, appearing busy with his portscreen. Kuroo-san and his head retainer was keeping them company earlier but couldn’t stay due to the former’s appointment with the emperor. Supposedly, Kei should be coming with him to the north wing, the queen’s office was there as well, but his access to the palace only was limited to the crown prince's apartments due to his injury so the queen had to come to him instead. Kei tapped to the next page.

“Should we have the tea and snacks brought in, Hidenka-sama?” Yamaguchi asked.

Kei glanced up from his holobook to Yamaguchi. The other was thumbing through newsfeeds. “I suppose. It’s almost time, isn’t it?” he replied.

“Just about.” Yamaguchi pocketed his portscreen before turning his attention to the maid stationed in the sitting room with them. “Shinozaki-san?”

The dark haired woman bowed and commed the servant’s lounge to relay the request. It didn’t take long before someone was knocking on the door and two maids wheeled in a trolley of tea and pastries for Kei and the queen’s impending meeting.

Kei inhaled and exhaled.

His obi was a bit too tight.

He tried breathing normally again and this time he could because he knew the discomfort from his clothes were only from his imagination and he needed to truly calm himself now _._ He didn’t have the luxury to be nervous.

Kei turned the holobook off and took his time in popping his portscreen out of the sleeve, using the mundane motions to sort himself.

He was ready enough when the queen’s most preferred Lady knocked and entered with the monarch a short while later.

Yamaguchi and the maids stood in attention and bowed while Kei remained on his seat and only lowered his head in substitute for a proper greeting. Kei raised his head and faced the queen with a practiced smile and gave himself a good start. “Chugu-sama, forgive me for not getting up,” he said as Yamaguchi and the queen’s Lady retreated to the sidelines.

“Not at all,” the queen replied, pleasant. “Proper decorum can be bent if there is good reason.”

“Hopefully not for long,” Kei quipped without missing a beat.

“Yes, hopefully. You will not be able to go on outings with Koutaishi if you’re still incapacitated after all.”

Kei raised his hand to cover half of his face with the sleeve of his tomesode in response to the playful tone that the queen adapted. “Please, Chugu-sama, have a seat first before you start teasing me.”

“It can’t be helped when you’re proving yourself to be so very precious, Shinnouhi.”

The jab wasn’t lost to him. As expected, the queen knew how to exchange pleasantries. Kei replied appropriately, “You’re too kind. Though that is the first time I am described as such.”

“Truly? Perhaps because you have yet to meet more people.”

“Perhaps,” Kei simply echoed, ending their opening dialogue so they can have a move on.

The queen seemed to share his thoughts and only made a thoughtful noise before she made her way to the opposite sofa in front of Kei, moving with impossible ease in her five layered Karaginu Mo. “Tea please, Kiyoko,” she said as she sat down. She turned her attention to Kei. “Is your retainer capable of assisting her, Shinnouhi?”

The queasiness Kei felt last night came back unbidden. He shoved it aside. He had considered this scenario. The queen wanting them to be alone. “Yes, of course, Chugu-sama,” he answered.

“Good. Shinozaki-san, you and the others may go now and help with the osouji.”

The three maids bowed and went out. The door shut, locked. All stops were off now. Kei waited for the queen to make her move first. He’ll respond properly until he can assert himself. The queen’s Lady served rose tea in dainty china cups while Yamaguchi placed a glass caddy that housed a small selection petit fours, scones and savory profiteroles enough for two on the coffee table between Kei and the queen. The queen’s Lady poured a bit of honey to the queen’s cup and served it. She didn’t ask Kei what he preferred and only fixed his with milk and sugar just the way he always had it.

Kei kept his face straight. That meant nothing.

The queen picked up her cup and took a sip. She placed the cup down with a soft _plink_ as if deliberately making the sound. Kei waited for her to start. She looked Kei straight in the eye.

“So,” she said. “Divorce, hm?”

Everything stopped.

The queen’s look turned amused.

Kei wanted to vomit.

“People of interest always have eyes and ears on them and you, my dear dove, are quite interesting.”

“What do you want?” Kei blurted out, his heart ramming against his chest like he was having an attack.

“My, not even going to deny it?”

Deny it. Right. He should.

He shouldn’t.

Give it up.

“Heika-sama—“

“You are furniture, Yamaguchi-san. Remain as such.”

The insult pierced Kei’s chaotic thoughts and made him snap down his panic. This wasn’t the time to lose his head now. Kei squeezed his hands together. “Please don’t insult my retainer, Chugu-sama,” he said, his voice was whole and didn’t shake. He felt Yamaguchi move and stand behind him, mirroring the queen’s Lady. Kei continued, “Now, I’ll ask again. What is it that you want?”

“You say that as if you do not know,” the queen replied.

“I’m afraid you’re right in that accord.” Kei couldn’t take back what he stupidly said in his fit of panic but he was still capable of bluffing. “If you wanted me to throw away the notion, my intention to divorce Denka, you wouldn’t bother with fiddling dialogue.”

“I could only be merely bidding my time, dove.”

“You’re making excuses, Chugu-sama. Poorly at that.”

The queen only smiled and leaned on the rest of her sofa. Kei watched her. Did he overplay his hand? No. He discarded the thought. He couldn’t let himself falter.

The silence dragged on. Kei rode it out. It was the queen’s turn.

She clapped her hands slowly, as if she wanted Kei to count how many times she did it. She dropped her façade and her demeanor turned clinical. “This is a pleasant surprise,” she said. “You’re proving yourself capable despite how much Homura caged you.”

Kei kept silent. Anything he could say in response to that will be used against him.

“You don’t have to be so tense. We have already passed the point of testing each other’s waters.”

“Considering who I am dealing with, it’s prudent to remain cautious.”

“Oh? Shall I give you real reason to be cautious, then?”

Kei inclined his head, nerves splintering. “If you could, please. You will save me the trouble of guessing.”

The queen gave a small chuckle. “Oh, my dear, _dear_ dove. You make me so curious to know how much you can take,” she said. Her mouth then twisted in cruel amusement. “What would you do if I told you your brother is the culprit for spreading rumors of your injury?”

The queen paused as if allowing Kei to process the new information.

He didn’t need the mock courtesy. The implication was clear. The only thing barring his brother from punishment for treason was her. “What do you want?” he asked.

“A few simple things before you end your marriage with Koutaishi.”

Kei stilled to keep himself from reeling.

“Surprised that your bluff was correct?” the queen asked. “You should not be. More than _fiddling dialogue_ if I wanted you to stay as Koutaishi’s consort I would not be allowing you chance to give me a blind spot regardless of your … _defectiveness_.”

The queen continued without pause. “But anyway, as for what I want, it is only three simple things: Support Koutaishi and his intended, have him and Suguru-ouji be in more agreeable terms, and help Ushijima Wakatoshi to remain as heir apparent of his father. Simple, correct?”

There was nothing simple about any of that. “And of their specifics?” Kei asked.

“For later,” the queen answered. “We did schedule this tete-a-tete over afternoon tea and I’ve only had a sip while you had none.”

After everything that the queen unloaded upon him, Kei didn’t have the stomach to spend more time in her company. “Of course, Chugu-sama,” he said.

The queen smiled and asked her Lady again to serve them fresh tea. Kei took the time in the interim to somewhat calm himself. After the queen’s Lady was done with her task, the queen allowed her to take a seat back at the sidelines. Kei exchanged glances with Yamaguchi before the latter did the same.

Kei picked up his cup and took a sip of the creamy pink tea. The queen’s Lady fixed him his fresh cup in the same manner as before. Her act went beyond showmanship. She got the taste exactly how he liked it. Kei placed the tea back on the coffee table. He looked at the queen. She was looking at him too.

“How long have you been watching us?” he wondered out loud.

“Long enough,” she said. “A task I have taken over from Koutaigo-sama.”

“I see.”

The queen took a sip from her own tea before she addressed Kei again. “You seem to be disposed enough for chatting now.”

Weary was the right word. “If you would be kind enough to give me the nuances of your tasks now, I would be much obliged,” Kei said instead.

“Let’s keep each other company for a while longer,” the queen replied. “I, for one, am curious where you wish to keep after you are no longer consort.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know,” Kei said as he picked up his fork and sliced the opera cake Yamaguchi had plated for him.

“You sent the maid out before you told Koutaishi the specifics.”

“Hm,” Kei intoned. “Does it matter if you knew?”

“If I am to pursue you for another chat then yes, I suppose.”

Kei couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped him. He looked up to the queen. “I’m afraid it won’t be quite proper for you to follow me there.”

“Oh? Why?”

“It takes seven months to reach Mars, Chugu-sama.”

 

\--

 

“Are you all right?”

Was he?

Kei considered the question while he stared blankly at the dark ceiling of his and Kuroo-san’s bedroom.  He didn’t think Kuroo-san particularly cared for him. Kuroo-san was most likely worried about him stepping on the queen’s toes. He did say he dissuaded the queen from giving him her choice of Ladies after all.

The mattress shifted and Kei saw Kuroo-san’s dark figure loom over the pillow wall in his peripheral. “Tsukishima,” the man said.

Kei kept his sigh to himself and evaded the man’s probing with a lie, “She’ll have her suspicions.”

“We’ll be careful. I won’t let that _woman_ ruin this for you and me.”

 _That woman is your mother,_ Kei didn’t say out loud. Kuroo-san most likely won’t react positively to that statement.

If only he knew.

The queen told Kei about her meeting with Kuroo-san and his intended. Of Kuroo-san asking for a fair chance for the older girl. The queen told Kuroo-san that their shoe lottery was the fair chance. The queen lied. She would tailor fit a test for Saeki Hotaru depending on who fitted that shoe, or whip her to shape herself if the girl ended up lucky. Since Kei fitted her shoe, he will give her the queen’s test. If she failed it, the queen will have her Lady, Shimizu Kiyoko, wed Kuroo-san.

As for the rest, the prince cousin and Kuroo-san’s relationship wasn’t ideal. That should change. They were the next shogun and the emperor, they need to be able to work together. The marquis on the other hand, he was a true friend to Kuroo-san. He’ll be a person Kuroo-san can rely on and trust once they become daimyo and emperor respectively.

Kei took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table.

“Tsukishima?”

“Busy days are ahead,” he said as he lied back down again.

“Yeah,” Kuroo-san said. The mattress shifted again. “Let’s do our best.”

Kei made a noncommittal noise. He will be doing all the real work. When he accomplish his tasks, he’ll be free to walk away. The queen will see to it.

Or so she said.

His guarantee that she will keep to her word was questionable at best but he didn’t have a choice but to do what she wanted. Aniue’s life was at stake.

“Tsukishima?” he heard Kuroo-san start again. 

The man himself was yet another variable to make things complicated. The queen said Kuroo-san was not to know about their partnership. It should be doable. Lying and hiding at all times. It would be like everything currently on his plate. Kei needed to make all of them doable. But not right now. “Good night, Kuroo-san.”

“Good night, Tsukishima.”

Kei closed his eyes and tried to coax sleep to come. In a year, he hoped to say his goodbyes.

 

 

.

.

.

**Cinderella is a Size 9 End of Part II.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coff* Hopefully I did this right.
> 
> @Rin, here’s the promised [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb6J_ejLd7o#t=03m58s).
> 
> Okay. So moving on, Part 3 will be in Kei’s PoV again (yay! There is going to be fluff every chapter or so help me). Lots of things slated to happen and you’ll probably want to chuck me into a swamp for saying this but CS9 will be on _hold_. Like I’m not gonna write for it at. all. because SSD needs to be updated and I need to figure out how I want to tie up everything in Part 3. Okay? Okay. 
> 
> So saying… Thanks for all the support guys! Like a lot. It’s no joke when writers say you keep them going, because really, you keep us going. 
> 
> Stay awesome guys.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> (Oh and if you wanna message me or whatever, follow me @ meimei_kun in twitter ... I'll give the soc media thing another try coff*)
> 
> (Also, ps, any question about the queen will not be answered.)


	18. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switch - strong but flexible wood/stick (e.g. haze, birch) used to implement disciplinary punishments.  
> ASSC - Aeronautics and Space Sciences College (Kei isn't about to call it ass in his pov).  
> SU - Saitama (Science and Technology) University; could also be referred to as Saitama Tech  
> boke - stupid  
> baachan - grandmother  
> Hyperosmia - increased olfactory acuity (heightened sense of smell), usually caused by a lower threshold for odor.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Notice: Minor editing and an additional 984-word scene (last) has been added to this chapter. Sept 21, 2017**

**Chapter 15**

 

It was so _fluffy_.

Kei ran his hand over the cat's belly, its soft, thick fur like poofy cotton. The cat purred under the attention. "Is he always like this?" he asked, looking up to Mika-san where she was bundling up scripts printed on cheap recycled paper from her study desk.

Mika-san snorted, fond, still preoccupied with her task.  "Only to Beta girls and Omegas. That fatty almost poked Suguru's eye out."

Kei looked down on the cat on his lap anew. The gray and white maine coon didn't seem like it'd go feral on anybody. The cat crooned and wiggled on his lap as if testament. It blinked innocently up to him. The action sealed the deal and positively did Kei in. "Must had been Daishou-san's fault," he rightfully decided, scratching the cat under its chin. It couldn't be its fault.

"He treated Yamaguchi-kun the same when they met. I'm pretty sure he hates his own kind," Mika-san laughed, ambling over to the bed. "Wants all us pretties for himself, don't you bubu?" She sat down on her heals and petted the cat's head. "How's your hand?" she asked, her tone turning somber.

"All right," Kei answered. It still stung a bit but it was negligible. The queen's punishment for his apparent disregard for protocol during the Kigensetsu was old fashioned corporal punishment. Ten whippings on both palms with a switch.

Mika-san stared up to him. "I'm so sorry you had to endure that, Kei-kun."

"Let's not dwell on it further," Kei tried to dismiss, busying himself with the cat. It hurt but it served a purpose. Never mind Akaashi-san, he didn't doubt that Daishou-san and Mika-san were harboring suspicions against him.

The prince cousin was too careful and his intended was proving to be too perceptive against Kei's initial presumptions. If he knew their kind of people, they were questioning his motives. Rightfully so.

With the punishment, however, his partnership with the queen should be mostly ruled out. Kei kept himself from sighing. It was thanks to the queen herself. Even if it was made at his own expense, her wit was admirable, implanting a creak on such suspicions with little effort. His admiration, though, only reached to that point. He disliked everything else about her as much as they frightened him.

Her callousness was without remorse.

It was evident on how she treated her own son.

How much more for strangers?

The cat curled on itself before rolled and jumped off of Kei's lap, distracting him from his brief musings. He watched the feline go straight to its food dish at Mika-san's very small kitchen.

"You're my Lady now, that's what matters," he said, continuing, before his thoughts had chance to wander again.

Mika-san sighed and he was suddenly looking straight to her eyes and both her hands were cupping his face. "Kei-kun," she said.

Kei kept himself still. He didn't say anything wrong didn't--

"Leave some for yourself."

He furrowed his brows and gently eased her hold off him. "I'm putting my interests first, Mika-san," he said. It was one of the very few things he could be truthful about.

The older girl stared at him for a long second before backing away. She plopped down on the bed and sat beside him. "You have a habit of doing extra. You're even going to help out the Ushijimas."

Kei kept tight control on his expression. It only seemed that way. He kept his mouth shut with her indirect probing. The less he says the less mistakes he'd commit.

"I bet even to Denka. You're too nice--"

"I'm not," he blurted out, not being able to stop himself this time around. He hated false accolades, especially those directed to him.

" _You are_ ," she repeated. "People break up. That girl went about it the wrong way, _but people break up_. It's normal. Denka needs to deal and move on. If he needs help, he has his friends for that. Bokuto's even there living with you guys," she said, her tone quite heated. "I don't want him using you as rebound just because you're conveniently there."

"I can't be a rebound, Mika-san. We're married," Kei said, purposely injecting humor into her tirade to try to make light of where their conversation led to. To think it started innocuously. He only came to Mika-san's apartment because she invited him to meet her 'baby' before he visits ASSC. A visit he should be looking forward to but didn't.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm only keeping him company."

"Like I said, Bokuto's there," Mika-san insisted.

"It's a small thing," he countered. Bokuto-san was only of little help if any at all.

"What's small for you isn't necessarily the same for others, Kei-kun."

Kei pursed his lips. That sounded like a reprimand. It felt like it. It was offending and mildly frustrating. It was unwarranted but he couldn't bring himself to call her on it. This must be what it was like to have a older sister who meant well but wasn't directly involved in the situation. It was nice that she cared but he couldn't...

Kei paused at that thought. ... _Oh_.

"What? You're smiling."

Kei turned to Mika-san, relaxing a margin, allowing the lift on his lips to stay. "I only thought it was nice to have an older sister."

"O-oh..." she only intoned, her head bowing toward her lap. There was a bit of a pause before she stood up and came back to her desk to riffle with some scripts again. "I'm sure your big brother will say the same."

"Maybe," Kei replied, his smile dropping as quickly as it came. His relationship with Aniue was... The way Aniue treated him now was vastly different from how he had before Kei's first heat. To date, Kei still didn't know how to feel about the change.

Mika-san turned her head to look at him. Kei shook away the sudden thought of his brother. Conflicted as he was, though, Aniue's, as well as Chichue's, well being was most important. "Are you about to finish?" he asked, putting the subject to rest. He needed to get going anyway.

"...Yes. Only this left," she said as she tucked her papers into a hard plastic envelope. "Done."

Kei picked himself up from the bed walked towards the front door, pausing a while to wear his shoes, coat and scarf, and scent mask before going out. Mika-san followed him out after saying a brief goodbye to her cat. Kuguri Naoyasu was outside the tiny one studio apartment, standing guard.

Kei didn't spare the retainer a glance. The only reason why Daishou-san was keeping him was because he knew too much. It worked for the retainer's advantage. Even though his prestige with Daishou-san was now nonexistent, it still helped him keep his position.

The retainer trailed behind them as they made their way to the tram station and Kei kept his wariness about him at the back of his mind as well.

The East Side's residential and dormitory neighborhood were sparsely packed, but the few people that littered the cool, sunny street bowed and greeted them when they passed. Kei returned the greetings with a small nod. It had only been a short while since he started mingling with Harudai's community but it seemed like everybody in the artificial island campus could recognize him by sight.

It was a great discomfort.

When before people didn't pay attention to him in the few time he goes out now he couldn't go far without someone acknowledging him and then intently watching his every move. Aside from the queen's eyes on him, the additional scrutiny was helping wear him thin.

He almost want to ask Mika-san to accompany him. She could always be counted on mundane chit-chat. But he couldn't take all her time. She still had classes and responsibilities. Graduating students were busy.

"I'll save seats for you and Denka-sama," Mika-san said when they stopped at the tram platform.

"We'll be sure to attend," Kei replied, and not for the first time impressed by the older girl's acting skills. It posed a problem but she was truly a high caliber thespian. Only a moment ago her distaste to Kuroo-san was so obvious. Now it sound as though she thought highly of him.

A reedy whistle blew from a short distance, the sound of an oncoming tram accompanying it. A few students went out and surprise was clearly drawn on their faces when they saw him. Numerous greetings and bowings ensued. Kei endured it, thankful for the mask for hiding his grimace. He turned to Mika-san. "I'll be going now," he said.

"I'll see you soon, Hidenka-sama," she replied and then added quietly, "Call me if anything happens."

Kei nodded and boarded, the remaining passengers giving him wide berth and freeing the seat right up front. His temporary escort stood beside him, blocking him slightly from view. The gesture didn't make anything better but it made the short trip bearable. They arrived at the ASSC and Kei was more than happy to get away from the numerous eyes watching him.

 

\--

 

Kei corrected himself. It seemed like there were still people who didn't know who he was in the campus, or, rather, people who were too busy to pay attention to anyone. He walked on the student littered hallway of the ASSC uninterrupted, the students all busy discussing quantum mechanics and physics and busying themselves with this and that gizmos. If he wasn't born as he was, he could easily be one of--

Kei quickly discarded the idea.

He turned and walked into another corridor coming up to an automated, heavy set looking steel door, the word _Nanotech_ was written on the white placard above it. Kei reached for the door's computer panel to open it but the door swished opened before he could and he was entirely unprepared when a body collided onto him. Kuguri Naoyasu was able to catch him before he stumbled down on the floor unlike the person now in front of him.

Kei automatically took note of the boy's bright copper hair. It reminded him of traffic cones.

"You're supposed to check at the monitor first before you open the door, **_boke_** ," someone else said and another person came to view.

" _I beg your pardon?_ " Kei asked as he righted himself, offended.

"Ah! No-no! He didn't mean you!" the boy on the floor said, picking himself up. He barely reached Kei's shoulder at full height. "Sorry," he said to Kei with a sheepish smile, large brown eyes apologetic before it turned into open incredulity as he stared at him up and down. " _Man..._ Just how tall are you?"

"I--"

" _Wait._ You're not sick, are you? You know you can't go in there if you're sick!" the boy exclaimed. "Or... wait. Hey, are you college touring? I haven't seen you around! You must be. Don't think about anything! Enroll here! I know SU says they're number one but-- _come on!_ _This is Harudai!_ "

"Don't scare him off," the other said.

" _But Kageyama!_ " the shorter student positively whined, turning to his companion. "I'm just trying to be a good senpai! I want the best for him!"

"All schools are affiliated, boke."

"Except private ones!"

"SU's government."

"We have different sponsors!"

" _You don't even know who our sponsors are._ "

" _Who cares?_ We're--"

Kei cleared his throat, putting an end to their banter before it can go further out of hand. Both students turned their attention to him. "I'm not touring for colleges," he said calmly, already having reinstated himself. "I'm only here to see a couple of acquaintances."

The taller one quirked an eyebrow at him, said brow disappearing under his v-cut bangs.

"In there? But you're sick. You can't," the shorter one said.

"He's not. That's a scent mask he's wearing," the taller one said, still looking at him. The student pursed his lips. "...Hyperosmia?"

Kei inclined his head as an answer.

"You're a... you're a Beta, right?" the shorter one asked.  "I can't--"

"I apologize but I'm in a hurry," Kei interrupted before he garnered unwanted pity from a couple of strangers. "It was interesting bumping into you both."

"...You talk funny. Like you're a noble or something."

The taller student snapped his head towards his companion before he slowly returned his attention to Kei. It didn't take long for the student to recognized him, navy blue eyes widening and mouth gaping. The student then bowed profusely, decking his companion on the head, pushing it down into a bow and keeping it there.

"What the hell?! _Kageyama!_ "

"My sentiments exactly. You're blocking the way, Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan. You should know better," someone new voiced out, this one familiar as it was unpleasant to Kei's ears.

"Oh, hey! Daiou-sama! You done hogging the graft room?"

"It's not hogging, I'm just first..."

Oikawa Tooru stepped into view, his reply trailing to a stop when his eyes landed on Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime behind him quickly recognizing him as well. Kei steeled himself for the encounter. Before, he didn't think any of the faux omega and, with the exception of the marquis, any of his associates. He fully expected that they wouldn't be found in each other's company ever again.

Now here they were.

"Hello, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san," he greeted, careful to sound nonchalant and neutral. "Do you have time for a short chat?"

 

\--

 

Kei gestured for Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru to sit down, Kuguri Naoyasu standing in Yamaguchi's usual place behind him. They ended up coming to the college's courtyard. There were one, two students fast asleep on the other stone tables but they were far enough not to overhear anything if they wake up. The courtyard was designated as the unofficial  napping area for the college's busy student body, the numerous trees planted providing shades to always keeping the place dim and cool.  It was also the only place that could be assured that didn't have any cameras.

Iwaizumi Hajime hesitated for second before accepting his offer to sit down on the other side of his table, Oikawa Tooru held no such compunction. Kei kept himself tightly in check for showing any distaste. He didn't have his scent mask to help cover half his face. The people around them were asleep but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't lower his voice.

"...What can we do for you, Hidenka?" Iwaizumi Hajime asked rather politely.

Kei answered to the point, the sooner this was done the sooner he can get away from them. "I don't want trouble," he said, giving both males a look. "I have another attendant in mind. When everything is official, it will give _him_ and his family an advantageous option."

"Option," Oikawa Tooru repeated, attention fixated on him.

"I'm telling you to share, Oikawa-san," Kei affirmed. It won't be an ideal setup for his cousin but the least Kei could do was assure that there won't be any open hostility to be had like before.

Oikawa Tooru huffed a laugh. "I can't share what's not mine," he said lightly.

"I see," Kei said. That solved some of his potential problems in this. "We're all in understanding, then."

Oikawa Tooru furrowed his brows. "We're done already? I thought you wanted to chat."

Iwaizumi Hajime elbowed the brunet. Kei ignored their antics. "That is all I have to say. I know senior students are busy. I won't take more of your time," Kei said, sliding himself out of the table's bench.

Oikawa Tooru suddenly chuckled. "You're still mad at us."

Kei smiled at him. "I assure you, everything is water under the bridge."

"No. You're still mad at us. _At me_ ," Oikawa Tooru said.

" _Oikawa,_ " Iwaizumi Hajime hissed.

"Hush, you. This is good, Iwa-chan," Oikawa Tooru said with a lopsided grin, getting out of his seat and faced Kei, standing tall. "Baachan always said you can only say sorry when the other person cares enough to be pissed at you." He fixed his eyes on Kei and pointed his index finger at him. "I still don't like you but I will make you accept my sorry, _Kei-chan_."

Iwaizumi Hajime quickly grabbed the offending finger pointed at Kei and pulled it down. "I'm sorry about him, and I'm sorry about... _that_ , too--...Tsukishima-san."

"As I said, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, everything is water under the bridge, " Kei dismissed. The last thing he wanted was to have deal with them more than necessary. "I hope you both a well afternoon," he said with a slight nod before retrieving his scent mask from Kuguri Naoyasu and slipping it on.

"Wait."

Kei turned his attention to Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Amusement parks, do you like them?"

"I can't say I do," Kei simply replied. He was curious, yes, but he hadn't experienced it enough to form a preference. He excused himself for the last time with a curt nod and then walked away, thankful that he could finally be relieved of them.

With that ridiculous open declaration of... whatever it was, they were sure to try something. Kei scoffed inwardly, let them try. Either way, he didn't care what they do. He had other more important things to worry about and give his attention to.

As if on cue, his portscreen vibrated in his coat pocket. Kei took it out:

 _Found the tail,_ Yamaguchi's message said.

 

\--

 

Kuguri Naoyasu reached for the large cup of strawberry and vanilla gelato and then used an extra plastic spoon to sample. Kei bit his tongue. After talking to those people and then having the ASSC's dean arrest and parade him in the college for the rest of the afternoon, he didn't want to share. He casted a look at his treat, lamenting on the sizeable dent on the first scoop--

"I wouldn't dream of harming you, Hidenka-sama," the middle aged woman said.

Kei then remembered himself and discarded the silliness of his thoughts. He turned his attention to the portly vendor, "I apologize but its protocol," he explained.

The woman gave him a smile. "I understand, Hidenka-sama. You're the future mother of our country. We all want you safe. ...Are you sure you should be eating that? It's still a bit too cold for ice cream."

Kei was able to held himself back from pointing out that the woman's other patrons ate it just fine despite the weather, or at least they would be if they weren't so preoccupied watching Kei transact like it was somehow more fascinating than exchanging goods and credits.

"We should go, Hidenka-sama. I know a place where you can sit in privacy," Kuguri Naoyasu said, low enough to seem discreet but loud enough for the woman to hear.

Despite his misgivings, Kei felt a swell of appreciation for the male.

He gave the vendor a curt nod before turning to the retainer. "Please lead the way, Kuguri-dono."

The onlookers around them parted to make way, everyone bowing and greeting Kei as they pass. He gave them the perfunctory notice as he followed his temporary escort. "I'm sorry, but please keep up for now. It's not far, Hidenka-sama," Kuguri Naoyasu said quietly without looking at him, expertly maneuvering in the streets of the East Side shopping district. Kei did as he was told, eventually people started to thin down until there was none left while they were traversing nondescript alleyways. Soon they arrived at a sizeable closed off area, an old four storey building was situated behind its closed gates. Kei studied the structure. It was still intact and could be serviceable if it was rehabilitated. The chipping paint on its face would be simple to remedy, most of its windows were still whole and its surrounding only needed minor landscaping. "What's the university's intent for this?" he asked absently.

"None that I know of, Hidenka-sama. It's been sitting here like that for the last seven years."

Kei turned to the retainer in disbelief, " _Come again?_ " Both royal heirs were enrolled for how many years-- _Bokuto-san_ on top of that. Why did none of them see to this? It was such a waste of good resource.

"I can find out the specifics for your peruse if you want, Hidenka-sama."

"Yes, please. Do that--" Kei cut his reply short, biting the tip of his tongue, realizing quickly it wasn't Yamaguchi he was talking to. "Never mind, I will have someone else do it."

"It's fine, Hidenka-sama. You can trust me for this much," the male replied, nonplussed. "I'm certain you have Yamaguchi-dono busy with other matters."

Kei's lips thinned.

"There's an amphitheater by the beach, it's a good spot to loiter undisturbed."

The retainer waited for his response and Kei weighed his options before deciding that it would be best to have the male busy. Kuguri Naoyasu will run rudimentary errands and be given mundane tasks; he will remain in the background as he should be. "Furnish me with a copy of all proposals for this area both from the admin and students and then a list of all major existing infrastructure and their function," Kei said.

"Should I include all community and residential areas?"

"Yes, but for now I only need the capacity and demographic profile for the residential--and the freshmen... yes, them as well. I want to know their average count every year along with the percentage of students living outside campus."

"You sound like you've done this before, Hidenka-sama," the male commented.

"Do I?" Kei asked off hand in reply. "There will be more when you're done. No later than end of the week," he added. He didn't see the merit of sharing his past responsibilities with the retainer.

The retainer bowed his head low. "Understood, Hidenka-sama."

Kei detected a change of tone in the retainer's reply but chose to ignore it. He didn't know the male well enough to know how he ticked. "Let's proceed to this beach."

"Yes, Hidenka-sama."

The retainer continued inside the premises and lead Kei down a sandstone staircase, making offhand commentary that the building served as the previous Performing Arts college. Kei made a mental note to ask Mika-san more about it. They reached the amphitheater and it was easy to imagine the beachside performance venue to be a setting for a Grecian myth. Kei slipped off his scent mask, the fresh and salty scent a welcome change to the sterility that he'd been forced to smell for hours. He made himself comfortable on one of the upper middle row seats, the view of the sea and clear, bright blue sky a perfect endless blue. Kuguri Naoyasu remained up on the edges by the stone balustrades mottled with cracks, rendering his presence unobtrusive, allowing Kei to just watch the scenery and enjoy a sense thoughtless peace while eating a well earned treat, even melted as it was.

True to the retainer's words, Kei was left undisturbed until the sky started to shift into a darker shade of blue and indigo, the cool air turning colder. Kei slipped his hands in his coat pocket to retrieve his vibrating portscreen, Kuroo-san's caller ID was displayed on its glossy screen. He waited for another second before answering the call.

" _Hey, come back up?"_ Kuroo-san said in greeting. " _I'll meet you here outside._ "

"All right," Kei said. Recess was over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this opening chapter is okay.
> 
> And you guys are so lavbly. Didn't expect that much support to be honest. Q^Q I won't be able to reply to all future comments from now on but I'll read every one of them and please know you'll have my endless thanks. Q^Q
> 
> Here's to part 3. 
> 
> (PS: For those wondering about SSD, I've hit a rock there. TTnTT; The foundation for the story is more complicated than anticipated and I've been rendered totally unprepared for Aki's POV. I'll work on it after CS9. I haven't found a solution for it a couple of months back, doubt I will soon.)
> 
> (PPS: I'll most like end up taking forever to update but i'll be working on it little by little, promise :x)


	19. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I--"
> 
> A lot of those ...
> 
> (/ _ _)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Suppressant pen** \- is a compact medicine discharger used to inject suppressant directly into the bloodstream; pens are mostly prefilled and are disposable when empty. They are not available to the public and may only be acquired with a doctor's permit/prescription in accredited facilities/institutions. Story specific, based from Insulin Pens.
> 
>  **Tablea (ˈtæblə-jɒ)** \- roasted, ground and molded nibs of fermented pure (100%) cacao beans without added ingredients and flavourings.

  **Chapter 16**

The gentle knock on the door sounded over  the quiet volume of an animated show's beat-y, techno pop song that was playing in the background. Kei lifted his eyes from the document he was reading in his bed to his bedroom door. A second later it opened and then, as expected, Kuroo-san peeked his head from it.

There were dark circles under his eyes. He still looked tired, Kei noted.

"Didn't expect you'd have taste for anime songs," the man said as greeting, entering the room and then closing the door behind him without sound.

"Alissa and Lev Haiba likes it," Kei answered. He was multitasking. He was familiarizing himself with the genre in preparation to becoming the Russians' host. "It has its charm," he added in afterthought, returning his attention to the proposal he was reading, leaving Kuroo-san to make himself comfortable.

Kuroo-san had readily taken Kei on his offer that day and ever since then, Kei's nights with the older Alpha had been commonplace. At the beginning, they were both silent. Kuroo-san never opened up or talked about Saeki Hotaru and Kei never tried nor entertained the notion of broaching the subject pertaining to that woman with him. Like what he said, he wouldn't know what to do or say. Kei only gave his company as promised. Kuroo-san had been the first to break the silence and asked about his day one night. That then became their norm; talking about how each other's day went and-or other mundane things.

There was nothing special about their time spent together aside from Kuroo-san getting a semblance of normalcy again. Mika-san's concerns were unfounded and while Yamaguchi didn't want him to do anything regardless of any reason, unappreciated backhanded comments and all, Kei couldn't leave the man alone. It was impossible to ignore someone you lived with.

More so than that, Bokuto-san had been positively  _fretting._

Despite the older man wearing scent patches all the time around him, it still induced Kei's Omega instincts to flare up and be nervous. Kei couldn't afford that. He had to have his wits intact at all times around everyone. Bokuto-san only started to somewhat relax after Kei managed to coax Kuroo-san out of his isolation.   

Ironically out of everything and everyone in Kei's life at present, Kuroo-san was the very least wearisome.

"What are you reading?"

Kei took another pause from his reading to give his attention to Kuroo-san. The male had made himself comfortable on the floor, using the side of the bed as a back rest.

"Proposal for a student organizations' building," Kei replied returning to the document in front of him. Kuguri Naoyasu was quick on his job. A day had only passed and Kei was only waiting for the demographic profiling before he gave his next set of instructions to the retainer.

Kuroo-san gave a tiny chuckle. "You're like a real prince consort, Tsukishima, with that."

"I am the current Prince Consort,  _Denka_ ," Kei replied. Even if he will not be keeping the position for long he still needed to accomplish the duties for his station for appearance sake.

"That you are,  _Hidenka_ ," the man said, humorous. "Need help?"

Kei tapped the hologram to scroll down the page. "You have your own tasks from Tennou-sama, Kuroo-san. And your finals is coming up as well." It was already March, the final month of the  semester.

"I'm all right with more extracurricular work. I'm used to it."

"Mm," Kei intoned. "Chichiue gave me Saitama Tech to manage. This isn't entirely new to me."

"What? Really? I thought--"

"I did more than tea ceremonies and dress fittings, Kuroo-san."

The man lapsed into silence making Kei look up from his document again. He couldn't see Kuroo-san's expression but it was obvious that he didn't took the teasing harmless. Kei bit the tip of his tongue. "I'm expected to handle some of the community work when I marry," he explained, trying to bypass the awkwardness that would surely follow if he didn't say anything.

Kuroo-san remained silent.

"Duties for my  previous station are commonly misconstrued," Kei added, barely playing at nonchalance. "Hasty assumptions about it are not something that will cause offense."

The man's head bowed down a fraction, his shoulders pulling down minutely.

"Kuroo-san, I--"

He was interrupted by a burst of laughter that petered into chuckles. Kuroo-san turned to him, a lopsided smile pulling his lips. "Got you."

Kei realized too late that his jaw became unhinged. He quickly closed his mouth, heat spreading rapidly across his face.  " _I should kick you out,_ " he hissed.

"Nah, you won't. You're too proper to kick anyone," the man had the audacity to say with a laugh.

Kei's eyes narrowed, his lips pursing.

Kuroo-san's amusement lingered for another short moment before it slowly left his face, pinning Kei still with his eyes. "You don't have to make excuses for me, Tsukishima. What I told you that night, what I did to you. --It was... there's no excuse," Kuroo-san said. "I'm sorry."

Kei looked away from the man. "If you're sorry then try to get some proper rest," he muttered. Kuroo-san already apologized for him about it. He didn't need more apologies. Didn't want it. "With how you look, the public will say I'm mistreating you."

Kuroo-san took a moment before he answered. Kei hoped he wouldn't continue with the already bygone topic. "You already are. You haven't given me my Valentine's choco," Kuroo-san said.

Despite himself, Kei felt the familiar twitch of annoyance. He reigned it in. Kuroo-san's response wasn't exactly ideal but it will do. "That's hardly abuse," he replied, pointed.

"What kind of husband forgets to give their husband Valentines chocolate?"

"I'll purchase some for you tomorrow if you're so hung up about it."

"We agreed on  _honmei_ , Hidenka."

Kei grabbed the nearest plush dinosaur beside him and chucked it at the infuriating man causing said man to laugh. Kei glared at him.

Kuroo-san picked up the T-Rex plush before returning his attention to him. "Let's have lunch tomorrow."

The sudden request took Kei aback again for the second time that night. Kei's brows furrowed. "We both have prior commitments tomorrow."

Kuroo-san had his scent training with Akaashi-san and Kei needed to talk to his cousin. He'd been putting it off for too long already.

"It's only in the morning, right?"

It was ...but lunch in public? Kei didn't want to be gawked at while he ate and he didn't expect himself to be proper company after his meeting with Kenjirou-san. "You have classes in the afternoon."

"Come on, Tsukishima. You're visiting home soon, right?" Kuroo-san said, holding the dinosaur in front of his face with both hands.

What did that have to do with anything?

"Let's have lunch," Kuroo-san repeated using a false falsetto as if to serve as the plush's voice, wiggling said plush's stubby arms.

"You're ridiculous," Kei said, exasperated and a little bit amused. This was ridiculous.

"Would you say no to me?" Kuroo-san asked, voice still tiny and still using the plush as a front.

"I--"

"You're going to hurt my feelings, Hidenka-sama," Kuroo-san cut in, making the plush cry.

Kei huffed, hard kept from keeping his lips from quirking. " _Fine_ ," he said with a shake of his head.

The man was ridiculous.

Kuroo-san finally put down plush and grinned at him. "It's a date then."

"I'll expect dessert to be worth it," Kei warned, already returning his attention to his document, relaxing, feeling the rest of his and Kuroo-san's night would be accompanied with light conversation as usual.

Kei was entirely unprepared when the T-Rex plush was plopped down on his lap. He looked up to Kuroo-san. "I'm going back to my room, I still have some studying to do," Kuroo-san said, placing his hand on Kei's head, giving it a slight ruffle; the gesture a touch too gentle, careful. "Goodnight, Tsukishima."

"...Goodnight," Kei replied, somewhat unsettled.

The man nodded and turned to walk away. Halfway to the door he turned to Kei again, "Ah, yeah. Don't worry about these," he said gesturing at the dark circles under his eyes. "Everybody looks like me when its finals."

"Just try to get some sleep, Kuroo-san," Kei said, knowing full well that the man was lying.

Kuroo-san ducked his head, grinning sheepishly. He bid Kei another goodnight before leaving him alone with his self-acquired work and feeling like the night had been all rushed up.

It was hours later when the lights were already off and Kei was about to sleep that he remembered that he didn't correct Kuroo-san about their 'date'. It was only lunch it wasn't--Kei deposited his glasses on the bedside table, mentally chiding himself. He wasn't carefree enough to dwell on semantics.

 

\--

 

The movements were defined and on point, no beat missed. Shirabu Kenjirou danced with a degree of control that was at odds with how uninhibited he seemed to be lost in his routine yet he still achieved to appear harmonious and balanced. It was obvious that the older Omega will have a promising future in the industry he chose to pursue.

And Kei was going to rip him away from it.

"Please go on ahead, Hidenka-sama," Kuguri Naoyasu said. "It won't be a minute."

Kei nodded sparing the dancer a last look from the door's window before he proceeded to the more secluded part of the college. He reached the end of a hallway and then climbed down the stairwell and waited at the intermediate landing, removing his scent mask. The window beside him had an unimpressive view of the sea to offer.

Kei took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before releasing it through his mouth.

When he heard footsteps overhead, he'd already rid himself of irrelevant thoughts. He knew what he needed to do and say. He wasn't affected by Kenjirou-san's open surprise and unsuspecting wonder upon seeing him.

"Hidenka-sama," the older Omega greeted, bowing.

"I hope I didn't bother your practice, Kenjirou-san," Kei replied.

Kenjirou-san shook his head and used his hands to articulate him further, "No, no, not at all. I was already finishing when that guy came in. ...Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kei nodded. "How do you feel about Ushijima Wakatoshi-dono?"

"How I..." The confusion in his face melted and thin lips similar to Kei's own pulled into a frown, gray-brown eyes becoming troubled. "...Not as okay as before to be frank."

"You're not fond of him anymore?"

Kenjirou's brows furrowed. "Uh... I have, you know... someone wants to date me and, well, I... I mean, what happened last year to you."

"That was a misunderstanding. I can assure you that kakka and I still maintain good friendship, Kenjirou-san."

"Oh, okay... if you say so," Kenjirou-san said, sounding unsure. "Anyway, why do you ask, Hidenka-sama?"

Kei took a small pause to take a discreet breath in before he started. "My match with Ushijima-dono has specific purpose. However I am now married to Denka."

Kenjirou-san nodded slowly without word.

Kei kept his expression straight. "There is a need for a replacement."

Kenjirou-san's opened his mouth as if to reply but no words came forth. Kei could almost see the gears in the male's brain clicking slowly in comprehension. Kenjirou-san's whole body stilled, as if time suddenly stopped for him. It took a moment before he reacted again and it was as Kei predicted.

"I--You-you can't mean me. No, no, no--... I'm-I'm only from the branch.  _I'm practically common._ "

It almost sound like the male was begging. Kenjirou-san's scent quickly turned into sickly sweet distress, inducing Kei's system to react the same and send the back his mind abuzz with faux panic. Kei ploughed through regardless. "You will be adopted into the main household so you could be properly suitable."

"No way.  _No way._  Y-you have to find someone else. I don't even know how--"

"You will learn. For a time, you will be one of my aids to familiarize yourself to your new station."

"I-I... Semi... My... What about..." Kenjirou-san babbled to himself, head directed to the floor. Kei already prepared himself when the male directed his gaze back at him, he could see the world crumbling reflected on his cousin's eyes. Kei managed not to look away; there was a subtle discomfort slowly mounting in his breathing. " _What about this_ \-- _all of this?_ " Kenjirou-san asked, hands whipping around them.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Kenjirou-san."

"Know the... --This is me! _Me! This is my life!_ "

Kei squared his jaw and stood his ground. "I'm sorry. Truly _._  But it's for the sake of the crown."

Kenjirou-san opened his mouth and then closed it, his face contorting as if he was in physical pain. The male swiped his head away.

"I'm sorry," Kei repeated. "It's best if you will accept--"

"I _\--could you please leave?_ "

"Kenjirou-san--"

" _ **Just leave me alone please!**_ "

The outburst finally caused Kei's instincts to quiver out of control; his heart drummed against his chest and he felt suddenly winded. He forced himself to endure it. "I'll be leaving for Saitama next week to have Chichiue officialize your new post. This will be the last time you are permitted to conduct yourself so poorly, Kenjirou-san," he managed, barely keeping the tremble out from his voice. "You are to be better upon my return."

His cousin remained still and silent and didn't seem he'd have more words for him. Kei began to climb back up the stairs but stopped at mid flight despite himself. "If you wish to talk to someone, you may only seek Mika-san. ...For what's it worth, I am sorry, Kenjirou-san."

Kei continued his climb, slipping his mask on, the astringent smell of sterility doing little to help his system calm down. Kuguri Naoyasu was waiting for him at the top. Kei bypassed the retainer briskly and reached for his inner coat pocket only when he was out of view from the stairwell. He pulled out one of his suppressant pens with one hand and used the other to loosen his scarf, his fingers having a slight tremble in them. The abrupt plunge of the hair thin needle caused his shoulders to jolt and he shivered at the liquid ice that coursed into his veins.

Suppressed sobs could be heard from the stairwell.

"That was unnecessary, Hidenka-sama. That risk had no purpose," Kuguri Naoyasu chided, voice low.

Kei flinched at the hard tone. He swallowed. "Noted." The suppressant was still in the middle of normalizing his system.

"Regardless of what you may--"

"I said.  _Noted_ ," Kei snapped, keeping his voice quiet still. "You are not my friend nor are you my retainer, Kuguri Naoyasu. Don't presume too much."

Kei resolutely ignored the retainer and his apology therein after. The sobbings down the stairwell was the only thing he could hear. Kei focused on gathering himself together from the induced minor panic attack. When the buzzing at the back of his head reduced into a negligible hum, he rushed to leave.

He shouldn't loiter. His cousin wished for privacy. He should grant him that courtesy.

He owed him that much and more.

 

\--

 

It wasn't quite the same scene but the view was as picturesque as it had been when he was first introduced in this place. Overhead, the sky was streaked with slowly drifting thick, cotton white clouds. Below, the sea was calm, crystal blue waves rolling languidly, petering into gentle slopes that kissed the shore. The wind blew across the water and brought the scent of fresh brine and a frigid caress to his already numb cheeks.

The weather was much, much colder than the last time he sat in the deserted amphitheater. Most likely one of Winter's last hurrahs before it gave way to Spring.

Something then softly intruded his makeshift bubble of nothingness. Quiet footsteps coming down to where he was sitting.

Time was up.

Kei pulled himself out of limbo.

"Hey."

"Kuroo-san," Kei greeted. "I apologize for cancelling lunch."

"Ah. It's no big deal, we can go tomorrow or something."

Kei nodded.

Kuroo-san took a seat beside him, his movements careful and tentative. Kuguri Naoyasu must have said something. "Akaashi-sensei was asking for you," Kuroo-san commented.

"Mm, what about?"

"He wants you to come in for a checkup... that's normal, right?"

"It's routine," Kei answered. "When is your next session with him?"

"...This Saturday. Why?"

"I'll come in with you." Kei turned to the man and managed a smile meant to tease, "We can have lunch then after. You won't have reason to claim I'm  _mistreating_  you over trivialities again, Denka."

"Tsukishima--"

Kei stood up before the Alpha could get another word in. He came here to resettle himself. Returning to the apartment would have been a better choice but Kei couldn't muster the resolve to deal with all the undue attention the public bestowed upon him. Now he could so there was no reason to linger here any longer to give chance to anyone who wished to poke and prod.

It was done. Over with. Now he had to focus on other things.

"It will be dark in a short while, we should head back," Kei said, dusting the back of his pants. "I still have documents to go over and I'm sure you have study materials and work that needs your attention, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo-san only stared up at him, not saying a word, before he picked himself up and stood next to him. He loosened his thick, knitted scarf and unwrapped it from his neck. Kei then suddenly found himself buried into the scent of Kuroo-san's cologne, an appealing well rounded mix of soft, sweet and spicy and the subtle coziness of musk. 

"Do you want hot chocolate? I can go for hot chocolate," the man said, unceremoniously looping his scarf around Kei's neck, overlapping it with Kei's own wooly scarf. "There's this mart near here that sells this  _tablea_  chocolate. That stuff's real good. Let's go buy some."

"I--"

"I'll make us a cup when we get back. So you'll have to make do with this for now," Kuroo-san said, securing the scarf with a ribboned knot. He looked at Kei and Kei realized that Kuroo-san's eyes weren't as impersonal as sharp shards of gold like the queen's but was that of sunsets. Warm. Caring.

"That sounds all right with you?"

The present came back to focus and he could see all of Kuroo-san again, waiting for his reply. The offer for child-like comfort was unneeded.

Kei nodded.

Kuroo-san smiled and offered his arm for Kei to take.

Kei hooked his hands on the crook of Kuroo-san's elbow, taking a step closer to be properly beside him. Kuroo-san laid a palm over Kei's hands and gave them a subtle squeeze before leading them away from the amphitheater.

The public's usual notice didn't trouble Kei as it normally would the entire trip back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu was supposed to be in ch15 but, eh, too much going on already, more so because of the additional scene (that'll teach me for rushing an update). Anyway, please bear with me while I fumble my way through developing Kei and Tetsu's relationship, unconventional(?) as it is.
> 
> Also, yes, I realize that Tetsu has dark eyes but I realized too late I already set it that it was light/gold (ch1) so, *coff, i'm so sorry, please excuse me for that. (It has purpose, anyway, minor as it is. 'Wonder if anyone caught on that yet...)
> 
> Disclaimer for Tablea: Philippine product and that stuff _is_ heavenly but only if you get top quality tablea and prepare it with the right ratio of evaporated milk, sugar and water. 
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback, updates are molasses slow but I will finish this. *^*


	20. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit 1:** Kuguri Hitoshi is now Kuguri Naoyasu. (I checked Nohebi's wiki page and saw that Kuguri's first name is, in fact, listed there.)
> 
>  **Edit 2:** Beginning of Part3 is now moved to first full week of March instead of last week of Feb because I’m fussy like that. 
> 
> **Tamagoyaki** \- type of Japanese omelet, which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg.
> 
>  **Pocket Computer (PC)** – mobile computer, shaped like a block, low in storage memory but very compact and mobile. Has built-in touch-projectors. Depending the model, it can display up to three individual screens and a keyboard. Size ranges from 4x2x2” to 7x3x2” (lxwxh). Most models are fingerprint activated.

**Chapter 17**

 

It was the knocking that woke Kei up into his pounding head and the encompassing smell and taste of rust at the back of his tongue. With effort, he used one hand to push himself up to sit on his bed while the other to pinch his nose, memory helping him function in autopilot. He breathed through his mouth and wetted his lips. His mind belatedly supplemented that there was the taste of blood at the tip of his tongue.

He heard a click and then someone's voice.

Kei only realized that it was Kuroo-san when both warm and cold hands were on either side of his cheeks and he was staring blurrily right into the other's face while rapid questions were fired at him. What happened, are you okay _―_

"Good morning," Kei greeted.

"G _−good morning...? ―_ Tsuskishima you're bleeding!"

Kei winced. Too loud. “Headache."

" _Shitshit−_ Bo! _B―!"_

Kei laid both hands to cover the Alpha's mouth somehow knowing what to say. " _I'm fine,_ " he said.

He didn't wait for the man's reaction and pinched his nose again, allowing his eyes to close and his head to fall forward, his forehead ending up resting somewhere above the side of Kuroo san's chest. An arm instantly went around his shoulder, preventing him from sliding off.

"Tsu—"

" _Shh,"_ Kei hushed, he could vaguely feel something frantically beating ahead. "I’m fine. Stay still."

Kuroo-san kept quiet and granted Kei's request for a short handful of seconds. He sounded calmer the next he spoke. Kei failed to decipher it completely but understood Kuroo-san wanted to sit with him.

The mattress dipped as Kuroo-san sat on it and maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position, his movements slow as if he was being too careful from jostling Kei. The arm that was wrapped around Kei’s shoulder moved to his waist. Kuroo-san pulled him closer until his full weight was leaning on his torso and his head was resting on the line of his neck. Kei heard the man say something but only registered Akaashi-san’s name; that was the only reason needed for him to shake his head in disagreement "Fifteen minutes. I'll be fine, fifteen minutes,” he reassured.

Kuroo-san didn't answer promptly. He sighed, forceful. “Fifteen minutes.”

Kei murmured his thanks and adjusted himself to fit better into the other's hold. He breathed through his mouth and filled his lungs to the brim before releasing it in a gentle huff, the motion helping him mute his throbbing head into a dull hum. The thumb gently rubbing his side was a steady source of comfort.

There was a sense of familiarity in the situation.

This is better.

_…_

\--

 

“They were only side effects,” Kei said.

“ _Only?_ You could barely talk, let alone move,” Kuroo-san pointed out, Bokuto-san only listening to their discourse while he ate. “And you still don’t look fine. _You’re pale_.”

Kei inwardly sighed, he had his gaze down on his food and picked out a piece of tamagoyaki. The side effects from the suppressant were only partly to blame. His physical and mental lethargy earlier was largely due to a persistent personal trait he couldn’t quite curb:

He was _very slow_ to wake.

Yamaguchi literally needed to douse him with ice water if he was to be fully conscious in a snap, otherwise he’d loiter in bed for the good part of an hour before he actually moved and began starting his day. It was both a problem and an embarrassment. Yamaguchi had teased him one too many times of being too  _clingy_ when he didn’t know left from right. Miraculously, it didn’t seem Kuroo-san had caught on especially considering they slept in the same bed when they were still at the palace.

…That seemed completely like a different timeline from now.

Kei placed down the piece of tamagoyaki back on his plate just for him to do something to break away from his thoughts. He wasn’t about to reveal any of that to Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. “Fatigue, nosebleeds, bruises, headaches, paleness,” he said, listing out ailments he usually have. He regarded the man directly, hoping he’d finally stop. “All of them. _Side effects_. Normal within 72 hours.”

“I still say we should take you to Akaashi-sensei,” Kuroo-san insisted.

Kei clicked his tongue. “I don’t need to bother Akaashi-san for every little thing. _I’m fine._ ”

“What use is your boyfriend if you can’t bother him?”

Kei brows furrowed, the beginning pricks of his ire dissipating, “…Boyfriend?”

Akaashi-san?

… _Why?_

A moment of silence passed between them. Kei waiting for the Alpha to laugh it off as a joke. He didn’t. For all intents and purposes Kuroo-san seemed be serious. The Alpha sighed. “It’s hard to miss, Tsukishima,” he said.

“You think Akaashi-san and I are…” Kei bit his lips hard, trying to reign in the smile try to wrestle out from his lips. Kuroo-san most likely did.

“That’s not the point. Stop changing the subjects,” Kuroo-san admonished, tone righteous. “Still the least your boyfriend could do is—”

Kei stamped both his hands to his mouth to muffle the sudden laugh that burst out from him, it did little to cage his amusement.

Kuroo-san stared at him clearly confused.

“… _Bro_. That bastard’s gay,” Bokuto-san supplied.

The revelation coupled with the Alpha’s open mouthed shock pulled a fit of uncontrollable laughter from Kei, leading him to clutch his stomach as he tried to get a hold of himself. 

He knew he was behaving beyond poorly. He was being so, _so_ rude but it was just so—another burst laughter pealed out from him. He tried to apologize but it was mangled with his giggles.

Kei managed to control his amusement only after enough time had pass to cause offense. He wiped the tear that gathered at the rim of his eyes and looked at Kuroo-san as apologetic as he could despite the smile that still pulled at his lips. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But…” Kei shook his head. He cleared his throat and could finally retrieve the majority of his usual demeanor. “It’s as Bokuto-san said.”

Kuroo-san only blinked at him. He seemed dazed.

“You’re more likely to be Akaashi-san’s prospect than I am, Kuroo-san,” Kei said as plain as he was able.

The red that darkened Kuroo-san’s face was expected. Kuroo-san snapped his gaze away from him and Kei tried his best not to laugh at the Alpha’s obvious embarrassment. Kei gave the man all the time he needed to compose himself. It was the least he could do.

“But, but, you know, seriously, Tsukki. It did look like _that_ if you don’t know better,” Bokuto-san said, coughing theatrically, easily coming to Kuroo-san’s rescue and taking his spot in the conversation. “You almost got me worried that you have crappy taste in men.” 1

Kei’s smile fell, mood falling along with it but not so low as to summon the weariness that had become his usual disposition nowadays.  “Bokuto-san, I don’t concern myself much with your quarrel with Akaashi-san but Akaashi-san is my friend. I’ll ask you not to speak ill of him with me,” he said calmly, speaking directly of his sentiments about the Alpha’s yet to be discovered issue with the Beta for the first time.

Bokuto-san ducked his head.

“Anyway, I’m fine,” Kei said, returning to their previous subject so that it would be put to rest and because he didn’t want to lose the lingering good mood he had. “If I wasn’t, I won’t be having breakfast with you both now.”

Kuroo-san returned his gaze at him, face still a bit red. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes. Now please hurry and finish your food else you’ll be late,” Kei answered before starting on his meal again.

Breakfast went relatively smooth afterwards. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san looped back only once on concerns about his health and Kei easily deflected them by reminding them of the oratory they each had been bemoaning about a few days prior. They finished their meals in a respectable hour that allotted both Alphas enough time to travel to their college.

Kei poured himself some tea and discreetly drank his headache medicine while both Alphas got busy preparing themselves for their day ahead. He didn’t want to risk Kuroo-san finding reason to fuss over him again. His first memories this morning was muddled but he knew Kuroo-san assisted him. That was enough.

Kuroo-san was the first to finish, Bokuto-san followed not long afterwards. “Aone’s already on his way up,” the latter announced.

“Good, we’ll go when he gets here,” Kuroo-san said.

Kei didn’t comment even though he’d prefer not to have anyone over. He didn’t have Yamaguchi at the moment. Having someone here with him would be protocol if anything else.

Kuroo-san turned his attention to Kei. “He looks intimidating but he’s a real teddy bear,” he said, sitting beside him at the dining table.

“Like a really giant one,” Bokuto-san added, grinning.

Kei nodded, noncommittal.

“He’s the complete opposite of Yamaguchi,” Kuroo-san said.

Kei had things to say to that but the knock on the door prevented him from doing so. Bokuto-san briskly made his way towards it, the door opened and a casually dressed hulk of a man entered and met Bokuto-san halfway. The new retainer was taller and heftier than Bokuto-san by a considerable margin.

The man could be called imposing but, no, not really. Not to Kei at least. He’d already seen the very definition of a _titan_ ; a two meter Beta from Chichiue’s retinue.

Both retainers approached the dining table. Bokuto-san slapped his hand on the other retainer’s shoulder with a loud smack. Kei noted the man didn’t have eyebrows.

“Aone Takenobu, Hidenka,” Bokuto-san introduced, switching to casual formality in referring to Kei with ease. Kuroo-san’s retainers were privy for most of what was going on but other than Bokuto-san, none knew about the divorce. The same applied to Daishou-san’s but with the exception of Kuguri Naoyasu who most likely knew every nuances in this whole charade.

“Denka-sama, Hidenka-sama,” the retainer greeted, bowing from his waist.

“Good morning, Aone-dono,” Kei greeted in return. “I’ll be in your care for today.”

The man straightened up, the severe frown on his face seemed to have softened. Kei could then vaguely imagine the teddy bear comparison. …Though, maybe a polar bear? The man had light hair.

“Don’t let him sweet talk you, Aone,” Kuroo-san suddenly warned. “If anything happens take him to the hospital, _stat._ ”

Kei narrowed his eyes at Kuroo-san’s way. Weren’t they over this already? “Maybe I will pay Akaashi-san a visit after all,” Kei said. “We could catch up. I’m sure he’ll find what I tell him most amusing.”

Kuroo-san spluttered.

“Well?” Kei challenged. 

“W-well go ahead! At least I’ll be sure you’re okay!” Kuroo-san answered, stuttering.

Kei reached for the man and hit the crown of his head lightly by the flat of his hand. “For the last time, I’m fine,” he admonished and then added for good measure, “ _silly man._ ” He then stood up from his seat, “Now come on, up and get yourself to class, Denka,” he said, leading the way to the hallway. Bokuto-san already had the door opened.

Kuroo-san turned to Kei, “Ittekimasu,” he said.

“Itterashai,” Kei replied automatically.

Kuroo-san paused for a moment and Kei watched the man for any minuscule twitch of movement. The man had developed the most annoying habit of ruffling his head at random. Fortunately he didn’t. Kuroo-san only nodded before joining Bokuto-san. Both Alphas waved at him goodbye, Bokuto-san using both hands and then they were gone, the door closing behind them.

Kei turned his attention to the burly retainer, the man having retreated to the living room, aligning himself along the wall. “I’ll be working for all of today here, Aone-dono. I’ll leave it to you how you want to pass your time,” he said, his portscreen vibrating inside his housecoat pocket before he finished speaking.

He heard the retainer reply with a simple  _yes, hidenka-sama_  while he fished out device to see who sent him a message.

Mika-san.

Kei looked up from his device and addressed the retainer again. “We’ll be having guests later. Kuguri-dono will be escorting my Lady here after lunch,” he informed.

The retainer nodded.

Kei thinned his lips and returned the gesture, the last vestiges of his good mood dissolving rapidly while he began writing out instructions for Kuguri Naoyasu—

“Hidenka-sama.”

Kei lifted his eyes from his portscreen to the retainer. “Thank you for taking care of Denka-sama,” the man said.

Kei stretched his mouth into a small, practiced smile, “It’s only natural, we’re married,” he answered without thought, returning to the task at hand. He sent the message to Kuguri Naoyasu and then started with his answer for Mika-san right soon after.

The older Beta had so far exceeded his expectations. She should be able to do so again.

Kei sent his consent for her visit and knew it wouldn’t be the case.

 

\--

 

Kei had another nosebleed before noon. Fortunately, his retainer for the day was too preoccupied cleaning a pair of handguns on the coffee table in the living room to notice. Lunch had went and gone without much fanfare, the food prepared from Yamaguchi’s usual bistro and had been delivered by another one of Kuroo-san’s retainers. Kei ate the seafood ravioli from its takeaway box. He didn’t have real appetite but he finished the whole box plus all the complementary garlic bread while he worked summarizing data for the old Performing Arts College.

That was how Mika-san found him when she arrived with Kuguri Naoyasu. Using the dining table as a makeshift desk, three screens popped up in front of him and in the middle of tabulating data. “Take a seat, Mika-san. I’ll be with you shortly,” he said.

“You sound like an Exec from a drama, Kei-kun,” she teased, pulling a chair out for herself to sit across him. The soft sound it created grated on Kei’s ears. “But, hey, this is a good look on you. You can almost pass for a proper undergrad.”

Kei saved his file and dissolved the screens and keyboard back into the blank, marble white seamless block, muting the rest of Mika-san’s synthetic sounding small talk. He was well distracted earlier but now that she was here, he could no longer ignore the situation to be had.

“Kei-kun, is there a problem?”

He threaded his hands together over the table before giving the older girl his undivided attention. “That depends on you, Mika-san,” he said. “Are you here to bring me a problem?”

Mika-san’s pleasant demeanor crumbled as Kei intended with his response. The older girl didn’t attempt to recover and keep up with faux niceties. Kei wasn’t thankful for the turn to honesty. “I’m sorry,” she said.

She didn’t continue. Kei continued for her. “This is about Kenjirou-san.”

“Yes.”

“Then my answer is no.”

The older girl bit her bottom lip, her arms crossing in front of her on top of the table, her gaze falling on the wayside. A long second pass before she regarded him again, seemingly having made her mind.  “Please listen?” was her request.

Kei inclined his head to show his consent even though nothing she say will matter.

“If you watch Kenjirou now you won’t believe he was an average dancer. When he took the screening, he was waitlisted for his major and, well, to be completely honest, for anything in Harudai’s arts programs that is already as good as a _no_. But, you know, he’s a junior now, senior next semester. Only a year to go. He’s in Ikki’s ‘prestigious’ class, one of that crazy guy’s favorites even. When he graduates, he’s a total shoe-in for any studio. Kenjirou trains, practices harder than anyone to get where he is now. He’s always the first to come in the morning and always the last at night. _Always_. He… he loves dancing, Kei-kun. Even when he was still not that very good. He dedicated his life for it.”

Mika-san clamped her hands together on top of the table, her eyes imploring as they gaze at Kei.

“ _We can’t do this to him_.”

Kei leaned back to his seat. His response burned his throat on its way out, “I can.”

The older girl’s gaze changed and she stared at him like he was a stranger. Kei’s skin prickled under her scrutiny, he ignored it. The scent of distress she emitted ironically helped Kei keep himself calm and grounded.2  “You don’t mean that,” she said.

“I do.”

Mika-san shook her head. “ _No._ I know you. You don’t want to do this, too. You know this is wrong. _This will kill him._ ”

“You’ve known that I will use Kenjirou-san since the Kigensetsu. You were present when I forwarded his name to Chugu-sama. You never protested. Not then, not after,” Kei replied keeping his tone leveled. “Now you say you can’t follow through.”

" _I_..." Mika-san’s lips thinned into a grim line. “ _He’s your cousin._ ”

“If he was a complete stranger to both you and I, will that make it all right?”

The older girl didn’t answer. Kei wanted to hate her for it; putting him in this position, pushing him to be responsible yet again over something he didn't want. He couldn't. He squared his jaw and continued, “I will remind you that you intend to wed the next Shogun—”

“This has nothing to do with Suguru—”

“ _This has everything to do with Daishou-san_ ,” Kei cut off, his own words sounding sharp and cold in his own ears. “Becoming his wife will compel you to use people regardless of how it will impact their lives, least of all your personal sentiments about it. If you cannot stomach it this early on, I suggest you reiterate the choices you’ve made.”

“…What are you implying?”

“ _Leave._ You may still leave, Mika-san. That is what I am implying.”

 

\--

 

It was a little after half past one in the morning when Kei finished summarizing all his data, including the remaining profiling that Kuguri Naoyasu gave him earlier, and drafting a new proposal for the unused old building. There was no one downstairs when he came out of his room to get something drink. His mug, however, was on the kitchen counter beside a plate of perfectly triangular cut sandwiches sided to a small bowl of creamy white soup. Two post it notes were sticking on the saran wrap covering the whole plate. Kei picked them up. The first one was a step by step instruction on how to operate the microwave written in scratchy cursive. The second one was written in the same manner and told him there was chocolate in the pot at the range. Don't burn down the apartment, thanks.

 _Or just wake me up_.

Kuroo-san.

Kei stared at both notes for a long moment.

He placed them on the counter and followed the instructions with minimal difficulties. He ate everything on the plate and drank hot chocolate until he was too full to drink more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Male Omegas are incredibly rare that birthing females outnumber them by a very large margin (see Primer for actual general ratios) that’s why the indicated statement is still a common catchphrase in this universe.  
> 2 – A Beta’s scent is naturally calming, more so when they’re distressed (see Primer for actual description).
> 
> \--
> 
> Seriously this should have ended with Kei and Yamaguchi arriving at Saitama. Like, tangible plot movement seriously. Anyway, totally trivial, but the PC block? That was made on the fly (hence lame name) but I totally want one now. Would be cool to lug around a laptop the size (approx.) of a Hershey bar.
> 
> If you notice something… that is most likely deliberate. Like, 90% deliberate. I mean, I do—well, I do now—review previous chapters. Also, I know I bastardized first aid for nosebleeds but it was good excuse for ~~cuddling~~ setup. Hopefully it translated okay in paper. …
> 
> For those concerned, this will be around 170k words? Well that’s what I’m expecting (holy lord, lol). End of part 3 is most likely the mid most point of the whole story.
> 
>  **@Gladiolus** – the reason for Shirabubu’s ‘recruitment’ wasn’t verbalized, but it will be, more or less, explained by someone at one point before P3 concludes.
> 
> Also, yes, Akaashi _is_ like _that_ (see Ch4) because, well, I support BokuAka. *coff
> 
> Lastly, you all are awesomesauce as always, guys! Thank you for the patience!
> 
> (omg, lol! I just noticed that this story is officially 1 yr old tomorrow. thank you very much, guys, for the year long support~! <3)


	21. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Biopsy** \- is a procedure of taking a sample of a tissue taken out of the body in order to examine it more closely.  
>  **[Leptoceratops](http://www.fortmacleodgazette.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/leptoceratops.jpg) ** – rare dinosaur; a small dog sized herbivore.  
>  **Medgraph** \- story specific; same concept as holographic books, only it's used specifically for medical purposes: displaying test results, relaying information between terminals, etc.  
>  **MRI** \- Magnetic Resonance Imaging; painless procedure that lasts 15 to 90 minutes, depending on the size of the area being scanned and the number of images being taken.  
>  **Sapporo** \- capital city of Hokkaido

**Chapter 18**

Akaashi-san was silent, green eyes focused behind a slim pair of rimless glasses as he read the result of Kei’s latest blood test displayed on the medgraph he was holding. Kei shifted his gaze to the windowless examination room behind the older man. Kuroo-san was there. The Alpha had been herded inside the moment they stepped into Akaashi-san’s office. That was almost two hours ago.  Kei planted his fist onto the examination bed’s firm but supple mattress, using it to brace himself so he could stretch.

It was ironic that a hospital was meant to cure and comfort yet the standard beds make him terribly miss his own bed and all its soft plush toys back home. He wanted to hurry up and leave.

Maybe that was the point.

Kuroo-san should be finished soon.

“You seem like you should be telling me something, Tsukishima-kun.”

Akaashi-san’s tone was conversational, but his eyes were expectant. “What does it say?” Kei asked instead.

“ _Tsukishima-kun_.”

Kei knew better than to deflect the probing again. “I took suppressants after talking to my cousin.”

Akaashi-san sighed.

Kei felt himself shrink. This was the biggest reason why he was hesitant to come to Akaashi-san's office. Akaashi-san could easily make him feel like a petulant child taking a scolding. He curbed the feeling away. “I didn’t expect an Omega could affect me like that,” he continued.

“Your heat is late but it’s only around the corner. It can come up any moment. Heightened senses are expected. You know this.”

Kei bit the inside of his lip.

Akaashi-san pointed his attention back to the medgraph in his hand. “Side effects?”

“Two nosebleeds in the first forty eight hours.”

“Headache? Vision?”

“Headache is almost gone. Vision same as always.”

Akaashi-san scribbled some notes on the medgraph with his stylus pen. “You’ll take the twelve-thirty pm slot for the MRI today—“

“I have—“

“ _Today,_ ” Akaashi-san pinned him with a heavy glance. Kei closed his mouth. “Rashes?” the Beta continued.

Kei thinned his lips. Akaashi-san continued to stare at him. “…There is some. On my neck, where I’ve taken the injection,” he answered. It was still an angry patch of red this morning.

“Let me see.”

Kei kept himself still as Akaashi-san neared him and fought the off the urge to curl into himself when the Beta hooked his finger to pull down the collar of his turtleneck shirt. Cool air kissed his skin and caused a minute shiver to skitter up to his shoulder under his skin. If Akaashi-san noticed, he didn’t show. He was being rigidly clinical in his observation. 

“I’ll have you take a biopsy if this doesn’t fade in three days.”

It was said quietly, not a whisper but just as soft.

It summoned a blanket of silence to fall overhead.

The hiss of hydraulics blew it away, the door to the small examination room opening. Kuroo-san surfaced from it right soon after. He seemed somehow wan and winded, like someone who had a bit of a rest after an extensive run. His hair was wet as well. His dark golden gaze slid to him and Akaashi-san. Kei drew back from the Beta. “You and Bokuto-san will have to go ahead without me,” he said in way of greeting to the Alpha.

Kuroo-san’s brow shot up and his mouth parted in question.

“He’s booked for an MRI,” Akaashi-san supplied all business-like before Kei could say an excuse.

“ _MRI? Why?_ ” Kuroo-san asked alarmed, approaching them with quick strides. His eyes was set on Kei again. “You said you were okay. What happened?”

“Nothing. It’s procedural,” Kei answered, troubled more than anything. Suddenly, it didn’t feel right.

Akaashi-san stepped out of Kei’s vicinity to return to his desk, halting Kuroo-san’s progress in the process. “I’ll review your test video later. Please answer the usual questionnaire before you leave, Denka.”

“No, I’ll wait.”

Kei shook his head. The atmosphere felt charged. “That’s—”

“Tsukishima-kun will be scenting me afterwards, he’ll be sedated for at least four hours,” Akaashi-san cut off, “I’ll take him back to the apartment. You don’t have to bother coming back.”

“ _Akaashi-san—_ ”

“Questionnaires are outside.”

There was a ring of finality to those calm words that sucked out all protests left. The air hanged heavy and thick.

Kuroo-san broke the silence before it completely settled, mumbling to himself.  He then gave Kei a tightlipped smile. “I’ll see you later then, Tsukishima.”

Kei nodded, stilted, knowing why he felt off earlier. Akaashi-san was picking a fight. _Unprovoked_. Kuroo-san returned the gesture in kind and then left, his movements not having its normal casualness. Kei waited until the door to the Beta’s outer office closed before he addressed him. “ _What was that?_ ”

Akaashi-san regarded him as if everything was fine and as it should be.  "He needs to be reminded of his place."

Kei pressed his lips together not bothering to give thought to what Akaashi-san meant by that. What did that even mean? "I want this to stop, Akaashi-san. Whatever this is. _Right now._ " 

"He’s taki—"

" _That was not a request!_ "

The outburst stunned him as much as it stunned Akaashi-san. Kei covered his face with his hands, his fingers going beneath his glasses. He didn’t want to fight with Akaashi-san. He already had a falling out with Mika-san. Daishou-san was surely to follow next. He didn’t want Akaashi-san to line up there as well. He took a breath and exhaled before removing his hand from his face and threading them on his lap instead. He focused on them instead of the Beta when he spoke. “I know you don’t think highly of Kuroo-san however you and he were still able to prevent yourselves from slipping out of impasse. I want it to remain that way. You and Bokuto-san quarreling is already quite enough.”

"…I just don’t want that man getting ideas, Tsukishima-kun.”

Ideas. _Ideas_ —Kei unthreaded his hands and squeezed them individually into fists, trying to flex away his frustration. It worked. “I know you mean well, Akaashi-san,” he started, looking up to the Beta, “But please, just please. Don’t create problems where there is none.”

Akaashi-san didn’t say anything.

Kei held his breath.

“Sorry,” Akaashi-san apologized sounding it.

Kei could breathe again, relief making his shoulder sag. “I apologize, too. For losing my temper.”

A wry smile pulled at one side of Akaashi-san’s mouth. “You’re hormonally imbalanced. What’s my excuse?”

Kei brought a hand to his face again, a small chuckle escaping him. “I have been eating more than usual lately,” he admitted, feeling grateful for the crack of humor and that he didn’t end up truly fighting with the man.

Yamaguchi had the same irrational concerns, but at least Kei still have both him and Akaashi-san in his side—

“No junk food, I expect?”

Kei felt like a petulant child again.

This time it was all right.

However to be completely honest, he didn’t really mind it every time.

 

\--

 

When Kei came to his senses, he realized he was hugging a two-foot dinosaur plush instead of a hospital pillow. He straightened himself up, embarrassed. It was fine if it was only in his room but outside of it? Kei grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put it on. He glanced at the plush again. The plush looked up at him with a small smile made from thick, black thread. Kei tipped it over and immediately felt bad for doing that. It was obviously from Akaashi-san.

Plus it was a _leptoceratops_. You don’t do that to a leptoceratops.

Kei righted up the plush and almost patted it off from imaginary dust when the door opened. Kuroo-san’s messy head popped out from it. “Hey,” he greeted, stepping inside.

“What are you…” Kei cleared his throat. It still felt scratchy from sleep.

“Akaashi-sensei called me. Asked me to come and fetch you,” Kuroo-san answered before Kei could repeat the question, taking steady steps towards the bed. “Your MRI came out clean.”

Kei blinked at the man.

Kuroo-san plopped down on the bed and used his hands to prop up all his weight while his body leaned slightly backward. “We talked. Me and Akaashi-sensei,” he said conversational, not looking at Kei. “We agreed to get along. By that I mean he’ll tolerate me like always and I promise not to do anything annoying.”

“You’re not annoying…” Kei mumbled before he could think.

The man’s head whipped towards him and Kei realized his mistake.

“Lately. What I meant was lately. You’re not annoying lately,” he explained, fighting the childish urge to grab and clutch the leptoceratops plush.

The man slowly raised a brow and there was an annoying grin that crept to his mouth that Kei wanted to slap away. “ _Lately?_ ”

Kei pushed himself out of the bed instead, the carpeted, heated floor and his sock covered feet saving him from any unexpected coldness. “No. You’re annoying now. I’m washing my face,” he snapped, heading to the small bathroom adjacent to the room’s door.

Kei placed his glasses on the sink and then cupped his hands under the tap, tepid water came down. He splashed his face with it without ceremony.

“I’ll gladly take _lately_ , Hidenka!” Kuroo-san teased loudly with a laugh.

Kei grabbed a clean towel on the overhead drawer and wiped his face with it. “You don’t have lately,” he grumbled to himself, feeling more awake. And _annoyed._

He put on his glasses back on. His reflection greeted him with a frown that matched his annoyance. Then his lips eased to a neutral line on its own. Harmless irritation aside, this was a good thing. He knew that Akaashi-san wouldn’t do anything to trouble him especially after their talk but hearing that he and Kuroo-san had decided on a genuine truce was something he greatly appreciated.

After the bad week, having something good before it ended was nice.

Hopefully it will set a precedent to the following week.

Kei exhaled in a small huff. Wistful thinking was all it was especially considering his schedule for it.

He patted his face dry one last time before he exited the bathroom. Kuroo-san was still grinning a silly grin. Kei wasn’t able to stop himself from rolling his eyes with a small shake of his head. “What time is it?” he asked, ambling towards the wall closet where his coat and shoes were stored. He still had a couple of days before he returned to Saitama. For now he could afford to put it out of his mind.

“Quarter past seven.”

Kei’s shoulders jumped and he drew back only to see Kuroo-san already beside him. “You have bad manners, Kuroo-san,” he admonished.

Kuroo-san shrugged, shedding his own coat off. He eased the white hefty thing onto Kei. “Akaashi-sensei said you can start scenting me with this.”

Kei found himself buried in the man’s nice smelling cologne and a large surplus of fabric. He was a smidgeon taller than Kuroo-san but the man’s frame was considerably broader. Kuroo-san looped his equally white scarf around Kei’s neck before zipping up the coat.

And then promptly laughed.

“You look like a marshmallow,” he said between wheezes.

“You should have gotten a brown scarf so I could pass for a smore,” Kei deadpanned before he made his way out the room, face growing hot. “Carry my things.”

Kuroo-san squeaked a mangled ‘ _yes sir_ ’, laughing harder than before.

 _Annoying_.

That man absolutely didn’t have lately.

 

\--

 

Bokuto-san was only coming in from the hallway when Kei stepped out to the receiving room. He gave him a bright, opened mouthed grin. “Hidenka! Ready to go?”

Kei nodded, looking around. The drab couches were empty aside from an unfolded jacket.

“We already sent Kuguri back if you’re looking for him.”

“That one’s getting attached to you,” Kuroo-san’s commented, voice coming from behind and still have lingering tones of mirth. “Doesn’t our Hidenka look like a marshmallow, Bo?”

“Yeah, looks cute…” the retainer trailed, his attention gravitating to Kuroo-san. Or, more likely, the plush the latter was carrying.

Kei pretended not to notice. If competing with Akaashi-san using toys was Bokuto-san’s way of dealing with his animosity to the former then so be it. “I’ll be letting Akaashi-san know we’re leaving,” he announced, heading for the door.

“He has a meeting!” Bokuto-san blurted out, stopping Kei from his tracks. “I mean that’s why that b—. _Guy_. That guy called us to get you.”

The man muttered something more under his breath but Kei already tuned him out in lieu of fishing his portscreen from his coat pocket, only to remember that he didn’t have it. Kuroo-san proffered said device along with a scent mask before he could even ask. He murmured a short _thank you_ to the man as he accepted them.

“When’s Yamabean coming back?” Bokuto-san asked.

“Day before my visit home,” Kei answered as he tapped out a quick message for Akaashi-san.

“So Tuesday? …Where did he go anyway?”

“Errand.”

“Mighty long errand.”

Kei only gave a hum of acknowledgement while he sent in his message. Deed done he turned his attention to Kuroo-san. The man was by the couch then and was putting on the jacket. “Shall we?” Kei asked when he finished.

Kuroo-san made a beeline towards him and held out his arm. “Mask,” he reminded.

Kei lifted his brow but put it on before tucking his hands on the crook of Kuroo-san’s elbow, his coat and Akaashi-san’s gift tucked underneath the man’s other arm. Bokuto-san lead the way using a scarcely populated path to exit the hospital. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san made small talk about what was to come for their finals. Kei only listened and acknowledged greetings from the occasional resident students and nurses when he was able. One was memorable from the lot, having Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san pause from their chit-chats. The ashen blond resident was stunned enough to block their way. He recovered before he could make a better spectacle himself and bowed and retreated aside to allow them to pass.

There was a car waiting outside in the parking lot. It was uncanny seeing Bokuto-san in the driver’s seat. It was more uncanny still when the retainer didn’t engage the manual drive and busied himself telling about wanting to start another carving project instead of focusing on the road. Kei removed his mask and watched the street outside the entirety of their short travel. The occurrence of car accidents involving system malfunction were only a few and far in between.

They arrived at the apartment complex all right.

Kei was first to step out from the car.

There was another car in the parking basement and two people waiting beside it.

One of Daishou-san’s retainers and Daishou-san himself.

Kei stomach clenched.

Of course Daishou-san was here.

The man picked himself up from the curb he was sitting and made a beeline towards him, tucking both hands in the pockets of his dark business coat. Kei took a breath and used the time for the man to approach to ready himself. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san came out of the car before Daishou-san could reach him.

“What brings you here?” Kuroo-san asked.

“Just want to borrow my favorite cousin for a quick minute,” Daishou-san replied.

“Why?”

“I don’t mean you, idiot,” Daishou-san laughed airily, stopping an arm’s length away from Kei. Kuroo-san had already rounded the car and joined them. “It’s nothing for you to be concerned about, if you’re worried. But stay if you want, I don’t really care either way.”

“We should talk upstairs,” Kei interjected. There was a listlessness that lingered around Daishou-san.

It felt wrong.

Daishou-san waved a hand to say no. “I literally mean a minute. I’m bound to Sapporo tonight. Have to fill in for Oyakata-sama for an event, Wednesday,” he explained. He took a pause. Kei watched him. He watched Kei back. The usual wry smile on his face stayed in place. “And I have an omiai tomorrow.”

“It’s not—”

“Don’t, Kuroo-san,” Kei cut off, giving the Alpha a glance. He returned his attention to Daishou-san. “I’m sorry,” he said. Daishou-san remained silent and wasn’t smiling anymore. That was only natural.  This was expected, wasn’t it? Kei continued, “I’m sorry for you and Mika-san. However, I’m not sorry for what I’ve said.”

“It’s fine.”

“It wasn’t my place to—” Kei stopped. Did he? Daishou-san titled his head to side.

“It’s fine, I said,” he said with careless shrug. “It’s fine that you told Mika that.”

Kei opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t find the words.

This wasn’t what he expected.

Daishou-san’s wry smile returned to his face and it was somehow kind. Kei hated it. “But you were right. It wasn’t your place to say that to Mika. … It was mine.”

“…”

“So I’m sorry you had to do it for me.”

“Suguru…” Kuroo-san started.

Daishou-san barked a laugh before Kuroo-san could finish the thought. “ _What the fuck’s with that?_ ” he asked, tone gaining a mocking edge. “Don’t pity me, cousin. Between you and me, you’re more pitiful. Pathetic, even. Mika and I are still fine. It’s on at the moment basis but we’re still together.”

Daishou-san gave a small shake of his head. “Anyway, I didn’t come here to depress you, Kei-chan,” he said, seemingly back to his old self. “Honestly I didn’t want to bother you until my end is sorted out, but I’m heading straight back to the palace after my trip so now is my only chance to have a word with you.”

Kei could still only continue to look at him. The man carried on, undeterred. 

“I’d be lying if I said I’m not angry with you even for a little bit—but it’s only a little bit and it’s nothing to do with Mika. That bastard Ushijima doesn’t deserve any help especially not yours even if it’s circumstantial. … But I do see the merits for it. Chugu-sama does, too,” he shifted his gaze to Kuroo-san, “I sure hope as hell you do, too.” He returned his eyes to Kei, jabbing a thumb at Kuroo-san’s direction, “Or does he need spelling it out? He can be slow in the uptake, as you know,” he said with humor.

“Fuck you, you bastard,” Kuroo-san grounded in a snap.

“That sounds better,” Daishou-san said, briefly smirking at Kuroo-san. He turned to Kei again. “You still haven’t said a word, Kei-chan. Were you that troubled?”

Kei’s tongue lay flat in his mouth.

“Suguru,” Daishou-san’s retainer called, monotoned.

“A minute, Kouji,” Daishou-san answered, turning his head towards the man. He turned it back to Kei again and stepped closer. “Mika has this,” he said, tapping Kei’s temple gently with a gloved hand and slowly moved his hand to lay on the center of Kei’s chest, “She doesn’t have this.”

“She…” Kei tried.

Daishou-san waited for him to finish. Kei couldn’t and the man pulled his hand back. “Mika loves me, I know. I love her, too. We’re giving it time—we do still have time, but if she can’t steel her heart like you can, then I won’t have her. That’s how it is. Always. Understand?”

Daishou-san waited again for his response and shrugged his shoulders after a short moment of nothing. “Well, I’m off. Whatever happens, Mika will still be your Lady until you no longer require her to be. So don’t worry about that. If you need help from me, Yamaguchi can give Kouji a ring. What else …ah, that's right. I’m leaving Kuguri with you. You make better use of that guy. And, lastly,” he turned to Kuroo-san, “don’t give Kei-chan more of your shit.”

“I won’t.”

“Good,” Daishou-san said. He then gave a smile at Kei, “Be seeing you, Kei-chan. Stay well.”

Daishou-san gave him a brief nod before turning around and started to return to his car, his retainer already having the door opened for him. “That marshmallow look on you is cute, by the way,” he teased before disappearing into the vehicle.

Kei couldn’t muster the capacity for a rebuff even if only to keep up with appearances.

 

\--

 

The elevator trip up to the top was silent. They reached their floor and the door split open with a seamless hiss. Kei stepped out first.

“It’s not your fault, Tsukishima.”

“Semantics, Kuroo-san,” he replied, walking ahead.

The next morning Yamaguchi was in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroo Kouji – Nohebi’s 3rd year MB, jersey #5.
> 
> \--
> 
> This reads different. Somehow. I don’t know. Probably because I’ve written something else recently. Hopefully it’s not jarring.  
>   
> Again this was supposed to end in Saitama, but didn’t.  
>   
> Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading!


	22. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit:** last scene (141 words) for current chapter removed (10-26-17)
> 
>  **Temae** \- tea ceremony

**Chapter 19**

Kuroo-san swiped his body aside, away from Yamaguchi incoming fist and parried with two consecutive punches. Yamaguchi blocked the first with the back of his forearm and swiftly maneuvered his body to use the second to grabbed hold of the other Alpha, immobilizing him in place. Yamaguchi kicked Kuroo-san out of his footing and made him crash flat and face first on the sand with a surprised yelp. Kei paused from eating a fresh strawberry, sitting straighter, back pressing firmer against the driftwood log behind him.

Kuroo-san gave a frustrated laugh that sounded like a cross between a groan and a wheeze.

Kei continued eating.

After ample warm-ups, the two males had gone for three rounds since arriving at the beach. Kuroo-san and Yamaguchi stood at three to none in favor of the latter. Bokuto-san helped out his ward and the three made a quick exchange. Kuroo-san clapped Bokuto-san on the back before ambling to where Kei was sitting, wincing as he massaged his left shoulder. Kei took the water bottle beside him and offered it to the man when he reached him. Kuroo-san accepted it with a nod before plopping unceremoniously beside him. Kei returned his attention back at their retainers. Yamaguchi and Bokuto-san began their match.

It was a much faster paced bevy of punches, dodges and kicks.

"Yamaguchi doesn't really hold out on the punches."

"You know but you challenge him anyway."

"I'll win, one of these days."

"Probability favors and disfavors everyone in time," Kei allowed, picking up the last strawberry from the tupperware now in between him and the man.

The fruit was then plucked out of his fingers. Kei gave the Kuroo-san a glance. Kuroo-san ate it without a shred of remorse. "Let's have a wager," he said as he chewed, his words coming out muffled. "Me against Yamaguchi."

Kei put the tupperware's lid back on, watching the ongoing sparring match again. "All right." Yamaguchi threw Bokuto-san on the sand with a basic Judo move, quickly following it up into an arm deadlock down on the sand. "State your term."

Bokuto-san managed to get out of Yamaguchi's grasp and turned the tides momentarily before the latter broke free to grapple the former into another deadlock, this time immobilizing him by the neck. "Confident much?" Kuroo-san asked.

"No," Kei replied with a shrug. "Probability as I've said."

Bokuto-san tapped out.

"Okay, fair enough," he heard Kuroo-san say, tone light and casual. "So. Terms. If I win..."

Yamaguchi let Bokuto-san go.

"Promise not to be fine when you're not."

...

...So that was what was going on.

Kei had been surprised when Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san wanted him to watch them spend their free time be beaten up by Yamaguchi earlier that afternoon. He shouldn't have allowed himself to be dragged here even if only to make them stop bothering him.

"I'm fine," Kei reassured. "You even made Yamaguchi return to make sure."

Bokuto-san signaled another round to Yamaguchi, panting. Yamaguchi picked himself up from the sand. The two retainers went back into position after they momentarily caught their breaths. "I'm not changing what I want," Kuroo-san said.

“Well I’m not wasting mine,” Kei replied, nonplussed. “I’d like a replacement for my food you stole when Yamaguchi wins.”

"Deal," Kuroo-san said, lifting his right hand towards his direction.

Kei shook the man's prosthetic hand without thought. He felt the other's profile stiffen upon contact, like he didn't realize what he did as always. Kei pretended not to notice like the times before. There was a stigma against cybernetic prosthesis that he never bothered to understand.

It was all too stupid to say the least.

"Make use of this if you intend to stand a chance," Kei advised before letting go.

"I'll win for sure, then," Kuroo-san said, the bravado in his voice obvious.

"You'll lose," Kei replied, looping his arm back beneath his legs. "The only difference being is that Yamaguchi will actually work up a sweat."

"No, I'll win. _Promise._ "

Kuroo-san picked himself up and then returned to where the two retainers were. Bokuto-san and Yamaguchi made quick work out of the current round, the latter still winning but it was a decent close call from Bokuto-san's part. Kuroo-san asked to swap with Bokuto-san right after. The Alpha should have asked to tag after Bokuto-san tire Yamaguchi more if he was to have a chance at winning.

Not that there ever was, not against him and Bokuto-san. Chichiue had seen to it that Yamaguchi was more than adequate for his position as Kei's retainer.

The match started with Kuroo-san throwing himself to Yamaguchi, right fist aloft. Yamaguchi only needed to dodged the man a couple of times before he took him seriously and rapidly assaulted him in a the same fashion as to when he fights with Bokuto-san.

No bars, no stops.

Kuroo-san tried to slug Yamaguchi, aiming at any opening possible. Yamaguchi answered with dodges and multiple body hits, never aiming for the man's face. It took one hard knee to the gut before Kei stood up to tell them to end the fight and call it a day. He had enough of the beach, anyhow.

" _Sorry,_ " Kuroo-san murmured beside him as they exited the discreet cove, Yamaguchi and Bokuto-san walking ahead of them.

"You owe me strawberries," Kei only reminded.

The day for his and Yamaguchi's departure for Saitama arrived without much fanfare after that.

 

\--

 

“Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, you were right to suspect them.”

Kei leaned heavily back to the seat of the car, arms crossing across his middle and breaking eye contact with Yamaguchi from the rear view mirror. He only expected one but not both to be the queen’s s agent in Kuroo-san’s group.

“What are we going to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Kei said. There was nothing to be done. Knowing who was working for the queen was only precaution. He didn’t want to be caught unaware again.

"And the queen's dog?" Yamaguchi asked. "You're keeping him busy."

"He's efficient."

"If he cause problems, I'll deal with him myself."

"All right." Kei tasked Kuguri Naoyasu to temporarily keep track of Kenjirou-san before they left for Saitama. If he makes a blunder in an official order, the queen can't blame Kei for allowing Yamaguchi to hand out disciplinary actions as he see fit.

“Akaashi-san checked out, by the way.”

Kei lifted his gaze to the front, Yamaguchi was already focused on the road ahead.

“Bokuto-san’s way towards him was concerning. I needed to make sure he was clean,” the other male explained.

“You know he is.”

“Yes but I still wanted to make sure. Akaashi-san was Bokuto Mitsuo’s classmate. Bokuto Mitsuo is dead and Bokuto-san hates Akaashi-san for some reason.”

Kei turned his head to the window. The city street rolling by had already been familiar for a while. “So you think Bokuto-san’s older brother didn’t die because of an accident,” he replied in a stride.

“Yes. I can’t find anything about it, but it wasn’t an accident,” Yamaguchi said, the car slowing down to a stop before an intersection. Yamaguchi made a turn, “You don’t think so, too.”

“I can make a few guesses.”

“He and Akaashi-san were most likely involved.”

“Like I said, I can make a few guesses.”

"You're not going to ask him?"

"You're the gossip not me."

They passed by Saitama’s City Hall. Yamaguchi taking the western edge most route of the city to the estate. Kei could almost catch a glimpse of the crisp blue stretch of Arakawa River. “I’m glad we’re only friends, Yamaguchi,” he said absently. Having a significant other made things complicated.

“… _Yeah_ ,” Yamaguchi replied, “of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?”

The entrance to Senganpisuigo Park came to view, it was well prepared to welcome spring, the leaves growing in its trees were more abundant than the flora back in Chiba.

They left the park behind them. Yamaguchi started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and then stopped.

“Everyone is just distraction, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said after a beat. "Don't let anyone take you out of your feet. We’ll be leaving all this behind soon enough.”   

Kei sank into his coat, his arms pressing heavier against his middle.

“Tsukki.”

Kei turned his gaze to Yamaguchi again. Yamaguchi had his already on him.

"I'll see to it, I promise," he said.

 

\--

 

Yamaguchi closed up the window after a brief facial recognition scan. The wrought iron gates opened inwards, allowing them entrance to the estate. Much like the foliage in the parks they had passed, the trees and shrubs in the front garden were almost halfway dressed for the transition in season. When April rolls in, it would be lightly speckled with blooms and the Sakura trees in the backyard would be appropriate for watching while he performs temae to entertain guests visiting.

Kei wouldn't be doing that this year.

It was an activity that won't be missed but it was part of the simplicity he used to wallow his life in.

Yamaguchi took his time steadily driving to the front porch. Kei took the time in the interim to ready himself to be presentable. The servants were all lined up, much like how they were when they  welcomed Kuroo-san for the fitting last year. Yamaguchi stopped right in front of the them and Kei stepped out, only to have a block of ice plummet heavily down in his gut.

Chichiue wasn't present. Aniue was.

So was another man.

White blond, tall and broad. Foreign but disarmingly familiar.

Kei had only seen him in a profiling Yamaguchi had provided for him in the past.

He would have been every bit of an Alpha belonging to the Ushijima clan if it weren't for his fair coloring.

Kei walked to the porch with surprisingly steady steps while agitation and panic started poisoning his system. Why was that man here? What was going on?

The line bowed as they waited for his arrival.

Kei whisked away the questions in his head. No, none of those mattered. Not now they didn't. He kept himself tightly in checked as he stopped before the foreigner, putting his focus solely on the man. What he needed to do right now was to drive away this aberration.

"Johann Dreschner, you do not have any business here. Leave," he said.

The man lifted his head to meet his gaze with eyes that were chipped from vivid blue frozen waters. "Hidenka-sama, photographs do not truly do you justice," he greeted smiling, its pleasantness as same as a shark's.

Kei narrowed his eyes. A nobleman's propriety had no place in this situation. "Did I stutter? Or are you hard in hearing?"

"Kei, I invited him today," Aniue answered instead, calm as if wanting to infect Kei with it.

It did nothing to calm Kei down, it only made his heart knock more purposely against his chest. _Danger_. This situation was nothing but dangerous.

"I was hoping to have an audience with you, Hidenka-sama," Johann Dreschner added, demeanor still intact despite Kei's open aversion.

Kei thinned his lips, keeping his face straight. "I have already given my reply. _Leave._ "

"Hidenka-sama―"

"I won't repeat myself again, _Mr Dreschner_."

Aniue reached for him, his mouth opening to most likely try and change his mind. Kei spoke before the elder could. "You won't find any aid from me nor the Tsukishimas. Whatever your business is, peddle it elsewhere."

"Kei―"

"Inside, Aniue. We will talk inside," he cut off with clenched jaws. He took a step forward and the servants stepped aside to let him through. "See that the visitor is escorted off the premises," he said to no one in particular as he walked inside, Yamaguchi following close behind.

His brother then spoke up.

"He can help, Kei _._ "

Kei stopped at mid-step.

"Help you get out of that blasted marriage. You don't need to suffer forever with that bastard. _There is a way._ "

Kei turned to face the foreigner instead, ignoring his brother and frosting his voice as much as he was able, "It will be quite an undertaking but approach any member from this house again and I will personally ensure that you will find yourself permanently expelled from Japan."

Aniue tried to take hold of Kei's wrist, Kei managed to dodge the attempt like before. " _Kei, please—_ "

"I told you, Aniue. _Inside_ ," Kei said and promptly marched to their father's study. He heard his brother gave parting words to the foreigner before he was out of earshot. Kei squeezed his hands into tight fists and reached the study at the second floor in record time, Yamaguchi close by.

A maid followed inside.

" _Out,"_ Kei demanded before the woman could offer aid with sundry things.

Aniue entered the study as the maid scurried out. " _Kei, he can help,_ " he still insisted.

Kei summoned whatever shred of composure there was left in his body and managed to make his voice sound whole. "Is that foreigner still here?" he asked the elder.

"Yes, I can call him—"

"Yamaguchi," Kei said turning to the said male.

Yamaguchi nodded and went out, closing the door behind him.

Kei returned his attention to his brother. Aniue's face fully expressed his protests. Kei couldn't bring himself to care about his feelings at the moment.

Against the tangibility of treason they were nothing.

It was the one thing that Kei was paying for to avoid. The one thing that the queen truly held over him.

And Aniue had easily jeopardized himself again and threw all his efforts at his face.

Did he—

" _If you would just listen, Kei._ "

The plea was unmistakable.

Kei clenched his teeth, blocking away his personal feelings over the matter. Aniue didn't know anything. This was not done out of malice.

" _Kei._ "

Kei allowed himself another moment to pull for more composure, what he reeled instead was the usual heavy weariness that had made itself at home deep in his bones. It weighed down his head into a slight bow and made him break eye contact and stare at the carpeted floor. He took a breath in, expelling it in a soft sigh. He could make do with this. Weariness was better than panic.

He took a step back and leaned on Chichiue's carved mahogany desk, half sitting on the edge. He lifted his head to face his older brother again. Aniue seemed to have caught on with his change of mood. The elder's expression was still tight, however. They stared at each other before Kei opened his mouth.

"Chugu-sama knows what you did," he said, plain.

Aniue's reaction was immediate, shock and panic striking away the stubbornness that lined his face. " _How?_ "

"She has us watched. The estate is compromised, possibly since before either of us were born," Kei answered. "We are people of interest, she said."

" _Mama was illegitimate. Nobody knows._ "

"She knows. The queen before her knows."

Does that even matter? Kei shook his head. "She will know about this as well."

Aniue fell into stillness, his mouth firming into a grim line. He no doubt realize what that entailed. Or at least its possibilities.

"I can promise this won't cause any real consequence," Kei said, continuing. Aniue was a card against him and the queen won't discard him so easily. "However there is a limit to your impunity, Aniue. If you continue with your foolhardiness I will be unable to promise anything. Do you understand?"

"...I cannot just do nothing. I can't leave you to live the rest of your life so miserably with that bastard."

"You can and you will."

" _He hurt you_."

"You did the same."

Aniue didn't have anything to say then. He seemed like Kei had physically struck him into silence. Kei sighed. Those were words without thought and couldn't be taken back. Kei couldn't muster the energy apologize for them. He didn't even try and only used the opportunity they created to end the discussion. He felt too exhausted to continue now.

"If you really wish to help, Aniue, do nothing. When I needed to hold your hand, you pushed me down. Now that I can walk on my own, please don't force me to take it."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tsukishima Clan Estate** \- it's actually the Omiya Kokusai Country Club (Golf Club), a strip of the Arakawa River runs across the property grounds (I can't quite find how big the Country Club is actually or if it does have part of the river running across it but let's just say it does); it's in the western most ward of Saitama City, and approximately 2hrs away from Chiba City by car if there's no traffic. When I made chapter 2 I didn't bother considering the landscape so please excuse that. It looks rural though, if you don't use the main road, when I checked in google maps.
> 
>  **Mr Dreschner vs Dreschner-san** \- simply put, Kei used 'English' when he addressed Ushijima's bastard cousin. Simple implication would be he doesn't recognize the man as part of the Ushijima clan nor a Japanese at the very least so he didn't use '-san' and instead used its English counterpart. 
> 
> \--
> 
> This chapter was harder than anticipated... Hopefully this was still okay... Anyway to answer recent comments, I'm both aware and unaware of what I am doing. *coff*
> 
> Don’t hate Aki now, yeah? ~~there's more to come~~ Brief explanation for his questionable partnership will be provided in later chapters, Shirabu's selection, too, for that matter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit:** Last scene from previous chapter was scrapped. 
> 
> **Formal Attire -** (for business meetings) three piece suit for men and kimono for women (tomesode for married women/omegas and furisode or kimono and hakama for unmarried women/omegas)

**Chapter 20**

 

There were maids setting up a tea pot and its matching china cups on the coffee table when Kei arrived at his old drawing room. The two women lifted their heads up to him and promptly bowed. There was a distinct snap in their movements that Kei had never experienced before. Kei ignored the peculiarity and made his way towards one of the sofas. The whole household had been tense since that incident with that foreigner.

Or, perhaps, most likely than not, the awkwardness of the servants with him was due to his sudden cold demeanor towards them.

The point was proven when both maids excused themselves upon finishing unloading their trolley.

Kei allowed them to leave, nonchalance not breaking. He poured himself a cup to wait for his father, the faint scent of muscatel present in the steaming Darjeeling tea. Chichiue had sent one of his retainers to express a request for an audience while he was having supper earlier.

More than the surreality of receiving such a request, the notion of pushing it to morning had came to mind first. Kei agreed before he could dwell on it. He was left alone after he ended his conversation with Aniue, opting to stay in his old suite. That was reprieve enough. He still had people he needed to meet tomorrow.

Kenjirou-san's parents.

Two consecutive knocks rapped against the heavy oak doors before it was pushed open gently. Kei lifted his eyes towards it in time to see his father walk in. He had failed to greet him when he arrived early evening; Chichiue having confronted Aniue the moment he stepped foot inside the estate.  

He looked worse than the last Kei saw him at the Kigensetsu.

His long, thin face seemed gaunt. His pallor was ashen. The streaks of white across his neat, caramel blond hair more prominent. His posture was straight as always but there was a certain slump in the way he carried himself as if resignation weighed him down.

Kei poured tea on another cup and served it to the elder before he could completely sit down on the sofa opposite his. Chichiue took a noticeable pause but otherwise didn't say anything and only settled himself.

"You look tired, Chichiue," Kei pointed out, prompting the silence to leave before it could stay between them.

The corner of Chichiue's mouth lifted up slightly. "That makes two. We make a pair," he said as he lifted his cup and then drank his tea.

"Have you eaten yet?" Kei asked.

"Have you?"

"Kakugawa-dono came while I was having my main course," Kei replied, picking up his cup by its saucer from the coffee table.

"Your heat is soon, then," the elder commented. Kei waited for him to continue, taking a slow sip from his tea. "It would be better for you to stay here until it's come and gone."

Kei placed down his cup on the china he was holding on his lap. He stared at the clear coppery surface. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have responsibilities waiting for me at the university."

"The university. ...Do you like it there?"

Kei raised his gaze at the elder and then lowered it back to his lap. "To an extent," he allowed. Living at Harudai had its pros and cons. Kei took another sip of his tea. Chichiue wasn't touching the subject they both knew the reason why they were here right now. He placed his cup down on its saucer again when his father remained silent.

"Forgive me for your brother's idiocy," Chichiue said before Kei could prompt him to it. "It won't happen again."

Kei gave a slight nod. "I'll take care of Chugu-sama if it bears fruit."

"No, don't bother," Chichiue replied, shaking his head. "There's no need to trouble yourself with Akiteru's mess. What comes of it is my responsibility."

"Having married the crown should have some benefits, I think."

"I'd rather not have you getting on the wrong foot with Chinami."

... _Chinami?_

"You have an arrangement with her, do you not?" Chichiue asked, dark eyes expectant.

Kei retuned his cup on the coffee table, taking care not to make the china and the glass top of the table clink. He leaned back on the rest of the sofa, allowing it to take all of his weight. Instead of Aniue's indiscretion, this was most likely why Chichiue asked for an audience. _I should be surprised,_ Kei thought.

He wasn't.

He couldn't find the energy to.

"How did you know?" Kei asked calmly.

"Postulation base on experience," Chichiue answered in kind. "You could say Chinami and I were friends when we were children," he said, "evidently that didn't carry to adulthood."

"I see."

"Are you able to tell me the details?"

"No. I'm sorry, Chichiue," Kei replied. "However, when we've fulfilled both our ends, you won't have to worry about me any longer."

"You're my son, Kei. I will always worry about you."

"You shouldn't had to."

His father's expression pinched and he was rendered silent.

"I apologize, that was out of turn," Kei said.

Chichiue returned his empty cup to the coffee table, the china thudding thinly on the table's glass cover. "You should have more people under you. Yamaguchi is very good but he won't be much use if you spread him too thin," he said, clearly dropping the subject beforehand.

It stung.

A familiar stab under his chest, thin as a needle.

Kei willed it away. He had already made peace with this a long time ago. There was none to expect. It was only the same thing with Aniue earlier. Words spoken without thought.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Kei asked, continuing.

"The Miya twins and that boy from the Suna house."

"What about Goshiki Tsutomu?"

Chichiue stilled, the sudden perplexity that covered his face almost seemed comical. "Goshiki Tsutomu," he echoed.

"He could help ease Kenjirou-san in his new lifestyle," Kei said as explanation.

"Ah. Well," Chichiue intoned, reaching for his cup only to stop short. Kei leaned to the table and picked up the pot and filled his cup. Kei felt his eyes on him. "I'll have their arrangements ready before you leave," he said.

"Thank you."

Kei placed the tea pot down on the table and leaned back down on his sofa, taking along his half cup of tea. His and Chichiue's conversation didn't continue and petered down to a complete stop despite the atmosphere between them suggesting that there was more to say. Kei drank his tea and waited. He didn't have anything he should say. Chichiue broke his peace when the silence ripened.

"Kei," he started.

Kei looked at his father, meeting his gaze.

They held each other's eyes. Kei felt his father hesitate and back down. By experience, whatever Chichiue wished to say, he wouldn't now. As before, as always, Kei didn't expect anything.

"I won't ask questions. If you need me for anything, only say the word," Chichiue said eventually.

Kei nodded and thanked him again.

 

\--

 

Yamaguchi was waiting for him at the hallway when he walked out of the room after Chichiue had left a few minutes prior. The other male easily fell into step with him as he made his way to his suite. "Let's call it a night," Kei said before Yamaguchi could close the door and follow him further inside the outer room.

Yamaguchi regarded him for a second before nodding. "I'll bring you breakfast here tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you," Kei replied, "goodnight, Yamaguchi."

"Try to get some sleep," Yamaguchi said. "Goodnight, Tsukki."

Kei didn't wait for Yamaguchi to leave and entered the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. He gave himself a moment to linger where he stood, not bothering switching on the light. He heard something vibrate on the canopy bed, the sound muffled by the mattress, the thing glowing dimly in the dark.

It almost looked like beacon...

It was a portscreen.

His.

_Idiot._

Kei shook his head but didn't berate himself for his carelessness more. His portscreen was fingerprint encrypted for lapses like this. He walked away from the door and headed for the walk-in closet. The small room was flooded with warm yellow light when he stepped inside. He took a short bath in the adjoining bathroom and then got himself ready for bed in short order, the mundane chore easily accomplished as nothing had been removed nor changed in the whole suite since he left. It was an appreciated convenience now as a guest staying.

He made his way to the canopy bed and sat down, picking up his portscreen and unlocking it. There were three unread messages, all from Kuroo-san. He settled himself under the bed's thick blankets before he began tapping out a simple reply.

 _'Sorry, I forgot my portscreen in my room._  
_Anyway, you're the only one staying up too late.'_

His portscreen vibrated in his hand before a minute could even pass:

' _its alrdy l8t._  
_finals start nxt week. wats ur excuse??_ '

 _'Family dinner._  
_Your messages are atrocious to look at.'_

_'haha i'll call since u h8t it dat much'_

_..._

_..._

_'ok?'_

_'No, thank you. You're studying, aren't you?_  
_I'm turning in for the night.'_

_'Goodnight.'_

Kuroo-san's reply didn't come as immediately as the last. When it did come, the Alpha didn't prod more and only wished Kei a goodnight using that same awful shorthand. It was a clear end of their exchange. Kei placed his portscreen on the bedside table along with his glasses. He laid down and stared at the canopy of his bed, that afternoon in the beach easing into his mind unbidden.

"..."

 

\--

 

"I'm scheduling Kenjirou-san's omiai April twenty-fifth. Would that suffice?" Kei asked.

Yamaguchi's mouth hooked in consideration, his brows furrowing. He placed the toast he was buttering on Kei's plate. "I could have one of the Miyas on your brother, the other on the half baked..." he trailed into a pause. He shook his head after a moment.

"' _I should do it'_ ," Kei guessed out loud.  

It only made the frown in Yamaguchi's face deeper.

Any retainer that had Chichiue's personal commendation was sure to be above par but experience wise, they were green. Rare was a retainer reassigned to another ward after receiving their posts as the most common way of cultivating loyalty was through tenure.

Kei picked up the toast and took a small bite. An experienced scout had their risks, an inexperienced one more so.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself especially now," Yamaguchi said.

"We'll have to make do with what we have," Kei answered after swallowing his food.

Yamaguchi sighed. "I'll have them on prob. I'll take over Dreschner if we don't get acceptable results."

"All right," Kei said, the condition sounded reasonable enough. "In the mean time you could swap with Kuguri Naoyasu when we return."

Yamaguchi's face pulled further, distaste adding to the clear frustration on his open expression. "I don't trust him with you," he said.

"I trust you to keep trouble away."

Yamaguchi seamed his mouth into a tight line. Kei offered no reassurance on the matter.

There was nothing reassuring about the general situation they were in.

Their discussion then settled on a heavy silence and was only interrupted when Kei's portscreen vibrated on the table, the locked, glossy screen dimly glowing to life.

"What does _he_ want?" Yamaguchi asked before Kei could pick up his portscreen to read Kuroo-san's message. The Alpha was the only one who would send him a text message.

Kei opened up the message, reading it quickly. "He's only greeting me good morning," he replied as he tapped out a simple greeting in return to the Alpha, sending it in short order.

Kei felt his skin prick, he lifted his gaze to the other male and saw him glaring at the portscreen in his hand. Kei brushed the discomfort aside and returned the device down on the table. "This leaves us with Suna Rintarou for the queen's agents," he said, continuing where they left off.

His portscreen vibrated again. Yamaguchi glared at it, attention having never left it.

Kei held himself in check against the current beginning to crawl underneath his skin. "Yamaguchi," he called. The other didn't let up. " _Yamaguchi,_ " he repeated with a clenched jaw.

Yamaguchi heaved in a deep a breath and the exhaled it heavily. He lifted his gaze up to Kei. "Sorry," he said.

They both allowed a moment to pass.

"All right?" Yamaguchi asked.

Kei nodded.

"I'll ask Homura-sama about Ojiro Aran," Yamaguchi said, setting themselves on track again. "It'll be better to have eyes on both those snitches."

"All right," Kei agreed.

The rest of their discussion proceeded without any more interruptions, Kei not addressing Yamaguchi's still present issues with the other Alpha at any point. It was something he didn't need nor want to try to resolve at the moment. It was a minor concern here. The appropriate time to settle it will come when they've already returned to the university.

Breakfast ended in a relatively mundane note. Yamaguchi stood up and started loading their used dishes on the trolley cart he wheeled into Kei's suite when he woke him up earlier.

"I'll send Misaki-san to help you dress," Yamaguchi said.

Kei shook his head. "No need."

"Okay," Yamaguchi said, subdued, and then left with a promise of coming back right away. Kei stood up from his seat and gotten himself ready for the day, opting for a smart casual attire of a silk blouse tunic and fitted dress pants. A tomesode would be more appropriate but it will make for a more severe picture.

Kei sat down on the divan at the end of his canopy bed and waited and prepared himself for his cousin's parents' arrival.

 

\--

 

Shirabu Naoto and Shirabu Midori slipped off their footwear before filing into the open pagoda inside the estate's glass walled atrium. Kei motioned for them to sit on the zabuton opposite him. The formally dressed Beta couple complied stiffly, regarding him with guarded eyes, wariness evident in their movements.

Understandable.

Chichiue was in his study preparing necessary documents for the adoption but the elder had already expressed Kei's intent weeks beforehand. Kenjirou-san's parents only came down to Tokyo to try and change his mind.

"You look―"

Kei held his hand and stopped the copper brown haired woman. "Please, Midori-dono. Don't force yourself with pleasantries. We all know this isn't a pleasant time."

The woman thinned her lips and Kei saw Kenjirou-san's striking resemblance to his mother. She dropped her warm colored gaze on her lap before lifting it up to meet Kei's again. There was nothing warm about it now. "You look like you're made out of stone," she said.

Kei accepted her scorn without a flinch. He'd already known this would be the tone of their meeting. "Then you already know that nothing you say will change my mind," he replied.

"My son isn't like _you_. He can't do whatever it is you expect him to do," she said.

"Kenjirou-san only needs to be a husband to Wakatoshi-dono."

" _A husband?_ Only that? Then anybody will do. _It doesn't have to be Kenjirou._ "

"The matter is not as simple."

" _It is._ You have other cousins. Beta girls that can be what you want."

"The oldest is a twelve year old girl.―"

" _Then she wouldn't care,_ " Kenjirou-san's mother spat, voice low but she might as well had been shouting. " _Use her instead._ "

Kei threaded his fingers together without moving his hands from their place on his lap. A girl that young would still be looking for what she wanted in life. She will be easier to sway to the idea of marrying into nobility and be taught of the nuances to become one. There was a significant gap between her and the marquis's ages but it was little matter, nobles marrying a much younger spouse wasn't out of the norm.

In consideration, she was a better choice than Kenjirou-san.

However, those were not the considerations that carried weight for Kei's purpose.

" _Please,_ " Kenjirou-san's mother said. Begged. Desperate.

Kei felt himself chipped off.

He clenched his jaw, taking a moment to prevent his facade from crumbling.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice whole.

Shirabu Midori looked like Kei had just physically struck her to silence.

Kei shifted his attention to her husband, knowing that the older woman had lost her fight. "There will be an omiai for Kenjirou-san and Wakatoshi-dono. The count and I will be present as Kenjirou-san's benefactors but I encourage your presence, also. You are welcome to stay at this estate until such the time."

The man regarded him for a long while, the expression on his line face unreadable, his ashen brown eyes cold. "I pitied you when you were a child," he said. "Now I wished you've never been born. You shouldn't have."

Kei didn't break his gaze from the man, accepting the entirety of his contempt. "I'm sorry," he could only offer.

Kenjirou-san's father didn't speak any more.

Kei allowed a few moments to pass. Neither parent broke their silence. He took it as permission to end their short exchange. "There is a suite ready for you," he said. "If you wish to retire for the rest of the day, you may. I know the journey to here from Miyagi had been taxing. If you require anything, please don't hesitate to let the servants know."

The couple didn't move.

Kei left first, giving them the courtesy to be alone.

 

\--

 

 _'staying up 2 l8t again?_  
_u'd b less pretty if u keep dat up.'_

 _'Nothing cosmetics couldn't cover._  
_I can't say the same for you, though.'_

 _'!!! harsh!!_  
_so hows ur day?'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'still awake?'_

_'Sorry, I nodded off. It was all right.'_

_'ah dat's gud._  
_still up 4 a chat? i can call u'_

 _'No, sorry. We can have a proper chat when_  
_I return. Goodnight, Denka.'_

_..._

_..._

_'dat's ok. looking 4ward 2 it_  
_gudnyt hidenka :)'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Gosling has a long, thin face, just saying it out there. ehem.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay. Chapter was harder to write than anticipated and I got caught up with some things. Thank you so much for reading and all the comments and kudos! <3


	24. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **shushou** \- chancellor

**Chapter 21**

In the morning Yamaguchi had driven off to an arranged location in the city proper to brief the four new retainers, Chichiue managing to include Ojiro Aran in the line-up. Goshiki Tsutomu was made to report at the university by Friday next week. Kenjirou-san’s written and practical exams should be done by then. Kuguri Naoyasu should have also informed the older Omega that he and Mika-san will be moving into his and Kuroo-san’s apartment building by the end of the month.

While the Kigensetsu was only a day’s event, they will be required to stay at the palace for the entirety of Golden Week.

He needed to properly prepare them for it.—

Kei snorted softly to himself, his fingers hovering over the spine of a book.

He was getting ahead of himself.

His heat was ever so looming overhead. He needed to get through it first before anything else. Best case scenario would be to have it after he settled Kenjirou-san with his new retainer so that they could get started adjusting to one another.

Although, there was always a chance that he'll...

Kei discarded the foolish thought before it finished, his fingers resuming to trail across the spines of the books. He stopped to pick out an old favorite from the shelf and ambled over to the nearest arm rest. He curled around his book on the plush seat and leafed though a random page, reading off from the top.

Yamaguchi returned two hours later and they left Saitama after Kei shared perfunctory and stilted goodbyes with his father and brother.

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“Here you go.”

Kuroo-san proffered a clear, full, glass bottle of whisky colored cologne to him. Kei accepted it with both hands. “Thank you,” he said before leaving the Alpha by the door and padded across his room. “You can come in. It won't be a problem,” he added when Kuroo-san didn't follow him, putting the bottle on his bedside table.

“How do you even do that?” Kuroo-san asked, his voice still coming all the way from the hallway.

Kei shrugged. He didn't need to see, he could literally feel the Alpha’s curiosity. It was obvious that this was Kuroo-san's first time to ever be in close quarters with an Omega preparing for their heat. He glanced behind, Kuroo-san still hadn’t moved into the room. “I’m only making a nest, Kuroo-san,” he reassured.

“Won’t I contaminate it? With my smell?” Kuroo-san asked.

“You’re wearing a scent patch aren’t you?”

“Yeah but so does Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi doesn’t come in here anymore.”

“Suit yourself,” Kei simply said, moving to his bed to resume affixing the quilt blankets he accosted from their apartment’s storage dressers over his numerous dinosaur plush.

Kuroo-san fell quiet and it took him a few more seconds before he entered Kei’s room. Kei heard the Alpha pull out the ottoman chair from his vanity behind. Kei continued with his chore, allowing the Alpha to sate his curiosity undisturbed.

“Tsukishima…” Kuroo-san started after a moment, breaching the humdrum of their Tuesday night.

Kei spared him a glance. It sounded like a beginning of a question. Kuroo-san didn't finish, his mouth falling shut. Kei didn’t prod him to continue. Knowing him, Kei was fairly sure he wanted to ask the details of his visit in Saitama. He had been brief in his recounting when Kuroo-san asked about it upon his and Yamaguchi's return.

The events that transpired at the estate last week was already long done and over with. He had accomplished what he needed to do. Kenjirou-san’s adoption into the main family was already official, the documents signed and sealed by both him and Chichiue; an invitation for an Omiai had already been sent to the Ushijimas; and he had already secured himself with more men to keep track of most of the things he needed to watch out for, the new retainers so far proving themselves to be capable.

The details of how he completed those tasks didn’t matter now.

There was no reason to talk about it.

Kei allowed the silence to drag on and the awkwardness to accumulate, opting instead to ready a number of replies to whatever Kuroo-san decided to possibly say next.

“You know… you’d look crazy adorable in that nest of yours,” the Alpha said.

Kei's hands stalled from accomplishing their current chore. He bit his lips into a line due to wry amusement from the insensitive remark. Whatever he expected Kuroo-san to say, it wasn’t that. However, at least, the Alpha opted to change subjects. “You’re the first to say that,” Kei answered. Probably only the ever one, he thought.

“No way,” Kuroo-san said.

Kei gave him a look, staring long enough until the Alpha outwardly fidgeted. “ _What?_ ” Kuroo-san asked, drawing back and appearing defensive from his seat. “I don’t know about you, Tsukishima, but you’re one of the prettiest people I know.”

“Hm... And Akaashi-san?”

“It will be a grievous sin to have mere mortals describe that guy. He’s the sort that poets weep for.—”

Kei wasn’t able to reign in the chuckle that bubbled past his lips, genuine mirth surprisingly escaping him. “Now I know why everyone was so annoyingly giddy for the chance to marry you. They want to be spoiled with your never ending stream of flattery,” he teased. The fair amount of empty compliments he'd received from the Alpha was more than what should be normal from a run of the mill gentleman.

“Ha. _Ha_ ,” Kuroo-san mocked. “Are you telling me _you’re_ flattered?”

“No,” Kei shook his head as he turned his attention again on his task, lips quirking, going along with the turn of their conversation. “Nothing to be flattered about the truth.”

Kuroo-san snorted but didn’t make a countering jab. “Are you doing anything tomorrow?” he asked before Kei could comment on his slow wittedness.

Kei looked at him again. Kuroo-san seemed to be in a less joking mood than before, prompting him to consider the question seriously. “Nothing too important. I only have an ocular with the chancellor in the old arts’ building in the morning.”

Kuroo-san visibly perked up, “Perfect. Let's have lunch.”

“Don’t you still have exams?” Kei asked without missing a beat.

"I only have diploms at ten. That's the last one. I took everything else in advance."

Kei furrowed his brows at him, not the least bit impressed. "And how is that possible?"

"Crown prince privileges," Kuroo-san answered, unapologetically smug.

Kei turned and properly faced the man, arms crossing over his chest and hips cocking to one side. "How very improper of you, Denka."

Kuroo-san barked a laugh, "Maybe so, but it's already been done and I will remind you that you still owe me lunch, Hidenka."

Kei couldn't argue with that.

Kuroo-san grinned in triumph as if reading his thoughts. "I can promise very good dessert," he wheedled more, not that Kei needed more convincing.

He did promise to have lunch with him.

"All right. You can pick me up at the amphitheatre by 11:30," Kei said.

Kuroo-san's grin fell into a smile. "I'll be there at 11."

Kei was about to comment on the time but didn't. "Give me a call when you arrive," he said instead, returning to finish his task. Written exams only run on average for forty-five minutes and Kuroo-san could most likely finish by thirty. He'll take advantage of the Alpha's early company. Kuroo-san can act as a buffer for the chancellor. Kei didn't much want to deal with the middle-aged Beta. He already had Yamaguchi look into the portly man. It would be an additional work for the other male but after reading all the proposals for the old building and condensing data he had Kuguri Naoyasu procure for him, some things didn't add up.

Kuroo-san carried their conversation into another harmless subject, choosing the Russians they soon needed to accompany to talk about. Lev Haiba-Kuznetsov will be staying in Japan long after his family had flown back to their home country as he will be continuing his Astrophysics major at Harudai. The half-Russian Beta will be staying in the ASSC's dormitory. Kei would soon have to look into the male's accommodations to ensure it was proper.

The knock on the door ended their nightly conversation. Bokuto-san asking Kuroo-san for some notes. Kei began lifting himself up from his seat on the bed to see him out but the Alpha only waved him off, "I can... what's that red on your neck?"

Kei pulled the collar of his undershirt higher. "Only a mild irritation," he dismissed, fully standing up only to have the Alpha approach him and push him back down on the shoulders until he was sitting on the bed again.

"I can see myself out," Kuroo-san said, laying his hand on top of Kei's head and messed up his hair without further ado. Kei swatted the Alpha's large hand off him without real annoyance.

The gesture would never fail to irk him but tonight it didn't. The casual playfulness of the Alpha towards him had already become a normalcy that could be appreciated in occasion.

"Goodnight," Kuroo-san continued with a bratty grin.

Kei shot the Alpha a half-hearted glare for appearance's sake. "Goodnight," he replied.

Kuroo-san gave a chuckle and bowed with a flourish before he retreated back to the hallway. Kei stared at the closed door for a long second before he reached for the Alpha's cologne. He opened the cap and gave his newly made nest a small spray.

The smell was nice but it wasn't anything like the scarves and coats Kuroo-san lends him.

Kei returned the cap and returned the cologne on his bedside table, choosing not to think about it more.

Nonsense was all it will ever amount to.

With that in mind, he instead looked forward to lunch and an uneventful tomorrow.

 

\--

 

The incessant ringing of his portscreen was what woke Kei up. Still barely conscious, he searched blindly for the infernal thing between the soft plush toys that shared his blankets. The call ended and started back up again, it was in the second ring that Kei finally procured it. He brought the device against his ear and answered it with a slurred, “Hello?”

“ _…ki, I’m… … … …tal.”_

Kei’s brows furrowed. It sounded like Yamaguchi said he was in a ‘ _tal_ ’…? What's a tal?

“ _Tsukki…. …oar … …sin._ ”

… _What?_

“ ** _Kei._** _”_

Kei immediately sobered up, the Yamaguchi's harsh, demanding tone easily cowing him into attention. Kei took a short moment to brush off the instinctual fear that compelled him to submit to a perceived superior gender-class. “I, I'm awake,” he prompted.

“ _Okay, listen. He's fine now,_ ” Yamaguchi started.

Kei nodded even though the other couldn’t see him. Yamaguchi proceeded to tell him what happened to his cousin and Kei wished he still didn’t fully comprehend what he was saying.

“ _Tsukki, this is my fault. Not yours.”_

“I'll be there soon," Kei only replied and got himself ready to leave for the hospital in a few minutes.

 

\--

 

Kei scrolled down on a posting about the birthday celebration of Okinawa's daimyo. It was categorized in the entertainment section of the new's website. He read the whole report but couldn't form more insights aside from what he could easily gleam from the cover photo. Some of Japan's lesser royalties were in attendance; two princesses and a prince.

At the back of his mind, he knew he needed to pay much closer attention.

"If I cut you, would you bleed?"

Kei lowered his portscreen on his lap and cleared his thoughts before he sat straighter and lifted his gaze up to his cousin. Kenjirou-san was looking at him with tired half lidded eyes while he lay prone on the hospital bed. The thick blanket Kei brought covered him from chest down but didn't hid the IV drip trailing to the back of his exposed hand. "Who brought me in?" Kenjioru-san asked softly but louder than his previous query.

"My retainer did," Kei answered.

"He didn't have to."

"You had alcohol poisoning."

The older omega snorted wryly and mumbled something under his breath.

"Sugawara Koushi," Kei said, continuing, unperturbed. "He will be quite a familiar face for you soon. It will be in your best interest to build closer rapport with him."

The look that Kenjirou-san sent him was properly incredulous and offended despite the very visible torpor he was suffering. "You're a real piece of work," he said.

"I've been told," Kei agreed.

"Normal people would have asked me if I was okay."

"I rather not mock you with feigned ignorance."

Kenjirou-san looked away. "You could act like you care. I wouldn't have any reason to drink myself fucking stupid if it weren't for you."

Kei kept tight control of his expression.

The familiar words still left him reeling with the same harsh sting under his chest.

"All I can offer you is my apology, Kenjirou-san.”

The older Omega mumbled something under his breath again. A long second passed before he spoke again. “Why me?” he asked. “Why me exactly?”

“The Tohoku region is compromised. Regardless that Denka has yet to ascend the throne, it is now my duty to extinguish any possible threats before it reached the Crown. Your marriage to Ushijima Wakatoshi will do just that.”

"That doesn't tell me shit."

"I apologize but you do not have the clearance for more."

His cousin fell silent again. Kei waited for his response for the lie he offered him. Solving the crown’s problem with Tohoku was only a boon to the real reason why he was forced to flip his cousin's life upside-down. 

“Fine. I don’t care. I’m not going to do it. I won’t marry him. I won’t dance to your tune,” Kenjirou-san said, breaking his silence. He turned his head towards Kei and looked at him in the eye, “You can’t make me.”

Kei’s fingers threaded together on his lap in their own accord against his cousin’s show of conviction. “I will advice you not to force my hand, Kenjirou-san. I am not above using anyone as collateral if only to ensure your cooperation.”

Kenjirou-san’s seemingly unbending resolved crumbled and quickly changed into barely concealed distressed. Kei was sure he’d be swept along with it again if it weren’t for the private room being descented. “Mika was wrong about you. ”

Kei didn’t deny it. “Mika-san should learn not to make hasty impressions.”

The knock on the door saved them both from sharing another moment of thick silence. Yamaguchi came in followed by resident male nurse carrying a medgraph. From Kenjirou-san’s sharp inhale, he knew him. Kei also knew the newcomer in two different instances, first as the peculiar resident from his last visit at the hospital and second from a profile provided for him by Kuguri Naoyasu for Kenjirou-san's supposed suitor.

“Hidenka-sama,” Yamaguchi said. “Your Lady is here.”

Kei nodded returning his attention back to his cousin, knowing that the older Omega understood his new situation without him reiterating it for him. "You will meet your proper retainer on Friday and you are to move to your new quarters the same day."

"You gave me until the end of the month."

"Today’s mistake cost you that privilege."

Kenjirou-san pressed his mouth firmly shut. Kei took it as cue to leave and end of their conversation. Yamaguchi waited for him by the door, keeping it open for him. He could see Mika-san hovering behind the other male. The older girl approached him when the door closed behind him. "Wasn't that too harsh?" she asked, tentative. "He's still—"

"Have you decided what you want to do yet, Mika-san?"

"I..." Mika-san trailed uselessly.

Kei expected as much. "Then, please, excuse me. I'm late to my appointment with the chancellor. I’ll leave Kenjirou-san’s care to you. Yamaguchi will stay here should you need anything.”

Kuguri Naoyasu stepped into his side and offered a scent mask. He murmured a soft _thank you_ and put it on while he retreated away.

 

\--

 

The site inspection with the chancellor had proceeded during lunch time. The chore was done without much fanfare and the only thing that tire Kei out was the middle-aged Beta’s overzealous and obvious efforts to win his favor. After the inspection, Kei’s feet carried him to the amphitheatre.

He sat on the same spot again to watch the ocean. Kuroo-san came to fetch him just like last time, too.

“When I was seven, I grew out my hair. Aniue and Chichiue didn’t like it.” he blurted out as soon as the Alpha was standing beside him.

Kei shook his head for the odd greeting. He didn’t know what came over him.

“I’m sorry that was random of me,” he said before any comment could be made. He looked up at the Alpha. “And for cancelling lunch again as well. I didn’t want to reschedule with Ito-shushou.”

Kuroo-san only returned his gaze.

Kei tried to read the Alpha’s expression but couldn’t.

Kuroo-san extended his hand down to him, Kei accepted it automatically. The fingers that curled gently around his hand weren’t real flesh, weren’t warm but the tenderness of the gesture more than made up for it. Kuroo-san pulled him up on his feet gently. He gave Kei’s hand a light squeeze, before he pulled him down to the front of the amphitheatre’s stage. The Alpha’s turned towards him so that they were face to face. His free hand guided Kei’s up to rest on his shoulder before he encircled it behind the small of Kei’s back.

“Kuroo-san—”

“ _Shhh…_ ” Kuroo-san only hushed gently, not offering any explanation. The Alpha lifted their joined hands together and began swaying them slowly.

The Alpha began humming a soft tune.

Kei felt himself starting to feel again, making the simple movements Kuroo-san guiding him too rigid.

“Lean on me. I know the chancellor can be tiring.”

Kei did what he was told. He didn’t want to feel anything. He pressed the side of his face flusher against the Alpha’s collar. Kuroo-san’s scent was the same as that afternoon, too; soft, sweet, spicy and cozy.

“Tomorrow,” Kuroo-san whispered. “Go out with me tomorrow. Let's have a break.”

Kei nodded.

Kuroo-san tightened his hold on him and made it feel more like an embrace. They continued dancing until it went dark.

 

\--

 

Kuroo-san was able to wake him early the next day and the both of them managed to leave without anyone being the wiser.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, guys, business is keeping me busy and the chapter had been extra, super difficult (hopefully it turned out okay-ish because it was just ugh to write). Thank you for the patience and understanding and all the support!


	25. Message/Notice

Dear Readers,

After much consideration Cinderella is a Size 9 will be officially put under revision. I already started from square one and slowly working my way towards the current content. As to when I will be updating this, I can't really say. My RL responsibilities have more than tripled so I can't really say when I will be back. It may be a year from now or longer.

When I do return it would be with the complete story, metastory, epilogue and the whole shebang. Hopefully you will still read it when the time comes.

On a side note, thank you very much to giobissan for making such a gorgeous [art](https://giobissan.tumblr.com/post/168690354085/based-on-one-of-my-fave-fics-ever-from-one-of-my) for this story.

Thank you for all the support, patience and understanding. They really mean a lot.

 

Until then,

Mei_kun


End file.
